Tujh pe qurbaan meri jaan
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Set during nd after Inspector Daya's abduction...
1. Chapter 1

**A. note **- Guys this has been set during dn after - Inspector Daya's abduction…dn I was thinking for long time on writing this(6 month before)…but than another writer's story came with few similar contents so I drop my idea…but I decided last week that now I will write on this…hope u like this too…

Daya is gasping for breath in glass cabin on seeing this Video sent at CID bureau, everyone's heart was crying for Daya…its really very hard to see our beloved Daya fighting for life dn it bring tears in my eyes too…dn we also seeing Abhi 's agony, how it is hard for him on thinking his Daya has been kidnapped…dn after getting that syringe dn chlorophorm, he was sure that Daya has been tortured or they give him high dose due to his strong built, he was fearing what would happen if they give him overdose…dn the most important he was thinking how his Daya will react to all this, the more he react the more he will be tortured…nd Abhi's chatpatahat for Daya has been clearly seen there…dn we can not forget how a smile came on Daya's face when he realizes that his team found him dn they r here to save him….so these all ideas came in my mind…lets read according to my POV -

**Abhi thinking** - khatar naak hai wo log, agar kahin Daya ghabrahat mein virodh kiya unka…wo use zyada nuksaan na pahuncha de…pata nai kuch khane ko bhi diya hoga use ke nahin…nd he pause for a minute…bhale hi Daya bahut strong hai aur is sab ke liye trained hai...lekin aakhir hai to ek insaan hi…aur kidnapped hue insaan kya feel hota hai ye mujhse behtar kaun jaanta hoga…wahi dard aur dar mere Daya ko bhi mehsoos ho raha hoga….dar… ke pata nai kabhi apno se mil bhi paunga ya nahin…dn this thing bring tears in his eyes…pata nahin kis haal mein hoga wo…bas ek baar Daya ka pata chal jaye aur mere pass laut aye phir un logon ko dekh loonga main…phir Daya ko aise akele kahin nai jaane doonga main…his worries dn anxiety increases than before as every minute passes…dn he became more worried nd tensed on heard Freddy dn Muskaan's words who were discussing in very stupid manner how they had been kidnapped Daya aur use lekar kaise gaye honge… believe me this was the stupidest thing I feel ever about the two people... dn hate how Muskaan says- car waar mein le gaye honge…dn than…

love Abhi's expression there… how he bang hardly on table with anger looking at Freddy…how can discussing such stupid things when your beloved person has been kidnapped…but I love Deviana there nd found her much better than Muskaan, I know she was not a strong cop as Muskaan (sorry for Muskaan lovers dn I really feel bad to repeat her name again nd again in this story agghhhh..) but enough intelligent dn caring to handle such types of matters, love her care dn worry in this matter…

My heart really goes when they saw him in glass cabin gasping for life…but it was better that Abhi didn't see that video…its very hard for a caring friend to see his close friend like this…

**At duo's house** **8 pm** -

After all that they release Daya from there dn Finally Daya is safe, safe with his buddy Abhi…at their home…

Daya sitting on sofa watching TV…cuddling cushion in one hand dn holding remote with other hand…not concentrating on one thing dn continuously changing channels…sometimes he breath heavily on realize something…it feels as he still been haunted from the time he spent like hell…

Abhi was noticing this from kitchen…..nd feel helpless on seeing him like this… while preparing dinner…dn after finish cooking he move towards Daya….but Daya was unaware of this dn was lost in thoughts… Abhi place his hand on his shoulder very softly dn Daya reacts unexpectedly dn move with jerk holding his hand tightly with his hands... he feels as someone is kidnapping him again…by placing chlorophorm on his mouth…dn fear was clearly seen in his eyes…

**Abhi** - relax Daya…main hu Abhi…looked at his face in worry…

On realizing this he wipe sweat from his face… Abhi surprised dn became sad on seeing him like this…

**Abhi** in soft tone - kya ho gya tujhe...hain… dar kyu gya…nd he realizes that he will not accept this thing that he got scared…so he speaks changing his tone…mera matlab hai abhi maine tere kandhe par haath rakha…aur tu aise hairan hua jaise koi bhoot dekh liya ho…itna bura dikhta hu main…dn on seeing Daya didn't answer him…bol na kya soch raha tha…

**Daya **trying to hide his fear - are...are nai boss…main kahan dara… tumhe lagta hai main darne wali cheezz hu…

**Abhi **- haan jaanta hu ache ache dar jaate hai mere Daya ke saamne…tu kahan se darne laga…dn while saying this he look at his expressions as he want to say - Abhi yaar main sach mein dar gya tha...dar gya tha ke agar tum log mujhe na dhoond paate to…lekin Daya…mere yaar…tere liye agar mujhe pataal mein bhi jaana padta to wahan se bhi dhoond lata tujhe main…itni asaani se nai kho sakta tujhe…

**Abhi's POV**-

Abhi understand this thing too ke chahe jo bhi ho jaye Daya khud kabhi nai kahega ke use ye problem hai…bachhon ki tarah khud hi khyaal rakhna padta hai iska…Abhi kuch din pehle to mujhe pata chala ke Daya ka bachpan orphanage mein beeta…yehi sunkar mera dil iske liye itna pareshaan hua…

Daya ne kabhi bhi mujhe ye ehsaas tak nai hone diya ke wo kitna akela tha…hamesha ek pyari si smile iske hothon par hoti thi… ise dekhkar ye andaza lagana bhi mushkil tha ke kitne takleefon se guzra hoga kaise bada hua hoga…kya beet ti hogi us par jab dekhta hoga baaki bachhon ko apne maa baap ke saath hasta khelta …

mujhe chahe kuch yaad nai apne ateet ke bare mein…lekin itnaa to yaad hai ke meri maa thi, aur parivaar bhi hoga...lekin Daya…maa baap ka pyar kya hota hai wo ise pata bhi nai…aur sab se badi baat mujhe apni kidnapping ka bhi kuch yaad nahin…lekin Daya…kya haalat thi uski jab hum use chudane pahunche...dn he took a sigh dn again look at him who was sitting their holding his hand tightly watching TV…

**Abhi** shaking Daya - Daya kahan khoya hai yaar…dn he takes remote from his hand…

**Daya** - kahin nai Abhi…he trying to be normal but Abhi knew very well that he was not…

**Abhi **- chal khana kha le…chal uth…he speaks giving him hand…

**Daya** - chalo Boss…dn he get up placing cushion on sofa…dn sat on dining table…

**Abhi** - dekh aaj maine teri pasand ka sab kuch banaya hai...Abhi speak removing lid from pan…

**Daya** looking at food - thank you boss…

**Abhi** surprised - are tu kab se Thank you kehne lag gya khane ke liye… chal chup chaap kha…dn he sit beside him serving food in his plate…dn somehow he finished his dinner…

Abhi was continuously keeping an eye on him dn noticing his behaviour how he was doing…

**Abhi** - shayad mujhe Daya se baat karni chahye…use bhi achha feel hoga agar main us se poochunga… mujhse kehna chahta hai bahut kuch…dn he make coffee dn move towards terrace…

**Author's note** -

So guys…did u like it…nd to know -

What will be Daya's POV now…dn how he will came out of this…how Abhi will react on seeing that DVD…to know all this plz review…nd A BIG thanks to read it…


	2. Chapter 2

-very sorry for being so late….now enjoy 2nd chapter…

**On terrace** -

Both were sitting dn Abhi trying to speak with Daya on this topic…dn he started after sometime on seeing Daya sitting quite…

**Abhi** looking at him - yaar Daya…waise tu hai bahut bahadur…mera to soch kar hi saans rukti hai jab main us sab ke bare mein sochta hu…dn he feels Daya's tight grip in his hand…he place his hand on his hand…Daya feel warm dn tears came in his eyes dn he hugs Abhi tightly…

Abhi was expecting the same thing from Daya…nd he too wrapped his arms around him…dn than place his hand on his head…

**Abhi** - Daya…kya ho gya ….hain….main hu na tere saath…sab theek hai ab…dekh tu mere saath coffee pi raha hai…hum baatein kar rahe hain…dn while saying this tears came in his eyes too…

**Daya** in teary voice - boss agar…agar tum log wahan nai pahunchte…

**Abhi** - are kaise nahin pahunchte…beta itni asaani se peeche chodne doonga main tujhe…ek ek baat ka badla lena hai abhi tujhse…jitna tu mujhe abb tang karta hai na …boodha hone par main tujhe us se dugna tang kiya karuga dekhna…nd Daya smiles a bit…Abhi feels better on seeing him smiling…

**Daya's POV** -

Abhi…jab…jab main wahan band tha…to mujhe laga ke shayad abb main kabhi tumse mil nahin pauga…phir…mujhe meri jeb se gun mili…socha khud ko khatam karlu…kyu ke mere liye us jagah ek ke pal bhaari ho raha tha…mujhe laga jaise main…main zyada der jee nahin pauga…wahan oxygen kam ho rahi thi…phir maine socha ke dheere dheere saans loonga to oxygen jaldi khatam nahin hogi (on hearing all this Abhi's eyes become wet dn it was very hard for him to control his tears nd his heart was going for his Daya…he place his hand on his back dn poor Daya was saying all this like a scared kid )

Daya continues - mujhe saans nahin a rahi thi…mujhe…nd he feels heaviness in his breathing…dn become anxious…

**Abhi became shocked on see he panic **- Daya…Daya relax… Abhi…tum bahar ho Daya…dekho khule aasmaan ke neeche ho tum…mere saath…he speaks rubbing his hand on his back…Daya holds his hand tightly…dn feels better after sometime…nd than look at him …Thanks…thanks Abhi…nd tears came in his eyes…Abhi hold his face in his hand nd Daya hide his face in that…

Hey….Daya Daya kya ho gya hain…ro kyu raha hai…dekh meri taraf dekh…he speaks moving his face upward…dn wipe his tears…kya hua…

It was very hard for Abhi to see his Daya like this…but he has to be strong to support Daya this time as he knew very well Daya needs him more than anything…

Daya sobbing - k…kuch nai Abhi…aise hi…

Abhi - aise hi aankhon mein aanso nai ate Daya…bata kya baat hai…he speaks place his hand on his back…

Daya - Abhi….Abhi mujhe kabhi kabhi feel hota hai jaise main abhi bhi wahin band hu…aur….aur main bahar nahin a pauga kabhi …wahin mar jauga…dn he look at him with fear in eyes…Abhi…ye kya ho gya mujhe…main…main theek to ho jauga na…

Abhi - Daya…kya…..kaisi baatein kar raha hai bachhon ki tarah...tu ek CID officer hai… bachhon ki tarah kyu dar gya…hain…aur tu bilkul theek ho jayega…aur agar zaroorat padi to hum Doctor ke paas jayenge…

Daya trying to be normal - Abhi…tum tum theek keh rahe ho…dn he look at his watch…Abhi….so…so jaye…mujhe neend a rahi hai…nd he get up…

Abhi looking at him…smiles nd than get up - chal so ja beta kal achhi parade honi hai bureau mein…dn they move towards downstairs…dn Daya move towards his room dn **Abhi** was looking at him…Daya…fikar mat kar main hu tere saath…bahut jaldi tu bilkul theek hoga pehle ki tarah…dn he enters his room…

**Next day **-

After breakfast they move towards Bureau nd whole way Daya was trying to say something but hesitates…

**In Qualis** -

Abhi on driving seat dn Daya on passenger seat…

Daya sitting in very uncomfortable position, move his face near window dn looking outside most of the time…nd remove his arm outside on handle….as he is ready to open the door anytime…

Abhi looking at Daya - Daya….haath ander kar…kaise baitha hai tu…araam se baith…

Daya look at him - mujhe aise theek lag raha hai Abhi….nd on saw him bit angry he move back nd place his head on back…nd close his eyes….

Abhi was observing him nd is worried about him - ye kya ho raha hai Daya ko….nd same time Daya open his eyes dn again move his face towards window…

Abhi stop the car - chal utar Daya…tu drive kar…

Daya - ok boss nd sat on driving seat…nd feel better this time…nd thye reach bureau after few minutes…

**Outside bureau** -

Abhi - pahunch gaye Bureau…nd he came out form Qualis...nd he move towards bureau but stopped as Daya grab his arm…Abhi look at him nd goes close to him…

Daya - Abhi…wo…

Abhi - wo kya Daya…bol jaldi se kya kehna hai…

Daya - Abhi…maine tumhe raat ko jo bhi bola...sab bhool jana aur… plz bureau mein kisi ko pata na chale ke main… main bilkul theek hu…dn he turn his face downward…

Abhi smiles on him as how he is trying to hide his fear in front of him -nai kahuga kisi se…he speaks place his hand on his shoulder….chal ander chalte hain…nd they enter inside bureau…

**In Bureau** -

On seeing Daya-Abhi came together everyone become happy to see them…they wish them Good morning nd than…

Vivek to Abhi - Sir…aapko he look at Daya... ACP Sir bula rahe hain…

Abhi look at Daya - chal Daya main abhi milke ata hu…dekhta hu kya ho gya subah subah…nd he move towards ACP'S cabin…

Abhi - may I come in Sir…

ACP - aao aao Abhi…baitho…he speaks looking at him…Abhi sat on chair in front of him…

Abhi looking bit sad - Thanks you Sir…

ACP looking at him dn understand why he is sad - Daya ke liye pareshaan ho Abhi…

Abhi smiles a bit dn surprised too that ACP finds always whats wrong with them dn they don't need to tell him about their problem…aap…aap to jaante hai Sir…Daya…

ACP - main samjh sakta hu Abhi…lekin…mujhe yakeen hai ke bahut jald wo normal ho jayega…aakhir wo ek bahadur CID officer hai aur phir tum… tum ho na uske saath…use sambhaalne ke liye…mujhe tum par poora yakeen hai…

Abhi thinking - shayad Sir ko Daya ki haalat ke bare mein sab kuch batana theek nahin hoga…nd he speaks - haan Sir…main…main koshish kar raha hu Sir…dn he didn't tell him about Daya's condition…

ACP - khair…maine tumhe is liye bulaya yahan kyu ke tumhe…tumhe teen din ke liye Delhi jaana padega…wahan tumhe kisi se milna hai…aur uske saath kaam karna hai…in short u are going on undercover mission…aur kis se milna hai iski details tumhe thori der mein mil jayengi… tum jaane ki tyari karo…Abhi became sad on hear this but he didn't show this in front of ACP …

ACP looks at his face - kya soch rahe ho Abhi…

Abhi became sad - k…kuch nai Sir…mujhe kab niklna hai…

ACP looking ta time dn than said - is waqt 10 baje hain…tumhare flight 4 baje ki hai…tab tak tum tayaaari karlo jaane ki aur haan remember kisi ko pata na chale ke tum ja rahe ho…Daya ko bhi nahin…he speaks last line strictly…

Abhi became sad from inside…look at ACP in disappointment - ok Sir…dn he get up from chair…main chalta hu…nd he came out from cabin…with sad dn disappointed face…

Daya look at him - kya hua Boss…ravan ne daant diya kya…nd he laughs a bit…dn Freddy, Vivek nd Devianya too hide their laugh on Daya's teasing…

Abhi making angry face - Daya…mazak band…dn Daya place his finger on his lips nd sat on …nd look at baaki team nd they immediately turn their faces on files in their hands…back at Daya…Daya…1 baje milta hu tujhse…abhi mujhe jaana hai…nd he goes outside the bureau…

Freddy get up from his desk nd move close to Daya - Sir…ye Abhi Sir ko achanak kya ho gya…

Daya look at Freddy - Abhi ko abhi abhi kuch hua hai...dn he smiles…dekh loonga main yaar…nd he look at ACP's cabin….dn thinks something…

**At Duo's house** -

Abhi thinking - Daya ko chodkar main nai jaana chahta…use meri zaroorat hai…lekin kaam bhi to zaroori hai…jaana to padega hi…dn he start to pack his briefcase…agar Daya ko laga ke main uske liye pareshaan hu to wo aur dukhi ho jayega…mujhe

**At 1 pm** -

After confirming Daya is in bureau as there is no any case today he pick him from Bureau…

**In Qualis** -

Daya looking at Abhi - Boss...kya hua yaar…koi baat hai kya…

Abhi - are nai Daya…koi baat nahin hai…

Daya - nai boss…tum mujhse nai chupa sakte kuch…

Abhi - achha…to ye baat hai…tumhe lag raha hai main tumse kuch chupa raha hu…nd he smiles…

Daya feels gud to see him smiling nd thinking - shayad ye jaan boojh kar mujhe tang karna chahta hai…is liye itna serious ho raha hai jaan boojh kar…koi baat nai abb main bhi nai poochuga…nd he sits like this…

**After half an hour** -

Abhi stop Qualis in front of a restaurant- le Daya…tera favourite tikana a gya…chal utar jaldi se…dn hecame out first…

Daya surprise to see - boss…ye kya…itni meherbaani…oh to is liye jaan boojkar muh fula rakha tha sahab ne…dn he came out from Qualis…nd they enter inside…

Abhi - bol Daya kya khana hai…

Daya - nai aaj tumhare pasand ka boss…

Abhi raising na eyebrow - pakka?

Daya thinking - mujhe pata hia Abhi meri pasand ka hi order karega…nd he speaks pakka pakka boss…

Abhi - beta soch le…pashtana na pade…

Daya - kaisi baat karte ho Boss…

Abhi - chal theek hai dn he call waiter…he came…

Waiter - Sir…ur order…

Abhi look at Daya nd a mischievous smile came on his face - one Spinach - mushroom soup nd Daya's face was like :/

Daya thinking - Spinach-Mushroom soup? Abhi ko kya ho gya… shayad iska dil kar raha hoga khane ka aaj…

Abhi hide his smile on saw his expressions nd he continues - two Salad…nd two baigan ka bhartha…with rice nd bitterguord…nd on hear all this Daya get up from chair as it was highness for him…

Daya - r u serious…main ye sab nai khane wala…main bimaar nahin hu…

Abhi holding his hand - are baith to Daya…tune hi to bola tha pakka kar do jo order karna hai…tu mere liye itna nai kar sakta…he speaks hiding his laugh…

Daya make face like helpless - ok boss…jaisi tumhare marzi…..nd he sat on chair in anger…

Abhi - signals waiter nd he went to bring his order…nd came after 15 minutes…nd place the order on table…but Daya saw this nd turn his face on other side…

Abhi - Daya…chal shuru ho ja…

Daya thinking - Abhi…..teri dosti ke liyte aaj ye bhi sahi….dil par pathar rakh kar kha loonga ye bhi nd he look at table…remove the lids nd surprised to see his favourite food there dn give shocking expressions to him…

Daya - Abhi…ye…Malai kofta , Butter naan , Pulaao, Cheese chilli…ye sab…nd he make anger face …iska matlab tum….tum mazak kar rahe the…

Abhi - agar mazak nai karta to teri ye meethi si pyar si smile kaise dekhta main...jo itne dino se chupa rakhi thi tune…

Daya hugs him in front of everyone - Thank you boss…

Abhi looking around - Daya…chal shuru kar…nd he separate him…dn they finish their lunch…nd left the restaurant…

Daya - boss lunch karke maza a gya…lekin tumhe nai aya hoga jeb dheeli karke…he speaks as he is enjoying when Abhi spent money on him….

Abhi smiles - chal Daya…tu khush hona chahye…jeb dheeli hoti rahe koi baat nai….chal ab tujhe nayi shirt bhi dilwa deti hu…

Daya - are wah boss…nayi shirt kya baat hai…chalo…nd they move towards shopping complex which was above the restaurant….as on 6th floor...

Daya became nervous nd hold Abhi's hand when he was about to enter the lift - boss…rehne do…mujhe nai kuch lena…

Abhi - lekin maine to leke dena hai kuch…chalna padega…

Daya looking towards stairs – boss seediyon se chalte hain…

Abhi hold his hand tightly nd enter inside lift - sorry….yehin se jaana hoga nd as door closes Daya start to prespirate…he remove his hand from Abhi's hand nd wipe his sweat…nd breathe heavily…trying to control his fear…

Abhi aware of his condition - Daya….u ok? Tumhe paseena kyui a raha hai itna…he speaks removing hanky from his pocket nd wipe sweat from his forehead…nd at same time light turn off in lift…nd Daya losses his control dn become panic…

Daya become panic - A...Abhhhiii...light…andhera kyui hai…nd he start to bang on lifts door…

Abhi understand the situation - Daya…Daya relax…light hi to gayi hai…he speaking holding his hand nd try to calm down him…

Daya - Abhi mujhe saans nai a rahi…

Abhi thinking - jiska dar tha wahi hua….dn he speaks - Daya relax … dekho main bhi tumhare saath hu…mujhe kuch na ho raha…he speaks rubbing his hand on his back…

Daya shivering nd shouts tapping his hand on door again - somebody open the doorrrr…

Abhi worried tone - Daya…shaant ho jao…he was standing holding him from his arms…nd at same time light came …

Daya took a bigg sigh…nd his body was full of sweat…as lift's door open Daya move fastly outside nd move towards open space…without realizing that Abhi is with him…Abhi run after him…

Abhi - Daya…baat suno Daya…nd he hold his arm tightly…to stop him….nd turn his face towards him…

Daya was about to cry nd turn his face downward didn't speaks anything….

Abhi too was very worried dn sad on seeing him like this - Daya…relax Daya…sab theek ho jayega bachha…aur ye jo bhi hua iske liye Sorry… nd he hugged him tightly…Daya hugged him too…nd feel better…nd they apart after sometime…Daya wipe his tears…nd still feeling embarrassment…as people were gather there on heard noises…

A kid from crowd - itne bade hokar bachhon ki tarah rote aur darte hain…

Abhi looking at crowd - sab theek hia aap log jaiye plz…

Daya - Ab Abhi chale…mujhe kuch nai lena…

Abhi patting his cheek - chal…nd he was about to move inside lift again…

Daya - main nai jauga…mujhe seediyon se jaana hai…

Abhi too ka sigh - chal Daya…jaise tu khush mere bhai….nd he look at time - Sade teen baj gaye…mujhe niklna hoga thori der mein…Daya ko batau ya nahin…nd thinking like this they came out of restaurant…

**In Qualis** -

Daya was looking very sad nd thinking something…nd both remain quite for sometime…

Abhi look at him - Daya…tu fikar mat kar…ate hi main tujhe doctor ke paas leke jauga…

Daya look at him in shock - tum…tum kahan ja rahe ho Abhi…

Abhi - Daya…ACP ne batane ko mana kiya lekin phir bhi tumhe bata raha hu….mission par ja raha hu teen din ke liye Delhi…

Daya - boss…nd he became quite...nd think…agar Abhi waise mission par jata to mujhe itna bura nai lagta…but ab aise lagta hai ke main kaise rahuga tumhare bina boss…plz mat jao…

Abhi place his hand on Daya's shoulder - Daya…main jaanta hu ke tu kya soch raha hai…lekin tu ghabra mat a jauga jaldi… nd he drop Daya outside bureau…nd came out of Qualis…

Abhi patting Daya's cheek - chal chalta hu…aur mere ane tak… tu apna khyaal rakhna…

Daya hugged him tightly with tears in eyes - Abhi agar tum mujhe pehle batate to main kabhi tumhare saath lunch nai karta…he complaints like kid…

Abhi laugh a bit nd separate him from hug - tu bachha hi rahega…nd he pat his cheek - chal ja ander…main bhi chalta hu…dn Daya with heavy throat, teary eyes nd sad face enters inside bureau…nd Abhi looking at him with teary eyes till he vanished from his eyes - Daya….mujhe maaaf karde yaar…tujhe aise chod ke ja raha hu…dn he think for something -main dua karuga ke mere peeche se tujhe kisi mushkil halaat ka saamna na karna pade…nd he wipe his tears nd move towards his house…nd than left for Delhi…

**Author's note** -

Thanks for reading n plz review if u like it….nd ….thanks Anjali ,KK, Jyoti , Kirti , Viney , Priya Rina for ur support…others plz don't mind, I pm u already


	3. Chapter 3

**Next day**

**In Bureau** -

Abhi left for mission…Daya in bureau…not concentrating on his work properly dn sitting alone in corner holding coffee mug in his hands…thinking of Abhi…Abhi pahunch gya hoga kya…mujhe phone to karega wo…

Abhi ne kaise mujhe bataya nai pehle…isi liye itni khaatir daari ho rahi thi meri…aur main samjh nai saka…

Freddy dn Vivek looking at each other nd speaks in low tone…

Freddy - lagta hai Daya Sir bahut pareshaan hai…dekha kaise coffee pee rahe hai deewar ki taraf dekhte huae…

Vivek - Sir…Abhi Sir jo nai hai unke saath…Abhi Sir shayad kisi mission par chale gaye honge…dekha na subah ACP Sir se milte hi chale gaye the…

Freddy - ummm…ab jab tak wo nai ate Daya Sir…aise hi chup chaap baithe raha karenge…Abhijeet Sir to ye sab samjhte hai ...kaam to kaam hai, apne emotions par kaboo rakhte hai…lekin Daya Sir…

Deviana - lekin Daya Sir to nai reh paate Abhijeeet Sir ke bina…

Vivek - yehi to hoti hai sachhhi dosti…

And at same time ACP came there…

ACP - kya hoti hai sachhi dosti Vivek…

Dn they move toward him…wish him Good evening Sir…dn Daya get up too...

ACP looking at Daya - Daya…tum kyu alag jakar baithe the kone mein…

Daya - kuch nai Sir…aise hi…

ACP understands very well that he is missing Abhi…dn he is about to speak something Bureau phone rings…

Deviana - pick up the phone - CID Bureau…g…g…g hum abhi pahunchte hain…

Daya - kya hua Deviana, kiska phone tha…

Deviana - Sir…ek murder hua hai…Malad mein…

Nd they all left for Malad…Daya was not talking with anybody…dn still thinking something… finally they reach there…

They find the dead body…nd send it to Forensic…ACP found that something is a hidden narrow in passage in basement of house while they were searching for evidances…

ACP - Daya ander kuch lag raha hai…zara jakar dekho…

Daya without thinking anything he move towards basement dn as he open the door...his hand start shivering…dn he sweat came on his forehead… he stop there…nd took a big sigh…everyone was there dn surprised to see Daya's behaviour…

ACP goes close to him - Daya…tum ruk kyu gayi…

Daya wipe sweat from his forehead - k…kuch nai Sir…

ACP - to jao ander…dn he look at Freddy dn Vivek who too were confused…

Daya looks very helpless at that moment he missed Abhi a lot…

ACP surprised on his behaviour than shouts- Daya…ander jao…

Vivek - Sir main…dn ACP stopped him by signalling…

Daya presses his lip- lagta hai ye Ravan mujhe ander bhej kar hi dum lega…nd move towards door…as he enters inside…he became panic…dn immediately move outside…breathed heavily…on seeing him like this Freddy nd Vivek shocked….Freddy signals Vivek to go nd check inside…nd he goes there…

Freddy keep himself busy in searching…dn he found a diary…

ACP shouts nd look at him with his killer eyes - Daya…kya ho gya tumhe…

Daya - m…m sorry Sir…

Vivek came out - Sir…maine achhi tarah se dekha….wahan kuch nahin hai…

ACP - theek hai …jahan ka kaam ho gya…chalo…aur is diary mein jitne bhi contact numbers aur phone hai sab par call karke pata karo kis kis ke hain…

Freddy - g Sir…dn they all left from there nd whole way Daya was trying to avoid ACP's questions…

ACP thinking - shayad isi wajah se us din Abhijeet pareshaan tha, use pata chal gya tha ke Daya ke dil mein us sab ke baad dar baith gya hai…

Ek CID officer ke liye ye achhi baat nahin hai…dn he told Daya to drop Freddy nd Vivek at bureau…nd than told him to move towards hospital…

Daya suspect something - Sir…hospital kyu…

ACP - chalo phir batata hu…dn they reach at hospital…

**In Hospital** -

ACP - mujhe Dr. Gupta se milna hai…meri baat hui hai unki phone par…unhe kahiye ACP Pradyuman aye hain…

Receptionist - g…main abhi bolti hu…plz have a seat Sir…

Nd after few minutes she told him to go inside…

ACP goes inside nd meet doctor…

Daya thinking - ACP ko kahin shak to nai ho gya…yaar ye Abhi ne bhi kal hi jana tha…nd at same time ACP came there….

ACP - Daya jao ander jao dr. Gupta tumhe bula rahe hain…

Daya scared tone- Sir…Sir… main…mujhe kyu…

ACP - ander jao tumhe pata chal jayega…

Daya's heart was running fast on found something fishy…but he obeys the order…dn move towards Dr.'s room…nd than enter inside…

Dr. Gupta - hi…m Dr. gupta…

Daya - hi…m Inspector Daya CID…

Dr. Gupta- I know about u…apke ACP Sir ne bataya…

Daya - oh…

Dr. Gupta - wasie kya problem hai tumhe…ACP Sir ne bataya ke… tumhe tang jagah par ghabrahat hone lagti hai…

Daya thinking - are ye ACP kya cheez hai yaar...dn he speaks - nai…nai to…m fine…mujhe koi problem nai hai…unko koi galtfemi hui hai…

Dr. Gupta - achha…theek hai dekh lete hain…nd he move towards Daya….

Daya move behind - k…kya dekh lete hain…

Dr. Gupta - chaliye aap mere saath zara yahan ayae…dn he give him hand….

Daya thinking - ab…ye kya karne wala hai…nd he stand up…boliye….

Dr. - aap yahan chaliye…nd he opens the door…chaliye ander…

Daya look from outside…it was a very small room with a chair in it - he speaks…aap yahan baithne ke liye bol rahe hain…

Dr. - g….aap plz ander to chaliye…dn somehow Daya enter inside nd as he enters…Dr. shut the door dn turn off the light from outside…

Daya became panic inside - kholooo…he start shouting nd banging the door…kholo… doctor sat on his chair…his body become wet in sweating nd he started gasping…nd continuously banging on door…Abhiiiii… darwaza kholo…

Dr. thinking - ab dekhna ye kitni jaldi theek hoga…iska saara dar bhaag jayega… aur ACP nd he closed his eyes…but sudden he feels two hands holding him from collar…nd he opens his eyes…

Dr. - are ye kya…chodo mujhe…

Daya in anger - ACP Sir ne adhoori jaankaari di tumhe…unhone ye nai bataya ke mujhe Darwaza todna bhi ata hai…haaannnn…ye tarika hai tumhare ilaaj ka…dn he shout…

Dr. - apke ACP...ne bola jo bhi karo….theek hona chahye…dn he start coughing…main…main to sirf dekhna chahta tha kya hota hai….

On hearing all this ACP nd two staff members run inside -

ACP - Daya…chodo ise Daya…chodo...he trying to remove him from his hands…

Daya through him with jerk nd left his room…ACP running after him…

Dr. shouting - I will Sue u Inspector Daya…tumne ek doctor ko collar se pakda…

ACP - Daya…ruk jao Daya…dn whole staff was looking at them…its an order dn he stop there…

Daya had tears in eyes - Sir…mujhe nai pata tha aap mere saath aisa karenge…agar Abhi…Abhi yahan hota to…dn he stops…as he was unable to speaks after this…on remembering his Abhi…

ACP - Daya…tumhe ilaaj ki zaroorat hai…mujhe ek bimaar CID officer nai chahye…

Daya shocked - to theek hai Sir…main ja raha hu…nd he left from there…

ACP looking at him nd nodded his head in disappointment- ise to sirf Abhijeet hi sambhaal sakta hai…dn he move towards Dr.'s cabin to feel apologies…Daya move towards his house…with heavy heart nd tears in his eyes…

**In Duo's house 10 pm** -

Daya didn't eat anything…nd lying on Sofa with turning face downward thinking - Abhi…kahan ho tum…jaldi a jao plz yaar…tumhe pata hai aaj is ravan ne ya kiya…agar tum dekhte to…nd his eyes filled with tears…dekho tumhare peeche tumhare Daya ki kya haalat ho gayi hai… plz jaldi a jao na boss…nd he closes his eyes nd start to cry…I miss u Abhi…nd at same time door bell rings…he thinks ye kaun a gya is waqt…nd He get up with sad face nd open the door…

Daya shocked - Sameer…tum…dn he hugged him…

Sameer surprise to see him hugging - he seprate him…kaise hai Daya… he pat his cheek…

Daya feels gud to see him there - bilkul fit hu…nd he came nd sit on sofa…

Daya lift cushion from floor nd place it on sofa - tum to Delhi gaye the na conference ke liye…

Sameer - haan gya to tha…lekin tumhare Abhi ne zabardasti bula liya mujhe...bola mera chota bhi akela hai uska khyaal rakho jakar…

Daya's eyes again filled with tears - kya…Ab...Abhiii ne tumhe bola…

Sameer - are ye kya Daya…phir shuru ho gya tu…yaar kitni baar bola tujhe strong ban…tu bachhon ki tarah rone lag jata hai…

Daya wiping his tears - Sorry yaar wo…tu…tu jaanta hai na ke main Abhi ke bina…dn he clear his throat…tu janta hai Abhi mere liye kya hai…

Sameer in soft tone - relax Daya…tu do din nai reh sakta uske bina yaar…

Daya realize something - lekin Sameer…Abhi ne ab kiya tumhe phone…jab tumhe kiya tab wo mujhe bhi kar sakta tha na…

Sameer - yahan se jaane ke pehle usne kiya tha…lekin tab main bola tha ke main dekhta hu…phir aaj 3 baje uska msg aya dobara…

Daya - oh…nd he stop…nd thinking something…

Sameer looking at him - Daya…kahan kho gya tu phir se…

Daya look at him - Sameer….if u don't mind…main...main wo message dekh sakta hu…

Sameer smiles - sure nd he remove mobile from his pocket nd show him message…it was like - yaar Sameer…bachha ghar mein akela hai yaar…use meri zaroorat thi aur main bahar hu…pata nai usne kuch khaya bhi hai ya nahin…agar ho sake to jitni jaldi ho sake uske paas jao…aur ab shayad main dobara message na kar saku…bye.

Daya first feel embarrass in front of him nd thinking - ye Sameer kya sochta hoga…Abhi ne kaise likhe- Bachha ghar par akela hai…main koi dood peeta bachha hu :/…yaar Abhi…tu bhi na…nd he nodded his head in no…nd than he smiles nd rub his hand on screen feel his Abhi near him…nd think wo kitna sochta hai mere liye…

Sameer thinks - lagta hai message padh kar senti ho raha hai…is se pehle phir rone lage nd he speaks - kya soch rahe ho Daya…

Daya - k...kuch nai Sameer…

Sameer - chal bata kya bana hai aaj…mujhe bahut bhookh lagi hai…

Daya - kuch nai yaar…mein kuch nai banaya…

Sameer - kya…iska matlab tune kuch khaya nai aaj…ye kya baat hui daya…

Daya - sorry yaar wo…dil nai kiya…

Sameer - kya dil nai kiya…Daya ka dil nai kiya khaane ka?

Daya irritates - kya yaar Sameer…lekin abhi bhook lag rahi hai…chal kuch banata hu…nd again his door bell rings…

Daya looking at door - ye…is waqt kaun a gya…nd he move towards door...dn open it…

Man - Sir…ye apka order…

Daya - order…main koi order nai kiya…

Sameer - le lo Daya….mera hai order…dn he goes close to door nd take the bill from him nd pay…nd they close the door…

Daya - tumne khana kyu order kiya…

Sameer - kyu ke mujhe pata tha ke Daya ne kuch nai khaya hoga…si liye order kiya yahan ane se pehle….

Daya - thanks yaar…tum sach mein achhe ho….dn he sit on chair…ab jaldi se lao mujhe bhook lagi hai bahut…

Sameer - wah beta…order bhi main karu aur tumhare ghar mein akar serve bhi main hi karu…mehmaan mai hu ya tum…

Daya - ab mera khyaal to rakhna hi padega tumhe…Abhijeet ne order jo diya hai…

Sameer raising his eyebrows nd than nodded his head in yes - yes Sir…dn he serves dinner…

Sameer looking at him - Daya…Abhi ne bataya tum kidnap ho gye the…

Daya expression changes…Shivers for while nd took a sigh…place last bite in his plate…nd sweat came on his forehead…

Sameer noticed all this nd feel sorry for him - Daya…Daya…relax…m sorry… shayad mujhe abhi ye nai bolna chahye tha…dn he rub his hand on his back…m sorry…tum apna dinner finish karo….

Daya smiles a bit dn avoid eye contact from him - bas…ho gya…coffee pio ge…main banata hu…nd he get up from there…nd move towards kitchen to avoid his questions…

**Author's note** -

Thanks for reading...dn plz review it if u like it…


	4. Chapter 4

Daya made coffee nd they talk for sometime…nd Sameer feels change in his behaviour…but he didn't talk with him on that topic…as he want to give him some time…and don't want to hurt him again…

**Next morning** -

Sameer wake up nd prepare breakfast…Daya still sleeping…Sameeer look at time - Ye Daya utha nai abhi tak…ek tablet se hi ise itni neend a gayi (Daya had difficulty in sleeping…so he give him sedatives at night) dn he move towards his room…saw Daya was sleeping cuddling pillow in his arms...dn was shrinking due to cold...ye Daya bhi na…ise sota dekh kar kaun kahega ke ye ek CID officer hai) nd he goes close to him nd cover him with sheet nd than pat on his cheek to wake him up - Daya...utho Daya sade aath (8:30) ho gye…

Daya mumbling - sone do na Abhi…bahut neend a rahi hai…

Sameer smiles - sote jaagte ise Abhi hi dikhta hai…nd he place his hand on his cheek - soja beta 10 minute aur soja…

Daya smiles first -Thank you boss nd sudden Daya realize that its Sameer nd he open his eyes nd get up - Sameer tum nd he look around…nd disappoint again…

Sameer - Gud morning Daya…

Daya - Gud morning Sameer…nd he look at time…tum…late ho rahe hoge na hospital ke liye…

Sameer smiles - late main nai Daya tum ho rahe ho bureau ke liye… mujhe to hospital hi jana hi…chalo ready ho jao…breakfast ready hai…

But Daya remain quite nd turn his face down…Sameer look at him nd speaks - kya hua Daya…

Daya think for something nd speaks - kuch nai yaar…main….main hota hu ready…nd he get up from bed…dn he had breakfast with Sameer…than Sameer left for clinic nd Daya for bureau…

**At 3 pm** -

Sameer receive a call from ACP…he pick up the phone…

Sameer- Gud afternoon ACP saab…

ACP - Gud afternoon Sameer…Daya kaisa hai…

Sameer shocked on this - Sir…Daya…Daya to bureau hi gya hai Sir…subah hi nikal gya tha wo…

ACP think for a while nd than speaks - jaise wo kal gya tha tabhi main samjh gya tha ke wo itni jaldi bureau nai ayega ab…

Sameer - lekin Sir use jhooth nai bolna chahye tha...he really feel bad that Daya didn't tell him that he is not going to bureau…

ACP - haan Sameer…aur mujhe lag raha hai ke ye sab meri wajah se hua hai…maine kal zyada sakhti kar li uske saath…nd he speaks in strict tone - lekin main kisi bhi haalat mein use jald se jald theek dekhna chahta hu…is liye use Dr. Gupta ke paas lekar gya tha…

Sameer thinking shukr hai ACP ko thoda realize to hua nd he speaks - Dr. Gupta ka record to waise hi bahut kharab hai…ek baar jo patient uske paas jaye wapis nai jata…

ACP gets irritate - haan haan samjhta hu main...tumhe kya lagta hai ke ye sab maine jaan boojh kar kiya…aur Dr. Gupta bhale hi sakhta hai…lekin ilaaj uska kaamyaab hota hai…aur mujhe aise ilaaj par hi vishwaas hai…

Sameer - use thoda waqt chahye Sir...theek ho jayega wo…aur is tarah ke maamlon mein pyar ki zaroorat hoti hai… sakhti ki nai…aur mera maan na hai ke yehi tarika achha hai…m sorry Sir lekin main Daya ke saath aise nai kar sakta…

ACP in challenging tone - tumhare ye maan na hai to yehi sahi…lekin use theek karke dikhao…

Sameer smiles on this - theek hai Sir…karuga use main theek aur rakhta hu…Daya ko phone karke pata karta hu kahan ha is waqt…waise bhi aaj 4 baje tak hi hai clinic…to main free ho jejuna…milta hu us se phir…

ACP - ok theek hai…dekho tum use…rakhta hu…nd he cuts the phone…

Sameer thinking - ye Daya kahan ho sakta hai…

**At 4:30 pm** -

Daya was thinking something…throwing pebbles nd stones in water sitting on seashore where often he nd Abhi love to spent their time nd it was cloudy weather nd cool breeze was blowing - kab aoge Abhi tum…dn he was looking very disappointed nd sad…after sometime he feels hand on his shoulder…turn his face towards him…Sa…Sameer tum…

Sameer smiles - haan Daya main…nd he sits beside him…Bureau kyu nai gaye….jhooth bola tumne mujhse…he speaks in friendly tone…aur mera phone kyu nai uthaya tumne…

Daya - wo...wo dil nai kiya…aur phone ka pata nai chala mujhe…sorry…

Sameer - koi baat nai…waise bhi tumhe kahan araam karne ko milta hai…isi bahane thodi rest mil jayegi tumhe…

Daya nodded his head in yes - haan ye to hai…dn he again start thinking something…

Sameer - kya khaya tumne…

Daya - ek sandwich…

Sameer - wo to subah tha na breakfast mein….dn he look at time - 5 baj rahe hain….bhook nai lagi tumhe abhi tak…

Daya - nai lagi...main juice pi liya tha…

Sameer looking at sky - Daya chalo ghar chelen…baaarish shuru ho gyi to fas jayenge traffic mein…

On heard last line Daya immediately get up nd too ka big sigh as he feels something - chalo Sameer….jaldi chalte hain…dn they move towards their home…nd Daya was feeling uncomfortness while sitting in his car whose roof was at very less height…

Daya taking sigh - yaar Sameer….tumne aisi gaadi kyu li yaar…isme to sans bhi nai a rahi…mujhe ghutan ho rahi hai…

Sameer laughs - mujhe to bilkul a rahi hai…seat belt baandho Daya…

Daya - nai Sameer…aise hi theek hai yaar…

Sameer move close to him nd tied seat belt…

Daya trying to remove - Sameer yaar…plz…nd he start breathing heavy but trying to control…

Sameer in strict tone - Daya…don't remove it…ok…araam se baitho… bas das minute mein ghar pahunch jayenge hum…nd he move towards his house…nd every minute was like hour for Daya…but somehow he didn't show much fear in front of Sameer but he didn't talk him much nd Sameer was trying his best to divert his mind…but all in vain…nd finally they reach home…as they enter near their house…Daya remove his belt dn start breathing heavily nd finally Sameer stop the car…nd they came out of car…

**In duo's house** -

Daya was not making eye contact with him…nd try to avoid questions from Sameer's eyes…nd wishing badly that Abhijeet should come as soon as possible…

**At 8pm** -

Daya was sitting alone thinking something….Sameer came nd sit beside him…

Sameer - Daya…m sorry…wo gaadi mein aaj…shayad tumhe bura laga…

Daya trying to be normal - no no….mujhe koi bura nai laga…wo to waise hi…mujhe thodi khaasi hai na…..nd he cough fakely (to show that he is absolutely fine)…is liye ghutan ho rahi thi…

Sameer laughs - Daya maan leta hu teri baat….but agar mujhe laga ke kuch bhi gadbad hai to mere ander ka doctor jag jayega….phir main teri nai sunuga…

Daya scared a bit on remembering Dr. Gupta's way of treatment- kya yaar Sameer…plz aisa mat kaho yaar…m absolutely fine…

Sameer - relax Daya….don't worry…jab tak tumhare Abhi nai ayega… main tumhe kuch nai karuga…so just relax…

Daya get up - lekin mujhe kuch hua hai nai hai Sameer…sab ko kyu aisa laghta hai ke main bimaar hu…Sameer get up too…

Sameer - relax Daya…kisne kaha ke tum bimaar ho…nd they pause for a minute…ok ab ye topic yehi band...chalo dinner ready karte hain…dn somehow he changes his mood nd they prepare dinner together…

After finishing their dinner…Daya made coffee dn theysat on sofa… watching TV…

Sameer - Daya mausam bahut achha hai…chalo terrace par jaakar coffee pete hain…

Daya - are nai…yehi baithte hain…dn Sameer sit there too…nd they start to watching a movie…

Daya got scared on a scene…where someone get buried alive coffin…he starts to gasping…nd remote fall from his hand…

Sameer move towards him nd place his hand on his shoulder - Daya…

kya hua Daya…

Daya trying to be normal - k…kuch...kuch nai…nd he was not looking at TV…Sameer pick up the remote nd turn off the TV…u ok Daya…

Daya nodded his head in yes nd wipe sweat from his face - m…m fine Sameer…

Sameer give him water to drink…nd really feel sad on seeing him broken like this…

Daya drank water with his trembling hands - Thanks Sameer…nd he settles after sometime…

Sameer rub his hand on his hairs - Daya…u ok…

Daya nodded his head in yes - yes m absolutely fine…nd he again turn on the TV with different channel…

Sameer looking at him - tumhe araam ki zaroorat hai…jao so jao jakarr…

Daya - mujhe neend nai ati aaj kal…nd he stops nd thinks -ye kya keh diya maine…

Sameer look at him, smiles nd sit beside him nd they chat for sometime while sipping coffee…

Daya place his hand on his forehead - ahh ye kya ho raha hai mujhe…

Sameer - Daya so jao tum…nd he hold his hand nd make him sleep on his bed…

**In living room** **11pm** -

**Sameer's POV**-

Sameer was watching TV nd thinking about Daya - Daya to maan ne ko hi tyar nahin hai ke he need help…aur jaisi haalat Daya ki ho rahi hai…us se to iski haalat bigadti hi jayegi din b din…aakhir kab tak darta rahega ye…aaj bhale hi Daya ko andaaza nai hai ke uske saath kya ho raha hai…but bahut jaldi…ye sab uske liye badi bimaari ban jayegi…aur main aisa hone nai doonga…jo bhi ho jaye…Daya ko theek karke rahuga main…lekin Abhi ke ane ka intezaar karna hoga mujhe…shayad kal a jayega wo…nd he look at time…nd think something…pick up his mobile nd smiles on saw something there…

**1am** -

Sameer's phone rangs dn he open the door…dn hug the man came…

Sameer - Thank God…tum jaldi a gaye Abhi…welcome home…aur Sambhalo apne ladle ko…

Abhi entering inside dn laughs - laadle ke chakkar mein hi kaam jaldi jaldi khatam kiya aur a gya…he speaks looking at him - lagta hai bahut tang kar diya usne ek hi din mein…dn he sat on Sofa…so gya Daya…

Sameer - haan yaar…sedative deke sula raha hu kal se…aur yaar…aisa kehkar mujhe praya mat karo plz…main us se kabhi tang nai a sakta ok…

Abhi - sorry yaar mazaak kar raha hu…mujhe to tumhe Thanks kehna chaye…tumhare hote huae main befikar tha uske liye…dn then they talk for one hour…nd finally move towards bed…

**Author's note** -

Thanks a lot for reading this nd plz review it too…

Dn Thanks - Kirti, Jyoti, Lavi, Priyanka…nd

welcome Nitu…m happy that u like my story nd really feel sorry for ur friend dear…but don't worry she is always with u…in ur memories dn in ur heart….nd if u feel happy read this type of stories than read my other stories on duo too….hope u will like that too…

Nd Kirti and Jyoti dear u r regular readers of my stories, so why don't u make an account here…just think about it nd thanks again for reading nd liking my stories…


	5. Chapter 5

**U read **- Sameer accept ACP's challenge that he will treat Daya without using old strict tricks on patients…dn Daya is missing his Abhi badly…Abhi came at night nd there is talk between Abhi nd Sameer…nd Daya was unaware that Abhi has come…

**Next morning** -

Daya woke up nd rubbing his eyes…nd look ta time…8 baj gaye…aaj main jaldi uth gya…dn he feels the aroma coming from kitchen…ye Sameer breakfast ready kar raha hoga…main bhi kitna bewakoof hu…mere ghar mein akar wahi mujhe breakfast banakar de raha hai…dekhta hu jakar…nd he was about to move towards kitchen…nd than thinks…waise dosti mein ye sab to chalta hi rehta hai…aur phie ye ghar uska bhi to hai…jaise marzi rahe…nd he again sit on bed in disappointment…place his hands on his thighs nd looking at windows…

Daya - a jao n boss…kitna miss kar raha hu main tumhe…tum soch bhi nai sakte…

Main soch nai dekh raha hu kitna miss kiya tumne mujhe…dn Daya turn his face towards door o surprise…

Daya - Abhi…tum…nd he rub his eyes…as he think he is dreaming… tum….tum sach mein a gaye Abhi…

Abhi smiling - haan Daya…tere saamne tera Abhi hi khada hai…

Tears start to roll from Daya's eyes nd he lunged towards him…nd stop in front of him…

Daya - Abhi…Abhi…tum a gye…tum…tum jaante ho tumhare peeche kya hua…wo ACP mujhe doctor ke paas le gya…usne kaha ke main bimaar hu Abhi…ACP Sir bole ke unhe bimaar officer nai chahye… main…main bimaar hu Abhi…

Abhi hold his hands nd tears came in his eyes too on seeing his best buddy so helpless like this - nai nai Daya…dn he place his hands on his face - tu bilkul theek hai Daya…kuch nai hua tujhe…dn he hugged him tightly…nd Daya cried by place his head on his shoulder….dn hugged him tightly…nd than he seprate him after sometime nd wipe his tears…pagle tu itna ro kyu raha hai…teen din ke liye to gya tha main…aur to aise kar raha hai jaise barso baad mil rahe ho…

Daya - tumhare liye teen din honge boss mere liye teen baras hi the…he speak clearing his throat…agar Sameer yahan nai hota to main bhi bhaag jata yahan se…dn he moved towards his bed dn sit there…

Abhi sit beside him nd laughing - kahan bhaag jata Daya…tujhe lagta hai ke ere hote huae tu kahin bhaag sakta hai…yaan koi aisi jagah hai yahan main tujhe nai dhoond sakta…nd he rub his hand on his hairs…

Daya - jaanta hua boss…nai chup saktaa tumse…dn he place his head in his lap…main so raha hu phir se…

Abhi surprise on his kiddish behaviour - are Daya…ye kya bachhon jaise kar raha hai….chal uth…

Daya hold his hand nd rub it into his hairs – aise karo na Abhi…aur ye kis CID ki Kitaab mein likha hai ke main tumhare god mein sir nai rakh sakta…

Abhi laughs on seeing him angry on CID - achha mere baap bigad kyu raha hai…nd he rub his fingers in his head nd thinking what Sameer told him about Daya…

_Sameer - Abhi…mujhe dar hai kahin Daya…mera matlab hai jaise wo tujhe itna miss kar raha tha…tere bina use kuch achha nai lagta…yaar ye ek addiction ki tarah hai…jaise drugs ki addiction hoti hai…wo to phir bhi choot jaati hai…lekin jo dosti aur pyar ki hoti hai wo bahut mushkil se choot ti hai aur bahut takleef de hoti hai…is liye tu Daya ko strong bana…kamzor nai…mujhe to dar hai agar kahin tum dono ko kuch zyada der ke liye door rehna pad jaye to wo tere bina jee nai payega Abhi_…nd than he look at Daya who was smiling in his lap…Abhi woke him -Daya…chal uth…

Daya in kiddish tone - Abhi mujhe nai uthna…baithe raho aise hi plz…

Abhi in strict tone - Daya sade aath baj rahe hai…bureau nai jana kya…chal uth…

Daya get up nd sit on bed place pillow on his lap - nai boss mujhe nai jaana….aur ye ka ate hi bureau…thori rest karlo...kal chale jana…

Abhi - beta raat se rest hi kar raha hu…abhi report deni hai jakar bureau mein…

Daya confused - rest kar raha the matlab…tum kab aye…

Abhi - raat ko aya tha ek baje…

Daya showing anger - aur tum mujhe mile bhi nai…ye nai socha ke main tumhare intezaar kar raha hu…

Abhi - abe tu so raha tha…is liye nai uthaya…aur ab to mil liya na tujhse…chal main abhi nikal raha hu bureau ke liye…mera breakfast ho gya…Sameer nikal chuka hai clinic ke liye…aur kuch din wo hamare saath hi rahega samjha…dn he pat his cheek nd left his room…

Daya looking at him - ye Abhi ko kya ho gya…Abhi tu badal gya hai…nd he again sit on bed…Abhi left for bureau…

**In Bureau** -

Everyone welcomes Abhi nd than he move towards ACP's cabin…

ACP looking at him - are aao Abhi…baitho…nd he handover the file dn report to ACP…

Abhi - ye rahi Sir us case ki saari report…

ACP checking the report nd than look at Abhi - tumhare ladle ka kya haal hai…

Abhi - theek ha Sir…

ACP laughs fakely in anger - jaanta hu kitna theek hai wo…andhere mein jaane se bachhe ki tarah darta hai wo…paseene chootne lagte hai uske…

Abhi interrupts him - Sir andhere se nai…band jagah se ghabrata hai wo…aur ye koi zyada badi problem nai hai…ho jayega jaldi theek wo…

ACP in anger - ha ha tum to kahoge hi use…ate hi sahab ne shikayato ka pitara khol diya hoge tumhare saamne…ACP ne ye kiya ACP ne wo kiya…tum to the hi aise upar se tumhare wo Sameer…usne bhi use bachha bana rakha hai…kehta hai mujhe pata nai hai kaise ilaaj karna hai…mera tarika theek nai hai…sakhti karta hu main tumhare ladle ke saath….wah kya kehne tum dono ke…kahin koi kami na reh jaye use bigadne mein is liye khoob pyar luta raho ho dono us par…Abhi was about to laugh on hearing all this…haso haso…main to pagal hu…kuch bhi bolta hu…

Abhi thinking - aap kuch bhi keh lijiye Sir…Daya ke liye apka pyar saaf dikh raha hai…haan tarika apka hitlery zaroor hai lekin chahte aap bhi wahi hai jo main chahta hu Daya ke liye…dn ACP was continuously speaking…

Abhi hide his laugh nd clear his throat nd speaks - nai Sir…aisa kyu bol rahe hai aap…aap theek bolte hain Sir…main…main nai Sir...Sameer bigaad raha hai use…main baat karuga us se…nd ACP through a Cd on table…Abhi hold that cd nd give a confused look…ye kya ha sir…

ACP - araam se baith kar dekhna…Sameer ko bhi dikhana…shayad Daya ke ilaaj mein kaam ayegi…

Abhi - thank you Sir…nd he stops…Sir…aapse ek aur baat karni thi…

ACP - jo hamne naya CID Special bureau shuru kiya hia…suke kuch senior officers hamare saath kuch din kaam karenge….is liye agar tum chaho to kuch time Daya ke saath bita sakte ho…waise bhi jo mission tumne kaamyaab kiya hai…uske baad tumhare itna hak to banta hai…abhi tum jao…

Abhi get up - kya kahu Sir main aapko…main bhi yehi kehna chahta tha aapse…

ACP - abhi jao aur jakar ye cd zarur dekhna…

ACP - bye Sir…dn eh left the bureau after talking with other members there…

**In Sameer's clinic** -

Sameer - to kya kaha tumhare ACP sir ne….meri shikayat lagayi hogi…

Abhi - haan bola ke bigaad rahe ho tum dono Daya ko…nd they both laugh nd talk for sometime nd than - yaar ye CD di hai ACP Sir ne…dekha hai ye help karegi Daya ke ilaaj mein….dn he give that to Sameer…

Sameer put that cd in his laptop nd they got shocked nd sad to see that clip nd Abhi turn his face to other side…

Abhi - Sameer plz band kar ise yaar…nd his face became angry on seeing that…

**Author's note** -

Sorry for late, Thanks for reading nd please write review if u like it too…


	6. Chapter 6

-Guys…I edited this chapter bit nd than Author's note at end as I forgot some readers name…sorry for that…

**Sameer's clinic** -

Sameer put CD in his laptop dn on seeing that CD…Abhi loses his control nd become angry…

Abhi turning his face on other side nd tears in his eyes - Sameer…plz ise band karo yaar…Daya…he speaks with heavy throat…nd he stop with tears dn anger in his eyes nd his hand start shaking in anger…

Sameer pauses the CD nd look at him - relax Abhi…he move towards him with glass of water in his hand…

Abhi refuses water - no thanks Sameer…nd he rub his hand on face… pain was clearly seen on his face…

Sameer in concern tone - Abhii…u will feel better…chalo peo…

Abhi had tears in his eyes…Daya ki ye haalat…nd he didn't look at him…than drank water in a gulp…

Sameer pat his shoulder - Abhi u have to be strong….

Abhi looking at him bit relaxed - sorry yaar…wo…wo main Daya ko aise dekhkar…dn he pauses for a minute nd then try to speaks normally - ye CD pehle kisi ne nayi dikhayi mujhe…dn he stops…

Sameer smiles - shayad sab ko pata hai ke ise dekhkar tumhare yehi haalat hoti jo ab hui….ya shayad is se bhi buri…kyuke tab Daya isi haalat mein tha jisme wo yahan hai…aur us waqt ye dekhna tumhare liye bahut mushkil hota…

Abhi in anger - agar mera bas chalta to…

Sameer - main samjh sakta hu ke ye sab kitna mushkil hai tumhare liye dekhna… lekin…jo hua Forget that…sirf ye socho ke is waqt Daya tumhare paas hai …sahi salaamat…aur use tumhare zaroorat hai…tum khud aise tuto ge to kaise sambhaalo ge use….nd he took a sigh nd remove headphones from drawer nd plug into his ears…

Sameer - Abhi m sorry but ye mujhe dekhna padega…u just close ur eyes nd try to relax…

Abhi took a sigh - nai….nai Sameer…main…main ye dekhuga…main Daya ko kamzor dekhkar un logon ko jeetene nai de sakta…dn he look at video…

Sameer pat his shoulder - that's like my friend…dn he turn on the video again…

Daya was gasping for breath helplessly…dn his shirt was wet due to sweating….seeing all this it was very hard for him…kaisa mehsoos ho raha hoga Daya ko us waqt…dn than CD stops after that…

Sameer looking at Abhi - u ok Abhi…

Abhi - main theek hu Sameer dn than next video started after few seconds…nd Abhi nd Sameer get shocked…

Sameer - Dayaa…

Abhi - to ye hai Dr. Gupta…ye ACP ko kya ho gya jo Daya ko iske paas le gaye…dn than they saw Daya caught that Doctor from his collar…dn than he heard Daya calling Abhi…dn Abhi's eyes filled with water again as he was not there for him….but Sameer assured him nd change his mood again…dn than -are baap re…bach gya Daya ke haaathon se wo doctor…dn than he look at Sameer…who was thinking something…

Abhi teasing Sameer - Sameer…tum dar to nai gaye ye video dekhkar... agar Daya ne tumhe bhi aise hi…dn than he stops waiting for his answer…

Sameer looking at Abhi - don't worry Abhi…main bina collar wali T-shirt pehena na shuru karta hu abhi se….nd then they laugh…dn than bit serious…yaar waise hoga to mushkil…Daya ko sambhaalna asaan nai hai…nd he laugh…bechare Dr. Gupta…bach gya…

Abhi changes his tone - bachh gya…lekin agar main wahan hota to…

Sameer - to shayad tum ye sab hone hi nai dete…

Abhi think for a while dn than look at Sameer nd nodded his head in no - nai Sameer…main…main Daya ko wahan se bhaagne nai deta…nd Sameer look at him in shock nd think - ye Abhi bhi…pata nai Daya ka kya hoga…nd he remove that CD nd put that in his laptop bag…

Abhi saw this - Sameer tum iska kya karoge…

Sameer - Abhi…ye baad mein kaam ayegi….rakhta hu ise abhi…

Abhi - jaise tumhe theek lage…

Dn sudden Abhi's phone rings…

Abhi looks at phone…Daya ka phone- ek minute Sameer…dn he picks up the phone - haan Daya…

Daya - boss kya kar rahe ho tum…

Abhi - kya hua….tu theek hai…

Daya - haan boss bilkul fit….mujhe kya hua hai…

Abhi - theek hai …main baad mein karta hu phone …chal bye….

Daya - boss …dn Abhi cut the phone…nd bite his lip nd look towards door in disappointment…

Sameer - kya hua Abhi…

Abhi looking at him - Sameer…Daya ka ilaaj shuru karo….jitni jaldi ho sake…kaho to abhi isi waqt use yahan bula leta hu…mujhe bas wo theek chahye…by hook or by crook…

Sameer in anger- Abhii relax…kyu itne bechain ho rahe ho…use theek karne ke chakkar mein kahin khud bimaar na ho jana…

Abhi bit soft - tum samjhte nai ho yaar…

Sameer interrupts - main samjhta hu…lekin aise nai hota…ek dam se patient ko yahan bula le aur bole ke andhere room mein baith jao….ye kya tarika hua…phir hum me aur Dr. Gupta ek beech kya fark reh gya...is se achha hota ke tum use wahin theek hone dete….mujhe beech mein kyu laye…aur tum ye video dekhkar bhi ye soch sakte ho ke Daya ke saath sakhti dikhani chahye…hamne sirf video dekha hai Abhi…lekin mat bhoolo wo Video mein Daya tha…us glass mein Daya band tha tum ya main nai…nd he stops…

Abhi look at him - m sorry yaar…wo main…

Sameer - its ok Abhi…I understand that tum use jaldi se jaldi normal dekhna chahte ho…aur believe me bahut jald aisa hoga…lekin us se pehle hame Daya se baat karni hogi…use samjhna hoga ke he need help…

Abhi - theek hai Sameer…jaisa tujhe theek lage kar…

Sameer - achha Abhi...bata is se pehle Daya kabhi ghabrata tha kisi tang jagah jaane se…

Abhi thinking - nai pehle itna nai hua kabhi…lekin kyu pooch rahe ho tum ye…

Sameer - kai baar kisi ke bachpan mein kuch aisa hua hota hai ke uske dil mein dar baith jata hai….lekin bade hone ke saath kabhi kabhi wo chala jata hai aur kabhi kabhi wapis a jata hai…jab insaan ka saamna dobara waise hi halaat se hota hai aur wo bhi bhayanak roop mein… aur mujhe lagta hai ke Daya ke saath yehi hua hai…dn he look at Abhi…usne bataya kabhi tumhe is bare mein…

Abhi nodded his head in disappointment - Sameer khud hi pata lagana padrga sab…aur aisi baat to bilkul nai batayega wo…

Sameer - haan janta hu wo kabhi khud ko kamzoor nai dikhana chahta…lekin koi baat nai pata laga lenge….nd he look at time… Abhi… do baj gaye…its Lunch time…chal saath mein karte hain…

Abhi - nai thanks yaar…tu kar lunch…main ghar chalta hu…dekhta hu Sahab ne kuch khaya ke nahin…

Sameer smiles - chal theek hai… phir tu ghar jakar packing kar…Kal subah niklte hain hum…aur raat ko main Daya ki counselling karta hu …

Abhi - chal fine yaar…aur thanks meri wajah se tune day off liye…

Sameer - are thanks to mujhe tumhe kehna chahye…isi bahane main yahan se nikluga to sahi…nai to wahi doctor patient doctor patient roz…

Abhi - Sameer….phir to tere liye Sorry…kyu ke wahan jakar bhi to yehi hona hai…

Sameer - haan yaar ye to hai…..but wo patient to special hai…is liye don't worry…dn they laugh dn Abhi shake hand with him nd he left for his house…

**In Qualis** -

Abhi thinking - Daya chal beta tujhe ghumane le jate hain…achha feel hoga tujhe…aur tujhe theek karke hi wapis lauga main…nd he reaches his home after half hour…

**In Duo's home** -

Daya looking at him - yaar Abhi…..kahan the tum yaar…

Abhi - kuch nai …Sameer ke clinic par tha…koi kaam tha…dn he move towards kitchen…nd drank water…

Daya feeling change in his behaviour - tum mujhse achhi tarah baat kyu nai kar rahe…aur tum bureau nai gaye kya?

Abhi bit soft - kuch nai Daya…bas garmi bahut hai bahar is liye thora sar mein dard hai…

Daya - aur Bureau?

Abhi laughs - bureau bhi gya tha mere baap…aur kuch…

Daya in anger - kuch nai…nd he move from there but Abhi hold his hand as he understands that Daya get angry…

Abhi - Daya Daya…baat sun…kahan ja raha hai…achha bta tune kya kiya…khana khaya…

Daya removing his arm from him - Abhi main bachha nai hu jo samjhta nahi hu ke tum mujh par naraaz ho…sar dard to bas bahana hai…

Abhi in soft tone - nai nai Daya…aisi koi baat nai hai…tujhe aisa kyu laga…nd he place his hand on his shoulder dn with other he hold his hand dn make him sit on sofa…bata kya baat hai….kyu bol raha hai aise…

Daya - sach to ye hai ke tumhe bhi ab mujhe par bharosa nai raha…tumhe bhi baakiyon ki tarah yehi lagta hai ke ab main pehle jaisa nai raha…pehle wala normal Daya…

Abhi in concern - nai Daya…kaise baat kar raha hai tu bachha…tujhe apne Abhi par bharosa nai hai kya…main kabhi aisa soch sakta hua tere liye….dn than a mischievous smile came on his face…waise tujhe ye galtfemi kab se ho gyi ke tu pehle normal tha…mujhe to tu ab normal lag raha hai…dn Daya look at him….mujhse pooch ke dekh…kaise sambhaal raha hu main….

Daya give his cute angry look nd get up from sofa - bas Abhi…yehi baaki reh gya tha…wo bhi tumne keh diya…

Abhi too get up - are are Daya…m sorry sorry….nd he hold him from his arm…sorry yaar main to mazak kar raha tha….tera mood theek karna chahta tha…

Daya in sadness - nai Abhi…tum mazaak nai kar rahe the mujhe pata hai…

Abhi in anger - Daya tujhe ho kya gya hai…bina matlab ka mooh fula rakha hai…chal chup chaap baith yaha…aur ab is topic par koi behas nai samjha…chal baith….nd he place his hand on his shoulder nd throw him at sofa…Daya sit like obeyed child…

Abhi looking at him - khana khaya…

Daya nodded his head in no…nd Abhi turn on the TV….move toward kitchen dn prepare maggi for two nd than give it to Daya…chal kha ise…

Daya - Abhi…mujhe kuch nai khana….

Abhi - Daya…chup chaap kha…

Daya sat on sofa in anger nd start to eat maggi in hurry nd Abhi was looking at him in confusion…than Abhi move towards Daya's room…nd take out his clothes from cupboard nd start to put them in luggage nd than move towards his room nd prepare his luggage…

Daya was looking him going here nd there…dn thinks - ye Abhi ko kya ho gya…aaj phir achhi tarah baat nai kar raha…kahin phir se to mission par nai ja raha…agar aisa hai to main bhi iske saath jaunga…but he didn't go upstairs nd sat there watching TV nd changing channels….

**At 6 pm** -

Abhi saw Daya is not behaving properly with him as he want to avoid something…but Abhi decided that he will talk with him….otherwise noting is going to happen…

Abhi goes near Daya - Daya….mujhe tumse baat karni hai…

Daya - bolo Abhi…kya baat hai…he speaks changing channel…

Abhi hold remote from his hand nd lowers the volume…look at me Daya…

Daya look at him - bolo Abhi…

Abhi - Daya…us din hum shopping mall gaye the jab tumhe panic attack aya…yaad hai tumhe…

Daya avoid eye contact with him…

Abhi - Daya meri taraf dekho…

Daya in irritation - Abhi main sun raha hu…

Abhi says softly - Daya…tumhe ilaaj ki zaroorat hai Daya…

Daya in anger nd pain - wo jo us Taklu Gupte ne kiya wo ilaaj…

Abhi - nai Daya bilkul nai…dn he place his hand on his cheek…tum nai chahte ke tum pehle ki tarah bahadur bano…kya tum apni saari zindagi yu hi guzaar doge ….kya tum ek chote se darr ko apne aap par haavi hone doge…kya tum haar jaoge Daya…

Daya - main theek hu Abhi…aur mujhe is bare mein koi baat nai karni…dn he move towards his room…

Abhi - Daya…Daya meri baat suno Daya…

**8pm **-

Sameer came home nd saw Abhi nd Daya watching TV…sitting far from each other…dn on see Abhi's face he understand that he is upset with Daya…he signals Abhi what happens nd he signals towards Daya….dn Sameer assured him with eyes…

Sameer - Daya kaise ho…dn he sit beside him holding glass of water in his hand…

Daya smiles - m fine Sameer…tum kaise ho…

Sameer - main bhi theek hu…nd than he look at Abhi….Abhi packing ho gyi tumhari…

Abhi - haan ho gyi…

Daya look at him - kahan ja rahe ho tum Abhi…

Sameer - Sirf Abhi nai Daya hum teeno ja rahe hain kal…

Daya - hum teeno nai tum dono jaoge….main kal se bureau ja raha hu…

Dn he get up nd move towards his room…

**Author's note** -

Thanks a lot for reading this chapter nd thanks for reviewing on previous chapters nd plz review it too…

Thanks Dk, Fk, kk, CAT, Anjali , Dml, Sd nd many thanks to Guests nd Nitu, Priyanka, Lavi, Rohan, kirti, Kirti jha, Viney Jyoti nd dear Lavi's friend…m happy that u came here to read my story nd u like it….dn here is ur answer…

Dear if u want to post Ur story in this FF…first of all u have to make an account here...with any name… than write story in Word document dn save it… than go to Publish…click Doc manager, save ur story there by giving it name…dn than click New story…accept guidelines…than select category- that is TV shows…than select CID from that…than select characters u potray nd than follow other instructions nd there u go…ur story will be published dn all the best for ur story…


	7. Chapter 7

**Duo's home** -

Daya move towards his room in anger…

Sameer looking at Abhi nd Abhi turn his face downward…

Sameer - Abhi…ise kya ho gya…tumne ise kuch kaha…

Abhi - wo…wo maine ise keh diya ke tumhe ilaaj ki zaroorat hai…

Sameer sat on sofa nodded his head in disappointment - ye kya kiya Abhi…thori der wait nai kar sakte the tum…

Abhi - sorry yaar…mujhe laga Daya se baat kar lu to shayad wo… lekin wo to saath bhi nai jana chahta… dn he stops…

Sameer - relax Abhi…tu pareshaan mat ho...Daya zarur jayega hamare saath…dn than they prepare dinner nd somehow convince Daya for dinner…nd again he goes to his room without talking much with Abhi nd Sameer…

Abhi looking at him - ye kya sochta hai ke agar ye nai manega to main ise chod doonga…

Sameer - Abhi plz yaar…dn Abhi turn on the TV…chal Sameer…tu koshish karke dekh pehle…nai to main to hu hi…

Sameer smiles dn pat his shoulder nd than move towards Daya's room…thinking- is se pehle Abhi Daya par aur bigde…aur gusse mein akar Daya kuch ulta seedha karle… mujhe khud hi kisi tarah Daya se pooch lena chahye…

**Daya's room** -

Daya was doing some work on his laptop…

Sameer knock the door - ander a sakta hu…

Daya - haan Sameer…ao…

Sameer closes the door nd move towards him nd sit beside him - Daya… tum…kal chaloge hamare saath plz…wahan hum enjoy karenge… ghoomenge….tumhare mood bhi theek ho jayega aur is Mumbai ki garmi se bhi rahat milegi…

Daya anger nd sad tone- Sameer plz…mujhe us par koi baat nai karni plz…main achhe se samjhta hu tum aur Abhi mujhe wahan kyu lejana chahte ho…

Sameer - kyu nai karni Daya…tum hamesha bhaagte kyu ho…is tarah baat na karne se sab kuch theek to nai ho jayega…

Daya in anger - for God sake Sameer…main bachha nai hu…tum aur Abhi kyu mere peeche pade ho…main pagal ho jaoga Sameer pagal nd he hold his head in his hand…

Sameer place his hand on his shoulder - Daya…apni takleef share karne se koi pagal nai hota…pagal hone se bachta hai…always remember this…

Daya look at him feels very helpless…his hand start to tremble…Sameer hold his hand…he feel better…

Sameer - Daya relax…main jaanta hua ke tumhare ander kya chal raha hai…sirf ek baar mujh par vishwaas karke dekho…I promise tumhe koi takleef nai hogi…trust me…

Daya - Sameer…mujhe dar lag raha hai Sameer…

Sameer smiles that finally Daya is going to open with him - kis baat se dar lag raha hai Daya….

Daya hesitates - wo…wo Sameer…main dobara se wo sab se nai guzrna chahta…

Sameer in soft friendly tone - kis sab se Daya…

Daya - Sameer…tum jaante ho main kya keh raha hu…plz mujhe wo sab yaad mat karwao…nd Sameer was waiting for these words from him… aur mujhe pata hai ke main jaldi theek ho jaonga…mujhe kisi treatment ki zaroorat nai hai…m fine…he speaks confidently…

Sameer - Daya…ek minute apna laptop do mujhe…

Daya move his laptop towards him…Sameer put CD in that nd turn it on…

Daya become shocked to see that…seeing closed himself inside glass cabin…Daya turn his face to other side…Daya become Panic nd hold Sameer's arm tightly…he was feeling as if he was still stuck there…but Sameer forward a bit nd turn on the second clip at Dr. Gupta's clinic…

Daya become embarrassed dn remove that CD forcefully nd panic again…

Sameer hold his arm…rubs is hand on his back - Daya…Daya relax…

Daya gasping place his hand on his chest nd start to open his buttons… but Sameeer hold his hand - Daya…Daya stop it Daya…nd he remove anti anxiety pill nd place it on his tongue forcefully…

Daya relaxes a bit dn sat on bed…

Sameer - Daya…ab bhi tumhe lagta hai ke tum theek ho…

Daya break down hold his hands - Sameer…Sameer plz help me… main…main aise nai jeena chahta…is se to mar jana achha hai…

Sameer pat his cheek - Daya…Daya relax…tum bilkul theek ho jaoge… trust me…bas promise karo ke tum co-operate karoge treatment mein…

Daya rub tears from his cheek - I promise...I promise…but plz main jaldi se normal hona chahta hu…

Sameer relieved - gud …mujhe tumse yehi umeed this Daya….mujhe pata tha tum haar nai manoge…dn he get up…

Daya hold Sameer's arm - Sameer…plz is CD ke bare mein Abhi ko pata na chale…

Sameer - nai chalega pata…relax…nd he look at time…10 baj rahe hai Daya…medicine khai tumne…

Daya - nai wo bhool gya….khata hu abhi…

Sameer give him water - ye lo aur khao mere saamne…

Daya take water from his hand nd took his medicine…

Sameer - so jao Daya…kal subah niklna hai 6 baje…

Daya want to say something but he stops…

Sameer understand that he wants to say something - Daya…kya baat hai….kuch aur kehna hai…

Daya - Sameer…thanks…mujhe achha laga tumse baat karke…

Sameer smiles - mujhe bhi achha laga ke tumne mujh par bharosa kiya… nd he was about to leave but Daya stops him again…

Sameer moving towards him - kya hua Daya…kuch kehna hai…

Daya - Sameer…plz Abhi...Abhi ki main koi baat nai maanoga is sab mein…

Sameer smiles nd leaves - Gud night Daya…so jao…dn he goes towards living room where Abhi was watching TV…

Abhi look at him - tumhare chehra bata raha hai ke tumne Daya ko mana liya jaane ke liye…

Sameer sitting beside him holding cushion in his lap nd first look towards Daya's room dn than towards Abhi - haan Abhi…kal jayega wo bhi hamare saath…

Abhi looking at him - Thanks yaar…mujhe achha laga ke kam se kam teri baat to maani usne…nd than he notices that he is bit sad…place his hand on his shoulder…kya hua Sameer…tum kyu pareshaan ho…

Sameer looking at him - Abhi…Daya ko pata na chale ke tumne uski CD dekhi hai…nai to use bahut bura lagega…phir wo mujh par bhi vishwaas nai karega…aur plz uspar tum sakhti mat karna…wo kaam tum mujh par chod do aur uske saath pyar se pesh ana…

Abhi smiles - to ab use mujhse zyada tumpar bharosa ho gya…don't worry…nai chalega pata…

Sameer - Abhi apne doctor par bharosa karna achhi baat hoti hai…aur yaar kam se kam tum to aise mat karo yaar…wo aaj bhi wahi hai tumhare liye…bas halaat thode se badal gye hai…uski haalat samjhne ki koshish karo…aisi situation mein to patient ko khud par bharosa nai rehta... zindagi nark ban jaati hai uske liye…use is waqt hamare pyar aur support ki zaroorat hai…na ke us se roothne ki…

Abhi - I understand yaar…wo to bas aise hi mind mein a gya…chal chod…wo hamare saath chal raha hai yehi kaafi hai…nd he look at Daya's room…so gya kya…

Sameer - haan medicine to dedi thi maine…kal se uski medicine bhi change karni hai…dn he stops…nd speaks after sometime…Abhi…main sone ja raha hua yaar…gud night…dn he move towards his room…

Abhi - gud night Sameer…nd he think for a while…turn off the TV…. dn move towards his room…but sudden stop in front of Daya's room dn than enter inside without knocking…

**Sameer's POV** - maine Daya ko bharosa to dila diya ke use koi takleef nai hogi…lekin ye treatment utna asaaan nai hota…aur wo bhi tab jab patient co-operate na kare…aur mujhe pata hai Daya ko zara si bhi takleef hui to wo treatment continue karne nai dega…phir to Abhi ka formula hai kaam ayega…jo main Daya ke saath nai azmana chahta…nd he took sigh…khair jo hoga dekha jayega…nd he tries to sleep…

**Daya's room** -

Abhi saw Daya was sleeping…cuddling pillow in his arms…Abhi smiles on seeing him nd sat beside him...cover him with blanket…rub his hand on his head...he got surprised when Daya caught his hand…when he was about to move…

Daya - boss…m sorry…

Abhi had tears in his eyes nd he sat close to him n place his hand on his head…

Abhi - soya nai abhi tak…aur sorry kyu…

Daya just get up little nd place his head on Abhi's chest nd hug him tightly…Abhi relaxed nd relieved nd he too wrap his arms tightly around him…

**After few minutes** -

Abhi saw Daya is not moving nd he slept like this….

Abhi thinking - ye to aise hi so gya nd he speaks in very low tone - lagta hai meri baaju tod ke badla lega aaj mujhse….nd he tries to wake him up…Daya…Daya…his heartbeat become fast when negative thought came in his mind as Daya didn't respond first…than he shouts…Dayaaaaaa…

Daya open his eyes with jerk - kya hai Abhi….sone bhi nai dete…

Abhi took a big sigh - soja beta soja…waise bhi kal se tujhe sona hi hai… nd he place his head carefully on pillow nd left the room turn off the light…when Daya sleeps properly…

**Next morning** -

Abhi nd Sameer were ready nd waiting for Daya…

Sameer - yaar ye Daya abhi tak tyaar nai hua…kitna time lagayega ab…

Abhi look at Sameer - kahin uska irada to nai badal gya…

Sameer - no way Abhi…don't tell me ke aisa kuch hua ho…

Abhi laughs - ha ha Sameer relax….dn he signals him - wo dekho…a gya hamara Daya…nd a smiles came on their faces…dn after 10 minutes they left…

**In Qualis** -

Abhi allows Daya to drive as he feels comfortable there nd it will not allow his mind to divert his mind on other things rather than driving…

Abhi on passenger seat nd Sameer on back seat…nd whole way they were enjoying…click some photographs in way…enjoy forget everything…

Daya's mood changes too nd he forget his fear for sometime nd feels better…but after sometime he start to feels uncomfortable…not because of suffocation but for other reason nd stop responding…

Abhi thinking - ye Daya ko kya ho gya…ek dam se chup…

Sameer - Daya r u ok…

Daya in irritation - m ok yaar…plz baar baar mat pooch ye…nd he was looking very uncomfortable…

Abhi understand what happens to him nd he look at time nd speaks - Daya yahan se ek ghante tak koi dhabha ya restaurant nai ane wala…is liye…

Daya gets angry - is liye kya Abhi…nd he signals him to keep quite as he understands Abhi knows what happens…

Sameer confused - kya Abhi…kya hua…

Abhi looking at Daya - Daya bata du…

Daya - dekho boss…main yehi se wapis chala jauga agar mooh khola to…nd again he feels uncomfortness…

Abhi - Daya meri baat maan…rok yehi aur karle apna kaam….

Daya shouts - Abhhiii plzzzz stop…mujhe bulao mat zyada…nd he signal to stop him…but Abhi was enjoying all this…

Abhi - main chalau gaadi…

Daya give him cute anger look and Abhi place his finger on lips…but Daya become more nd more uncomfortable…

Sameer signals Abhi whats happen to him…nd on seeing Daya he thinks…ye aise nai manega…kya yaar ladkiyon ki tarah sharma raha hai…nd he speaks…

Abhi- bhai Sahab ko Susu aya hai…Daya shocked dn feel embarrass on this….

Sameer laughs looking at Daya - kya…to karta kyu nai…

Abhi - inhe apse sharm a rahi hai…

Sameer - kya Daya…tu ladkiyon ki tarah sharma raha hai… doston se kya sharmana….

It was high time for Daya….he put his feet on break forcefully…

Daya pointing his finger towards him - Abhiiii…maine kaha tha mooh mat kholna….nd he remove seat belt nd came out of Qualis in anger…

Abhi -lo phir rooth gaye bhai sahab…dn he run after him nd stop him by holding his arm nd speak in anger - Daya…ruk Daya….ye kya bachpna hai…isme itna sharmane wali kaun si baat hai yaar…

Daya - Abhi…tumne Sameer ke saamne…

Abhi - to kya hua Sameer ke saamne kya…bol..

Daya - ab main us se nazre kaise milauga…

Abhi sigh - hey Bhagwaan…kya karu main iska…

Daya move towards qualis nd sit there…

Sameer - Daya…main yehi baitha hu…nai dekh raha…tum jao…

Daya embarrass - Sameerrr plzzzz…..

Abhi - ja Daya…tu ja…tab tak main koi achha sa song lagata hu…hum tere bare mein nai sochenge…chal ja...achha bachha…nd he turn on the music…

_**Song - tujhpe Qurbaan meri jaan…mera dil mera imaan…yaari meri kehti hai yaar pe karde sab Qurbaaann…**_

dn somehow Daya went nd came back after finish…nd not looking at Abhi nd Sameer….dn they were smiling looking at each other…

Sameer to Abhi - yaar ye to bachha hai bilkul…nd they move ahead…

**After two hours** -

They reach at small hill station type place…nd check in at hotel they booked for…nd than they move towards their room….

**Author's note** -

Guys…Thanks for reading…hope apko pasand aya hoga…but sorry for last part…agar nai pasand aya to pm me I will remove that but I found it cute to show Daya's childish nature which I love to show nd waiting for ur reviews…


	8. Chapter 8

- Guys…isme jo bhi m showing…plz don't thinks that Daya is a strong brave main nd he cant scared or do anything like this…nothing is worst than if u have some type of phobia…nd here Daya has claustrophobia… means fear of narrow places…dn my very close friend experienced it many times with 2 other phobias…nd sometimes life feels like hell…so I knew very well how it feels…but she is not so lucky still not came out of phobias till now nd she tried many times…dn its not not easy at all...So leave it here nd enjoy this chapter…

Abhi dn Daya stay in one room dn Sameer in other room… dn after getting fresh they move towards restaurant for lunch…

**In restaurant** -

Abhi looking at menu…bolo Daya kya khayega tu…

Sameer interrupting - Abhi plz healthy diet hi order karna…no oily or heavy…nd Daya make face on heard this…

Dn than they ordered for food…Daya eats a little...

Abhi looking at Daya - Daya…tumhe bhookh nai hai…

Daya - nai boss…mujhe bhookh nai hai…

Abhi - Dayaaa…abhi to tu room me keh raha tha ke bahut bhookh lagi hai aur ab…

Daya - haan boos lekin abhi meri bhook chali gyi sach mein…

Abhi look at Sameer…Sameer call for waiter - waiter…dn waiter came there nd than they ordered Daya's favourite food…

Daya - nai Sameer its ok…yehi theek hai…

Abhi smiles dn pt his back - Daya…relax…khao tu araam se…nd than the all finish their lunch happily…

**After one hour** -

Sameer looking at Abhi - Abhi…mere khyaal se ab hamen Daya ka treatment shuru karna chahye…

Abhi bit sad - ummm…bulau Daya ko?

Sameer patting his shoulder - Abhi…relax…don't worry…

Abhi - plz yaar…uska khyaal rakhna…use main yahan le to aya lekin ab mera dil…

Sameer place his hand on his shoulder - I understand Abhi…ye tumhare liye mushkil hai…aur mere liye bhi mushkil hai…maine promise kiya tha use ke koi takleef nai hogi…

Abhi make his voice strong - fine Sameer…wo main sambhaal loonga… aur ye sab hum Daya ke liye hi to kar rahe hai n…ke wo normal ho sake aur phir se abni zindagi bina kisi dar ke bita sake…

Sameer - haan Abhi…tum theek keh rahe ho…dn then he looks around… waise ye Daya hai kahan…

Abhi - abhi a raha hai 5 minute mein…nd then he look towards door…

Sameer - Abhi…mein ek baat batana chahata hu tumhe…

Abhi - kya Sameer…

Sameer thinks nd speak - kuch nai…tumhe thori der mein pata chal jayega…nai to tu sunkar pareshaan ho jaoge thode se…

Abhi bit sad - don't worry Sameer…tum jo bhi karoge uske liye theek hi hoga...aur Daya ko to hum sambhaal hi lenge…nd than he look at time…Daya ko bulata hu abhi nd than he remove his cell nd dial Daya's number…

Daya sitting alone at cliff think something….nd his phone rings….he pick up the phone - haan Abhi…

Abhi - Daya kahan hai tu…

Daya - a raha hu Abhi…10 minute mein pahunchta hu…nd he cut the phone…

Abhi to Sameer - 10 minute mein a raha hai…

Sameer - koi baat nai…..shayad wo ghabra raha hoga…

Abhi - haan mujhe bhi yehi lagta hai…nd he pauses for a minute… Sameer…tumhare dost bhi nai aya abhi tak….

Sameer - a raha hai bas raste mein hi hai…tab tak Daya bhi a jayega…nd than his phone rings…he pick up the phone - haan….ok ok aya main abhi….nd he cut the phone…

Abhi - a gya kya…

Sameer - haan yaar…niche hai main leke ata hu…tab tak tum Daya ko bulao yahan…ek baar dekh le wo Daya ko…nd than he went to receive him...nd Abhi dials Daya's number again…

Sameer came after 5 minutes enters Abhi's room…

Sameer introducing his friend to Abhi - Abhi ye hai mera bahut azeez dost aur batch mate aur bahut famous Psychiatrist Dr. Gaurav…

***Dr. Gaurav** - a tough angry young man type Dr…Sameer's batchmate*

Abhi shakes hand with him - hello Dr. Gaurav…khushi hui apse milkar….

Sameer to Gaurav - Gaurav ye hai CID Mumbai ke Sr. Inspector Abhijeet…

Gaurav smiles - please to meet u…bahut suna hai apke bare mein…nd than they sat there nd Sameer orders coffee for three dn they did some chat while waiting for Daya…dn discuss about Daya…

Abhi looking at time - ye Daya ne bola tha 5 minute mein a raha hu…20 minute ho gaye…

Gaurav - don't worry wo a jayega…aap log use yahan lekar aye hain to wo bhagega nai…give him some time…nd at same time Daya enters there…

Daya - Sorry Abhi wo…nd he stop at door looking three of them…dn bit scared…

A smile came on Abhi's face dn he took a sigh nd forward his hand toward him - are aao aao Daya…tumhara hi intezaar ho raha tha…nd Daya goes close to him n sat at Sofa's arm beside Abhi holding his hand…

Sameer - Daya yaar kahan the tum…Abhi pareshaan ho raha tha tumhare liye…

Daya looking at Gaurav nd he understand bit - wo…wo main yehi tha…

Sameer - Daya…tumhe kisi se milwana tha…inse milo ye hain Gaurav… mere bahut achhe dost…

Daya - tumhare dost matlab ye bhi doctor hain?

Gaurav forward his hand towards Daya - myself Dr. Gaurav...

Daya shake hand with him - hi Inspector Daya...CID Mumbai…

Daya's face saddened bit nd he thinks - Sameer hi bahut tha ek aur doctor…mere liye…Daya tera kya hoga…nd he was feeling pity on himself…

Sameer - hello Daya…kahan kho gya yaar…

Daya - kahin nai yaar…yehi hu…

Abhi looking at Daya - Daya…ye bahut famous psychiatrist hai aur kuch din tumhe dekhenge ye…

Daya in irritation - lekin mujhe kyu…nd he stop when Abhi giving him anger look…

Abhi signals Sameer to carry on….

Sameer - Daya…tumhe abhi kuch karna to nai…I mean tum free ho na abhi…

Daya think something nd place his hand on his forehead - aaa mera Sar….dn he look at Abhi…Abhi mujhe neend a rahi hai…main sona chahta hu…dn they all understand why he was doing this nd they smiles…

Abhi thinks - Daya teri ye natunki ab nai chalne wali…dn he speaks - Daya abhi sirf 5 baje hain…agar tu abhi so gya to raat ko neend nai ayega phir tu mujhe pareshaan karega…is liye sona cancel…

Daya - boss plz samjho…

Abhi - Dayaaa….nd he stops there…

Sameer signals Gaurav to speak…

Gaurav - Aap log plz thori der ke liye Daya aur mujhe akela chod de… mujhe inse baat karni hai…nd Daya tighten his grip on Abhi's hand…

Abhi remove his hand from him nd get up - Sure…hum log doosre room mein baith te hai…u take ur time…

Daya looking at Sameer nd speaks in low tone - Sameer…tumne kaha tha tum mujhe treat karoge…

Sameer smiles looking at Daya - Daya…relax…jo ye pooche aram se jawab dena…aur hum dono saath wale room mein hain…ghabrane ki koi baat nai hain…dn they left the room…nd as Sameer shut the door Daya's heart start to beat fast nd he was not feeling comfortable with him… looking bit scared…

**In Sameer's room** -

Abhi looked very tensed but trying to be normal…biting his lip continuously….nd Sameer know very well that Abhi is worried about Daya…

Sameer - Abhi itne pareshaan mat ho plz…thori der ki baat hai…

Abhi look at him - yaar Sameer…wo Gaurav mujhe thoda khadoos sa lagta hai…

Sameer laughs - Abhiiii plz kyu itna soch rahe ho…aur wo sirf baat hi to kar raha hai Daya se…agar koi problem hui to wo bata dega hamen…aur don't worry maine bola hai use pyar se baat karega Daya se…

Abhi surprised look at him - kya pyar se sunega Daya…pyar ne hi to use bigaad diya hai…dil to kar raha tha ke use Dr. Gupta ke paas hi leke jau aur tab tak bahar na nikalu jab tak wo normal nai ho jata...lekin nai…Pyar jo beech mein a raha tha...aur abb yahan bhi Pyar….dn he took sigh…

Sameer - yaar Abhi tumhe samjhna impossible hai…tum chahte bhi ho ke wo bilkul theek ho jaye…aur use takleef bhi nai hone dena chahte…nd he sat beside him…

**In Daya's room** -

Gaurav looking at him - Daya relax…tumhe ghabrane ki koi zaroorat nai hai…

Bas mujhe tumse kuch questions poochne hai…aur tumhe jawaab dena hain…aur bilkul theek jawab dena hai…

Daya - o…ok…nd he rub his hand on his face…

Gaurav give him water to drink - Daya paani pio…

Daya hold glass with his shaking hands dn drank a bit - Thanks…

Gaurav smiles nd he looks at nervous nd scared Daya - Daya why r u so nervous…

Daya looking at him - nai…nai wo Gaurav…main nervous nai hu…

Gaurav get up nd turn of the lights nd turn on dim lights…nd he move towards Daya - r u comfortable now…ab main tumhe nai dikhuga achhi tarah se…

Daya - nai Gaurav aisi koi baat nai hai…

Gaurav smiles - oh that's fine…nd I know Daya…tum treatment se ghabra rahe ho….but believes me…tumhe ghabrane ki koi zaroorat nai hai…jitna tum co-operate karoge utna hi tumhare liye achha hoga…aur tum mujhse dil kholkar baat kar sakte ho…kya hai tumhare dil mein…kis baat ka dar hai…kaisa feel hota hai jab tumhara saamna tumhare dar se hota hai…jo bhi hoga us se tumhari hi help hogi…

Daya nodded his head in yes - I understand…tum…tum theek keh rahe ho…lekin nd he stops…

Gaurav - lekin kya Daya…

Daya in scared tone - mujhe pata hai ke ye sab itna asaan nai hai…

Gaurav- koi bhi cheez tab tak asaan nai hoti jab tak hum use bada samjhte hai aur sochte hai ke ye hum nai kar sakte…insaan chahe to kya nai kar sakta…kuch bhi mushkil nai hai Daya…bas thori si himmat ki zaroorat hoti hai…har manzil se pehle mushkile to ati hi hain…jo un mushkilon se dar gya wo kabhi manzil tak nai pahunch pata… himmat karke age badne wale hi manzil paate hain….

Daya - le….lekin har manzil ek jaisi nai hoti…aur zaroori nai ke hame wahan pahunchna hi hai…

Gaurav showing anger as Sameer already told him to strict with him - to tum ye kehna chahte ho ke tumhare liye ye treatment zaroori nai hai… agar tumhe lagta hai ke tum ise continue nai karna chahte to main abhi Sameer aur Abhi ko bol deta hu…

Daya remembers how he got scared last night when Sameer shows him his CD nd he shivers on thought how he will spend his whole life with this fear dn he shouts - nai…nai Gaurav…mujhe…mujhe pahunchna hai apni manzil tak…mujhe theek hona hai…

Gaurav smiles - Gud…dn m happy that u realizes this….dn he sit beside him…so should we carry on…

Daya - sure…

Daya…main tumse tumhare bachpan ke bare min jaan na chahta hu… shuru se mujhe apne bare mein batao…

Daya hesitates - lekin is sab ka bachpan se kya matlab….

Gaurav smiles - matlab hai Daya…wo tum mat socho…bas main jaan na chahta hu…

Daya - wo…nd he took sigh…

Gaurav bit soft with him as he was talking him in strict tone since he meet him - Daya relax…jo bhi a raha hai mind mein bol do…ye mat socho ke main kya sochuga…achha bura jo bhi kehna hai kaho…dn Daya started -

Daya in sad tone - mera bachpan beeta Mamta foundation mein…school ke baad college….aur phir CID mein kaise a gya pata nai chala…akela… toota hua…lekin majboot…age badta chala gya…..phir abhi ka saath mila…wo bhi meri tarah akela…toota hua…ek doosre ko sambhalte sambhalte dono ek doosre ka sahara ban gye…aur itne saal kaise guzar gaye pata hi nai chala…lekin kuch dino se…nd he stops…

Gaurav - kuch dino se kya…

Daya - kuch dino se mujhe…har waqt aise lagta hai jaise main kahin fasa hua hu…mujhe lagta hai ke meri…nd he stops…get feared but not showing in front of Gaurav….

Gaurav - pat his back….relax Daya relax…nd he give him water…

Daya drank water - Thanks…he speaks looking at him…

Gaurav continues - Daya tumhare saath bachpan mein kya hua tha…tum kabhi kisi tang jagah par fase….I mean bachhon ke saath khelte waqt... kahin band ho gaye ho…ya kuch kisi ne band kar diya ho…tumhari saans ruk gayi ho…

On hearing this Daya scared a bit nd start to shivers…he get up nd breathed heavily - Gaurav…plz m not feeling gud…I can't co-operate… mujhe bahar jaana hai….nd he move towards door…

Gaurav get up too nd hold his hand immediately to stop him- Daya… Daya relax…baitho…kuch nai hua tumhe….he tried to make him sit… give him anti anxiety pill…he relaxed a bit…

Gaurav - better?

Daya irritated - kitna time aur lagega…

Gaurav smiles - jitni jaldi tum bata doge…

Daya request tone - plz…plz mujhe jaane do Gaurav…

Gaurav look at him, think for sometime - ok theek hai Daya…kal subah milta hu tumse…

Daya nodded his head in yes - thanks Gaurav….

Gaurav get up nd turn on the lights….move outside towards Sameer's room…dn tell Abhi about Daya…

Gaurav - Daya ki medicine change hogi, uske kaafi side effects hain… lekin ye uske liye bahut zaroori hai…is se use chakkar ana, vomiting, headaches, dizziness, agitation, ghabrahat aur sleep problems…chidchidapan…is sab se patient o kaafi pareshaani hoti hai… lekin treatment mein ye drugs helpful hote hain…is liye dene zaroori hote hai…baad mein ye band bhi kiya jaate hain dheere…lekin dhyaan rahe ye regular lene padege use…aur koi bhi takleef ho Sameer to hoga hi yahan…

Abhi - ok Gaurav…don't worry…nd he left after that nd Abhi move towards Daya…

**Author's note** -

Guys…aap bhi sochte honge ke main kya kya likh rahi hu…but aaj kale mere mind mein yehi sab ata hai sorry for that…nd thanks for reading….plz reply if u like this…


	9. Chapter 9

After Gaurav left…Abhi nd Sameer move towards room dn enters inside…Daya was sitting on sofa…holding his head in his hands…

Abhi look at Sameer dn than they move towards Daya…

**Abhi** place his hand on Daya's shoulder - Daya…kaisi rahi tumhare class…theek ho…Daya look at him…dn he pat his cheek…

**Daya **bit scared - th...theek thi Abhi…

**Abhi** - chalo achha hai…tumhe theek laga…aur Sameer bol raha tha ke Gaurav bahut achha doctor hai…jaldi theek ho jaoge tum…dn he look at Sameer...

**Sameer** - Daya…Gaurav keh raha tha ke tum achha patient ho…co-operate kiya tumne…

**Daya** get up - for God sake Sameer…plz mujhe is par koi baat nai karni plz…

**Abhi **speaks in anger - Daya ye kya tarika hai baat karne ka…sirf poocha hi to hai tumse…

**Sameer** stop him - Abhi plzzzz….nd he signal him to be patience…

**Daya** look at Sameer - m sorry Sameer….

**Sameer** pat his shoulder - its ok Daya…koi baat nai…nd than he look at Abhi - Abhi…main medicine lekar ata hu…tum log karo baatein…dn he left the room…

**Abhi** place his hand on his shoulder dn speaks softly - m sorry Daya…

**Daya** sad tone - its ok Abhi…nd he was about to cry…waise bhi ab mujhe aadat daal leni chahye tumhare daant khane ki…

**Abhi** feels bad for him nd became emotional - nai Daya…aisa kyu bol raha hai bachha…kyu daatuga main tujhe…nd he rub his hand in Daya's hairs…

**Daya** looking towards other side - nai Abhi…main jaanta hu ke tum kisi bhi tarah mujhe theek dekhna chahte ho…aur iske liye tum kuch bhi kar sakte ho…nd he looks very scared.

**Abhi** look at him nd thinks - kitna dara hua hai Daya…aise mein agar mein bhi iske saath sakhti karuga to….dn he speaks - nai bachhe…aisa nai hai…main kyu apne Daya ko daatuga…

**Daya** remain quite nd laugh a bit as he knows that Abhi is just tackling her so he can continue his treatment….he remain quite…

**Abhi** look at him nd bite his lip - Daya…chal kuch dekhte hai TV par… bata kya dekhega…

**Daya** don't want to speak much - kuch bhi laga lo Abhi…nd he took a big sigh nd place his head on backside….

**Abhi** nodded his head in no dn hold remote nd turn on TV…dn stop at cartoon channel nd look at Daya - Daya….dekh tere favourite Tom nd jerry a gaye…

**Daya** give a glance to TV - tom nd jerry nai boss Chip nd dale hai wo…

**Abhi** trying to show as he don't know - achha…lekin yaar mujhe to dono ek jaise hi lagte hai…nd he narrowed his eyes…

**Daya's** mood changes a bit - are dono ek jaise kaise lagte hai tumhe ?

Bachhon ko bhi pata chal jata hai ke kaun tom n jerry hai aur kaun chip n dale…aur tumhe itne bade hokar fark samajh nai ata…dn he took remote from his hand dn changes the channel nd stop at one - ye hai Tom n jerry…aur wo the chip n dale…dekho kya dono ek jaise lagte hain…

**Abhi** - sor…sorry yaar…nai pata chala mujhe…naraaz kyu hota hai… chal dekhte hai…dn they both start to watch that…

**Abhi** smiles on this nd feels happy that he changes his mood a bit…as he knew whenever his Daya get tensed he feels relax after watching Tom n jerry…nd he knew very well who is Tom n Jerry nd who is Chip n dale but just to make Daya feel gud he was trying to be Anjaan…dn he got succeed in it…

**After half an hour** -

**Sameer** came with medicines…saw both enjoying cartoons nd place that on side - wah kya scene hai…CID Mumbai ke do do officers baith kar Tom n jerry dekh kar bachhon ki tarah khush ho rahe hai…nd he look at Abhi nd than at Daya laughing nd understand that he got succeed in changing Daya's mood…

He signals Abhi about them…Abhi get up nd move towards him – le ayi medicine…

**Sameer** - haan yaar…le aiya…nd he look at time…..abhi 8 baj rahe hain…dinner karte hain thori der mein …phir dena Daya ko medicine…

**Abhi** - chal theek hai yaar….waise bhi dinner ka time to ho hi gya hai…dn he looks at Daya…

**Sameer** - Abhi….theek hai wo…

**Abhi** - abhi tak to theek hai…

**Sameer** - don't worry Abhi…theek hi rahega wo…tum jo ho uske saath… nd they smiles nd than move towards Daya…

**Sameer** - Daya…chip n dale dekh rahe ho…

**Daya** give him surprise look - hey Bhagwaan…abhi abhi maine Abhi ko bataye ke ye kaun hai aur abb tum a gaye…yaar tum log bhi na…

**Abhi** interrupting - are Sameer…rehne de yaar…tu nai jeet sakta is se…

**Daya** irritates - are yaar itni simple se cheez mein tum log fark nai kar sakte…nd he nodded his head in disappointment nd get busy in watching cartoons…

Nd Abhi nd Sameer smiles on seeing him enjoying…

**Abhi** - Daya…chale dinner ka time ho gya...bhook lag rahi hogi tumhe…

**Daya** - nai boss mujhe bhook nai lagi…mera dil nai kar raha…

**Abhi** - kyu Daya...dil kyu nai kar raha…

**Daya** get up - are yaar ek to tum sawaal bahut poochte ho…nd he moves towards washroom…

**Abhi** smiles - beta CID officer hu…sawaal poochna to mera janam sidh haq hai…

**Daya** teasing making face - haan aur main to koi criminal hu…mujhe to jawaab dene hi padenge apke sawaalon ke…dn he enter inside washroom…

**Abhi** looking at him nd sad at his answer - ye Daya bhi na ….baaz nai ayega…nd remove his cell nd dial Sameer's no - haan Sameer a raha hu 5 minute mein…chal ok yaar bye…dn he cut the phone…

Nd after 15 minute they left for dinner nd finish in half hour nd return back to their rooms…

Sameer holding medicines in his hand nd move towards Daya who was sitting in t-shirt nd Pajamas in corner of bed doing some work on laptop…

**Sameer** pulled chair close to him nd sit there - Daya…listen to me…

**Daya** look at him - bolo Sameer…

**Sameer** smiles - Daya…Gaurav ne thori si medicine prescribe ki hai jo abhi se shuru ho rahi hai…

**Daya** look at bigg box of medicine nd raises his eyebrows - ye thori si hai Sameer…

**Sameer** - Dayaaaa…

**Daya** smiles on seeing him irritates on himself - achha achha sorry baba

bolo…nd he again get busy on laptop…

**Sameer** starts - Daya is medicines ke thore se….dn he looked at Daya that he is not listening him nd busy on his laptop…nd he stops…nd place his hand on his laptop…

**Daya** - kya hua Sameer…

**Sameer** shut down the laptop showing anger…

Abhi was sitting far from him working on his laptop but as Sameer goes towards Daya he stop working nd looking at them…surprised on Sameer's behaviour dn raises an eyebrow nd thinks - Sameer ke ander ka doctor dheere dheere jag raha hai…awww mera bachha kahan fas gya dn he look above - Bhagwaan jaldi se mere Daya ko theek kardo plz…

**Daya too **shocked on his behaviour nd look at him, get scared a bit but didn't say anything and then he look at Abhi nd Abhi turn his face towards his laptop again nd Daya understand that Abhi will not interfere in all this…nd he knew very well that he have to listen Sameer nd Gaurav at any cost…whether he want or not, it doesn't matter…

**Sameer** - sorry…

**Daya **-no…m sorry…

**Sameer** nodded his head in yes - its ok…nd he hold some medicines in his hands - Daya in medicines ke thore se side effects hai…jaise ghabrahat hona. Chakkar ya ulti ana…haathon mein ajeeb sa feel hona…lekin tumhe is sab se ghabrane ki koi zaroorat nahin hai…dheere dheere ye apne aap kam ho jayenge…

**Daya** - Sameer samjh nai ata ye mujhe theek karne ke liye ya bimaar karne ke liye hai…

**Sameer** laughs bit - Daya…beta kuch pane ke liye pehle kuch khona padta hai…

**Daya **nodded his head in yes - ok Sameer jaisa tum kaho yaar…waise bhi ab main tum dono ki custody mein hu…meri kaun sunega…

**Sameer** get up nd bring glass of water nd give it to him dn then remove some tablets - ye lo Daya…khao…

**Daya** looking at tablets - Sameer…itni saari…

**Abhi** - Dayaaa chup chaap khao…

**Daya** look at him in anger - nd than hold tablets in his hand dn swallow them…

**Sameer** - gud…dn he pat his back…nd move towards Abhi with box of medicine - Abhi…ye do tablets Daya ko do ghante baad deni hai…yaad se…

**Daya** shouts - mujhe aur koi tablet nai khaani….

**Abhi** remove that tablets on side - ok Sameer…de doonga…don't worry…

**Daya** get up nd move towards Abhi - Abhiii mujhe tumse baat karni hai abhi...

**Abhi** looking at him - bolo Daya…

**Daya** look at Sameer - kuch nahin…nd he move towards sofa nd turn on the TV in high volume (whenever Daya become angry he higher the volume)

**Abhi** nodded his head in no nd than look at Sameer - sorry yaar wo…

**Sameer** - Abhi…plz don't say sorry…I understand…nd he pause for a minute…chal Abhi Billiards khelte hai thori der…

**Abhi** - haan yaar…khele huae mujhe bhi bahut der ho gyi…dn he look at **Daya** - lekin Daya…

**Sameer** - Abhi 10 minute mein use neend a jayegi aur wo so jayega…aur ek ded ghante baad to hum wapis a jayenge aur baaki medicine ake de dena…

**Abhi** shutting down his laptop - chal theek hai yaar…chalte hain…nd he moves towards Daya - Daya…Daya…was not listening due to high volume…he pat his shoulder…

**Daya** look at him - kya hua Abhi…

**Abhi** hold remote nd mute the TV - main aur Sameer billiards khelne ja rahe hain…tum so jana thori der mein…

**Daya** thinking - bata raha ke ja rahe hai…ye nahin kaha ke tum bhi chalo saath mein…

**Abhi** - tum chaloge saath mein…

**Daya** thinking - abb pooch raha hai …pehle kyu nai poocha…chahta hai nai hoga ke main jau saath mein nd he speaks - nai Abhi…tum jao…nd he again higher the volume…

**Abhi** smiles on his behaviour dn he pat his shoulder - chal ata hu beta thori der mein…nd left the room after closing the door…

**Daya** look at going Abhi - jao Abhi…ab tumhe mujhse zyada billiards achha lagne laga hai…nd he again higher the volume more than before…

**Billiards room** -

**Sameer **looking atAbhi's worried face nd he was looking at his watch again dn again…

**Sameer** - Abhi...ho tum yahan lekin dhyaan tumhare Daya par hi hai…

**Abhi** hitting ball in pocket - Sameer…tumne bataye use medicine ke side effects…

**Sameer** smiles - haan Abhi bataye lekin poore nai…jitne zaroori the bas utne hi…nai to khamkha tension ho jaati use…

**Abhi** - achha kiya…dn he again look at time…

**Sameer** - relax Abhi…kitni baar time dekhega…abhi ek ghanta nai hua hai hame aye huae aur tu 20 baar time dekh chukka hai…

**Abhi** - kya karu yaar…mera dhyaan us se hat hi nai raha…

**Sameer** smiles again - Abhi…agar tumhare dil uske liye itna tadap raha hai to jao tum yaar…main thori der baad ata hu…

**Abhi** place stick - thanks yaar…dn m sorry…Abhi pat his shoulder…

**Sameer** - its ok Abhi…ata hu main bhi thori der mein…aur haan Abhi…

dn Abhi stops there…

**Abhi** looking at him - kya Sameer…

**Sameer** - jaanta hai na medicine ke side effects…agra huae to tum mat ghabra jana…warna Daya ko sambhaal nai paoge…

**Abhi** smiles - don't worry Sameer…main khyaal rakhuga…nd he left from there...

**Sameer** looking at Abhi dn smiles - ise kehte hain do jism ek jaan… dn he hit the ball again…

**In room** -

**Daya** feeling uncomfortable - ye kya ho raha hai mujhe…nd he throw remote on carpet…wipe sweat from his face in AC…nd rubbing his hand on his chest in anxiety nd restlessness…nd hands were shivering… at same time…

**Abhi** enters nd looking at Daya nd he move fast towards him - Daya… tum theek ho Daya…

**Daya** was trying to be normal - haan Abhi…main…main theek hu…dn than he place his hand on his mouth dn run towards washroom nd trying to vomit…

**Abhi** run after him after giving ring to Sameer - Daya…Daya...kya hua hain…vomit a rahi hai…

**Daya **shouts wiping his face with towel - Abhiiii…plz mujhe akela chod do…nd he again move towards wash basin nd vomits…

Abhi place his hand on his head to settle him but Daya jerked his hand away…

**Abhi** get worried on his condition - Daya…relax…thori der mein sab theek ho jayega…nd at same time Sameer enters there…nd move towards washroom…dn look at Daya…

**Daya** throwing towel on floor in anger nd looking at Sameer - ye sab medicine se hua hai…mujhe abb koi medicine nai khaani Abhi…

**Abhi** challenging tone - Beta medicine to tujhe khaani hi padegi…aur Sameer par kyu bigad raha hai…tumhe bataya to tha Sameer ne ke iske side effects honge…

**Daya** moving towards room - Abhi…mujhe ghabrahat ho rahi hai…main bahar ja raha hu…nd he hold his jacket nd get out of the room..

**Abhi** run after him - Daya…Dayaaa ruko…

**Sameer** run after Daya - Abhi…Abhi ruko…dn he holds Abhi from his arm - Abhi…thori der use akela rehne do plz…abhi bahut kuch chal raha hoga uske dimaag mein…use akela chod do plz…

**Abhi **very saddened from all this - Sameer…sirf 15 minute…agar Daya nai aya to main tumhari nai sunuga…

**Sameer** - ok ok Abhi…ayega wo zaroor…dn they saw Daya was sitting on pool side alone…he remove his cell nd dial a number…

**After 15 minutes** -

**Abhi** - Sameer 15 minute ho gaye…nai aya wo…

**Daya** enters inside dn sat on sofa without looking at them…

**Sameer** signals Abhi dn Abhi smiles on seeing him there nd took sigh… nd than remove his medicine, hold glass of water nd move towards him…

**Abhi **sit beside him - Daya…is medicine ka bhi time ho gya…chalo khao…

**Daya** look at him, pick the medicine from Abhi's hand dn throw it inside his mouth…

**Abhi **smiles again nd pat his shoulder- Thanks Daya…

**Daya** - Abhi…main sone laga hu…gud night nd he look at Sameer - Gud night Sameer…

**Sameer **- Gud night Daya…sweet dreams…dn turn towards Abhi -Abhi…raat ko agar zaroorat pade to bula lena mujhe…nd don't worry kal dekhlega Gaurav ise…

**Abhi** nodded his head in yes - Thanks Sameer…

**Sameer** than get out of room by saying gud night to Abhi too…

**At 1am** -

**Daya **was heavy sweating in sleep dn became restless - nai nai… chodo… chodo mujhe…chodo….Abhi...Abhi bachao….

**Abhi** who was already half awaken…wake up on hearing his voice -Daya… Daya…relax…shaant ho jao Daya…

**Author's note** -

Thanks for reading nd plz review it if u like it….tc.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note **-Guys…I imagine **Sameer Soni** as Dr. **Sameer** nd **Sushant sing **as** Dr. Gaurav**…he played Dr. Aleen in Dhadkan TV Serial on Sony TV…years ago dn is my favourite till then…

Here are the links…so if u see the here, it would be easy for u to imagine them in this chapter nd story…plz try this once nd see them befoe reading this chapter.

Sushant Singh/ Gaurav - .

Now enjoy the chapter…

**1 am** -

**Daya** was wet in sweating nd was very restless- nai…chod…chodo mujhe...

**Abhi** who was half awakening wake up from his voices nd look at Daya - Daya…relax Daya…shaant ho jao Daya…dn he place his hand in his head…nd trying to calm down him…

Daya opens his eyes nd get up with jerk looking at Abhi…dn trying to get up from bed…but

**Abhi **hold his hand - Daya…kya hua Daya…let jao araam se…

**Daya **wiping sweat from his face - Abhi….mujhe garmi lag rahi hai bahut…ghabrahat ho rahi hai…pata nahin kya kya ho raha hai…

**Abhi** holding his hand nd trying to make him sit - Daya…baitho...baitho Daya…nd he make him sit…

**Daya** - Abhi…mujhe bahar jaan hai abhi…

**Abhi **holding water in his hand - Daya….paani pio…nd he give him water to drink…

**Daya **hold water nd drank it as he didn't drink for years….

**Abhi** - Daya…Daya araam se….he pat his back…

**Daya** finish water nd than throw glass away carelessly…Abhi raises eyebrow nd nodded his head in no…nd than Daya fall on bed…as he did all this in sleep nd not aware what he is doing.

**Abhi **relieved - Thank God…nd he too closes his eyes nd fall on bed…but Daya have decided to give him hard time…he wake up after 10 minutes again…with jerk…nd Abhi too wake up with him…

**Daya **moving restlessly nd than move toward washroom nd starts to vomit…

**Abhi** raising eyebrows - are baap re…nd he pick up his mobile nd dial Sameer's number…

Dn than move towards Daya…

**Daya **shouts badly - LEAVE ME ALONE…

**Abhi **came out of washroom in anger nd at same time Sameer knocks the door…he opens the door…

**Sameer** entering inside - kya hua Abhi…vomit a rahi hai Daya ko…

**Abhi** in sad nd angry tone - Sameer yaar plz…ab tu aise stupid question mat pooch yaar…nd he shut the door…

**Sameer **smiles as he understand that Abhi is irritated now - relax yaar kuch dino ki baat hai bas…nd he fill injection…

**Abhi** looking at him - ye injection Daya ke liye?

**Sameer** - nai tumhe lagana hai…Ab ye kaun sa samjhdaari wala question hua?

**Abhi** laughs - sorry yaar wo…nd at same time Daya came out of washroom….

**Sameer** looking at Daya - Daya…r u ok?

**Abhi** took sigh nd Daya give angry look at Sameer nd take a sigh nd speaks - haan m bilkul ok….neend nahin a rahi thi to socha ke tum logon ke saath thora hasi mazak ka lu…nd he open the window nd sat there…

Abhi nd Sameer look at each other nd Sameer assured him - main dekhta hu nd he pat Abhi's shoulder nd than move towards Daya…nd place his hand on his shoulder softly…

**Sameer soft tone **- Daya…raat ke do baj rahe hai…tumhe araam ki zaroorat hai…plz so jao…

**Daya** looking at him nd looked scared nd irritated - Sameer mujhe nai sona… jab se tumhare ye medicine start ki hai sab bura bura ho raha hai…aankh band karta hu to mujhe ajeeb ajeeb se khyaal a rahe hain…ghabrahat hoti hai… mujhe nai sona bas….nd he turn his face to other side…

**Abhi concern tone** - Daya…itna panic mat ho yaar plz….nd he move close to him…but Daya looking very angry dn feel as if he would cry anytime…sab theek ho jayega Daya…

**Sameer** - its ok Daya…relax…chalo main tumhe abhi injection de deta hu…u will feel better…

**Daya** like kid - mujhe koi injection nai lena…mujhe nai sona…

**Sameer** - Daya…plz zid mat karo….chalo nd he place his hand on his shoulder to make him stand…

Daya get up nd lie on bed…

**Abhi **smiles on seeing him obeying as he looks very cute when he gets angry or irritated…he sat beside him…nd hold his arm tightly…

**Sameer** give him injection….nd he become unconscious within 2 minutes…

**Abhi** took sigh -Thank God…ye to mujhe pagal kar deta…

**Sameer** laughs - itne se ghabra gye Abhi…

**Abhi** - are nai yaar…wo...darasaal…ye bahut bechain ho raha tha ye…dekha nahin jata mujhse…

**Sameer** - I understand Abhi…nd he pat his arm…chalta hu Abhi…nd he look at Daya…ab nai uthega tumhare ye sher…subah tak tik jayega…

**Abhi** laughs a bit - thanks yaar...milte hai subah…nd closes the door as he left…nd move towards Daya…smile on see him sleeping comfortably nd place his hand on his forehead…nd than lie beside him…nd get in sleep within 10-15 minutes…

**Next morning** -

Abhi, Daya nd Sameer did their breakfast…but Daya didn't eat properly as he was feeling bitter everything, means due to medicine he was not eating properly nd than they left for Gaurav's hospital as he told them to came there so he can treat him well…Daya was not agree first but later on he have to go with them…it was about 1 hour drive from their hotel…

**In Gaurav's hospital** -

He greets all nd than they enjoy coffee…

**Gaurav** looking at Daya - Daya…tumhe koi problem to nai hui raat mein….I mean neend to theek se ayi ya nahin…nd Abhi nd Sameer look at each other as they know Daya will irritate on this…

**Daya** who was looked very exhausted - haan bahut achhe se neend ayi… excuse me… nd he get up nd move outside…but nobody stop him as they know he will not run anywhere…

**Gaurav** looking at him going outside dn than look at Sameer - soya nai raat ko?

**Sameer bit sad **- nai soya…restless tha kaafi…sedative dekar sulana pada…

**Gaurav** look at Abhi who was looking sad too - chill yaar…relax…aur Sameer….tum to jaante ho na ke side effects hote hain…phir bhi tum upset lag rahe ho…

**Sameer** - nai yaar wo…nd he place his hand on Abhi's shoulder - r u ok Abhi…

**Abhi **clearing his throat - main theek hu Sameer…lekin mere se…dn tears came in his eyes…

**Gaurav **smiles dn look above - hey Bhagwaan…tum dono senti senti… aisa karo Daya ko chod jao mere paas….aur das din baad akar le jana… akela theek kar doonga use main….

**Abhi** get scared on heard this as he know he will be strict with Daya nd look at Sameer dn than Gaurav - nai aisa mat kaho yaar….

**Gaurav** smiles - Abhijeet…aapko dekhkar mujhe yakeen nahin hota ke itne bahadur CID officer apne dost ke liye itna pareshaan ho raha hai… uske liye aanso nikal rahe hain aapke…Daya wakai mien bahut lucky hai jo uske paas aap jaisa dost hai use sambhalne aur pyar karne ke liye…

**Abhi **inemotional tone - khush kismat to main hu jo Daya mere paas hai…mujhe uski choti se choti baat ka khyaal rakhna achha lagta hai…wo hai to main hu…nd he think what he is saying…clearing his throat again - waise tumhe Daya ko dekhkar kya lagta hai…Sameer nd Gaurav look at each other nd smiles…

**Gaurav** serious tone - apne jo apne liye bataya use mein apka jawaab hai...aapne use bigaad bhi diya hai jo wo bachhon ke jaise ziddi hai aur naak fooli rehti hai uski…asaan nahin hai use handle karna…dn hats off to u jo itne saal se sambhaal rahe hai use…

**Sameer** interrupting - are yaar tune abhi use dekha kahan hai…

**Gaurav** - zyada nahin dekha lekin yaar jitna bhi dekha hai pata chal gya hai ke kya cheez hai who…

**Abhi** - haan Gaurav…isi liye to tumhare paas aye hai yaar…

**Gaurav** removing his glasses - haan yaar aur I promise aap niraash nahin honge…dn he look at time…medicine khai aaj usne subah…

**Abhi** - haan khai hai…

**Gaurav** - that's good…kyu ke uski medicine miss nai honi chahye bilkul bhi…nai to use hi takleef hogi…

**Sameer** assured him - nai miss hoti Gaurav…medicine to wo kha hi lega…

**Gaurav** thinking - hope aisa hi ho…nd he pauses for a minute…dn than look at Abhi…aap Daya ko bulao…baat karta hua main us se thori der…

**Abhi** - haan bulata hu abhi…he get up nd his phone rings, he looked at screen - ACP Sir ka phone …excuse…dn he goes outside…

**Gaurav** nodded his head - Sameer…yaar Abhijeet ko le jao tum thori der ghumane… ho sake to 2-3 ghante baad ana…Daya ko dekhkar pareshaan honge aur Daya bhi co-operate nahin karega…mujhe Daya akela chahye yahan thori der…

**Sameer** - nai yaar aisi koi baat nai…Abhi itni weak nahin hai...agar tum uske saamne bhi Daya ko treat karoge to wo interfere nahin karega…aur na hi Daya ko dekhkar kamzoor hoga…I know him…

**Gaurav** - achha…to phir Daya ke baat karte hi ye emotional kyu ho gaye…raat ko Daya restless tha yehi sochkar emotional ho rahe the…aur dekjenge kaise use…aur aadmi chahe jitna bhi strong ho…jab apno ki baat ati hai to har koi kamzoor pad jata hai…

**Sameer** - chal tu kehta hai to le jata hu…

**Outside** -

**Abhi** thinking - abb ACP Sir Daya ka poochenge ke kitna theek ho gya...kya kiya abb tak….yaar Daya jaldi theek ho ja yaar…nai to ACP kachha chaba jayega mujhe nd he pick th e phone…

**Abhi** - Good morning Sir…

**ACP concern tone ** - Daya kaisa hai Abhijeet…

**Abhi** - theek hai Sir…treatment shuru ho chukka hai uska…

**ACP** - Gud…chup chaap karwa raha hai wo...koi nai drama to nahin kiya usne wahan….

**Abhi** covering - nai Sir…aisa…aisa kuch nahin kiya Sir…araam se jo kehte hai maan leta hai achhe bachhe ki tarah…

**ACP teasing **- achha….ye to chamatkaar ho gya Abhijeet…ye Daya itna achha bachha kab se ban gya…nd showing anger - kise ullu bana rahe ho Abhi…

**Abhi** as he get caught- are baap re nd he speaks - nai Sir….aisi koi baat nahin hai…kal…kal wo zid kar raha tha lekin maine….maine use daant diya…chup chaap maan gya phir meri baat…

**ACP** - tumne keh diya aur maine maan liya…wah kya baat hai….nd than in warning tone - meri ek baat kaan kholkar sun lo Abhijeet…3 ki bajaye chahe 10 din ruk jao wahan lekin mujhe Daya wapis sahi salamat chahye…tumne uski zimedaari li hai to tum theek karke laoge use…

**Abhi** - oh…Thank you very much Sir…waise main bhi aapko yahi kehne wala tha….aaj subah hi Sameer aur Gaurav ne mujhe bola ke zyada time lagega…

**ACP** in warning tone - theek hai ….aur suno phir se keh raha hu….use zyada puchkarne ki zaroorat nahin hai….agar theek karna hai to use daantkar rakhna wahan…abb agar wo theek ho gya to theek nahin to dobara tumhare haath nahin ayega wo…

**Abhi smiles ** nodded his head in yes - g …g Sir….aap theek keh rahe hai Sir…lekin aap fikar mat kijiye Sir…aise hi hoga…waise aapke naye officers kaisa….theek hai Sir…aap par kaam ka pressure zyada to nahin…

**ACP teasing ** - wah baat badlna to koi tumse seekhe Abhijeet….

**Abhi** smiles…

**ACP sighs nd become serious **- khair…naye officers kar to lete hai…lekin nazar rakhni padti hai unpar… hope jaldi cover kar lenge sab…

**Abhi** - Sir…agar zaroorat hui to plz aap sochiyega mat mujhe bulane par, bas ek phone aur main pahunch jaouga Sir…

**ACP fatherly tone** - main jaanta hua Abhi….lekin mujhse zyada is waqt Daya ko zaroorat hai tumhari…tumhare bina wo kisi ki nahin sunega…aur tum hi sambhaal sakte ho use….aur yahan ka to main sambhaal hi raha hu sab…

**Abhi** - thank you Sir…

**ACP** - rakhta hu….aur tum apna bhi khyaal rakhna…

**Abhi** - g Sir….aap bhi apna khyaal rakhhiye Sir…dn than ACP cut the phone….

**Abhi** smiles - ye ACP Sir bhi na…hain wahan lekin inka dil inke ladle Daya ki taraf hi hai…bas dikhawa karte hai Hitler ban ne ka…lekin dil inka bilkul mom ka hai….nd he move to look for Daya…dekhu kahan gya Daya…

he saw Daya was sitting on bench in garden closing his eyes…Abhi goes close to him nd place his hand on his shoulder…Daya opens his eyes in jerk…

**Daya** - Abhi….tum…

**Abhi** - kya soch rahe ho Daya…

**Daya** in requesting tone - Abhi…plz wapis chale…I promise main khud apne dar par kaboo pa loonga (_every patient with phobia thinks like this but it is very very hard_) I promise….but mujhe ye sab nai karna yaar…

**Abhi** sit beside him - Daya…ab yahan aye hai to treatment karwa le yaar…aur tu itna dar kyu raha hai yaar….tu ye soch ke ye sab tere bhale ke liye hi ho raha hai…

**Daya** was about to cry on heard this - yaar tum log mujhe jaane do plz…

**Abhi** trying to convince him - Daya….abhi abhi ACP Sir ka phone aya tha…unhone bola ke agar Daya nahin manta treatment ke liye to use yaha le aao…use 4 din Dr. Gupta ke clinic mein rakhenge to apne aap line par a jayega…

**Daya** surprised on this - kya unhone aisa kaha…

**Abhi** - haan…abb tu…tu khud soch ke tujhe kis se theek hona hai Gaurav se ya us khadoos Gupta se…aur yahan ACP Sir khud rahenge tere saath aur mujhe wo tere paas bhi nahin ane denge…

**Daya** think something nd mumbles - khadoos to dono hai yaar….lekin ye thora kam hai…aur upar se ACP Sir…nd he shivers…

**Abhi** listen this nd stop his laugh - kya tumne kuch kaha Daya…wapis jana hai Dr. Gupta ke saath…

**Daya** look at him with scared eyes - nai nai Abhi….mujhe yahin rehna hai…Gaurav theek hai…

**Abhi** smiles - chal theek hai beta maan leta hu….nd he pat his shoulder – chal ander bula rahe hain tujhe….

**Daya** nodded his head in disappointment - kya musibat hai yaar…dn he goes inside….

**Inside clinic** -

Sameer nd Gaurav were discussing something dn remembering their old days….dn at same time Abhi-Daya enters there…

**Gaurav **looking at Daya - Daya…r u ready?

**Daya** look at Abhi nd than at him - kya karna hai mujhe…

**Gaurav** smiles nd signal him to sit - baitho…

He pulled chair nd than sat there…

**Gaurav** looking at Sameer nd than Abhi - aap log plz bahar jaiye…. mujhe akele mein baat karni hai….nd looks at Abhi - Abhijeet aap aur Sameer chahe to yaha mall road par ja sakte hain….pass hi hai…achha lageag aapko wahan…

**Abhi** understand why he is saying this - ok fine hum chalte hain…dn he look at Daya…

**Daya** turn his neck toward Abhi - nai Abhi…tum mat jana nd then he look at Gaurav - aisa kyu kaha tumne…kitna time lagega mujhe…main zyada der nahin ruk sakta…

**Abhi** in anger - Daya tum yaha picnic manane nahin treatment karwane aye ho…jaisa Gaurav kehta hai karo samjhe…dn he goes close to his ear - Daya remember ACP Sir…Dr. Gupta…

**Daya** became angry nd irritates on hear this - wahi to kar raha hu yaar… gussa kyu karte ho…

**Gaurav** - shhh Guys...relax…Daya ghabrao mat main tumhe kuch nahin kahuga….jaane do unhe…

**Sameer** moving towards Abhi - chalo Abhi…hum chalte hain…

**Abhi** to Gaurav - Gaurav iski baat mat sun na….jaise tumeh theek lage karo…

**Gaurav** assured him- Thanks Abhijeet…

**Daya** shouts in anger - Abhijeet tum aisa nahin kar sakte….main bachha nahin hu samjhe…dn he get up…

**Gaurav** get up too nd holding his hand - Daya relax…baitho araam se… nd Abhi goes outside with Sameer…itna gussa…chill yaar…

**Daya** looking at Gaurav - KYA CHILL?

**Gaurav** give him angry look…

**Daya** irritates - m sorry…

**Gaurav** - its ok…dn get up nd move towards door nd shut the door…nd than turn off the lights…

**Daya's** heartbeat become fast again - Gaurav…plz darwaza band mat karo…mujhe ghabrahat hoti hai ke pata nahin kya hone wala hai…

**Gaurav** in soft tone - relax Daya…tumhe aisi feel nahin karna chahye… darwaze ki taraf dhyaan hi mat do…nd he sat on table in front of him

**Daya** move back bit nd took sigh - Gaurav….mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai…

**Gaurav smiles** - kaho Daya…

**Daya hesitates** - yaar mujhe tum….I mean aap…

**Gaurav** pat his arm - its ok Daya…be frank…jaise marzi bolo…

**Daya** - pata nahin kyu lekin mujhe is sab se bahut ajeeb sa feel hota hai…ajeeb sa dar…

**Gaurav** smiles - kaisa ajeeb sa dar…mujhse ya treatment se…

**Daya** smiles nd than speaks hesitates - dono se…

**Gaurav** friendly - kya…c'mon Daya…darna kyu bachhe…daro mat aur ye socho ke tum theek hone ja rahe ho…tumhe to khush hona chahye…

**Daya** - haan shayad tum theek keh rahe ho….main hi kuch zyada soch raha hu…nd he feels relax than before…nd he hlook at him - Thanks…

**Gaurav** smiles again - gud…to abb shuru Karen…

**Daya** bit irritates - Gaurav plz yaar baar baar aise mat kaho…mujhe baar baar mat pooch aise….nai to mujhe sach mein dar lagta hai…jo karna hai karo yaar…

**Gaurav** - fine…nd he get up from table nd open a door beside his room - Daya…idher aao…

**Daya** remember the room of Dr. Gupta's clinic nd he got scared again - ab ye kya hai…ek taraf bolte ho daro mat aur upar se darane wale kaam karte ho…

**Gaurav** - abhi abhi to tumne bola ke mujhse poocho mat baar baar…

**Daya** - mera matlab hai…nd he stop…

**Gaurav** came near his drawer nd open the drawer…remove a vial nd then syringe…broke it in bin nd fill the injection in it…

**Daya** looking all this nd become more anxious - tum kya karne ja rahe ho Gaurav…

**Gaurav** place filled injection on table, remove tourniquet dn cotton swab nd come close to him…nd hold his arm…

**Daya** get up from chair with jerk - Gaurav plz…mujhe koi injection nahin lena…

**Gaurav** - Daya relax…is se tumhe koi takleef nahin hoga…tumhe araam milega…nd he forward his hand towards Daya - chalo yahan baitho Daya…

**Daya** crosses his arms to his chest tightly - nahin…mujhe koi injection nahin lena…agar tumne mujhe wahan band kar diya to…aur jab tak Abhi nahin ata main aisa waisa kuch nahin loonga…

**Gaurav** in strict tone - Daya…Abhi se main baat kar loonga…haath age karo nahin to mujhe ward boys ko bulana padega… aur main nahin chahta ke main tumhare saath sakhti karo…c'mon…haath age karo…kya bachhon ki tarah kar rahe ho…

**Daya** angry tone - Gaurav… tum aisa nahin kar sakte…

**Gaurav** in challenging tone - main aisa kar raha hu Daya… dn he hold his hand forcefully nd tie tourniquet…

**Daya** trying to remove - Gaurav...chodo plz…

**Gaurav** in warning tone - Daya…don't test my patience ok…

**Daya** scared dn sat calmly then nd straighten his arm….

**Gaurav** raises eye brow - sorry…not my mistake.

**Daya** make angry sad face…

**Gaurav** smiles - abb udhar dekho…

**Daya** turn his face to other side…nd Gaurav give him injection…nd then remove torniquete…nd place cotton swab on inj. site to stop blood….

**Daya** calm down - Gaurav…mujhe neend a rahi hai…nd eh hold his hand tightly…

**Gaurav** rub his hand in his hairs - Daya….aankhen khuli rakho apni… sona nahin bas shaant raho…maine zyada dose nahin di hai….thori der mein tum poori tarah se hosh mein a jaoge….ok…

**Daya** nodded his head in yes - ok…

**Gaurav** pat his cheek - tab tak main jo poochu araam se jawab dena aur…jaisa main kahu achhe bachhe ki tarah waisa hi karna ok…

**Daya** weak tone nd opening his eyes forcefully - nai…mujhe ander band mat karna plz…

**Gaurav** smiles - nai karugi…relax…

**Author's note** -

Thanks a lot aap sab ka ise itna pasand karne ke liye….nd sorry for posting it late…nd sorry again ke main Daya ko itni takleef de rahi hu but its just a story…so I hope ke aap khud pareshaan na ho aur bas enjoy kare…aapke pet mein kuch na ho, na hi aapko dar lage…

Thanks Kirti, Kirti jha, Jyoti, Nitu, ujjwal, CID lovers, love Abhi-Daya, Guest and his frnds…

**Aparna** - its ok dear…ur previous msg was understanding, I didn't found much mistake in that…chill nd thanks for ur review….

**Thanks** - Dk, kk, Miss CID, Anjali, Duo lovers, SD, Poonum…

**Thanks** - unknown Guests - it would be better if u write ur name…

**Anjali** - dear, plz don't take tension, he will be ok soon…aur plz daro mat medicine aur treatment se…its just a story…

**Kk** - Thanks for ur encouragement, nd m happy ke aap ise itna enjoy kar rahe ho (_ek doctor hi doctor ki bhasha samajh sakta hai_ ) nd thanks for liking Car scene…

**Dk** - don't worry zyada nahin sehna padega bechare Daya ko…nd thanks for ur lines…

**Duo mylife** - Thanks dear, will try to post twice in week…

Hope guys ye bhi aapko pasand aya hoga…Thanks for reading nd posting ur precious reviews on last chapters…tc.


	11. Chapter 11

**In car** -

Abhi nd Sameer going towards mall road nd Abhi thinking something…

Sameer look at Abhi…

**Sameer** - kya soch rahe ho Abhi…

**Abhi** - yaar wo…Daya ke liye soch raha hu…use akela chod aya main wahan…

**Sameer** smiles - don't worry Abhijeet…Gaurav hai na uske saath…wo sambhaal lega…

**Abhi** mumbling - isi baat ka to dar hai…

**Sameer** - kya…kya kaha tumne?

**Abhi** - nai wo kuch nai yaar…

**Sameer** - Abhi…yaar Gaurav itna bura nahin hai jitna dikhta hai…aur wo bas wahi kar raha hai…tum plz use apna kaam karne do…aur waise bhi keep it in ur mind…Daya is waqt jitna surakshit apne doctor ke ssath hai na utna aur kahin nahin ho sakta ….is liye don't take tension…

**Abhi** irritates - yaar main kahan rok raha hu…main to bas…nd he stops…chal theek hai maan leta hu teri baat…

**Sameer** laughs - yaar tu bhi na…dn he speaks after sometime…wo CD dikhayi thi kal maine Gaurav ko…

**Abhi** - kya…dekh li usne…

**Sameer** - haan wo dekhna chahta thaa jab maine use batayaa tha uske bare mein…

**Abhi** relieved- achha kiya…kya bola wo…

**Sameer** - bola theek ho jayega jaldi…don't worry…tum batao…kitne din aur ruko ge yahan…dn they continue their talk…

**In hospital** -

Daya become semiconscious…lie on examination bed…Gaurav sitting on his left side…

**Gaurav** is patting his cheek - Daya keep ur eyes open….

**Daya** - haan…main theek hu…nd he forcefully opens his eyes…

**Gaurav** - ok…mera haath press karo Daya…

Daya didn't respond…

**Gaurav softly **- Daya…press my hand…nd he hold Daya's hand…dn Daya respond…

**Gaurav** smiles - gud….abb batao…tumhare ghar mein kaun kaun tha…

**Daya** - ghar mein…maa, papa …aur main…

**Gaurav** - gud…tumhare bachpan mein kya hua tha…kis cheez se darte ho tum…kitne saal ke the tum jab koi haadsa a hua tumhare saath….

**Daya** - main…saat…saat saal ka tha…nd he stops…

**Gaurav going close to him** - haan Daya bolo…main sun raha hu…nd he rub his hand on his hairs…

**Daya **hold his hand…Gaurav place his other hand on his hand…

**Gaurav** - bolo Daya…ghabrao mat…kuch nahin hoga tumhe…

**Daya** looking at him - ander…ander band kiya tha mujhe…

**Gaurav** narrowing his eyes - kahan ander kahan Daya…nd he rub his hand on his head…nd hold his hand with other hand…

**Daya heaviness in his voice **- ander…bed ke ander….kapdo ke neeche…nd he start to breathe heavily nd try to get up…but **Gaurav** didn't let him get up…dn due to sedation he was not able to struggle more….so he lie down…

**Gaurav** holding him- relax Daya…relax…kuch nai hua Daya… bolo... kisne band kiya tha tumhe…

**Daya** - maa…maa ne….

**Gaurav** narrowed his eyes - maa ne...kyu…

Daya closing his eyes…but Gaurav pat his cheek

**Gaurav** - Daya aankhen khuli rakho apni…sona nai plz nd he pat his cheek - kyu band kiya tha maa ne…haan bolo Daya….

**Daya** opens his eyes - maa ne bachane… bachane ke liye…

**Gaurav** - kis se…kis se bachane ke liye Daya…

**Daya** semiconscious - un sab ne mere maa….maa paapa ko maar diya... nd a tear fall from his eye…dn he start to cry…

**Gaurav** place his hand on his head nd rub slowly…has lump in his throat - relax Daya…kin logon ne kiya aisa…kinse bachane ke liye… tum tum jaante ho unhe…

**Daya** - nai…nahin….

**Gaurav** - tum…tum nikle kaise wahan se…kisne nikala…

**Daya nodded his head in no** - nai…mujhe…mujhe yaad nahin…

**Gaurav** - ok ok relax…tumhare papa kya karte the…

**Daya** - wo…Police officer the …unke dushman the …ek din… kuch… hamare ghar… hamla kar diya…

**Gaurav** - Daya…tum wahan se kaise nikle…kisne nikala tumhe…

**Daya** - police…police ne nikala…

**Gaurav** - kitni der baad…

**Daya** - do…do din baad…mujhe….mujhe saans nahin a rahi thi… main… maine apni maa ki cheekhen...cheekhe suni …main nai bachha paya….dn he tighten his grip on Gaurav's hand… again start to gasping…nd tears were rolling continuously…

**Gaurav rubbing his hand in his hairs **- relax Daya…relax…shaant ho jao…abhi tum theek ho Daya… wahan nahin ho… surakshit ho…tum theek ho Daya….kuch nahin hua tumhe…relax Daya…

On heard this he feel relax…feeling safe there nd he speaks…

**Daya** - haan…main…theek hu…

**Gaurav smiles** - haan….relax Daya… aankhen band karo apni…so jao Daya…

Daya closes his eyes….nd sleep calmly…Gaurav give sheet on them nd lowers the AC…

Gaurav remove his hand from his grip...stop recording which he was doing for record nd than sit on his chair place his head on backside nd closes his eyes…

**Gaurav** - Daya…itna jaabaaz CID officer…lekin kitna dar chupa hai uske dil mein….main jaanta tha ke waise ye mujhe kabhi nahin batayega…ek bachhe ki tarah dara hua hai…thora time to lagega lekin theek ho jayega ye….

Then he checks the time - ek baj gya…dekhu Sameer kya kar raha hai dn he remove his cell nd dial Sameer's number…

**Sameer's** phone ringing…he look at screen - Gaurav ka phone…

**Abhi** eager to know about how Daya is doing but he didn't show… utha…uthate kyu nahin…baat karo Gaurav se…dekho kya bolta hai…

**Sameer** smiles… nd he stops the car on side…dn pick up the phone - haan Gaurav…

**Gaurav** - are yaar kaam ho gya…agar chaho to abhi a jao wapis… Daya uthega to Abhi uske saamne ho to zyada achha hoga…

**Sameer** - ok…a jate hain…waise theek to hai wo…nd Abhi became anxious on hear this nd worried too…

**Abhi** panic tone - kya...kya hua Daya ko…theek to hai wo…

**Gaurav** listen his voice nd speaks - Sameer Abhijeet ko kaho uska Daya bilkul theek hai…don't worry…

**Sameer **- lo khud hi kehdo nd he gives cell to Abhi…

**Abhi** holding phone - haan Gaurav…Daya theek hai…

**Gaurav** - relax relax Abhijeet…tum to Daya se bhi zyada dare huae lag rahe ho…

**Abhi** trying to be normal - nai yaar wo…aise…tum...tum nai jaante Daya…

**Gaurav** - main jaanta hu Abhijeet…Daya thora neend main hai abhi...thori se sedation di thi maine…..kuch poochna tha…lekin abhi wo so raha hai….jab tak aap aaoge uth jayega…

**Abhi** - ok…thanks yaar…ye lo Sameer se baat karo…nd he give cell to Sameer…

**Sameer** - haan Gaurav…chal a rahe hain ek ghante mein pahunch jayenge…nd he cut the phone…

**Abhi** looking at Sameer - yaar agar ho sake to tez chalao…thora jaldi pahunch jayenge…

**Sameer** - Abhi…plz relax…nd Abhi sit properly on seat without saying a word…nd Sameer

Daya start to gain consciousness after 45 minutes…he opens his eyes… place his hand on his head…aah…mera sar…nd he tries to get up…but ward boy hold him from his arm…are let jaiye…uthiye mat…nd he tries to lie down him…

**Daya** trying to remove his hand - are…chodo…chodo mujhe…theek hu main bilkul…

**Ward** boy - aap theek nahin hai…dn he call for doctor - Doctor

Daya throw him away with jerk nd he fall down on floor…at same time **Gaurav** enters there nd hold WB from his arm nd make him stand - tum theek ho…

**WB** - haan Sir…lekin ye patient…

**Gaurav** - tum jao….nd he move towards Daya - Daya…araam se… kahan jana hai tumhe…leto thori der…

**Daya** semiconscious - Abhi…Abhi kahan hai…

**Gaurav** - Abhi a raha hai thori der mein…leto tum nd he make him sit on bed nd rub his hand on his hairs…

**Daya** looking at him - tumne…tumne kya diya mujhe…mu…mujhe chakkar a rahe hain…dn he closes his eyes dn shake his head in irritation…

**Gaurav** smiles - relax Daya…thori der mein theek lagega sab…

Daya trying to get up…

**Gaurav** - Daya hilo mat plz….baitho araam se…at same time Abhi nd Sameer enters inside…nd Abhi move towards Daya…

**Abhi** - Dayaa…Daya….kya hua …hain…nd he hold his arm…

**Daya** opening his eyes forcefully - Abhi…tum a gye Abhi…dn he hug him nd place his head on his shoulder nd closes his eyes…

**Abhi** - Daya…Daya….dn he look at Gaurav - Gaurav…ye aise kyu kar raha hai….

**Gaurav** - batata hu Abhi…pehle ise leta do…nd they make him lie on bed dn cover with sheet… dn than sit on chairs…

**Gaurav** continues - Abhi…Daya ne aaj subah ki medicine miss kar di…nahin khayi usne…

**Abhi** look at Sameer - lekin…aisa kaise ho sakta hai…maine khud medicine nikaal kar di this ise…

**Gaurav** - nikal kar di this…lekin isne nahin khayi Abhijeet…agar khayi hoti to ye aise nahin karta…maine bahut kam dose di this ise sedative ki…agar isne medicine khayi hoti to ise uska asar hi nahin hota aur mujhe ise aur sedation deni padti…lekin aapka Daya to itne se hi…

**Abhi** - don't worry Gaurav…aaj se main khud ise medicine doonga…

**Gaurav** - Abhi ye medicine iske liye bahut zaroori hai…nai to treatment utna hi late hoga…

**Abhi** - Gaurav…..age se aisa nahin hoga…

**Gaurav** - jab ye uth jaye to aap le jaiye ise…phir evening mein ek hour lagaouga iske saath main…tab tak ye better feel karega…

**Abhi** - ok theek hai Gaurav…nd he look at Daya - waise kya bataye isne…I mean agar mere jaan ne layak kuch ho to…

**Gaurav** - maine ise iske bachpan ke haadse ke bare mein poocha….

**Abhi** - to…kya...kya bataya isne…

Gaurav tell him everything nd Abhi gets shocks to know about this…

**Abhi** - itna...itna kuch saha Daya ne…aur mujhe kabhi kuch nahin bataya…

**Sameer** - lekin tum to ise itne saalon se jaante ho phir kabhi tumhe pata kaise nahin chala…

**Abhi** - ye kabhi apni problems share nai karta…ye mamta foundation mein bada hua ye bhi mujhe kuch din pehle hi pata chala…aur usei din isne apne Pita samaan teacher ko bhi kho diya…

**Gaurav** - mujhe….mujhe khud bahut bura laga iske bare mein ye sab jaankar…kuch log hote hain jinhe apna dukh share karna achha nahin lagta kisi se…ya wo sochte hai ke agar wo aisa karenge to log unhe kamzoor samjhenge…Daya bhi shayad aise hi chahta tha….is liye usne kabhi bataya nahin…lekin don't worry…abb to pata chal gya hai…hum log to hain na iske saath…bhale jo hua wo hum wapis nahin la sakte…iska bachpan wapis nahin lauta sakte….lekin…lekin iske age ki zindagi mein khushiyan to la sakte hain na…aur hai to ye aaj bhi bachha hi…bhale itna bada dikhta hai lekin harkatein bachhon se kam nahin hai…aur mujhe achha lagta hai aise patients ko handle karna…

**Sameer** laughs - to tum bhi samjh gye Daya ko…

**Gaurav** - are yaar ise to main dekhte hi samjh gya tha ke asaani se handle hone wali cheez nahin hai ye…

**Abhi** relieved dn smiles - thanks yaar Gaurav…mujhe achha laga ye jaankar ke tumne iske liye itna socha…

**Gaurav** - Abhijeet plz thanks mat kaho yaar…dn then he look at time… aap logon ne lunch kiya ya nahin…nahin to kuch order karta hua main…

**Abhi** - haan lunch ho gya hamara…dn he look at Daya…

**Gaurav** smiles - don't worry wo uth jaye to use bhi khila dena…

**Sameer** - abb age kya karna hai Gaurav…

**Gaurav** - psychotherapy to ho gyi…abb councelling aur CBT shuru karuga aaj…pehle ise thora mushkil lagega…

**Abhi** - yaar jo bhi hai mushkil lage ya asaan bas ye theek hona chahye…

**Gaurav** - don't worry Abhi…ho jayega theek…..mera patient bahut achha hai…wo mujhe niraash nahin karega…bas abb aap thora time iske saath bitaye jaise hi uthta hai….use achha feel kariye….

**Abhi** - ok Gaurav…lekin uthe to sahi…

**After one hour** -

Daya get up nd feeling better than before…

**Abhi** sitting beside him - Daya….uth gya tu…

**Daya** moving his neck from left to right nd than right to left…feeling stiffness…ye Gaurav ne pata nahin kya de diya mujhe…abhi tak week feel ho raha hai…

**Abhi** - usne bas sedative diya tha tuhe….aur kya…ajeeeb to feel hoga hi thora sa…

**Daya** - yaar tu uski bhasha mat bol plz…

**Abhi** laughs - nai bolta Daya…chal uth abb bata kya khayega…bhookh lagi hogi tujhe…dn he look at time nd think - yaar medicine bhi khaani hai iske baad…

**Daya** - mujhe kuch nahin khana yaar…

**Abhi forcing him** - aise kaise nahin khana…khana padega….

**Daya** changes the topic - tum to mujhe daantkar gaye the na…bola tha Gaurav ko ke meri baat mat sun na…jaise use theek lage kare mere saath…yehi bola tha na tumne Gaurav ko…

**Abhi** - yaar Daya…naraaz kyu hota hai…maine to aise hi…

**Daya** showing anger - nai Abhijeet tumne aise hi nahin kaha tha…

Abhi thinking - lagta hai ye manva ke hi rahega…is se achha hai khud hi mauka sambhaal le nd he speaks - Daya….wo to main bas chah raha tha ke tum uski baat suno…mujhe thore acha lagta hai tumhe is tarah se daantna…

**Daya** - lekin tum pyar se bhi to keh sakte the na…uske saamne itna rob jhaadne ki kya zaroorat thi…wo to yehi sochega na ke mujhe kuch pata hi nahin hai…bachha hu main….nd he turn his face to other side…

**Abhi** mumbled - wo to tu hai…no doubt…

**Daya** give him anger look - kya….main bachha hu…

**Abhi** - nai sorry sorry…main to keh raha tha ke nd he nodded his head in yes - haan ye to maine socha hi nahin…sorry… abb nai boluga… pakka…nd he place his hand on Daya's shoulder but Daya still looking on other side - Daya…are abb to maaaf karde yaar…bola na sorry…chal dekh idher…

**Daya** look at him - is baar maaaf kar deta hu lekin agli baar main tumhare koi baat nahin manuga…jo tum kahoge ulta hi karuga uska…

**Abhi** - ok done…manzoor hai…chal abb to kuch khane chal…

**Daya** again become serious - nai Abhi yaar…sach mein mera dil nahin kar raha…

**Abhi** - Daya…tujhe sach mein bhookh nahin lagi kya? sach sach bol…

**Daya** - Abhi…nd he stop…with sad face…

**Abhi** - bol bachhe…bata kya baat hai…

**Daya** - Abhi main khana khauga to vomit a jayegi…phir mujhe achha nahin lagta…

**Abhi** really feel bad for him that how he is avoiding his food due to fear - nai Daya…nahin ayegi…tu healthy khana kha na…to kaise ayegi vomit…

**Daya** - nai Abhi…mujhe sach mein nahin khana…

**Abhi** soft tone - Daya…bachha agar vomit ayi to medicine de dega tujhe Sameer…ghabrata kyu hai…aur phir main hu na…tujhe bataye to tha ke iske side effects honge…phir tu kyu soch raha hai aisa…

**Daya** irritates - Abhi agar khane ke liye bhi medicine khani pade to main aise hi theek hu…kitni medicine khauga yaar main….mujhse medicine nahin khayi jayegi aur…

**Abhi bit strict** - Daya…main pyar se samjha raha hu maan ja…nd than on seeing Daya's sad face he changes his tone - kyu kar raha hai aisa… tujhe mujhpe bharosa nahin hai kya…

**Daya** - bharosa hai isi liye to yaha aya hu tumhare saath…

Abhi become satisfied from his answer….

**Abhi** - thanks Daya…mujhpar bharosa karne ke liye…dn he stop for minute…nd speaks - Daya…tumhe yaad hai tumne Gaurav ko kya bataya jab usne tumhe injection diya…

**Daya** looked at him - mujhe khana khana hai…lekin agar is baar vomit hui to nai khauga main…

**Abhi** smiles how he is changing the topic nd pat his shoulder - chal uth mere sher…khilata hu tujhe…nd than he did his lunch…

**In room** -

**Abhi** - Daya…ye medicine khao apni…

**Daya** take the medicine from his hand - ok kha leta hu…dn he was about to move…

**Abhi** hold his hand - ruko Daya…yehi mere saamne khao…

**Daya** - Abhi tumhe mujhpar bharosa nahi ke main khauga ya nahin…

**Abhi** - nahin…..abb khao…

**Daya** - ok fine dn he place medicine on his tongue nd gulp it with water… dn than look at Abhi - abb khush…

**Abhi** - bahut…nd he hold his hand - chal baith ja abb…nd Daya sit on chair….

**Daya** - Abhi abb hum yehi rahenge?

**Abhi** - haan mujhe to yehi theek lag raha hai…Gaurav bhi yehi hai to yehi rehna achha hoga….nai to use itni door ana padega roz…aur waise bhi ye jagah dekh kitni shaant hai….kitni khoobsoorat hai…

**Daya** - shaant aur khoobsoorat hogi tumhare liye…mere liye to…

**Abhi** give him anger look…

**Daya** took sigh - theek hai yaar…jaise tumhe theek lage…waise ye Gaurav itna bhi bura nahin hai jitna main samjhta tha…

Abhi happy to see that Daya is feeling bit comfortable…nd sudden he receive call from Gaurav…

**Abhi** - haan Gaurav…ok…ok ate hain abhi…nd eh cut the phone…

**Daya** - Gaurav tha kya kaha usne…

**Abhi** looking at Daya - wo…wo bula raha hai tumhe wapis…

**Daya** irritates - yaar is Gaurav ka mere bina dil nahin lagta kya…dn he laughs on thinking this…

**Abhi** too laughs nd surprised on seeing Daya laughing dn think - shukr hai ye hasa to sahi…jab se aya hai aaj haste huae dekha hai… lagta hai Gaurav ne pata liya ise…nd he pat his back - chal chalte hain…nd they reach hospital in 15 minutes…

**Gaurav** - are aao Daya…dn he look at Abhi dn smiles...

**Abhi** too understand that he is surprised on see Daya looking fresh nd thinks - shayad Daya ke ander jo dar tha itne saalon se…Daya use Gaurav ko batakar halka mehsoos kar raha hai…

**Gaurav** - Daya behtar dikh raha hai subah se…shayad Abhi ne mood theek kar diya uska…nai to bechara mere paas ate hi chup ho jata hai…

Daya shake hand with him…

**Gaurav** - Daya…looking better…

**Daya** - haan…mujhe achha feel ho raha ha thora sa…

**Gaurav** - ok good...nd he look at Abhi…medicine khayi isne…

**Daya showing anger** - tum mujhse kyu nai poochte ke maine khayi ya nahin…ise kyu bol rahe ho?

**Gaurav in strict manner ** - Daya mujhe ye batane ki zaroorat hai ke main ye Abhi se kyu pooch raha hu?

**Daya** understand why he is saying this now nd he feels embarrass nd he look at Abhi…dn Abhi raises his eyebrows in manner tha the don't know anything…

**Gaurav** - its ok Daya…ab tumhare medicine ki zimedaari Abhijeet ki hai…

**Daya** nodded his head in yes - ok theek hai…

**Gaurav** smiles - fine…to abb…shuru kare…

**Daya** irritates - ok kya karna hai bolo…

**Gaurav** look at Abhi - Abhi…plz tum thori der…nd Abhi get up…

**Abhi** - I understand….dn he pat Daya's shoulder…main bahar hu Daya…nd he assured Gaurav with eyes nd came out of room…

**Gaurav** looking at Daya - Daya…r u ok now?

**Daya** become nervous as Abhi left - m ok Guarav…nd he took big sigh…

Gaurav smiles - relax Daya…nd he again remove injection nd give Daya sedation but little more than before as he knew that Daya has taken his medicine…but this time he didn't oppose much but little scared…

**Daya** - Gaurav ab kya pooochna hai…plz yaar kitne injection aur lagane hain…

**Gaurav** - relax Daya…nd he turn off the room lights…nd than he open the door again to small room…

**Daya** - ye…ye kya hai…

**Gaurav** - Daya…he give him hand…relax Daya….tumhe aaj yahan baithan hai thori der…mere saath…

**Daya** - nai….nai Gaurav….plz nahin…nd he trying to get up…but sat due to sedation…

**Gaurav** - Dayaa….main hu na tumhare saath…kuch nahin hoga…agar hua to I promise…usi waqt bahar le aouga…I promise….nd he hold his hand tightly…chalo mere saath….nd he forcefully make him stand nd move towards small room where two chairs where there was place for two chairs nd a small table inbetween them…

**Daya** stop at door by holding door - Gaurav plz…plz nai Gaurav….kal aouga pakka…nd he begin to sweat nd his hands begin to tremble…

**Gaurav** strictly - nahin Daya…aaj hi…agar tum aaj nahin kar sake to kal kabhi nahin ayega…dn he remove his hand from door nd make him sit on chair…

Gaurav sit beside him nd hold his hand nd Daya tighten the grip nd than turn off the lights…

**Daya** shouts - Gaurav….ek minute Gaurav….

**Author's note** -

Guys thanks for ur reviews nd so sorry for beong late nd again short chapter, promise next will be long for sure...nd thanks for reading this chapter too…


	12. Chapter 12

**In hospital** -

Daya nd Gaurav in closed room…

**Daya** - Gaurav ek minute….

**Gaurav** - Daya….plz try to relax….kuch nahin hoga…

**Daya** gasping nd trying to get up - nahi Gaurav plz…plz…mujhe saans nahin a rahi Gaurav…nd rubbing his hand on his chest…

**Gaurav** rub his hand on his back nd hold his hand with other - Daya… main bhi yehi hu bachhe…mujhe bhi to saans a rahi hai….bas 5 minute Daya…lambi lambi saans lo…nd he rub his hand on his back…

**Daya** was struggling - Gaurav mujhe….mujhse nahin hoga… plz Gaurav…dn he tried to get up but unable due to sedation…

**Gaurav** pat his cheek while calm down him nd he feels his tears on his fingers…he thinks - _kya yaar Gaurav…bhool ja ke tu doctor hai aur ek dost jaise soch…dekh sakta hai tu apne dost ko aise…nahin_…nd he speaks - relax Daya…relax….ok ok…abhi chalte hain hum bahar…nd he turn on the light…

**Daya** relaxed a bit nd than he opens the door…nd Daya move fast towards the chair…where Abhi was sitting looking helplessly towards them nd on seeing Daya he understand that Daya didn't co-operate again…

Daya who was full of sweat was unaware of all this nd he sat on chair place his head in his hands nd his elbows on table…on seeing Daya's condition Abhi's heart was going but he manage nd make himself strong…

**Abhi's POV** - main jaanta hu Daya teri kya haalat hai aur tu kis sab se guzar raha hai…dil to kar raha hai abhi tujhe apne gale se laga lu lekin nahin Daya…main aisa nahin karuga…

**Abhi** showing anger - Gaurav kya hua…tum do minute mein ise bahar le aye…nd he look at Daya - co-operate nahin kar raha yeh…nd than he look at Daya speak in anger - Daya tujhe theek hone hai ya nahin….

**Gaurav** interrupts - Abhi…Abhi plz…nd he signal him to remain quite for while…move towards Daya nd place his hand on Daya's shoulder -Daya…its ok…dn he give him water to drink - ye lo paani pio…

**Daya** took glass from his hand nd drink a bit…feeling embarrassing in front of them…but he manage to look at Gaurav when settles a bit - m… m sorry Gaurav…

**Gaurav** smiles - its ok Daya…dn he call ward boy…

**W.B** - yes Sir…

**Gaurav** - inhe room mein litao aur inke paas hi rehna jab tak main nahin ata…nd he hold Daya's arm nd help him to get up as he is still under effect of sedation…nd Daya get up…not looking at Abhi nd move out of room with ward boy….Gaurav nd Abhi look at him till he left the room…than Gaurav look at Abhi who was still looking at door with tears in his eyes…

**Gaurav** place his hand on Abhi's shoulder - Abhi….r u ok?

**Abhi** turn his face to other side nd wipe his tear with thumb - haan…m …m ok Gaurav…

**Gaurav** - Abhiii…aise hota hai yaar…its normal…bas sedation diya hai use maine…is liye wo itna week lag raha hai…thodi der mein dekhna pehle jaisa ho jayega…

**Abhi** - yaar Gaurav…tum…tum nahin jaante main…is tarah se use itna kamzoor dekhna...mujhse nahin dekha jata yaar…bahut takleefein sahi hai usne…aur mere liye mushkil hai use aise dekhna…

**Gaurav** feeling guilty - tum…tum apni jagah theek ho Abhijeet…lekin aaj meri galti thi…

**Abhi** look at him with shocking expressions – kya….tumne kya galat kiya?

**Gaurav** - subah use sedation di aur uske bachpan ke haadse ke bare mein poocha jiski wajah se uske dimaag par kaafi strain pada….thoda sa behtar hua to phir maine use sedation de diya aur ye treatment…mujhe lagta hai ke aaj ye nai karna chahye tha mujhe…

**Abhi** smiles a bit - nai Gaurav…tum to bas apna farz nibha rahe the…aur tum bhi to yehi chahte ho ke wo jaldi se theek ho jaye…

**Gaurav** smiles - haan yaar ye to hai…doctor hone ke naate mein to yehi chahuga ke mera patient jaldi se jaldi theek ho….

**Abhi** interrupts - lekin abb ek problem ho gyi hai…

**Gaurav** narrowing his eyes - kya problem Abhijeet…

**Abhi** - abb tum use doctor ki nazar se nahin dekh rahe Gaurav…

**Gaurav** - nai…nai Abhi…aisa kuch nahin hai…

**Abhi** - aisa hai hai Gaurav…agar aisa nahin hota to tum use is tarah se do minute mein bahar nahin nikalte…sach sach batao agar Daya ki jagah koi aur patient hota to bhi tum use itni asaani se bahar ane dete…

**Gaurav** - raising his eyebrows nd than took a sign nd than smiles -Abhi… tum theek keh rahe ho…lekin pata nahin kyu…aaj subah jo bhi suna main Daya se uske bachpan ke bare mein….aur phir kaise ye orphanage mein bada hua…upar se jo bhi hua pichle kuch dino se iske saath….I mean kidnapping waigra…mujhe sach mein iske liye bahut bura feel ho raha hai yaar….

**Abhi** - Gaurav…agar tum aisa hi sochte rahe to tum iska treatment kabhi nai kar paoge…ye sab achha nahin hai tumhare liye…

**Gaurav** smiles again - haan yaar jaanta hu…mere profession mein is tarah ki emotional attachment nuksaan hi pahunchati hai patient ko…nd he laughs …imagine agar doctor khud hi rone lagega patient ko injection dene se pehle to patient kya theek hoga?

**Abhi** laughs too - haan yaar…soch lo…tumhe Daya ko theek karna hai ya aise hi rakhna hai…

**Gaurav** - relax Abhi…nd don't worry abb aise nahin hoga…sue theek karke hi bhejuga main…don's worry…

**Abhi** - gud…nd than he look at time…waise ye Sameer kahan chala gya…..dopahar se dikha nahin wo…

**Gaurav** - uske ek do purane patients rehte hai yahan…unhi ko dekhe chala gya wo…unhe pata chala ke unke doctor sahab yahan aye hai to bula liya unhone….n he look at time….waise pahunchane hi wala hai thori der mein….phone aya the uska….

**Abhi** - oh ok…nd he look at time again - yaar ye Daya…subah itni mushkil se uska mood theek kiya…aur abb phir se uska mood kharab hoga uthega to…maine bhi to daant diya use…

**Gaurav** - ye to hai Abhijeet…aise patients ko kaafi pyar aur care ki zaroorat hoti hai…medicines aur treatment ki wajah se wo kaafi chidchade ho jaye hain….aur pata nahin chalta kabb unka mood kaise ho jaye is liye tum har situation ke liye taiyaaar raho…kyu ke tum hi uske sabse kareeb ho so tumhe hi use sambhalna hai…main aur Sameer uska ilaaj to kar sakte hai lekin tum chaho use jitna bhi daant lo ya sakhti dikhao uske saath...lekin aakhir mein wo tumhi par sabse zyada bharosa karta hai aur tumse hi sambhelega…aur tum jaante ho tumhare aur Daya ka rishta kaisa hai…

**Abhi** feels proud on himself - haan yaar…use mere siva koi handle nahin kar sakta…aur kaisa hai hamare rishta…kya pata laga liya tumne dekhe to zara…

**Gaurav** smiles - tum jaante ho ek maa chahe apne bachhe ko jitna marzi mare, daante…bachha rota hai to bhi wo apni maa ke gale lag ke hi raahat mehsoos karta hai…apne aap ko sabse surakshit jitna wo apni maa ke paas pata hai utna aur kahin nahin…yehi haal tumhare Daya ka hai…

**Abhi** laughs - ha ha sahi keh rahe ho yaar…Daya mera bachha hi hai…main use daanta bhi hu….aur jab bachhe ki tarah manata hu to wo maan bhi jata hai…nd at same time Sameer enters there - yehi to hai sachhi dosti….

**Abhi** nd **Gaurav** both look at door - lo a gya Sameer bhi…nd Sameer enters inside nd sit beside Abhijeet…

**Sameer** looking at Gaurav - Gaurav tum inki dosti ko nahin jaante…jab Daya ghar mein hota hai to wo age age aur hamare Abhijeet sahab mummy ki tarah peeche peeche…aur in dono ko dekh kar koi nahin keh sakta ke ye dono wahi CID officers hai jinke naam se Mumbai ke criminals thar thar kaampte hain….aur is Abhijeet ne hi use bachha bana rakha hai…aur khud bhi bachha ban jata hai uske saath…

**Abhi** raise his eyebrow- beta ate hi shuru hi gya…mazaak uda raha hai…Gaurav smiles on looking at them…

**Sameer teasing tone ** - are nai yaar…meri itni himmat jo main Sr. Inspector Abhijeet ka mazaak udao…na baba na…nd he hold his ear…nd than he look around - waise wo kahan hai jinke liye hum sab yahan par hain…

**Gaurav** looking at him - Daya saath wale room mein rest kar raha hai...

**Sameer** in worried tone - kya hua use…

**Gaurav** - CBT di this yaar use…lekin uski tabiyat bigad gyi…so continue nahi kar saka…

*_CBT - behaviour therepy for practically dealing with ur phobia_*

**Sameer** - oh ok…nd he made sad face…plz use jaldi theek karo yaar…phir hum sab ghoomne chalenge yaha aaspaas...kitna achha mausam hai aur jagah bhi…

**Abhi** giving him anger look - Daya ki tabiyat kharab hai aur tumhe ghoomne ki padi hai Sameer…kaise dost ho tum…

**Gaurav** interrupts - Sameer theek keh raha hai Abhi…aur Daya ke theek hone par to hum party karenge….aur ghoomne…main to kehta hu baad mein kyu…kal hi chalte hai ghoomne…kal Saturday hai…yahan bhi half day hoga…uske baad nikelte hain….trecking karenge thori si…aur phir Daya bechara bhi ek din bach jayega hum zaalimon ke haath se…

**Sameer** - to tum maante ho ke tum zaalim doctor ho…

**Gaurav** raises his eyebrows - Sameer shayad tumne galat suna hai…main kaha ke Hum zaalimon se….hum matlab hum dono….

**Sameer** - main kahan se zaalim ho gya yaar…

**Abhi** - tum dono hi zaalim ho jo mere Daya ko itna pareshaan kar rahe ho…nd both give him shocked look…

**Abhi** realize something nd speaks - mazzzak kar raha hu yaar…aur jo situation hai isme to sabse bada dushman main hi lagta hounga Daya ko….tum dono to baad mein ate hoge…

Nd all laughs on this nd feel bad for their Daya too…nd at same time… ward boy came…

**WB** - Dr. Saab Daya ki tabiyat kharab ho rahi hai…wo bechain ho rahe hain…ek ulti bhi hui unhe…dn all run towards his room…

**In room** -

Daya was sitting on bed holding his head…

**Abhi** goes close to him nd place his hand on his shoulder - Daya…kya hua hain…

**Daya** look at Abhi - Abhi…mujhe ghabrahat ho rahi hai…dn he speaks in anger than -maine kaha tha na ke mujhe mat kaho khaane ko…lekin nahin tumhe to apni manwani hoti hai hamesha…nd he was about to cry…

Abhi look at Gaurav nd he assured him with eyes…

**Abhi** sat beside him nd speak in soft tone - m sorry yaar…lekin thori si ghabrahat to hogi na…

**Gaurav** - relax Daya…ye khane ki wajah se nahin…jo main tumhe injection diya uski wajah se hua nd its normal….ghabrao mat itna…

**Daya** look at him nd speak in anger - Gauravvv… agar tum meri jagah par hote to tumhe pata chalta kaisa feel hota hai…

**Gaurav** nodded his head in yes - haan Daya…I know main tumhare takleef nahin samjh sakta…nd m very sorry for that…

**Sameer** moving ahead - Gaurav…main ise injection deta du…he will feel better…

**Gaurav** - haan dedo Sameer…

**Daya** get up from bed - mujhe kuch nahin lena…tum sab log jao yahan se…koi mere paas mat ana samjhe…he speaks pointed his finger towards three…

**Abhi** too get up nd trying to stop Daya - Daya ye kya keh rahe ho tum….

**Gaurav** move close to him - Daya…I hate when someone challenges me…chahe jo bhi ho phir main nahin rukta…c'mon be a good boy aur leto araam se…dn he look at Sameer - Sameer dedo ise injection….thori der so jayega to he will feel better…

**Sameer** told ward boy to bring injection which he wrote on prescription nd than…he bring that in 5 minutes…than he move towards trolley nd fill injection…

**Daya** look at Abhi nd hold his hand tightly dn speaks in requesting tone - Abhi…plz mujhe abb koi injection nahin lena plz…

**Abhi** smiles and than look at Sameer - Sameer… rehne do yaar agar zaruri nahin hai to…

**Sameer** - lekin Abhi…ise araam ki zaroorat hai…

**Gaurav** - Sameer…abb ye theek hai rehne do…nd he looks at Daya… Daya…aise ghabrao mat bachhe…main jaanta hua ye sab bahut mushkil hota hai…lekin its part of treatment…tum agar bachhon ki tarah roz roz wahi complaint karoge to achha lagega…

**Daya** didn't speak anything n turn his face downward...

**Gaurav** look at Abhi - Abhi…le jao yaar….ke do ghante mein tum log mere ghar ana…wahin dinner karte hain aaj….aur Daya ke liye main ane haathon se khana banauga…

**Daya** in sad nd anger tone - Gaurav mujhe kuch nahin khana…

**Sameer** place his hand on his shoulder -Daya ghabra mat yaar…main hu na tere saath…jo dil kare khana tu araam se…kuch nahin hoga…

**Daya** look at him nd smiles a bit - thanks Sameer…lekin mujhe pata hai phir yehi hoga yaar…

**Abhi** - are hoga to ho jaye…iske liye tum khana peena chod doge kya…kya bachhon jaisi baat karte ho yaar…nd he make him stand …chal uth...room mein jakar fresh ho aur change kar…

**Daya** get up on his own - main chal sakta hu Abhi…

Abhi, Sameer nd Gaurav smiles on seeing him nd than they came out nd move towards their hotel….

**In hotel** -

Daya enters room nd fall directly on bed….

**Abhi** - Daya...Daya…chal uth beta….fresh ho jakar…aise nahin karna…

**Daya** - Abhi plz…mujhe sona hai…

**Abhi** move close to him - raat ko so jana jitni der sona hai…lekin chal abhi haath mooh dho le jakar…nd

**Daya** get up with making faces nd move towards washroom….

**Abhi** look at him nd nodded his head in no - bas yahan ate hi iske ander ka bachha jag gya….Abhijeet hai na iske nakhre uthane ke liye yahan… aur wahan Gaurav ke saamne….inki chalti nahin hai…isliye koi nakhra nahin hota wahan…

**After two hours** -

Daya was feeling better now…

Three moves towards Gaurav's bunglow…which was surrounded by big trees, lovely garden nd giving very pleasant look…

**Daya** playing snooker - Gaurav tumhara ghar to bahut khoobsoorat hai yaar…mujhe ye bahut achha laga…

**Gaurav** - thanks Daya…

**Sameer** teasing Daya - Daya…tumhe achha laga to yehi rehlo tum Gaurav ke saath…doctor hai...achhe se khyaal rakhega tumhare…

**Daya** - thank you very much Dr. Sameer…lekin main inse door hi achha hu…

**Gaurav **fakely make sad face- kya Daya…..itna bura hu main…mere ghar men akar mere khilaaf bol rahe ho…very gud…

**Daya** - are nai yaar...plz galt mat samjho…

**Sameer **- nai Daya…wo galt nahin samjh raha…usne wahi suna jo Daya ne kaha…nd servant came there…

**Manohar** - Gaurav beta…dinner lag gya hai…aap log a jaiye….

**Gaurav** - abhi ate hai manohar kaka…

**Abhi** give anger look at Sameer - Sameer tum aag mein ghee kyu daal rahe ho yaar…kyu Daya ko fasa rahe ho

**Sameer** - nai yaar…main kahan ghee daal raha hu…main to bas…

**Gaurav** - bas guys…agar hum aise hi bolte rahe to saari raat ye khatam nahin hoga…chalo abhi khana thanda ho raha hai…nd all move towards dining table…except Daya….who was standing near snooker table….

**Gaurav** place his hand on Daya's shoulder - Daya…aaj tum mere mehmaan ho…aur mujhe achha nahin lagega agar tum yahan bhi yuhi pareshaan rahoge aur hamare saath enjoy nahin karoge…yaar hamare liye bhi si sab ka koi matlab nahin hai agar tum hi upset dikhoge to…khana khao enjoy karo…jo hoga dekha jayega…

**Daya** feels better - ok Gaurav…ata hua main bhi…aur dekhta hu kya banaya hai tumne mere liye special….nd he move toward dining table…

**Abhi** feels happy to see him on dining table nd he says Thank you to Gaurav with his eyes…

**Gaurav** remove lid of pan - Daya…ye tumhare liye palak paneer… chalega…

**Daya** make face nd look at Abhi…

**Abhi** smiles nd than look at Gaurav - chalega nahin daudega Gaurav… Daya ko palak paneer bahut pasand hai…aur ye to do do katorian kha jata hai ek hi baar mein…aur phir tumne itne pyar se banaya hai to aaj to teen katorian khayega….nd he look at Daya - kyu Daya…

**Daya** making puppy face nd nodded his head in yes - haan….bilkul…

**Gaurav** - oh gr888 phir to ye poora Daya ke liye aur hum ye sab khate hain…Manohar kaka aap serve kijiye sabko…aur Daya ko sirf palak paneer…dn he open lids of other pans nd Daya was looking at them nd than look at Abhi who was feeling very happy now…

**Daya** thinking - _Abhi tujhe to dekh loonga main baad mein…koi kasar nahin chodta tu kabhi mujhe fasane mein….palak paneer aur main…_

**Author's note** -

Guys thanks a lot for reading this nd reviewing on last chapters…aur aap sab yehi chahte hai ke main ye story hafte mein do baar poist kiya karu…to I want to say htat I love this story a lot…aur agar mein hafte mein do baar post karugi to ye jaldi khatam ho jayegi na aur main nahin chahti ke ye jaldi finish ho….

Is liye I post it weekly hope u understand…

Nd someone msg here tha m oldest writer here…yes may be m oldesrt by age here but m here for just 8-9 months….nd Dfu, Dk, Fk, KK, Pr nd Ori are much older than me here...nd I joined FF after reading their stories…

So credit goes to all of them

Tc.


	13. Chapter 13

***** Guys m showing Daya as Phobic in this story…aur main aise hi dikhaugi jaise ek patient hota hai…dn I know very well how a person feels when he have some phobia…I have experienced this from very close…so guys…if u don't want to see ur Daya like this…I will suggest u to skip this story with Respect…rest is upto u…but don't blame me to show Daya's condition like this

Aur m happy ek sab ko Gaurav aur Sameer bhi pasand a rahe hai… Thanks for that…plz don't think ke this story is about Daya-Abhi nd m showing them unnecessarily...its about friendship nd caring between friends…so I found their character necessary here…nd I feel very happy on writing them*****

**In last chapter** - u read, Gaurav know about Daya's childhood dn than he give him CBT…but Daya didn't co-operate nd Gaurav feels pity for him dn remove him from room less than 5 minutes for which Abhi got worried n teased him that he is not seeing Daya as his patient which is not gud for his profession nd Daya too…Gaurav told him that he is feeling guilty as he put stress on Daya by giving sedative twice, once in morning nd than for CBT due to which his condition get worsens…at same time Sameer came nd they have decided to give Daya rest for one day dn go for trekking….dn Gaurav invite them for dinner at his home…

when they reach his home… Gaurav told Daya that he has made Palak punier especially for him nd Abhi says that its Daya's favourite nd Daya was cursing Abhi for this as he hates Palak paneer…

hope abb apko yaad rahega ke what happens in last chapter nd late update apko zyada pareshaan nahin karega…

**Abb age** -

**Gaurav's home** -

Daya looking at palak paneer nd than looking at Abhi who was eating his food…Gaurav look at Daya…dn than look at Abhi nd signal towards Daya…

**Abhi** sheepily - use palak paneer bilkul pasand nahin…

**Gaurav** shocked on this nd than look at Sameer…Sameer turn his face downward dn put a spoon full of Briyani in his mouth…than Gaurav look at Abhijeet…

**Gaurav** showing anger - very bad Abhi…mujhe yakeen nahin ho raha ke tumne Daya ke saath aisa kiya…nd he looks at Daya…Daya Abhijeet ne tumhare saath aisa kiya….

Daya give anger look to Abhi…

**Abhi** - Gau…Gaurav yaar tum aag….aag mat lagao yaar…

**Gaurav** smiles sheepily nd than turn towards Sameer - Sameer tum… Sameer look at him with questioning eyes nd trying to be innocent…

**Gaurav** nodded his head in no nd he look at Daya - m sorry Daya… tumne bola kyu nahin tumhe ye pasand nahin? Mujhe is Sameer ne bola ke tumhe ye bahut pasand hai aur upar se…Abhijeet ne bhi koi kasar nahin chodi…

**Daya** look at Abhi first nd than Sameer nd than Gaurav - no…its fine Gaurav…kha loonga main…

**Gaurav** - Daya kyu kha loge…ye koi medicine nahin hai Daya jo maine prescribe ki aur tumhare liye zaruri hai khani…

**Daya** took sigh - Gaurav tum example bhi apne doctori ke andaaz mein hi de rahe ho…

Abhi nd Sameer laughs on this…

**Gaurav** - m sorry Daya nd than he looks at Manohar - Manohar kaka… Daya ko ye Briyani aur kofta dijiye…

**Manohar **kaka moving towards Daya - g Gaurav beta...

**Daya** become happy but than sad on think something - no…its fine Gaurav….ye palak agar health ke liye achhi hai to main kha loonga aur phir tumne itne pyar se banai hai…main…main kha loonga…

**Sameer** interrupts - Daya tu kabse health conscious khane laga…

**Gaurav** give him anger look nd he turn his face downward…dn Abhi smiles on this…

**Gaurav** softly - Daya relax…kuch nahin hoga…jo dil kar raha hai khao…

**Abhi** - kuch nahin hoga Daya…abb to doctor sahab ne haan kar di hai…

**Daya not looking at Abhi** - thanks Gaurav nd he starts to eat…

**Abhi** surprised on his behaviour nd raised his eyebrows nd than look at Gaurav nd than starts to eat…

Finishes their dinner nd dessert in half hour…

**Gaurav** - Thanks for coming…

**Abhi** - thanks to hame kehna chahye tumhe…bahut achha laga tumhare ghar ake…aur dinner ke liye bhi…

**Gaurav** smiles - mujhe achha lagta agar tum log yehi rukte…hum sab enjoy karte…

**Abhi** - haan…achha to lagta…dn he look at Daya who nodded his head in no - phir…phir kabhi…

**Gaurav** understand that Daya is not comfortable there - its ok Abhi… phir ruk jana…dn he look at Sameer - Sameer saab aapko bhi jana hoga wapis…

**Sameer** sad tone - haan…haan mujhe bhi jana hai…

**Manohar** kaka interrupts - Sameer…Sameer beta…aap to ruk jaiyae…

**Sameer** look at Gaurav speak in sad tone - nai monahar kaka… phir… phir kabhi…

**Gaurav** took sigh nd pat Sameer's arm - jaisi aap logon ki marzi… chaliye…

nd than they move towards their hotel…

**In car **-

Abhi nd Sameer were talking whole way but Daya was quite nd not talking with them…

**Sameer** looking at Daya - Daya…tum kyu khamosh ho?

**Daya** - Sameer mera dil nai kar raha kuch bolne ka…

**Sameer** soft tone - its ok Daya…shayad tum thak gye ho….bas thori der mein pahunch jayenge hum hotel tum rest karna jakar…

**Abhi** - haan rest karega to theek feel karega…

**Daya** in anger - mujhe kisi se koi baat nai karni hai…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrow - Daya…mujhse bhi baat nahin karni…

**Daya** - bilkul nahin nd he turn his face towards window nd looking outside…

Abhi closes his eyes nd rest his head back…

**Sameer** - sorry Abhi…

**Abhi** - its ok Sameer…dn they remain quite…

Nd after half hour they reach at hotel…

**Sameer** stop Abhi outside room when Daya enters his room - Abhi… good luck…

**Abhi** smiles - Thanks yaar…dekhta hu kya hota hai…

**Sameer** - Abhi…thoda pyar se baat karna…

**Abhi** - I understand Sameer Good night…

**Sameer** - Good night nd he was about to open his room's lock Abhi stop him…

**Abhi **- Sameer…r u ok…

**Sameer** - haan…absolutely…kya hua…

**Abhi **- wo…kuch nahin…jab Manohar kaka ne tumhe rukne ke liye bola to tum kuch pareshaan…

**Sameer** interrupts - are nai Abhi…wo to main…kaafi der baad dekha na mujhe to rok rahe the…pehle main ata rehta tha…

**Abhi** understands very well that he is hiding something…but he don't want to force him…smiles nd pat his arm - oh…ok….mujhe laga…nd he stops…ok so jao tum bhi yaar…Gud night nd he enters following Daya locking the door…

**In room** -

**Daya** move towards washroom…came after changing his clothes nd fall on bed turning his face downward…while Abhi was removing his medicine from wrappers nd place it on tray…

**Abhi** holding glass in his hand dn move towards Daya - Daya ye lo medicine khao…phir so jana…

**Daya** - Abhi mujhe nai khani aur medicine…sone do mujhe nd he buried his face in pillow…

**Abhi** _bite his lip thinking - Daya pehle se hi naraaz hai mujhse…palak paneer jo khana panda tha ise…isi liye abb medicine khane mein itne nakhre dikha raha hai…pata hai abb main daantugi nai ise…lekin koi baat nahin beta…main bhi Abhijeet hu…medicine to khaani hi padega tujhe…_nd he place trey on side table nd place his knee on bed nd one hand on Daya's arm nd hold it tightly - chal uth Daya…

**Daya** opens his eyes - Abhi…mujhe sone do…

**Abhi** strictly- Daya…pehle medicine khao…phir so jana…

**Daya** - mujhe nai khaani bas…

**Abhi** anger tone - dekh Daya…main achhi tarah se jaanta hu tu khaam kha bhaav kha raha hai…bina wajah ki zid kar raha hai…

**Daya** didn't speak anything…nd Abhi's anger raises…he hold Daya from arms strictly nd make him sit…nd place medicine in his hand…

**Abhi** - Daya ye lo paani…khao ise…

**Daya** look at him nd tears came in his eyes - tum mera saath dene ki bajaye mujhe tease kar rahe the wo khane keliye…

**Abhi** soften a bit nd smile came on his lips after hearing this childish complaint from Daya - oh ho to aapko is baat ka gussa hai...Daya wo to main aise hi keh raha tha Daya…tu itni si baat ka bura mana gya yaar…

**Daya** - ye itni si baat hai…

**Abhi** - Dayaaa…nd he remember something nd speaks - achha baba… sorry dn he hold his ears…age se aisa nahin karuga…

A naughty smile came on Daya's face holding ears but again became angry nd speak…

**Daya** angry tone - aur ye abhi tumne kitne gusse se mujhe uthaya…

**Abhi** - Daya…medicine ke maamle mein main koi baat nahin sunuga tumhari…is liye no sorry for this…

**Daya** irritates - achha theek hai…do medicine…dn Abhi give him medicine nd he throw medicine inside his mouth nd swallow it with water…

**Abhi** pat his shoulder nd pat his shoulder - ye hui na baat…chalo abb so jao…

**Daya** - Abhi…mujhe neend nahin hai Abhi…chalo bahar chalte hain…

**Abhi** look at time - Daya…barah baj chuke hain mere bhai…chal so ja…

**Daya** - Abhi plz…

**Abhi** - no plz…so jao… so jao…achha bachhe jaise…nd he hold blanket nd give at him forcefully nd make him lie…

**Daya** took sigh - Abhi…tum hamesha apni chalate ho…apni thopte ho mujh par…mujhe kabhi kuch nahin samjhte…you r BOSSY…

**Abhi **hiding his laugh - Daya…M AGREE with u…yes M BOSSY…nd thanks for ur complements….abb bolna band aur sone ki koshish karo… nd he sit beside him place his hand on his eyes - so jao Daya…dn Daya surrenders nd get into sleep in minutes…

Abhi smiles nd get up…changing his clothed nd go to sleep…dn then he too…nd Daya remain well during night…

**Next day** -

Abhi, Sameer nd Daya did breakfast together…but they didn't tell Daya about their plan…

**Daya** looking at time nd thinking - phir time ho gya Gaurav se milne ka…pata nahin aaj kya hoga…nd his face becomes sad on remembers treatment…

Abhi nd Sameer noticing this…but don't want to tell him now…

Daya was surprised that why no one told him to get ready for treatment…

Finally he gain some courage nd speak…

**Daya** scared tone - Abhi…aaj…hospital nai jana…itna time ho gya…

**Sameer** trying to scared him - Daya…aaj…aaj kuch bada hone wala hai…

**Daya **narrowed his eyes - bada…bada kya Sameer…

**Abhi** gives anger look to Sameer - Sameer…kya…kyu dara rahe ho yaar…dn he place his hand on Daya's shoulder - relax Daya…nd he look at Sameer nd than speak - aisa kar Daya…gain some courage….aur aaj tu akela ja Gaurav ke paas…main aur Sameer thori der mein ate hain…

**Daya** - main…main jau Gaurav…

**Sameer** - Daya relax…isme itna ghabrane wali kaun si baat hai…

**Daya** nodded his head in yes nd bite his lip - theek hai boss…main akela hi jata hu…lekin…tum log bhi jaldi ana plz…nd he left for hospital…

**In hospital** -

**Daya** moving toward Gaurav's cabin - pata nahin aaj main phir co-operate kar pauga ya nahin… nd he heard some scary screams coming from room beside his cabin…

Ye…ye awaaz kaisi…nd he enters inside his room nd shocked to see Gaurav treating his patient…three ward boys nd Nurses were holding a boy's hands nd legs nd then they tied him with bed…

**Boy** struggling dn shouting - chodo…chodo mujhe…nd he remove his hand with jerk from wb's hand nd hold Gaurav's shirt…

**Gaurav** to ward boy - iske haath tie karo achhi tarah se…mouth guard bhi dalo…nd ward boys follow his instructions…nd than Gaurav give him electric shock…

**Daya enters inside nd** interrupts - ye…ye…ye kya kar raho ho….

**Gaurav** narrowed his eyes nd speak in anger - Daya…tummm yaha kaise…bahar jao Daya…

**Daya **- Gaurav…ek bechara akela…chaar logon ne pakda hua hai…

**Gaurav** in anger - Daya…mere cabin mein jakar baitho…

**Daya** came outside - ye…ye Gaurav ye sab bhi karta hai…Psychiatrist hai to karega hi na…nd he look above - Bhagwaan bachha lena mujhe…

**Gaurav** look towards patient who becomes unconscious now…so he looks at Nurse - haath khol do…nd he rub his hand in patient's hairs…aur IV drip dedo…prescription likh di hai main…start kardo medicine…aur iski file Dr. Bali ke paas bhej doonga main…kal ka din wahi dekhenge ise…aur iske treatment mein koi laparwahi nahin honi chahye…

**Nurse** - g Sir…

Gaurav left from there dn move towards his cabin…

**Gaurav's cabin** -

He enters there nd saw Daya sitting on chair…he smiles nd place his hand on Daya's shoulder - Daya…tum akele kaise…

**Daya** look at him - wo…us ladke ko kya hua…

**Gaurav** - wo schizophrenic hai…

**Daya** - lekin electric shock?

**Gaurav** - Daya relax…tum itna sab mat socho…har patient ko theek karne ka alag tareeka hota hai…aur tumhe itna ghabrane ki zaroorat nahin hai…

**Daya** took sigh of relief nd than he holds his cuff nd fold it upward nd place his arm straight infornt of Gaurav…

**Gaurav** surprises on his unexpected behaviour - ye kya Daya…kya hua…

**Daya** - Gaurav…har baar mujhe yahan zabardasti laya jata hai…to zyada bura lagta hai mujhe…is liye aaj main khud hi a gya…

**Gaurav** smiles - Daya…aaj no treatment…

**Daya** happily surprised - kya…no treatment…lekin kyu…

**Gaurav** get up from chair - thodi der mein pata chal jayega tumhe… medicine khayi tumne…

**Daya** irritates - kha li…

**Gaurav** raises his eyebrow - sach keh rahe ho?

**Daya irritates more** - kya yaar Gaurav…

**Gaurav** laughs - tum itna chidte kyu ho medicine ke naam se…

**Daya** - kahan chidta hu main…nd he look at Gaurav - m sorry…nai chiduga abb…

**Gaurav moving outside** - Daya…tum baitho yahan…main bas das minute mein aya…jab tak main nahin ata hilna mat yahan se…

**Daya** looking at him - ok…lekin jaldi ana plz…

**Dn **after 5 minutes - Abhi nd Sameer came there…

**Abhi** place his hand on Daya's shoulder - utho Daya…hame kahin jana hai…

**Daya** - kahan jana hai Abhi….

**Sameer** - surprise hai Daya…chalo utho…

**Daya** thinking _- zarur daal mein kuch kala hai…koi mujhe kuch bata kyu nahin raha…kahin ye log mujhe kisi aur doctor ke paas to nahin leja rahe…kal Abhijeet ko gussa a gya tha mujhpar…co-operate nai kiya tha…lekin aaj to main khud aya Gaurav ke paas…to phir…nai nai… mujhe abb kisi aur ke paas nahin jana...Gaurav se hi theek hona hai…_

**Abhi **- Daya kya soch raha hai…chal uth…

**Daya** holding chair arms tightly - Gaurav ne bola tha ke wo 10 minute mein a raha hai…jab tak wo nahin ata main kahin nahin jauga…

**Abhi **surprised raise his eyebrow - Daya…tujhe mujhpar vishwaas nahin hai…

**Daya** scared tone - Abhi…hai bahut hai…lekin…nd he bite his lip…

**Sameer** hiding his laugh - lekin kya Daya…

**Daya** looking at time - 10 minute to ho chuke hai…Gaurav nahi aya abb tak…

**Abhi **- Gaurav se baat karli hi maine…

**Daya** - kya baat karli hai…

**Sameer** become serious - Daya…hum tujhe nahin bata sakte…tu bas chal….

**Daya** thinking - _Daya…abb tere paas koi option nahin hai_…nd he get up…chaliye…nd they came out of hospital nd move towards parking…

**Abhi** - Daya chalo baitho gaadi mein…

**Daya** - Abhi…lekin hum ja kahan rahe hai…

**Sameer** opens the back door - Daya baitho…

**Daya** sit inside dn Sameer sit beside him while Abhijeet sitting on passengers seat beside drivinig seat…

**Daya** surprised to see Gaurav on driving seat - Gaurav tum yahan… tumne to bola tha 10 minute mein a rahe ho…

**Sameer** - Daya…wo to hamara plan tha…

**Daya** - kaisa plan…

**Gaurav** - Daya aaj hum log trekking aur camping keliye ja rahe hai…

**Daya** become happy - kya…nd he look at Sameer - to ye tha tumhara surprise…nd then his tone turn out sad - main to dar hi gya tha yaar…

**Abhi** - dar gye the…kyu…

**Daya** - mujhe laga tum…tum log mujhe kisi aur doctor ke paas…nd he became quite…

**Abhi** - oh to is liye tum keh rahe the Gaurav ke ane tak tum nahin chaloge hamare saath…

**Sameer** pat at Gaurav's shoulder - wah Gaurav…kya patient hai tumhara…maan gye…

**Gaurav** starts the Scorpio - chalen abb…

**Abhi** - chalo chalo…nd they start their journey…nd Daya start to felt drowsy after sometime…

All four left for trekking…50 km away from their hospital…

Abhi was looking at sleeping Daya who was sitting on back seat with Sameer who was clicking photographs by removing his head nd camera outside window…

Gaurav was noticing this since they start their journey…

**Gaurav** smiling- Abhijeet…Daya mehez tumse do feet ki doori par hai…lekin tumhe phir bhi chain nahin….

**Abhi** feels embarrass - are…nai…nai Gaurav…main to bas…

**Sameer** interrupts - Abhijeet g…aapke Daya yahan surakshit hai mere saath…don't worry…nd he again start to click photographs…

**Abhi** took sigh - kya yaar tum dono bhi na…are dekh bhi nai sakta use main…

**Daya** open his eyes forcefully - Abhi…main theek hu yaar…nd he again closes his eyes…

Abhi satisfies a bit dn a smile came on Abhi's face…

**Sameer** - relax Abhijeet…we r just joking…nd he click photograph…

**Gaurav** strict tone - Sameer tum zara apni mundi ander rakho…kya bahar latak latak kar photographs le rahe ho…age chalkar gaadi rokta hu main tab kheench lena …

**Sameer** - Gaurav plz yaar…tum har waqt yu Hitler mat bana karo…itna achha khoobsoorat raasta hai…haseen wadiyaan hain…kabhi to zara sa enjoy kiya karo…

**Gaurav **nodded his head in disappointment on Sameer's answer…nd Abhi understand on Gaurav's reaction nd he smiles…

**Gaurav **look at Daya from eye mirror nd speak in low tone - Abhijeet… Daya ne medicine li thi na subah wali…

**Abhi** - haan Gaurav li thi…is liye neend a rahi hai use…

**Gaurav** - hmm dekh raha hu main…use neend a rahi hai lekin zabardasti aankhne khol raha hai…nd he again look at Sameer whose head was about to hit with branch of tree…nd he came in anger nd shouts - SAMEER…WILL U PLEASE STOP THIS F****** NONSENSE….

**Abhi** shocked on his anger - Gaurav relax yaar…karne do na use enjoy…

**Sameer** feels embarrass nd sit back on his seat properly with anger on his face…place camera on seat nd start to look outside…

**Gaurav** look at him from mirror - mooh fula kar mat baitho Sameer… abhi tumhe chot lagne wali thi…bachhe ho tum jo baar baar samjhana padega tumhe…aur phir mat bhoolo hum yahan kis liye hain… agar koi responsibility li hai to use achhe se nibhao bhi…Daya baar baar gir raha hai neend mein…aur tum dekh hi nahin rahe…apni masti mein lage huae ho…

**Abhi** interrupts - Gaurav plz yaar…kyu daante ja rahe ho use…achha raasta hai...trekking ke liye ja rahe hai enjoy karo…

**Sameer** interrupts - nai Abhijeet wo theek keh raha hai…dn he place Daya's head on back side properly - Daya…so jao araam se…baar baar utho mat…

**Daya** mumbled - nai uthuga…nd he slept properly…nd Sameer took sigh

Outside the window with sad face…

Abhi look at him by turning his head towards him nd than signal Gaurav…

Gaurav assured him with eyes…Abhi smiles dn than the look forward…

**After 15 minutes** -

**Gaurav** stop Scorpio on road side nd turn his face backward - Sameer… chalo kheench lo jitni photographs leni hai abb…

**Sameer** speaks normally - nai Gaurav…

**Gaurav** move towards him dn open the door…nd forward his hand towards him…chalo bahar aao…

**Sameer** sadly- Gaurav mera mood nahin hai yaar…

**Gaurav** softly - Sameer…m sorry…chalo utro abb…

**Sameer** smiles nd hold his camera nd open the door nd came outside…nd move towards a kachha road…nd start clicking photographs…

**Gaurav** - Sameer zyada door mat jana…

**Abhi** looking at him - Gaurav…achhe se sambhaal lete ho tum situation ko…pehle bechare Sameer ko itni buri tarah daanta…aur ek hi baar mein mana bhi liya…

**Gaurav** - tum Daya ko sambhalte ho…tumhe pata hai use kis baat par kaise manana hai…waise hi mujhe Sameer ka pata hai…

**Abhi** - achha laga mujhe jaankar ke tumhe bhi apne doston se itna pyar aur unka khyaal hai…

**Gaurav** laughs - kyu itna bura hu main ke mera koi dost hona…ya unka khyaal rakhna tumhe ajeeeb lagta hai tumhe…

**Abhi** - are nai nai yaar…plz don't mind…mera wo matlab nahin tha…

**Gaurav** - Abhi m joking yaar…nd then he look at Daya…wapis jakar Daya ka treatment thoda fast karenge…4 din ho gaye kuch zyada improvement nahin hui…

**Abhi** heartbeat become fast on hear this - kya…kya karoge abb tum…

**Gaurav smiles** - relax Abhijeet…dn he look at Sameer…nd check time…do baj rahe hain….age se hame cable car mein jana hai…phir

**Abhi **- oh to kitna time lagega aur…

**Gaurav** - ek ghanta aur…

**Abhi** - to chalte hain...nd Gaurav call Sameer…

Sameer came with smile on his face…

**Gaurav** - ho gyi aapki ichha poori Sameer g…

**Sameer** - ho gyi Gaurav g…thanks…

They all laugh nd move ahead…

**After one hour** -

They reach at spot from where they have to take cable car nd other camping nd trekking equipments…Daya too wake up after good sleep nd feeling fresh…there was a long que there…

**Daya** looking at queue - yaha to bahut lambi queue hai…

**Gaurav** - haan weekend hai to itna hi rush hota hai yahan…

**Sameer** - Gaurav main aur Daya queue mein lagte hain…aap senior log ruko…

Nd Abhi nd Gaurav laughs on this…nd Daya move with him nd they stand in queue…

There were two kids…playing together…

A girl about 8 year old nd boy about 3-4 year old…all was looking at them…

Sameer start to click photographs by taking permission from their parents…

**Girl holding her dad's pant** - papa dekho chotu kahan ja raha hai…papa wo gir jayega use pakdo…he starts to run dn she run after him….chotu ruko…nd he fall down…nd then she caught him…dekha gir gya na….

Chotu starts crying nd trying to remove himself from her…

She holds him tightly nd rub dust from his knees…

**Girl** - chup hoja chotu…ro mat…nd she wipe his tears…

Abhi nd Gaurav looking at them resting themselves on bonnet of Scorpio…

**Abhi** - dekho wo bachhe kitne pyare lag rahe hai dono khelte huae…wo bachhi kaise uska khyaal rakh rahi hai…

**Gaurav **being serious- haan bade bhai behen hote hi is liye hai…har waqt responsibility… choton ka khyaal rakho…nd sudden he look at Sameer…who stop taking pics…nd became very sad…staring at them…

**Abhi** too notices this - ye Sameer ko kya ho gya achanak…

**Daya** too looking at him - Sameer…Sameer….but he didn't respond…

**Gaurav** immediately move towards Sameer…dn place his hand on Sameer's shoulder….nd he came out of thoughts…

**Sameer** trying to be normal - haan Gaurav…kya…kya hua…

**Gaurav** softly- Sameer…u ok?

**Sameer** tears in his eyes - m…m ok Gaurav…

**Gaurav** took sigh…he places his hand on Sameer's cheek - Sameer…jao tum baitho gaadi mein…main lagta hua queue mein…

**Sameer** clearing his throat - nai m fine Gaurav…tum jao…

**Gaurav** hold his hand - Sameerrr…maine kaha na jao…

Sameer move towards Scorpio nd open the door nd sit inside…nd place his head on front seat…

**Abhi** look at him nd move towards Gaurav - ye Sameer ko kya ho gya achanak se…

**Gaurav** nodded his head in no – Abhi wo…Sameer…nd sudden he got hit by a young boy who was doing masti with his group…

**Boy** - sorry yaar...lagi to nahin…dn his group laugh…

**Daya** came in anger - dikhta nahin tumhe…

**Gaurav** - Daya relax…galti se lag gya yaar…chill…

**Boy** - tum itni der se aise hi khade ho…age kyu nai badte…

**Gaurav** - chal raha hu yaar…itna bhadak kyu rahe ho…relax…

**Boy** - aiye bhadak kaun raha hai…tameez se baat kar…nd he hit him on his chest…

**Daya** look at Gaurav - kamaal hai…ise pyar se samjha rahe hai samjh hi nahin raha…

**Boy** - aiye apna pyar rakh apne paas…

**Daya** move ahead nd hold that man from collar - aye…bahut garmi chadi hui hai tujhe…ye tameez se hi baat kar rahe hai…agar koi bolta nahin to kuch bhi karega tu….haan…

**Gaurav** hold Daya's arm - Daya chodo…jaane do Daya…

**Abhi** too hold him - Daya chodo…nd Daya left his collar…

**Boy **- aiye...tu jaanta nahin kaun hu main…

**Abhi** challenging tone - kaun hai tu…hame bhi to pata chale…

**Boy** - abhi batata hu tujhe…nd he hit him too…

**Daya** pointed his finger toward him in anger - tu nahin jaanta… main kaun hu…nd he again lunged toward him nd caught him from collar…he hit him again…Daya loose his patience nd he hit him on floor….nd people gather there…

Abhi nd Gaurav holding Daya tightly nd trying to seprate him from man…but Daya getting out of control n hitting that man badly on his face…on hearing shor….Sameer too run towards them…

**Sameer** looking at them - kya hua Gaurav…

**Gaurav** - Sameer us ladke ko chudao Daya se….

**Abhi** - Daya chodo Daya…ye kya pagalpan hai…nd he look at Gaurav…

Gaurav, Abhi nd Sameer hold him from waist nd pulled him with full force nd they succeed to seprate him but he was still trying to hit him…and somehow they keep him away from crowd…

**Abhi** shouts leaving him - ye kya pagalapan hai Daya…kya ho gya hain…

**Gaurav** place his hand on Daya's shoulder nd speak softly- Daya itna gussa…tumhe aise react nahin karna chahye tha…

**Daya** breathing heavily in anger - chodna nai tha maine use…tum log beech mein a gye…bach gya wo…

**Abhi** in anger - shutup Daya….hum log nai ate to kya maar daalte use…

**Daya** - uski himmat kaise hui tumhe aur Gaurav ko dhakka marne ki…

**Abhi** in anger - Daya mat bhoolo tum ek zimedaar CID officer ho…is tarah ki harkat tumhe shobha nahin deti…itni si baat se tum ape se bahar ho gaye…hain…nd Daya turn his face down…

**Gaurav** - Abhi relax nd he place his hand on Abhi's shoulder…

**Abhi** looking at Daya - jao jakar gaadi mein baitho…hum dono ja rahe hai.…jab tak nai ate bahar mat niklna tum…

**Sameer** - main…Daya ke paas rukta hu…aap log jaiye…nd Gaurav nd Abhi move towards row…

**Abhi** - ise kya ho gya achanak se…itna aggressive…pehle kabhi isne aise react nahin kiya…

**Gaurav** - Abhi…medicine se aisa ho jata hai kabhi kabhi…don't worry…nd they move close to ticket window nd buy tickets nd other equipments…nd then signal Daya nd Sameer to came out…dn than move towards cable…

Abhi nd Sameer sit together in one…

While Daya didn't sit with him nd join Gaurav….

**Author's note** -

Guys…next chapter will be treatment…nd thanks for reading this nd plz review it…


	14. Chapter 14

**In last chapter u read** - Abhi, Gaurav nd Sameer give surprise to Daya dn bring him to trekking…dn when they were in queue Sameer lost in some old memories nd became sad…

On the other hand Daya had fight with a boy who misbehaved with Abhi nd Gaurav…nd Abhi scold him badly…as he was about to kill that boy.

Daya become sad again nd didn't sit wit Abhi nd cable so he joined Sameer…

**Abb age** -

Abhi nd Gaurav in one cable nd Sameer nd Daya in other cable as Daya again gets angry with Abhi when he scolds him for beating that boy in queue who hit Gaurav n Abhi….

**1****st**** cable** -

**Gaurav** looking at him - kya soch rahe ho Abhi…Daya tumhare saath nahin baitha…is liye mood kharab hai…

**Abhi** smiles - nai yaar…ye to uski aadat hai…zara sa daant do to aise hi karta hai…iski koshish hoti hai ke phir mujhse nazre na milani paid…bas mujhe bura lag raha hai ke main baar baar daant raha hu use…

**Gaurav** being serious - I can understand Abhi…isko itna aggressive dekhkar main bhi ghabra gya tha…main to dar raha tha ke kahin wo ladka mar hi na jaye…agar hum nahin chudate wo to mar hi gya tha…

**Abhi** bite his lip - haan Gaurav…dar to maine bhi gya tha…isi liye to itna daant diya use maine…nd he stops…

**Gaurav** understand very well what is upsetting Abhi - don't worry Abhijeet…bas kisi tarah yahan sab theek rahe kal tak…wapis jaate hi treatment shuru ho jayega Daya ka…agar zaroorat pade to main ise hospital mein hi rakhuga…

**Abhi** give him surprise look - hospital mein…

**Gaurav** - haan Abhi…ab tak to main ise dost ke jaise hi treat kar raha hu…lekin ab hame zyada time nahin lena chahye…aisi condition mein patient ka zyada khyaal rakhna padta hai…na wo zyada pyar se sambhalta hai na zyada gusse se…aur plz kal tak tum uske saath bilkul gussa mat karna…jab tak hum wapis nahin jaate uska shaant rehna zaruri hai…

**Abhi** nodded his head in yes - haan…shayad tum theek keh rahe ho Gaurav…yehi theek rahega…nd he took big sigh…as it was hard for him to see Daya in hospital…nd he look at Gaurav - tum batane lage the tabhi ye panga ho gya...Sameer ko kya ho gya achanak se…

**Gaurav **- Sameer…rehne do Abhi…phir batauga yaar…

**Abhi** - are yaar ye kya baat hui…Sameer mera bhi dost hai…itne saalon se jaanta hu use main…agar use koi problem hai…kisi pareshaani mein hai wo to dost hone ke naate use door karna hamara farz banta hai…

**Gaurav** smiles - Abhi…I understand…theek hai batuga pakka…lekin abhi hum pahunchne wale hain paanch minute mein… phir baat adhoori reh jayegi…aur main Sameer ke saamne koi baat nai karna chahta…

**Abhi** smiles - jaise tumhe theek lage Gaurav…waise bhi hamare paas bahut time hoga baton ke liye…

**Gaurav** laughs - haan wo dono hamare paas nahin ayenge abb…Sameer ne mujhse daant khyai hai aur Daya ne tumse…

**Abhi** raising his eye brows - haan dono baithe abb hamare burai kar rahe honge…

**Gaurav** interrupts - ah nai Abhi…Sameer ko bhale meri daant padi lekin wo tumhare Daya se thoda sa zyada samjhdaar hai…dekhna wo use is waqt samjha raha hoga…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrow - oh itna bharosa apne Sameer par…

**Gaurav** - haan atleast wo tumhare Daya ki tarah baat baat par roothta to nahin hai…

**Abhi** give him anger look - Gaurav…

**Gaurav** - joking yaar…sorry…galt joke tha…dn they laugh…

**2****nd**** cable** -

**Sameer** looking at sad Daya - Daya…kya hua…

**Daya** about to cry so he didn't speak anything…dn he turn his face to other side…nd sometime he was feeling uncomfortable when he feels that he is sitting in closed place…but Sameer was trying his best so that he feels comfortable…

**Sameer** place his hand on his shoulder - Daya…kya hua…tumhe Abhi ne daanta is liye bura lag raha hai…

**Daya** nodded his head in no - nai…mujhe bura…dn he place his had on his face dn wipe his tears…

**Sameer** softly - Daya…plz aisa mat karo yaar…mujhe bhi to daanta tha Gaurav ne…jab main pictures le raha tha…main roya kya…

**Daya** - lekin tab to tumhare galti thi na…tumhe chot lag sakti thi…

**Sameer** raises his eyebrow dn think _- achha beta…main teri side le rah hu aur tu apne Gaurav ki…_nd he speaks - waise Abhi ne bhi theek hi kiya…tumhe aise react nahin karna chahye tha…itna gussa karna achhi baat nahin hoti…

**Daya** turn his face towards him - aur jo us ladke ne kiya wo kya tha... usne Gaurav aur Abhi ko dhakka kyu mara…

**Sameer** - Daya plz…relax…itni si baat ko araam se bhi samjha sakte the tum use…uski gardan pakdni zaroori nahin thi…tumne socha hai agar wo mar jata…abb tak jitna naam kamaya hai tumne sab mitti mein mil jata…

**Daya** first get angry again nd than think bite his lip nd feels better - haan shayad tum theek keh rahe ho…mujhe aise react nahin karna chahye tha…lekin phir bhi Abhi…nd he stop nd look at Sameer - achha tumhe kya ho gya tha achanak se jab tum un bachhon ki photographs le rahe the…

**Sameer** trying to avoid - wo…dekho Daya…pahunch gaye hum…chalo utro…dn cable car stops they came out nd move towards Gaurav nd Abhi who reach before them dn was waiting for them there…crossing their hands on their chest…

**Gaurav** looking at Daya nd than move close to Abhi - Abhi dekho Daya ka chehra…gussa kam hua uska….

**Abhi** - aur ape Sameer ko dekho…dn Gaurav look at his face…sad again…

**Gaurav** - are yaar…Sameer nd at same time a young girl came nd stop near him…

**Girl** - are aap Dr. Gaurav hai na…main apke hospital mein ayi thi…mere bhai ke saath…

**Gaurav** nervous - m sorry…maine aapko pechana nahin…nd he look towards Sameer who was moving toward him…

**Sameer** too look at him dn then girl nd stop there where he was…

**Daya** - kya hua Sameer…chalo…

**Gaurav** to girl - excause me plz…I have to go…

**Girl** - ok fine nd Gaurav move towards Sameer nd Daya…

**Abhi** too witness at all this nd follow him with quiry look…

**Gaurav **place his hand on Sameer's shoulder - Sameer…chalen…

Sameer looking towards that girl in anger…Gaurav shakes him - Sameer…relax…

**Sameer** came in senses - haan…Gaurav…wo…wo kaun thi?

**Gaurav** speak normally - pata nai yaar…keh rahi thi uska bhai aya tha treatment karwane…

**Sameer** bit sad - oh…nd he looks at him in disappointment…

**Gaurav smiles a bit **- relax Sameer…

**Sameer** nodded his head in yes…nd than

**Gaurav** look at Daya - u ok Daya…

**Daya** - m ok…nd he avoid eye contact with Abhi…

**Abhi** look at Gaurav dn than Daya - chale Daya…

**Daya** showing anger - chalo...nd they all move towards their destination with their essential…

Daya again with Sameer nd Abhi nd Gaurav behind them…

**Gaurav** stop Sameer - Sameer…Daya ka khyaal rakhna…aur...apna bhi….

**Sameer** in anger - main jaanta hu Gaurav…mujhe kya karna hai…

**Gaurav** came in anger too - Sameer ye kya tarika hai bolne ka…kya baat hai?

**Sameer** not looking at him nd speak carelessly - m sorry…

**Gaurav in anger too** - u should be sorry Sameer…

**Abhi** interrupts - Gaurav plz…nd he look at Sameer - Sameer jao tum log…nd Sameer move from there…nd they start their trekking with rucksack on their back, holding sticks nd other essentials…lots of other people were there too…with their friends nd families…nd they all were enjoying there…except these four…nd after four hours of trekking they reach at destination…its getting dark now…dn they were crossing through deep woods…nd by passing of time Sameer dn Gaurav start talking nd Daya too join them…but away from Abhi…nd Abhi was worried thinking about Daya…

Daya was getting down due to medicine nd all three were keeping eye on him…

**Daya** thinking - _kitna badal gya hai Abhi...har waqt daant ta rehta hai mujhe…itna bhi nai socha ke maine Naraaz hounga…baat karle ake mujhse…lekin nahin…use to Gaurav se baatein karne ki padi hai…koi baat nahin Abhi…tumhe kya lagta hai ke main reh nahi sakta tumhare baigaar…nai Abhi…aisa nahin hai…jab tak tum nahin bolte main bhi nai bulaounga tumhe…_nd at same time…

**Abhi** thinking - _Daya kya akela akela chal raha hai…kya soch raha hoga ke main yahan Gaurav ke saath enjoy kar raha hu…has kar baatein kar raha hu…use pooch nahin raha…kitna akela feel kar raha hoga…Sameer bhi to chup hai abhi…_nd he speak….

**Abhi** - Gaurav main jata hu Daya ke paas…nd he goes close to him nd hold Daya's hand softly…nd Daya really feel better…dn on seeing Abhi there Sameer stop to wait for Gaurav….

**Daya** look at him - kya…kya hai Abhi…

**Abhi** softly - Daya…m sorry…kitna daant diya na maine tumhe…

**Daya** smiles - its ok Abhi…nd he look ahead…andhera ho raha ha thand bhi badh gyi hai yahan…

**Abhi** smiles - haan Daya…nd he look behind Gaurav nd Sameer were coming together…nd he feels gud that Daya talked him normally…

**Sameer** in sad tone - mujhe lagta hai hame Daya ko nai lana chahye tha yahan…nd he was about to slip but Gaurav hold his hand…

**Gaurav** - dhyaan se Sameer…haan…mujhe bhi abb lag raha hai ke galti ki…lekin jo ho gya uska kya sochna….don't worry…hum kis liye hai saath mein…dn they saw those boys were passing beside them…who had fight with Daya…nd they give them anger look…nd discussing in low tone…

**Boys** to other - are ye to usi ke saath hai jisne Ajay ke saath marpeet ki…

**Ajay **in anger- mujhe yaad mat karwa baar baar…is baar maza chakhauga ise main…

**Sameer** too looking at them in anger - ye to wahi hai…aise log bhi ate hai trekking ke liye….

**Gaurav** laughs - Sameer relax…don't loose ur temper…in bachhon se dar rahe ho tum…

**Sameer irritates **- main kahan dar raha hu yaar…nd than normal - m trying Gaurav…Gaurav smiles as he understands very well Sameer is saying this for two reasons…

**Gaurav** speaks loudly - Abhi…wait…nd they run towards them…

**Abhi** narrowing his eyes - kya hua Gaurav…

**Gaurav** - kuch nahin yaar….wo dekho…pahunch gye hum…bas paanch minute aur…phir camping karenege aur bonfire bhi…

Daya place his hand on forehead…not feeling well…

**Sameer** looking at Daya nd than signal Gaurav dn he signal Abhi…

**Abhi** hold his hand - Daya…abb enjoy karna tum…bas pahunch gaye hum log…

**Daya** smiles bit - haan Abhi…nd after sometime they stop there nd fix their tent…other groups were too fixing their tents their…nd sudden they found that those boys make their tent next to them…

**Abhi **looking at Gaurav nd bite his lip…nd signal towards them…Gaurav understand what he is thinking nd he signal Sameer to move Daya from there…

**Sameer** - Daya…chalo tum ander chalte hai…tum rest karo thori si…

**Daya** - nai…nai Sameer m ok here…

**Sameer **softly - Daya plz…nd Daya goes inside…

**Abhi** took sigh - are yaar kahin Daya phir se panga na le un ladko ke saath…wo ladke bhi aise ghoor rahe the jaise machal rahe ho Daya ke haath se dobara maar khane ke liye…is baar main nai daantne wala Daya ko phir se….nd Gaurav crack up on this…

**Gaurav** laughing - oh Abhi…kya baat hai…kya tarika hai Daya ko expliain karne ka…

**Abhi** - aur nai to kya yaar…nd he carefully look at his smiling face - haste huae pehli baar dekha hai tumhe…achhe lagte ho…hamesha haste raha karo…

**Gaurav** became serious again - thanks Abhi…look at time…sava 7 baj gaye…chalen hum bhi…

**Abhi** - haan chalo…nd they were to enter inside…Daya nd Sameer came out…

**Gaurav** look at Sameer - kya hua…kahna ja rahe ho tum log…nd he signals towards Daya who was looking exhausted nd irritated…

**Abhi** place his hand on Daya's shoulder - ka hua Daya…

**Daya** speaks hardly - mujhe…ghutan ho rahi hai ander…main thori der ghoomna chahta hu yahan…

**Abhi** softly- lekin Daya…is waqt…andhera ho raha hai...thand bhi hai…

**Daya** in anger - to main koi bachha hu jo darta hu andhere se…

**Abhi** came in anger first but than suddenly took sigh nd speak in soft tone - Daya darne ki baat nahin hai…tumhari tabiyat ki wajah se keh raha hu…

**Daya **in sad irritating tone as he is fed up- Abhi…agar main…main tum logon ke saath raha na thori der aur…to meri tabiyat aur kharab hogi…mujhe kuch der akela rehna hai…plz…

**Gaurav** place his hand on Daya's shoulder - theek hai Daya…jaisi tumhari marzi…aur hum yaha is liye to aye hai ke tumhe achha lage…jao tum…nd he look at time….is waqt sade 7 ho gaye...tum aath baje tak a jaoge wapis…aur plz zyada door mat jana…

**Daya** smiles bit - thanks Gaurav…a jauga thori der mein…nd he look at Abhi nd turn his face to other side nd left…

**Sameer** looking towards worried Abhijeet - Abhi main jau uske saath…

**Gaurav** interrupts - nai Sameer…hame uspar trust karna chahye…nai to wo aur zyada low feel karega…nd than he look at him…use achanak se kya ho gya…tumhari kya baat hui us se…

**Sameer** - kuch nahin Gaurav…maine bas use bola ke wo rest kare...lekin pata nahin kyu wo kuch sochne laga aur uske expressions badal gye aur sochte sochte bahar a gya achanak se…

**Abhi** narrowing is eyes…

**Gaurav** in worried tone - Abhi…maine bola tha na uske mood par medicine ka asar hoga…aur hamare bad luck ye hai ke wo bura asar abb apna asar dikhana shuru kar raha hai…pehle ek do din to use ghabrahat aur bechaini hi hui lekin abb uske dimaag par asar ho raha hai…is liye hame patience dikhani hogi…mujhe lagta hai subah hote hi hame wapis jana chahye…

**Sameer** - haan Gaurav…yehi theek hoga…nd on hearing this Abhi become more worried…

**Abhi** - yaar mujhe… Daya ki bahut tension ho rahi hai…

**Gaurav** - Abhijeet plz…tum zyada stress mat lo plz…aisa hota hai yaar…hum log bas apne ghar se door aye hai is liye lagta hai ke sab mushkil hai…aisi feeling ana normal baat hoti hai…

**Sameer** - hum log hai na Abhi…sambhaal lenge Daya ko…sirf ek raat ki to baat hai…itna ghabrao mat tum plz…

**Abhi** bit relaxed - thanks yaar…I understand main zyada react kar raha hu...lekin Daya ke liye main kabhi koi risk nahin le sakta…

**Gaurav** - haan Abhijeet…hum samjhte hai…lekin plz is waqt tumhe araam ki zaroorat hai…tum pareshaan lag rahe ho bahut…

**Abhi** - nai m ok now….tum logon ke hote huae mujhe tension nai hai abb…thanks to both of u…

**Gaurav** - are isme thanks ki kya baat hai….tum akele nahin ho Daya ke fan…hum bhi hai…

**Abhi** smiles - Daya hai hi itna pyara….har koi uska fan ban jata hai…

**Sameer** interrupts - haan aur wo jitna gussa karta hai utna zyada pyar ata hai us par….

**Gaurav** - achha…jaise mujhe tum par ata hai…

**Sameer** narrow his eyes - tumhe kab pyar ata hai mujh par…jhooth bahut bolte ho tum Gaurav…nd he left the place…

**Abhi** laughs on this - ye Sameer ko phir kuch ho gya…

**Gaurav** looking at him -haan ise bhi mood swings hote rehte hai aksar…

**Abhi** narrowed his eyes - matlab?

**Gaurav** pat his arm - batata hu…nd he look at Sameer who was coming towards them with wooden pieces in his hands…

Nd they light the bonfire…nd sit beside around fire…surrounding with big tress nd dark dead silence...but Abhi thinking about his Daya nd he chkd the time…nd he remove his phone nd dial Daya's number but stop…nd look at Gaurav…

**Abhi** - abhi tak Daya nahin aya…sava 8 baj gye…nd he look towards other tent who were silence too…he realized that those boys were not there….

**Gaurav **worried too realizing this but not showing much in front of Abhi - Abhi…thori der aur dekhte hai nai to dekhne chalte hai use…nd at same time those boy's group came there doing masti nd they were enjoying beer there…they too light the bonfire nd start to dancing nd shouting there….

**Abhi** get up as he is feeling something bad going to happen - chalo Gaurav…main aur nai ruk sakta…

**Gaurav** get up too - relax Abhi…chalo chalte hain…nd they remove torches nd move towards jungle…but as they started to look for him…they saw some noises coming from dark….

**Abhi** look at Gaurav - ye…ye to Daya ki awaaz hai….run towards them…with torches…nd saw Daya was lying down… moaning in pain

All three kneeled down at him…

**Gaurav** - Daya…he speaks touching his arm…dn Daya hold his hand…

Abhi place his hand on Daya's face feels something on his head…

**Abhi** shocked - ye…ye to khoon hai Gaurav…dn he place his head in his lap - Daya…Daya kya hua hain…chot kaise lag gyi tujhe…

**Daya** mumbled - Abhi….wo…mera sar chakra…chakra raha tha…gir gya…

**Abhi** in anger nd worried tone - mana kar raha tha na maine tujhe mat jao...lekin nai...tumhe to lagta hai ke mujhe shok hai tumhe daantne ka….meri hobby hai har waqt tumhe daante rehna…

**Gaurav** trying to calm down him - Abhi plz mat daanto…

**Abhi** - main kahna daant raha hu ise…

**Sameer** - Abhi plz…is waqt mat bolo kuch…he speaks holding Daya's arm…nd than remove his hanky from pocket nd place it on Daya's forehead forcefully…

**Daya** winced in pain - aah Sameer chodo...

**Abhi** in anger - Daya chup raho tum…

**Gaurav interrupts** - Abhi Daya ko pehle le chalte hai yahan se phir jo dil mein aye karna…nd he wrap his arm around Daya's waist to make him stand -Daya…chalo utho…bahut ghoom liye akele…nd they make him stand nd bring him to tent…nd lie him down…but Daya didn't lie…

**Daya** scared- nai…main theek hu…mujhe nahin letna…

**Gaurav** - its ok Daya…theek hai mat leto…nd

**Sameer** remove hanky from his forehead which get dipped in blood now…nd Gaurav hold his hand…

He remove his medical kit nd place some gauge piece on his forehead…clean the wound…

Daya was feeling intense nd moaning in pain…

**Abhi** softly - Daya kuch nai hua…choti si chot hai bachhe…

**Daya** shouts in anger - Abhi dard mujhe ho raha ha ya tumhe jo tum jaante ho…nd tears came in Abhi's eyes nd he left his head nd move away…

**Gaurav** softly - Daya plz relax…baithe raho chup chaap….nd he look at Abhi nd feel bad for him…

**Abhi** bite his lip - Daya tujhse kahin zyada dard mujhe ho raha hai is waqt…nd he look at him…

**Daya** trying to remove himself - Sameer plz chod…theek hu main bilkul…

**Sameer** - ok ok relax Daya…nd he left him nd get up nd move towards Abhijeet…Gaurav too join them…

**Abhi** - kya hu Sameer…

**Sameer** - Abhi…uski chot gehri hai…khoon nikal raha hai kaafi… use stiches lagane padenge…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - kya stiches?

**Gaurav** normally - zyada gehra hai kya…

**Sameer** - haan Gaurav…3-4 stitches to lagenge…

**Abhi** took big sigh - lekin ye to itni si chot se aise dara hua hai…pehle kabhi nahin karta ye aise…itni baar goli lagi hai…

**Gaurav** - Abhi…hum jaante hai Daya bahut strong hai…lekin is waqt uski haalat kaafi kamzoor hai…ek to pehle se hi wo kaafi stress mein hai…aisi condition mein insaan ko zara si bhi chot kage to wo jaldi emotionally hurt ho jata hai…use lagta hia ke sab kuch bura bas usi ke saath ho raha hai…is liye plz jaise bhi hai sambhaal lena…

**Abhi** nodded his head in yes - theek hai Sameer to lagao jaldi se…nd they move towards Daya whose face was …

Sameer wear gloves…nd put thread in cutting needle…

**Daya** look at him nd get scared - ye...ye tumne gloves kyu dale hai Sameer

**Abhi** place his hand on Daya's shoulder - Daya…dressing karni ha tumhari…

**Daya** trying to get up - nai…mujhe nai karwani dressing…

**Gaurav** move ahead nd signals Abhi to move away…Abhi signals him to be soft nd he assured him with eyes….

**Abhi** move away nd place his hand on Daya's shouder - Daya….chalo lete araam se…

**Daya** got more scared when see Gaurav has taken the matter in his hands - Gaurav…nai lateuga main…aise hi karo dressing…

**Gaurav** softly - Dayaaa relax…plz leto achhe bachhe ban kar…nd he signals Sameer to come forward….

**Daya** getting more nd more scared with each word - nai….tum hamesha aise hi kehte ho…main nai latuga…nd he get up…but Abhi move ahead nd hold his hand tightly…

**Abhi** strictly - Daya late jao aram se…

**Daya** had tears in his eyes - nai Abhi…plz mujhe…mujhe nai letna…nd he hold Abhi's hand tightly nd Abhi feels better ke his Daya trusts him nd needs him… nd at same time…

**Sameer** in disappointment- Oh no…ye kya ho gya mujhse…

**Gaurav** move towards him - kya hua Sameer…nd Sameer become scared…

**Gaurav** narrow his eyes - kya hua Sameer…

**Sameer** scared tone - wo…wo…

**Gaurav** in anger - wo wo kya Sameer…

**Sameer** - wo…LA nahin hai yaar…m sorry…

**Gaurav** shocked - kya…what do u mean by nahin hai…itni badi galti kaise kar sakte ho tum…

**Sameer** trying to be normal - sorry Gaurav…extremely sorry… main... thodi sedation de deta hu….no other option…

**Gaurav** took sigh - ok…lekin jaldi karo…main use shaant karta hu…nd he move toward Daya…nd trying to lie down him…nd Sameer fill injection…

**Daya** holding Abhi's hand tightly - Abhi…tum yehi raho plz…

**Abhi** teary voice - main yehi hu Daya…kyu ghabra rahe ho itna…nd he rub his hand in his hairs…nd look at Gaurav…

**Gaurav** came near him nd bit strict - Daya…main aakhri baar pyar se keh raha hu… chup chaap let jao…

**Daya** about to cry on hear from Gaurav - Gaurav tum mere saath kaise baat kar rahe ho….

**Gaurav** strict tone- Daya mujhe aise hi baat karna ata hai tum jaise patients ke saath…leto abb chup chaap…nd he signals Sameer - Sameer tumhare liye koi muhuraat niklwana hai kya…

**Sameer scared** - haan…nd he come close to him - leto Daya…nd on look at Daya's face - m so sorry Daya…nd than look at angry Gaurav - hey Bhagwaan Daya ko bachana aaj…

**Daya** look at Abhi - Abhi plz…

**Abhi **-Dayamaan lo baat plz…nd Daya lie down shivering due to pain nd chill…

**Sameer** come towards his face nd speaks softly - Daya…plz ghabrana mat…nd Gaurav give him sedation…

**Daya** tighten his grip on Abhi's hand…

**Sameer** - Gaurav…plz wo….

**Gaurav** who too wear gloves give him cotton dipped in betadine…

**Sameer** hold that nd clean his wound…

**Daya** shouts - ahhhhh Sameer…kya kar rahe ho…chodo plz

**Gaurav **holding his leg - relax Daya…

**Daya** anger tone - u relax Gaurav…chodo mujhe…

**Gaurav** softly - bas ho gya Daya…2 minute bachhe…

**Daya** - Gauravvv….nd he struggles more…

**Gaurav** strictly - Daya stop…

**Abhi** requesting tone - Gaurav plz yaar…nd he request him to bit soft…

**Sameer** hold forceps in his hand nd hold cutting needle - Daya…plz apni aankhen band karo…

**Daya** in anger - kyu…kyu karu Sameer…dn he was opening his eyes forcefully…

**Sameer** softly - plz Daya…nd Daya closes his eyes…but his hand was trembling with pain nd fear…Sameer insert needle in his skin nd Daya flinched out in pain…Abhi nd Gaurav tighten their grip on him…

**Daya** - aahhhhhhhhhhh Abhiiiiiiii...nd he try to get up…chodo mujhe… Abhijeet immediately place his hand on Daya's head…

**Abhi** tears in his eyes - plz…shaant raho Daya…bas do minute…plz mera bachha…nd he look at Sameer - Sameer plz jaldi karo…

**Gaurav **who was assisting Sameertoo hold him tightly - relax Daya… Sameer zyada time mat lo...

**Sameer** - Daya ho gya bas…nd he applied three stitches…dn during this Daya was struggling nd crying in pain bur three manage to control him… though it was hard for them but they handle him nd due to sedation he become unconscious after sometime…

**Author's note** -

Thanks to all of u…u use to encourage me all the time during my updates…I really love u nd very thankful to u for this…dn above all m happy that u all like Sameer nd Gaurav here…

**Thanks **to - Duo my love, Miss CID, Anjali, Jyoti, Aparna, Guests

**KK** - thanks dear…its ok u r unable to post review…but jaldi kar dena when u get free…

**Nitu** - its ok baby… no need to say sorry for late reviewing…Get well soon dear.

**Kirti** - thanks nd hug to u too dear…

**CAT** - ha ha thanks dear...m happy that my chapter made u laugh… always keep smiling…

**Poonum** - Thanks for ur review dear…but u know its first time that I wrote such long chapter…just bcoz of u nd other were looking for long chapter nd u said - U did not enjoy this chapter?

Well maine pehle bhi kaha tha - its not possible for me to show treatment all the time…nai to sab bore lagen lagega...beech mein fun bhi to hona chahye na…itna to hospitals mein bhi nai hota wahan bhi break milta hai aaj kal patients ko :P

Next chapter mein try to fulfil ur wish - happy?

Nd Thanks to all guest…

Love u all…

**Kd.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note** - so sorry for late update…

***Warning **- Extra long chapter :D *

Daya become unconscious due to sedation after Sameer apply stitches… Sameer than finish his dressing…Abhi nd Gaurav still hold him tightly…

**Sameer** with heavy throat - aap log plz Daya ko chod dijiye…abb ye kuch nai karega…dn they loosen their grip on him…

Sameer remove his gloves, through them away nd then came out of tent…sadness was clearly seen on his face…

**Abhi** looking at him - Sameer ko kya ho gya phir se…nd he look at Daya…rub his hand on his head nd then cover him properly with blanket…

**Gaurav** too looking at him - dekhta hu…dn he came out after Sameer…

That Ajay nd his friends were enjoying with music dn doing masti… shouting nd singing loudly…

**Abhi** too than came out of tent too…nd looking towards boys…getting angry on them how they were making noises there…but he tries to ignore…

**Gaurav** move towards Sameer who was standing alone away from bonfire looking in dark…Gaurav speak softly - Sameer…kya hua… maine daant diya is liye mood kharab ho gya…

**Sameer** wipe tear from his eyes with cuff of his jersey - Gaurav… tumhari daant ka abb mujhe bura nahin lagta…aadat ho gyi hai…

main to…dn he stops…

**Gaurav** smiles on what Sameer said - main to kya Sameer…batao kya baat hai…

**Sameer** - main apne aap ko kabhi maaaf nahin kar pauga… aaj... meri wajah se Daya ko itni takleef hui…pehle hi wo kitna sab seh raha hai upar se itna dard... sharm a rahi hai mujhe apne aap par…

**Gaurav** place his hand on his shoulder - main samjh sakta hu Sameer… lekin jo hona tha wo ho gya…hamne handle kar liya na Daya ko bas… tum plz khud ko dosh mat do abb…age se khyaal rakhna phir se aisa na ho…

Sameer still looking dishearten…

**Gaurav** pat his shoulder - Sameer relax…plz cheer up yaar…

**Sameer** look at him dn nodded his head in yes - thanks Gaurav…

**Gaurav** took sigh - chalo abb baith te hain thori der…tumhe neend to nahin ayi…

**Sameer** smiles - nai ayi Gaurav…chalo baith te hain…dn they move towards bonfire…

**Abhi** look at Sameer dn than…he look at Gaurav who smiles that show everything is fine now…

They sit together again…but getting irritated by shor…

**Sameer** looking at them - ye kitna halla macha rahe hain yahan…

**Gaurav** softly - Sameer just ignore them ok…

**Abhi** raising his eyebrows - Sameer tumhe kya hua tha achanak se…aise gloves fenk ke chale gaye bahar…

**Sameer** look at Gaurav nd than speak - Abhi…m sorry yaar…maine Daya ko bina local ke stitches lagaye…isi liye use itna dard hua…

**Abhi** get shocked - kya…bina anaesthesia ke…Sameer tum…aisa kaise nd he bite his lip…on remember how his Daya was wincing in pain…

**Gaurav** - Abhi…main samjh sakta hu tumhe kitna bura lag raha hoga... lekin… Sameer ki taraf se main maafi maangta hu tumse…

**Abhi** took big sigh on realize that something is not ok with Sameer so that he skipped that important thing with him - its ok Sameer…lekin plz age se kisi ke saath dobara na ho ye…

**Sameer** really feels low - m sorry Abhijeet dn I promise age se kabhi aisa nahin hoga…

**Abhi** - good…dn he look at his sad face - yaar tum abb pareshaan mat ho plz…Doctor hoke aise kar rahe ho…dn he tries to change the topic… waise bhi Daya bahut strong hai…itni choti si chot to kuch bhi nahin hai uske liye…

**Gaurav** smiles - haan Abhi…bahut strong hai Daya…nd he look at Sameer nd speaks - Sameer…chalo khana khate hain…bhook lagi hogi tumhe…

**Sameer** - nai yaar bhookh nahin hai…

**Abhi** thinks about - Daya ne bhi kuch nahin khaya itni der se…

**Gaurav** understand from his face that he is thinking about Daya - Abhi is waqt Daya behoshi mein hai…uthega to khila denge Daya ko kuch… chalo hum log khate hain tab tak…

**Abhi** - theek hai Gaurav…Daya ko khila denge baad mein…

Sameer remove disposable plates, canned nd packed food nd they enjoy their dinner…nd again enjoy their kettle tea…all were feeling gud now…

**Sameer** looking at time - Gaurav ek baj gya yaar…pata hi nahin chala…

**Abhi** - haan Sameer…saath mein ho to waqt ka pata nahin chalta…jab main aur Daya saath hote hain to hamesha 2-2 baj jaate hain sote huae… wo bhi mujhe zabardasti daant kar sulana padta hai use…

**Gaurav** laughs - ha ha Abhi…aisa lagta hai Daya ko daant na tumhare permanent job hai…

**Abhi** laugh too - are nai yaar…aisa kuch nahin hai…nd he look at Sameer - waise tum dono bhi to dost ho na batchmates…tum dono ki dosti kaise shuru hui…kab mile tum dono…dn Sadness again appear on Sameer's face…

**Gaurav** - look at Sameer…dn than continues - Sameer bata du…dn **Sameer** gave him anger nd sad look…but Gaurav continues - mujhe Sameer mila pehli baar tab ye…

**Sameer** sudden interrupts nd speak loudly - Gaurav kuch nahin bologe tum…

**Gaurav** continues - Sameer tab…dn Sameer immediately gets up nd forward his hands towards Gaurav who was sitting next to Abhijeet place his hand on Gaurav's face in order to make him quite - Gaurav plz... Gaurav plz… kuch nahin bolna plz…nd Gaurav tries to remove his hand from his mouth…

**Abhi** surprised on him dn laughs too on his kiddish behaviour -are Sameer kya kar rahe ho yaar bolne do use…

Gaurav surrender nd raised his hands up...

**Sameer** still place his hand on mouth - pehle promise karo kuch bologe nahin…

**Gaurav** nodded his head in yes…than Sameer left him…dn Gaurav took sigh - Sameer…ye kya tarika tha…he speaks holding his hand showing nager…

**Sameer** in anger tone…removing his hand - aur jo tum batane lage the?

**Abhi** - Sameer relax yaar…hum friends hai aur sab to normal baatein hai…isme chupane ki kya baat hai yaar…

**Sameer showing anger **- Abhi mujhe acha nahin lagta ye discuss karna… m sorry…

**Abhi** softly - lekin Sameer…

**Sameer** interrupts - Abhijeet plz yaar…

**Gaurav** interrupts him - Sameer its ok…leave it here…

**Sameer** sitting on his chair - ok Gaurav…fine…nd at same time the same girl who was talking with Gaurav outside cable car again was there too… nd was friend of that boys group with her friends…than she came towards them again…holding bear in her hands…

**Girl** looking at all of them nd than Gaurav - hello Dr. Gaurav…aap kaise hain…

**Gaurav** hesitates looking at Sameer nd than at her - m fine…

**Girl** - hi m **Riya**…nd she say hi to Abhijeet n than Sameer…Abhi reply with smiles but Sameer didn't answer her…she continues - aap log yahan akele baithe hain…hum logon ke saath enjoy kijiye na wahan akar…

**Sameer's** face turn out red in anger…dn Abhi notice this well nd he noticed it before too…he bite his lip…

**Gaurav** softly - nai thanks aap log kariye enjoy…

**Riya** - are plz aiye na maza ayega sab saath mein honge to…

**Sameer** in anger - aapko ek baar samjh nahin ata….agar ye keh rahe hai ke nahin ana to aapko jaati kyu nahin yahan se…

**Gaurav** trying to stop him - Sameer kya bol rahe ho…

**Sameer** didn't listen to him nd continue - hum yehi theek hai…aap jaiye yahan se plz…

**Abhi** was surprised on his behaviour…but Gaurav didn't surprise much as he was aware of this gonna happen…he was just trying to control the situation…

**Riya** anger nd surprised on Sameer's behaviour - excause me…aap hote kaun hai mujhse is tarah se baat karne wale…How dare u to speak like this…aur main aapse nahin apke dost se baat kar rahi hu…aap hamare beech mein mat aiaye…

**Sameer **surprise nd came in more anger on hear this - main nahin aap hamare beech a rahi hai samjhi…

**Riya** in anger - Shut up…aapko bilkul bhi tameez nahin hai baat karne ki….

**Gaurav** - Riya g m sorry…aap plz jaiye yahan se…

**Riya in anger** - aap plz apne dost ko samjhaiye pehle…itna batmeez insaan main aaj tak nahin dekha…

**Sameer** - aap kaun si badi tameez wali hain…jab se aye hai aap mere dost ke peeche padi hai…Dr. Gaurav ye Dr. Gaurav wo…aur koi nai mila aapko…

**Gaurav** strictly - Sameer STOP…

**Sameer** - lekin Gau…

**Gaurav** pointed his finger - I said STOP…ek sahbad nahin…jao tum Daya ke paas jao…dekho wo theek hai…nd he signal him to go inside…

**Sameer** go inside in anger throwing tea on ground…

**Abhi** trying to stop him - Sameer ruko Sameer…

**Gaurav** in sad tone - Abhijeet plz use jaane do…dn he stops…

**Riya** - m sorry maine kham kha aap sab ka mood kharab kar diya…aap enjoy kijiye…main chalti hu…

**Gaurav smiles** - bye…nd she move towards other group…

**Abhi** - are Gaurav use to rok lete…

**Gaurav** - nai Abhi…achha hai wo gayi…

**Abhi** narrowing his eyes…nd think something nd than place his hand on his shoulder…

**Gaurav** look at him - haan Abhijeet…its ok…

**Abhi** - Sameer se baat Karen…

**Gaurav** - nai…use thori der wahin rehne do…

**Abhi** - plz yaar abb main sach mein jaan na chahta hu Sameer is tarah behave kyu kar raha hai…

**Gaurav** sit on chair nd rub hands on face nd than took sigh dn than look at Abhi smiles nd he started - Abhijeet Sameer mera batch mate nahin tha…mujhse 4 saal junior tha…jab main MBBS last year mein tha to Sameer ko hospital laya gya…behoshi ki haalat mein…suicide attempt kiya tha isne…

**Abhi** narrowed his eyes in shok - kya suicide attempt…lekin kyu…

**Gaurav** - Sameer us waqt first year mein aya tha aur ragging se pareshaan hokar isne aisa kiya…uske baad Sameer theek to ho gya lekin kaafi depressed tha…kisi se koi baat nahin karta tha kabhi…pata nahin kyu mujhe is se lagaav ho gya…main iske liye caring tha…Sameer bhi apne aapko mere saath achha aur safe feel karta tha…koi bhi baat hoti ye sabse pehle mujhe batata…aur mujhe bhi hamesha help karna achha lagta tha mujhe…dheere dheere hamari dosti gehri hoti gyi…

**Abhi** smiles - oh to aise hui tumhare dosti…lekin tumhare baatein sun ke lag raha hai ke Sameer ki kuch alag problem hogi…

**Gaurav **crossing his arms over his chest - haan Abhi…uske baad Sameer mere room mein shift ho gya…kyu ke ise koi aur achha nahin laga kabhi….aur hamara rishta ek Senior Junior ka na rehakar best friends wala ban gya… lekin phir bhi mere liye to wo bachha hi raha…

**Abhi** smiles - jaise mera aur Daya ka hai…

**Gaurav** - haan bilkul…aur phir mujhe iski family life ka pata chala jo kaafi disturbing thi…iski 10 saal ki umar mein maa ki maut ke baad kaafi akela aur short temper ho gya tha…har baat par chidna aur maar peet karna doosro se…normal baat ho gyi thi…iski didi thi jo is se 4-5 saal badi thi…kaaafi attached tha us se…agar wo nahin hoti to ye aur bhi toot jata…

**Abhi** narrowing his eyes - Sameer ki didi…lekin isne kabhi bataya nahin…apni family ke bare mein…

**Gaurav** continue - phir iske papa ne doosri shaadi kar li…iska gussa aggressiveness mein badal gya…is se bardaasht nahin hota tha ke wo aurat iske maa ke kisi bhi cheez ko chuae, use istemaal kare…is liye har baat par ye us se uljhta rehta tha…aur iski didi ne bahut koshish ki ye sambhal jaye…lekin har baar ye apni maa ko yaad karke phir se toot jata…aur uski step mother ise wo sab bhoolne nahin deti….

**Abhi** feeling bad for him - ye to wakai hi bahut buri hua…bachhon ka aisa behave karna normal bhi hai dekha jaye to…bachhe possessive hote hain apne parents ke liye…phir kya hua…

**Gaurav** - uske baad unhone ise boarding school mein daal diya…ise aur bhi nafrat ho gyi apni maa se…ise laga ke usne ise apni didi aur papa se door kar diya hai...wahi is sab ke liye zimedaar hai…aur kisi tarah isne wahan study complete ki aur medical mein admission liya…kyu ke Sameer ki maa chahti thi ke ye ek doctor bane….

**Abhi** - aur phir wo ragging wo sab…

**Gaurav** - haan uske baad hum saath rahe…

**Abhi** - aur isi liye ye us din ye un bachhon ko dekhkar pareshaan ho utha tha…didi ki yaad a gyi ise…lekin isme itna pareshaani ki kya baat hai… Sameer se badi hain to shayad uski shaadi ho gyi hogi aur wo apne pati ke saath settle ho gyi hogi…lekin ye mil to sakta hai unse…

**Gaurav** smiles in sadness - nahin…nahin mil sakta…kyu ke…kyu ke wo abb is duniya mein nahin hai…

**Abhi** shocked - kya…OMG…ye…ye to bahut bura hua…

**Gaurav** sad too - haan…bahut bura...nd he had tear in his eye…

**Abhi** looking at him - Gaurav u ok…

**Gaurav** continues - jab meri internship start hui to ek ladki ayi meri zindagi mein Saloni…hum ek saath intern kar rahe the…mujhe us se pyar ho gya…baad mein hamne shaadi kar li aur khushi khushi rehne lage…

lekin chaar saal pehle ek accident mein uski…uski maut ho gyi…

**Abhi** shocked - kya …m…m sorry yaar Gaurav…

**Gaurav** - its ok Abhi…aur Saloni koi aur nahin balke….Sameer… Sameer ki didi thi…jinpar Sameer bahut bharosa karta tha…Sameer ke liye Saloni hi uski maa…wahi sab kuch thi…

**Abhi** - kya… phir to Sameer bahut toot gya hoga…nd he think something - achha achha isi liye 4 saal pehle Sameer kahin chala gya tha…maine kaafi koshish ki ise contact karne ki…lekin kisi ne bataya ke ye achanak se abroad chala gya hai…aur ye ek saal baad wapis lauta lekin phir bhi kuch nahin bataya mujhe….

**Gaurav** - haan Abhijeet…Saloni ki maut se mujhe to sadma laga hi lekin Sameer bahut toot gya…phir depression mein chala gya…aur mein bhi chala jata agar Sameer ki zimedaari na hoti mujhpar…Saloni Sameer se bahut pyar karti thi…aur main Saloni se…is liye uske liye aur Sameer ki dosti ke liye Sameer ke saath hu…mujhe iske liye sadme se bahar niklna pada…taaki main Sameer ko sambhaal saku…tum jaante ho ek month tak Sameer bilkul chup ho gya tha…ise laga jis se bhi pyar karta hai wohi is se door chala jata hai… na kisi se baat na kuch khana na peena…rishte ke naam par sirf main hi tha ise sambhalne ke liye…iske parents ne bhi kuch nahin kiya…mere paas chodkar chale gye aur wapis nahin aye…Sameer ko shock treatment dena pada…antidepressents chale due to suicidal tendencies…lekin maine dheere dheere sambhaal liya….

**Abhi** feels proud on listen all this- yaar wakai hi tumhari dosti par garv hai mujhe…tum jaisa dost nahin milta aaj kal…lekin aaj ye Riya ke saath tumhe dekhkar aisa kyu react kar raha tha…

**Gaurav** laughs - Riya ke saaath hi nai kisi bhi ladki ke saath dekh le mujhe to aise hi react karta hai hamesha…ye nahin chahta ke iski didi ki jagah koi aur le…jaise iski mama ki jagah kisi ne le li thi…

**Sameer** ko dar hai ke kahin koi hamare beech a gyi to main ise bhool na jau…abhi to hum dono Saloni ki yaadon se jude hai lekin kal ko koi aur a jayegi zindagi mein to Sameer akela reh jayega…aur phir main hi hu jis se wo apne dil ki baat keh sakta hai…hamare dard ek hai…ek dor se bandhe huae hain hum…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrows - lekin Gaurav…kya tum kabhi age nahin badoge….dobara shaadi nahin karoge…saari zindagi aise hi…

**Gaurav** smiles - Abhijeet…mujhe koi jaldi nahin hai…mere liye Sameer zyada zaroori hai…Saloni se bhi pehle meri zindagi mein aya ye…mujhe to koi bhi mil jayegi kabhi bhi lekin Sameer… use uski didi kabhi nahin milegi dobara…is liye main patience se kaam le raha hu…Sameer ke dil mein jo dar hai ke kahin main use chod na du…is dar ki kadr hai mujhe… is liye jab tak Sameer khud nahin chahega main Saloni ki jagah kisi ko nahin de sakta…

**Abhi** surprised on him - kamaal hai yaar…lekin kya tumhe lagta hai Sameer kisi ko bhi accept kar payega…

**Gaurav** smiles - Abhi jo ladki bhi meri zindagi mein ayegi… use mujhse pehle Sameer ko accept karna hoga…aur Riya jaisi ladkiyon ke liye meri zindagi mein jagah nahin hai…mujhe achha nahin laga usne kaise Sameer se baat ki..…use sochna chahye tha ke agar Sameer mera dost hai to wo aise na bol …Sameer ko chup karwane ke liye mujhe Sameer ko daant na pada…mujhe aisa koi nahin chahye apne aur Sameer ke beech… main apne swarth ke liye Sameer ko akela nahin chod sakta…

**Abhi** - hats off to u Gaurav…Sameer wakai hi bahut lucky hai jo use tum jaisa dost mila…lekin jaise tum daant te ho na use…kabhi kabhi to main bhi dar jata hu…bechara Sameer

**Gaurav** laughs - achha aur bechara Daya bhi…dekha hai maine tumhe bhi use chup karwate huae…

**Abhi** smile - aisa hi hai yaar…hum bade hain to hame hi daantna aur hamne hi pyar se rakhna hai….khud bhale hi bure kyu na ban jaye…

**Gaurav laughs** - correct…nd he look at tent…yaar Sameer ko ye sab pata na chale ke main tumhe uske bare mein bataya hai…nai to…dekha na tumne abhi kya kiya usne…

**Abhi** nodded his head in yes - haan Gaurav dekha…nai chalega pata Gaurav…don't worry… than he check the time - kaafi time ho gya yaar…abb to ye log (he pointed towards Ajay nd party) bhi chup baith gaye…hum bhi dekhte hai dono kya kar rahe hain…Daya to so hi raha hoga…aur Sameer…

**Gaurav** sadly - wo ro raha hoga shayad…dn he makes sad face…

**Abhi** pat his arm nd get up - chalo dekhte hai jakar…tumhe to manana bhi padega apne Sameer ko… nd they get inside… nd found which they expect outside…

Daya still in sleep nd Sameer in weep…holding mobile in his hand playing temple run…

Abhi look at Daya nd than at Sameer…signal Gaurav towards him…

**Gaurav** trying to behave normal with Sameer - Sameer…tu soya nahin abhi tak…ye kya bachhon wali game khel raha hai…

**Sameer** get up nd speak roughly - mujhe neend nahin ayi…main bahar ja raha hu…aur ye bachhon wali game nahin hai Gaurav…tum hi kuch zyada bade ho…dn he came outside…

**Gaurav** looking at him - Sameer...Sameer ruko…

**Abhi** teasing - jao Gaurav…nibhao apne bade hone ka farz…

**Gaurav** smiles - dekhta hu…nd he came outside…dn Abhi looking at him….

**Abhi's POV** - Gaurav…upar se jitna sakhat ander se utna narm dil… pehle main Daya ke liye chintit tha lekin Sameer ke bare mein jaan ne ke baad…mera dar khatam ho gya…usne Sameer ko itni der sambhaala… umeed karta hu wo Daya ko bhi aise hi sambhaal lega…aur Daya jald hi is dar se bahar niklega…

Aur ye Sameer…itna possessive…mujhe nahin pata tha iski hasi aur shaitaaniyon ke peeche itna dard chipa hai…aur iski soch bachhon jaisi hi hai…hope ye jaldi hi samjh jaye aur Gaurav apni nayi zindagi ki shuruat kar sake…

**Outside** -

**Gaurav** place his hand on Sameer's shoulder…

**Sameer** turn his face towards him - aaj us Riya ke liye tumne mujhe daanta Gaurav…

**Gaurav** softly - nai Sameer…maine kab daanta tumhe…tum galat soch rahe ho…

**Sameer** had tears in his eyes - nai Gaurav...mujhe pata tha…ek na ek din aisa koi a jayegi tumhari zindagi mein aur hum door ho jayenge…dekha na usne mujhe bola ke main tum logon ke beech a raha hu…abb tumhare dil mein aur zindagi mein meri jagah nahin rahegi Gaurav…tum didi ko bhi…dn he stop with heavy throat…

**Gaurav** place his hand on his cheek nd speak softly - Sameer Sameer… dekho meri taraf…aisa kuch nahin hai bachhe…uske kehne se kya hota hai…tu kaisi baatein kar raha hai…teri jagah koi nai le sakta mere dil mein…aur na hi Saloni ki…kabhi bhi nahin…tum dono meri zindagi ka hisse the aur hamesha rahoge…

**Sameer** pointed eyes towards her - aur ye Riya…

**Gaurav** smiles - ye kya koi bhi Riya nahin…I promise…

**Sameer** feel better -Thanks Gaurav…tum nahin jaante mujhe kya feel ho raha tha …

**Gaurav** - ye thanks mat bol yaar…aur main achhi tarah jaanta hu mere Sameer ko kya feel hota hai…tumare kahe bina samjhta hu Sameer…chal gale mil nd he hug him tightly…

**Sameer** complaining tone nd hug him too - oh ho… abb bahut pyar a raha hai mujh par…jab daant te ho to ye pyar kahan jata hai…aur aaj itne din baad hug kiya hai tumne mujhe…

**Gaurav** seprate from hug - tab bhi mera pyar hi hota hai Sameer lekin tujhe nahin dikhta…aur hug to kabhi kabhi achha lagta hai na…

**Sameer** - jhooth mat bolo Gaurav…har baar mujhe baton mein le lete ho, mana lete ho aur phir wahi sab shuru ho jata hai…

**Gaurav** - achha baba abb pakka nahin daantuga kabhi…promise…dn he place his arm on his shoulder - chal abb so ja jake…dekh aankhen kaise sooji hui hain teri…

**Sameer smiles** - chaliye aap kehta hai to so jate hain…dn they came inside…

**Gaurav's POV** - pata nahin Sameer ka ye dar kab door hoga…m sorry Sameer…meri wajah se tum itna hurt huae…but don't worry…tumhara Gaurav kabhi tumhare saath nainsaafi nahin karega…

**Sameer's POV** - m sorry Gaurav…main tumhe kitna pareshaan karta hu…lekin main kya karu yaar…pehle maa gyi phir didi…zindagi ke har dukh sukh mein tumne mera saath diya…mujhe sambhala…aur abb tum hi to ho jo mujhe itna pyar karte ho…shaaadi ke baad agar tum bhi mujhe bhool gaye to…aur sabse badi baat…main didi ki jagah kisi aur ko nahin dekh sakta Gaurav…kabhi nahin…

**Abhi** saw at their faces nd understand that Gaurav tackle him nd he smiles looking at Gaurav who respond with winning smile…nd they sat…

Sudden Daya start to gain some consciousness dn their eye's eyes turn toward him…

**Gaurav** narrowing his eyes - Daya uth gya…

**Abhi** place his hand on Daya's head - Daya…uth gya hain…

**Daya** opening eyes slowly nd saw Abhijeet looking at him…he scared nd move his head with jerk - oh Abhi…tum aise kya dekh rahe ho…

**Abhi** move behind - sorry yaar wo….achha bhook to nahin lagi tujhe… chal kuch kha le…

**Daya** look around nd saw Gaurav nd Sameer too stand beside him…get irritates - mujhe kuch nahin khana….sone do mujhe…nd he closes his eyes nd again slept in minutes…

**Abhi** worried tone - yaar uth to ja…khaya bhi nahin kuch…

**Sameer** - its ok Abhi rehne do soya hua…waise bhi itni raat ho gyi hai… kuch hi ghanto mein subah ho jayegi to khana ho jayega tab…

**Gaurav** - haan Abhijeet abhi so jao tum bhi…

**Abhi** bite his lip - chal theek hai so jaaate hain yaar…

Dn they go to sleep…

**Next morning** -

**Daya** was not talking much with anyone…as Abhi did quiry about his chot on forehead…but he didn't tell anything…

**Sameer** sitting with some bruises on his face nd hands nd his clothes become dirty with mud dn dirt…

**Gaurav** in anger looking towards Sameer - Sameer tum bolo abb…kyu ladai ki tumne…

**Flashback **-

*4 am…Sameer came out of tent as he didn't fell asleep…again lost in memories of Saloni…he heard Ajay nd his friends were talking something unpleasant about Daya…he get angry nd start to fight with them…Gaurav nd Abhi wake up on heard sounds nd came out of tent…saw Sameer was fighting with Ajay as he hurt Daya….dn they seprate him from Ajay*

**Sameer** looking at Daya - behtar hoga aap Daya se pooche kya hua tha…

**Abhi** surprised - kya Daya ko kya pata ye sab ka…wo to so raha tha araam se…dn he looked at Daya…

**Daya** turn down his face downward - mujhe kuch nahin pata…

**Sameer** in anger - Daya theek hai main bata deta hu…

**Daya** in anger - Sameer plz ye tum mujh par chod do…main choduga nahin un logon ko…

**Abhi** in anger - kya Daya...kya karoge tum…yahan gundagardi karne aye ho…

**Gaurav** - Abhi ek minute nd he look at Sameer - Sameer saaf saaf batao kya hua tha…aisa kya sun liya tumne…

**Sameer** - kal un logon ne Daya ka peecha kiya…Daya ko choloroform sunghaya aur phir ise dhakka dene ki koshish ki khayi mein…lekin Daya ne un logon ko pakda aur achhi dhunai ki…lekin Daya pehle hi drowsy tha thora sa to gir gya wahan aur iska sar pathar par laga…andhera hone ki wajah se ye un logon ko dekh nahin paya…kaun the wo log…

**Abhi** in anger - un logon ki itna himmat…ek cid officer par hamla kiya… inhe to main dekhta hu dn he was about to move towards them but Gaurav stop him holding his hand…

**Gaurav** - nai Abhijeet…plz yahan nahin…ek baar wapis chale jaye phir dekh lenge inhe…mujhe pata hai ye Ajay kaun hai…ye matter tum mujhe handle karne do plz…

**Abhi** in anger - theek hai Gaurav…tum keh rahe ho to maan raha hu…

**Gaurav** - ye lo chai pio…Abhi nd Daya ho nd he look at Sameer -chaliye aapka pehle ye jo naksha bigda hua hai use repair ka du…

**Sameer** - nai its ok Gaurav…nd at same time Ajay came there…

Daya dn Abhi get up in anger…

**Ajay **in challenging tone - bach gya aaj tu…agar ye log nahin bachate tujhe to tu gya tha…nd Sameer get up in anger run towards him…

**Gaurav** - Sameer ruk jao…I said stop….dn Sameer stop, Sameer…ander jao main a raha hu…nd Sameer goes inside…

**Abhi** - beta abhi tu zameen se nikla bhi nahin aur itna udd raha hai…lagta hai maar khaye bina chain nahi hai tujhe…teri kismat achhi hai jo tu kal se bach raha hai aur hum log bachha rahe hai beech mein aa aa ke….

**Ajay's** friend trying to stop him - Ajay chal yaar…but he jerked them away…than pointed his finger towards them - ye log kuch nahin bigaad sakte mera…

**Daya** looking at Gaurav - lagta hai kisi ameeer baap ki bigdi hui aulaad hai ye…

**Ajay **pointed his finger towards him - ae mere baap pe mat ja samjha…

**Daya** - nai to kya…kya karega tu…dn he move forward…

**Gaurav** hold Daya's hand - Daya Daya…ruko tum…nd he move ahead nd stand in front of Ajay nd give a look at him from head to toe - bahut shauk hai tumhe pange lene ka na…kabhi question paper chori karna to kabhi…bata du…he speak raising his eyebrow…bachpan se aadat hai tumhari…

**Ajay** scared a bit - tum…tum kaise jaante ho…

**Gaurav** - RMC medical college mein 3rd year ke student ho na tum…us college ke dean mere uncle hain...ek phone ghumaouga na…tumhare career yehi khatam…phir kar lena jo karna hai…nd he turn down his face…

**Gaurav** continue - sharam nahi ayi ek doctor ban ne wale ho tum…kaise kisi ke saath aisa behave kar sakte ho… tumhare papa bhi nahin bachane ayenge…yaad hai na school mein question paper chori karte pakde gaye the to kaise peeta tha tumhare papa ne…mere paas aye the tab tumhare ilaaj karwane…kahin phir se na ana pade dobara…

**Ajay** shocked nd scared on this - aap…aap wahi Dr…

**Gaurav** pat his cheek - haan beta main wahi doctor Gaurav hu…

**Ajay** wipe sweat from his face - aap…dn he look at his friends than at him - plz aap…aap papa ko kuch mat batana…

**Gaurav** look ta hi watch - bahut door jana hai tum logon ko…chalo niklo abb…

**Ajay** - m…m sorry Sir…

**Gaurav** - chalo chalo niklo...jaldi…dn they run from there without looking backward…

**Abhi** laugh - are yaar Gaurav…hame nahin pata tha tum itne maahir ho darane mein…kaise bhaaga bechara…

**Gaurav** - Abhi…ye bachhe aise hi samjhte hai…pyar se kuch samjh nahin ata in logon ko…

**Daya** agree tone - haan Gaurav tum theek keh rahe ho…pyar se koi nai samjhta aaj kal…

**Gaurav** looking at him - umeed karta hu tum samjhoge Daya…aur mujhe mauka nahin doge naraaz hone ka…

**Abhi** smiles as he understands what he is saying...but Daya's expressions changes in sadness dn he looking at him - hame chalna chahye…abb kitni door hai agla destination….

**Abhi** - Daya hum…hum log age nahin jayenge…wapis ja rahe hai abhi…

**Daya** shocked - kya…lekin kyu…

**Sameer** came outside - kyu ke…nd Gaurav signals him to stop…so he changes the topic - kyu ke…kyu ke mausam kharab hone wala hai aur trekking karna safe nahin hai…Gaurav ke patient bhi uska intezaar kar rahe hain…dn he look at him - hai na Gaurav…

**Gaurav** smiles nd nodded his head in yes - Sameer theek keh raha hai Daya…

**Daya** - abhi to mujhe achha lag raha tha aur hum wapis ja rahe hain…ye log to age bad gye…

**Abhi** place his hand on Daya's shoulder - koi baat nahin Daya…hum log phir a jayenge…

**Daya** in disappointment - theek hai jaisi aap logon ki marzi…than **Gaurav** - theek hai tab tak main Sameer ki dressing kar deta hu – Sameer chalo…

**Sameer** - Gaurav m ok…

**Gaurav**- I know u r ok…lekin m not ok with u….jao…nd he goes inside….

**Gaurav** follow him. remove first aid box nd did his dressing - Sameer… tumhe khud koi panga nahin lena chahye tha…mujhe batate…tum to aise lad rahe the jaise school mein bachhon ke saath jhagda kar rahe ho…mujhe samjh nahin ata tumhe aakhir ho kya jata hai…

**Sameer in anger** - Gaurav tumhe kabhi bhi kisi doosre mein koi galti nahin lagti tumhe…hamesha main hi galat lagta hu…

**Gaurav** while applying medicine on his wounds - Sameer mujhe kisi se koi lena dena nahin hai…main nahin jaanta kisi ko…mujhe bas itna pata hai ke tum kahan galt ho…aur tumhe galat karne se rokna mera farz hai…tumhe achha lage ya nahin…

**Sameer** smiles nd look at him - mujhe bhi achha lagta hai Gaurav… tumhare ye lecture sun na…aur main hamesha sunte rehna chahta hu… ahhhhh…dn he flinched when he apply medicine on his arm…

**Gaurav** holding his arm tightly - bas bas…ho gya…dn he apply bandage on his arm…n then left…

**Outside tent** -

**Abhi** - Daya itna kuch ho gya aur tumne mujhe batana zaroori nahin samjha…

**Daya** not looking at him - kab batata boss…tum logon ne mujhe mauka kab diya…ate hi apna operation shuru kar diya…

**Abhi** in anger - haalat dekhi thi apni…kitna khoon nikal raha tha maathe se…

**Daya **- thora sa to tha boss…

**Abhi** in anger - achha thora sa tha…to phir itna tadap kyu raha tha jab Sameer medicine aur wo sab stitches waigra laga raha tha…hum teeno ne pakda hua tha tujhe…

**Daya** feeling embarrass - kya boss…jhooth mat bolo…Sameer ne kab stiches lagye mujhe…nd he tries to think…

**Abhi** narrowing hi eyes - kya tumhe kuch bhi yaad nahin…

**Daya** - mujhe sach mein yaad nahin boss…nd Abhi get worried on this…

**Abhi** thinking - _shayad bahut tension mein tha ye…ya phir medicine ka asar…nd at same time…_

**Gaurav** interrupts as he listen this - Daya its ok…abb chalen…

Abhi look at him with questioning eyes…Gaurav assured him with eyes nd he place his hand on Abhi's shoulder...

**Abhi** in sad worried tone - Gaurav Daya ko yaad…

**Gaurav** looking at Daya who was thinking something - Abhi…hota hai aisa…rehne do use yaad a jayega apne aap…hame chalna chahye abb...dn then they left the place nd reach at hospital in 4 hours…

**Outside hospital** -

**Guarav** - Abhi…Daya mere saath yehi utar raha hai…Sameer tum aur Abhi jakar fresh ho jao…shaam ko a jana baithenge…

**Daya** surprised - lekin main kyu…main kya karuga yahan…

**Sameer teasing **- Daya…beta tumhari chuttiyan khatam ho gyi abhi…

**Abhi** give him anger look - Sameer tu sudhar ja…

**Sameer** make innocent face - maine kya kaha…

**Gaurav** - Sameer tu kab kuch kehta hai yaar…

**Sameer** in anger - ok abb nai bolta main...

**Abhi** - Daya chalo tum jao Gaurav ke saath…hum raat ko ayenge…

**Daya** - oh iska matlab wo mausam kharab sab bahana tha…main koi bachha nahi jo kuch samjhta nahin…tum log seedha seedha bol sakte the na…dn he open the door nd came out with anger…

**Abhi** in worried tone - Gaurav …dn he stop dn than smiles - mujhe nahin lagta tumhe kuch kehne ki zaroorat hai mujhe abb…

**Gaurav** smiles nodded his head in yes looking at Daya dn than Abhi - Abhi…don't worry…shaam ko milte hain…nd they left…

**Sameer** looking at Abhi - tumhe Daya ki tension ho rahi hogi na abb…

**Abhi** bite his lip - nahin abb nahin…mujhe pata hai wo Gaurav ke saath safe hai…

Daya move towards Gaurav's cabin nd he too followed Daya dn enter inside…

**Author's note** -

Guys thanks to all of u for ur reviews…hope u like this chapter too…

Please review for this…takes care…


	16. Chapter 16

**Daya** sat in Gaurav's cabin…holding in breath…thinking - _ye Gaurav bhi na…yahan ate hi apne avtar mein a gya…waise wahan bhi kuch kam nahi tha…lekin wahan ye hospital to nahin tha kam se kam…aur Abhi…usne bhi nahin bola ke abhi rehne do Gaurav…rest karne do Daya ko thori der…aur Sameer…waise to bada hamdard bana phirta hai mera…wo bhi chala gya…lekin wo to waise hi Gaurav se bahut darta hai…wo bhi kya bolta iske saamne…dn he came out of his thoughts on Gaurav's voice…_

**Gaurav** came from his changing room nd look at him - kya soch rahe ho Daya…

**Daya** unintentionally - yehi ke kahan fas gya main…

**Gaurav** narrowed his eyes - kya…nd he laughs a bit…tum ye soch rahe ho Daya…

**Daya** wipe hand on his face - are nahin yaar…wo bas aise hi…m sorry…

**Gaurav** sitting on table infront of him - relax Daya…yahan ane ke baad sab ko aise hi lagta hai…I don't mind…

**Daya** sit straighten - Gaurav…plz yaar….tum is tarah se mere saamne mat baitho plz…ye bahut scary lagta hai…

**Gaurav** showing anger - kya Daya…main tumhe scary lagta hu…

**Daya** - are nai…nai yaar…tumhe thore bola maine…

**Gaurav **looking around - to phir…kise bola…yahan to main hi hu tumhare siva…

**Daya** look at him bechargi look - sorry Gaurav…

**Gaurav** pat his arm - relax Daya…kidding yaar…kyu itna nervous ho rahe ho…nd he get up from there dn start to look something…

**Daya** - Gaurav…tum abhi treatment start karoge nd he look at him -kya...kya dhoond rahe ho tum…injection he said in scared tone…

**Gaurav** stop searching nd look at his face - Daya…nahin…kuch aur…

**Daya** relaxed a bit - aur kya…

**Gaurav** trying to make him relax - Daya plz relax…achha bhook lagi hai tumhe…kuch mangwo kya khane ko…

**Daya **normally - nahin…abhi to khaya tha hamne…

**Gaurav** - nahin mujhe laga shayad tumhe…nd he raises his eyebrows…

**Daya** raises his eyebrows - shayad mujhe bahut bhook lagti hai…tumhe main bhukhad lagta hu…

**Gaurav** look straight nd tapping his lip with finger nd than look at Daya - nahin… jitna main sochta hu us se kam bhukhad ho tum…

**Daya** laughs - kya yaar tum bhi…Abhi bhi hamesha mujhe aise hi tease karta rehta hai…aur abb tum bhi…

**Gaurav** smiles - haan Abhi ka to janam siddh hak hai tumhe aise tease karna….lekin main…nd he stops…

**Daya** bite his lip look at him - are tumhe kis ne roka ha Gaurav…jaise tumhara dil kare tease karo…mujhe achha lagta hai…

**Gaurav** sitting on his chair nd put cd in is laptop - thanks…nd he found that what he was looking for - mil gayi…

**Daya** narrowed his eyes - ye CD…ye dhoond rahe the tum…

**Gaurav** - haan yehi dhoond raha tha main…mark nahin ki hui is liye nahin mil rahi thi…baaki CDs ke beech thi…

**Daya** - oh…kya hai isme….

**Gaurav** - wait karo Daya…abhi dikhata hu…tumhare liye hi hai ye…nd he move to start projector…

**Daya** surprise - mere liye…nd he thinks narrowing his eyes nd bite his lip corner - _mere liye hai to…kuch ulta hi hoga…abb tom nd jerry to dikhayega nahin ye mujhe...khair no option jo hoga dekha jayega…_

**Gaurav** get up nd turn of the light dn came back in sit on his chair - Daya…main abhi tumhe kuch dikhane laga hu…araam se dekhna…nd don't get panic ok…is se tumhare treatment mein asaani hogi…

**Daya** - k…kya hai is CD mein…nd he turn his face to other side - Gaurav plz mujhe aisa kuch nahin dekhna yaar…tum seedha treatment karo na plz…

**Gaurav** setting projector - Daya…ye bhi treatment ka hi hissa hai…is liye zaroori hota hai…aur ghabrao mat treatment bhi hoga tumhara…iske baad wahi hai…

**Daya** shocked nd try to get up - kya…ye kya baat hui Gaurav…

**Gaurav** strictly - uthne ki koshish mat karo Daya…baitho araam se…

**Daya** sit properly - baith gya…

**Gaurav** - gud…ab dekho ise dhyaan se…nd he turn on projector…Daya closes his eyes without seeing that…

**Daya** place his hand on his eyes - ke minute Gaurav…ek minute plz…

**Gaurav** softly - Daya plz aise mat karo…dar kyu rahe ho itna…plz calm down…

**Daya** in irritation - Gaurav yaar…kab hogua main theek…mujhse ye sab nahin hota…

**Gaurav** - ye tumhare haath mein hai Daya…jitna tum co-operate karoge…utni jaldi tum theek hoge aur utni hi jaldi tumhara mujhse peecha chootega…

**Daya** scared tone - Gaurav plz…stop joking yaar…

**Gaurav** - Daya…m serious…achha chalo abb haaath hatao aur dekho ise…c'mon…

**Daya** - Gaurav…pehle ise hatao saamne se plz…

**Gaurav** get up from chair nd move close to him nd hold his hand tightly - Daya…haath hatao…nai to main hatauga phir apne tarike se…

**Daya** in anger- Gaurav har baat mein dhamki kyu dete ho tum…

**Gaurav** - pyar se samjhe tum? Itni der se to keh raha hu…

**Daya** - ye pyar se hai?

**Gaurav** - tum ho is liye itna pyar se bolta hu main…nai to dekha tha na wo Ajay kaise bhaga tha jab use yaad karwaya….agar koi aur hota to abb tak main use theek bhi kar diya hota…nd he look at Daya's face looking scared dn sad - theek ha baba… hata diya saamne se…abb kholo aankhen…

**Daya** - tum sach keh rahe ho…

**Gaurav** - kya loge tum aankhne kholne ka Daya…are yaar bachhe mat bano plz…

**Daya** open his one eye first dn on seeing there…open the other - Thanks…

**Gaurav** - very gud Daya…abb udhar dekho…Daya still scared…nd not looking properly…

**Gaurav softly** - Daya…plz dekho…kuch nahin hoga…

**Daya** turn his face slowly towards wall - Gau…Gaurav…ye video tumhe…nai… nd he again turn his face to other side…

*Daya's kidnapping video was there…dn he paused the video where he was gasping*

**Gaurav** rub his hand on his back - Daya relax…kuch nahin hai ye…aur pause to kiya hai maine…main chaha hu ke tum ise kam se kam 5 minute dekho…

**Daya** had tears in eyes - Gaurav…mujh…mujhse nahin hoga…dn he breathed heavily in-between as he was feeling stuck there….

**Gaurav softly** - Daya plz…dekho ise…sirf video hi to hai ye…

**Daya** look at video nd again he feels the same -mujhse…mujhse nahin hoga Gaurav…plz band karo plzzzz….nd he start to gasping…nd try to get up…

**Gaurav** didn't let him stand - Daya…tumhe karna hoga ye…nahin to tum kabhi theek nahi ho paoge…** Daya** look at wall nd hold chair tightly…nd breathe heavily…hardly look for two minutes nd gave up place his arm on his eyes…Gauravvv…he yelled in heart pinching awaaz…. dn bang his hand on table…

**Gaurav** softly - its ok…ok Daya…nd he turn off the projector… nd thinks - _aaj Daya bilkul bhi co-operate nahin kar raha…agar aise hi chod diya to phir utni hi pareshaani hogi…kya karu…_nd he look at trembling hands of Daya...pat his shoulder - Daya take a break…thori der ruk kar phir karte hai…nd he hold his arm trying to remove his folded arm from eyes - are hata lo yaar…kar diya band maine…sach mein…

**Daya** take his arm off his eyes nd his eyes filled with tears but he was holding them - Gaurav…mujhe…mujhe jana hai plz… dn he try to get up…

**Gaurav** strictly - Daya…plzzz…is bare mein kuch nahin sun na maine… thori der apni aanhen band karo aur shaant rehna ki koshish karo…agar chaho to let sakte ho mere room mein…

**Daya** bang his body on backside of chair in anger - yehi theek hu main… nd he closes his eyes…

**Gaurav** smiles- as u wish Daya…dn he gets up removing his cell nd dial Sameer's number…nd waiting for him to answer…

**In resort** -

**Sameer** looking at number - Gaurav ka phone…nd he look at Abhi…

**Abhi** get worried - dekho to kya baat hai…Daya ne to nahin kiya kuch…

**Sameer** - relax Abhi…dn he pick up the phone - haan Gaurav…

**Gaurav** - haan Sameer pahunch gaye tum log?

Daya open his eyes nd give him a look…

**Sameer** - nai Gaurav bas 5 minute aur lagenge…kya hua…sab theek to hai…Daya….nd he stop…

**Gaurav** - haan sab theek hai yaar…Daya bhi theek hai bilkul…don't worry…

Sameer look at Abhi dn signal him to everything in fine nd he took sigh…

**Sameer** - oh ok Gaurav…aur batao…

**Gaurav** - Sameer aur kya batau…

**Sameer** - ok then bye…dn he cut the phone…

**In Hospital** -

**Gaurav** - hello…hello Sameer nd he look at phone - kaat diya…itni himmat nd Daya give him strange look…

**Daya** raises hi eyebrows - tumhe kya lagta hai Don ho tum…jo koi tumhare age kuch bol nahin sakta ya tumhara phone nahin kaat sakta…

**Gaurav** laughs a bit on Daya's kiddish talk - kya…kya Daya…aisa kyu keh rahe ho yaar…

**Daya** gave sarcastic expression - tumhe koi shak hai Gaurav…

**Gaurav** feel bad - m…m sorry Daya…shayad main kuch zyada hi bura hu…is liye sabko…nd he stop with sadness on his face…

**Daya** realize his mistake - m…m sorry Gaurav…mera…near wo matlab nahin tha…maine tumhe hurt…

**Gaurav** interrupts - no its fine Daya…I don't mind…infact I never mind…koi mere liye kuch bhi kahe kuch bhi soche…mujhe bura nahin lagta…so relax…

**Daya** - kyu Gaurav…tumhe bura kyu nahin lagta…

**Gaurav** smile - agar main sab ki baton ka bura maan ne lagu to ho gya mera kaam…are yaar…mera profession hi aisa hai...to patients ke liye to main dushman hi hounga na…

**Daya** interrupts - nai…nai Gaurav…aisi baat nahin hai…tum dushman kaise ho sakte ho…tum to acha kaam karte ho na…kisi ko uski takleef se bahar nikalana…uska dard kam karna…ye sab asaan nahin hai…

**Gaurav** smiles to hear theses words form Daya - Thanks Daya…mujhe achha laga ye sun ke…

**Daya** - isme thanks ki kya baat hai Gaurav…

**Gaurav** checks time - Daya…das minute ka break mil gya tumhe…chalo abb shuru ho jao…main start karne laga hu dobara…

**Daya** give him anger look - Gaurav…waise tum sach mein bure ho…

**Gaurav** smiles - main jaanta hu…thanks…nd he turn on the projector…

**Daya** again turn off his face…nd breathed heavily…sweat on his face…

**Gaurav **place his hand on hisshoulder - Daya dekho plz…kuch nahin hoga…

**Daya** look at screen - ye…ye photographs…clips…

*There were pictures nd clips from videos of narrow places, narrow streets, caves…

Daya give a look again nd try his best not to turn of his face…but it was too hard for him…as its just 3 minute gone nd he covers his eyes again…

**Daya** heavy throat - band karo…band karo plzzz….

**Gaurav **- nahin hoga band Daya…dekho abb ise…Daya plz dekho…

**Daya** again trying to look at screen…nd saw for 2 minutes hardly… nd place his hand on his chest - Gaurav… mera…mera dam…dam ghut ta hai…mere se nahin dekha ja raha…nd he covers his eyes again…

**Gaurav** turn off the projector nd move towards Daya - its ok Daya… relax…

**In Resort** -

Abhi nd Sameer sitting together in Abhi's room…enjoying drinks…

**Abhi** - Sameer yaar…Daya sach mein mujhe gaaliyan de raha hoga… bachaya jo nahin use Gaurav se…

**Sameer **raises his eyebrow - iska matlab tumhe abb bhi Gaurav par vishawaas nahin…

**Abhi** look at him - are nai nai Sameer….kaisi baat kar rahe ho?

**Sameer** smiles - are joking yaar?

**Abhi** - oh mujhe laga…nd he stop…

**Sameer** - tumhe kya laga…

**Abhi** nodded his head in no - nai…kuch nahin…

**Sameer** - are bolo na yaar…waise main jaanta hua Daya ko lekar tum pareshaan ho…upar se tum jitne marzi kadak bano lekin jab bhi Daya ki baat ati hai to….aur tumhari is tarah fikar karna sahi hai…lekin Gaurav…he is gem…wo kabhi bhi Daya ko mistreat nahin karega…ek doctor hone ke saath wo bahut achha insaan aur dost bhi hai…jo har tarah se sabko comfort karne ki koshish karta hai…is liye don't worry about Daya…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrow nd feels happy to hear these words from him nd he smiles - tum bahut achhe se jaante aur samjhte ho Gaurav ko…

**Sameer** smiles - haan…wo bhi mujhe achhe se samjhta hai…nd he become sad…

**Abhi** - phir bhi tum hamesha naraaz se rehte ho us se…aur wo bhi udaas sa rehta hai…jaise apne dil mein koi gham chupa kar baitha hai…nd he saw Sameer's expressions changes into saddened…he continues -tum…tum jaante ho use kya hua hai…

**Sameer **trying to avoid - are…nai…nai Abhi…aisa kuch nahin hai… main kyu naraaz rahuga us se…aur wo…wo bhi theek hai…nd he stop…

**Abhi** bite his lip looking at him with observing eyes - chalo achha hai wo theek hai…main bas aise hi…

**Sameer** get up - Abhi…yaar…main bhi fresh hota hu jakar… mujhe… mujhe neend ayi hai thori der sona chahta hu…sorry…

**Abhi** pat his shoulder - are isme sorry ki kya baat hai…jao so jakar tum…nd Sameer goes to his room…

**Abhi** smiles - ye Sameer bhi na…Daya ko bachha bachha bolta hai aur khud…nd he took sigh nd than start to think about Daya - ye Daya pata nahin abhi kis hal mein hoga…nd then he thinks - ACP Sir ko phone karke dekhta hu…kitne din ho gye baat hi nahin hui…wo bhi kya sochte honge ke main bhool gya unhe…nd he dial ACP's number…

**In hospital** -

Daya sitting on chair holding his head in hands…scared…as it's the third time Gaurav force him to see that videos nd clips…

**Gaurav** -Daya…chalo phir se shuru ho jao…c'mon…main abhi dobara on karne ja raha hu…

**Daya** requesting tone - Ga…Gaurav plz…mujhe jana hai…

**Gaurav** - Daya…tumhe nahin mujhe jana hai…patient ko dekhne…chalo jaldi karo…main late ho raha hu…c'mon gud boy…

**Daya** look at him in anger - Gaurav…nd he stop…

**Gaurav** smiles a bit - Dayaaa….plz yaar…ye tumhare liye hi hai…jitna tum ye sab dekhoge…utna hi tumhara dar kam hoga…utni jaldi tum…

**Daya** - Gaurav…ek hi din mein theek karoge mujhe…mujhe koi jaldi nahin hai tumse door jaane ki…araam se karo plz….

**Gaurav** smiles nd pat his arm - Daya main bhi nahin chahta ke tum log jaldi wapis jao…lekin ek doctor hone ke naate main chahuga ke tum jaldi se jaldi theek hokar wapis lauto apne kaam par…

**Daya** - lautne ko main ab bhi taiyaar hu…lekin theek hona thora jaldi ho raha hai Gaurav…mujhse nahin hoga…

**Gaurav** raises his eyebrows - to kya tum yuhi haar kar jaoge wapis…

**Daya's** eyes filled with tears dn than he look at screen - on karo ise…mujhe dekhna hai…

**Gaurav** smiles n turn on the video again…this time pictures were different dn were more heart wrenching…

**Daya** gasping heavily - Ga….Gaurav…nd he rub his hand on his neck as he struggle to breathe…

**Gaurav** immediately hold his hand - relax Daya…just relax…kuch nahin hua tumhe…relax relax…nd he rub his hand softly on his back…trying to clam down him…but Daya was not feeling well…he lost his control nd get up with jerk…in sweat…

**Daya** - Gaurav…plz plzzz stop it…plz stop it…nd he was waving his hand in air to stop that…

**Gaurav** trying to hold his arm - relax relax Daya…main band kar raha hu…relax…nd he move nd turn off …nd move again towards Daya who was standing moving his face towards door - Daya…kar diya band…abb chalo baitho…

**Daya** - nai…nai Gaurav…mujhe jana hai plz…main nai ruk sakta…

**Gaurav** check time - Daya…is waqt saat baje hain…thori der mein Abhi aur Sameer ayenge…unke saath jaoge tum….tab tak yehi rukna hoga tumhe…nd he give him water to drink…which he drank in gulp…

**Daya** took sigh - to main bahar rukuga…yahan nahin…

**Gaurav** - its ok Daya…baitho tum…tab tak main patient dekh kar ata hu…milta hu tumse thori der mein…nd he came out of the room…

**Daya** move towards lawn nd sat on bench…start to think something… than remove his cell - _kitna bhayanak tha wo video aur wo….dn he again scared to his core… than bite his lip…Abhi ko phone karu…lekin wo kahega tum wahan baithe kya kar rahe ho…Gaurav ke paas kyu nahin ho…rehna deta hu…bina matlab ke daantna shuru ho jayega…_dn he look around where few other patients were sitting on other benches….nd nodded his head in no…took a sigh nd again start to think - _pata nahin kab theek houga main…ye dar bhi kya cheez hai yaar…achha khase insaan ka mazaak ban jata hai…kya sochta hoga ye Gaurav mere bare mein…itna bada hoke main aise dar raha hu…bachhe ki tarah…nd he hit his hand on bench in anger nd sadness…aur Abhi…uske liye to main hamesha bachha hi hu…chahe kuch bhi bolu…use hamesha apni hi manvani hoti hai…nd he check the time…abhi sade saat bhi nahin huae…jaldi se aath(8) baje aur Abhi aye…lekin agar abhi late ho gya to…dn he closes his eyes…_nd his eyes open after some voice after sometime….

**Voice** - Daya…aapko Dr. Gaurav bula rahe hai cabin mein…

**Daya** mumbled closes his eyes - ye kya neend mein bhi Gaurav bula raha hai mujhe…

**He** tapped his shoulder - neend mein nahin…sach mein bula rahe hain… aankhne kholiye apni…

**Daya** open his eyes with jerk - Ajay tum…tum utha rahe the mujhe….

**Ajay** - haan…aapko Gaurav Sir ne bulaya hai jaldi…

**Daya** irritates - tum chalo main ata hu….

**Ajay** - unhone bola hai saath lekar ana…

**Daya** get up in anger nd move towards his cabin - chalo…

**Ajay** looking towards Daya - Gaurav Sir sahi bolte hain…ye patient bahut tedi cheez hai…nd ward boy followed him towards his cabin…

**Daya** enters inside with scared heart - Gaurav tumne bulaya…

**Gaurav** look at him placing something on his table – Daya tum thora behtar feel kar rahe ho abhi?

**Daya** - haan…much better…

**Gaurav** smiles - gud…to abb age badte hain…

**Daya** narrowed his eyes - abb age kya…kya Gaurav…

**Gaurav** - Daya…abb wapis hame wahin baithna hai…dn he signals him…

**Daya** look at room - Gaurav…main nai baith sakta yaar…plz…

**Gaurav** softly - Daya…plz kuch nai hoga…dn he remove injection nd start to fill it…haath karo age…he told him to forward his hand…

**Daya** - nai…nai Gaurav...main…main ye injection nai loonga…plz…

**Gaurav** holding his arm - Daya…lena padega…

**Daya** removing his arm - Gaurav plzzz….

**Gaurav** without wasting a minute…give him injection forcefully - bas ho gya Daya…

**Daya** gets down in minutes nd remain calm - Gaurav…ye…ye tum achha nahin…nd he wipe his hand on face…

**Gaurav** pat his cheek - sorry Daya…nd his phone rangs…after attending call…he call ward boy there…

2 Wb came nd Gaurav told them to shift him to panic room…

WBs hardly manage to shift Daya to room nd Gaurav went outside to attend call…after that he sat on chair in sadness nd than dial number…

**Gaurav** - haan yaar…I need a help…abhi abhi panic room mein ek patient dala hai…Daya…haan…flooding hai…ok…ok thanks yaar…main bas 15 minute mein a jauga…emergency a gyi yaar…aur Daya ko injection diya hai to aise chod bhi nai sakta zyada der…thanks… ek request hai…thora pyar se handle karna…nd he cut the phone nd than move towards Panic room…

After few minutes a person came there…

**Dr.** - hi Gaurav…to ye hain wo…

**Gaurav** - haan …dn he sat near Daya - Daya…m sorry aaj ye tumhare saath rahenge yahan…thori der mein main a jauga…bahut zaroori hai yaar…jana padega…

**Daya **scared nd confusion tone as he is in semi consciousness sitting on chair - nai…nai Gaurav…tum yahan raho plz…nd he holds Gaurav's hand tightly…

**Gaurav** remove his hand hardly nd than pat his cheek - relax Daya…bas thori der mein main a jauga…tum…tum inke saath co-operate karna ok…

**Daya** hardly open his eyes - haan Gaurav…jal….jaldi ana…plz

**Gaurav** smiles nd than place his hand on Daya's cheek nd look at Dr. zara araam se…

**Dr**. assured him with eyes - don't worry…nd Gaurav left…

Daya looking at him with saddened eyes…

**Dr**. sat beside him nd forward his hand towards Daya - hi Daya…m doctor Aditya…

**Daya** weekly move his hand to shake - hi…Aditya…m…Daya…

**Dr. Aditya** smiles nd shake his hand dn hold that - ok to abb shuru karte hain…m going to close the door…nd u just relax nd take deep breath…Daya was scared dn not in condition of speak anything…

Aditya turn off the light…nd

**Daya **shouts - no…no mujhe bahar jana hai…nd he get up…

**Dr. Aditya** - Daya…plz relax…

**Daya** get panic as he remember his video played by Gaurav nd remembering those pics …sweating whole body…he remove his hand in jerk nd get up - main...main ja raha hu...dn he tries to open the room…

**Dr. Aditya **- DAYAAA…stop it…dn he hold his hand tightly nd make him sit on chair forcefully…

**Daya** was struggling weekly place his hand on head … ye…kya ho raha hai mujhe - Adit...plz…plz jaane doooo nd he again get up with jerk nd bang on door hardly…Gauravvvv kholo…

**Aditya** strictly - Daya….Gaurav nahin hai bahar…baitho tum…

**Daya** in anger but too weak to struggle - MUJHEEE BAHAR JANA HAI…

**Aditya **- CHILLAO MAT Dayaaaaa….SHUT UP…baitho araam se...e speaks loudly…

**Daya **hit him - tum….how dare u…

**Aditya **place his hands on his shoulder nd try to make him sit - Daya…

Relax…

**Daya** punch on his face - mujhe jaane do plzzz….nd Aditya loos his patience…

**Aditya** - m sorry Gaurav…dn m sorry Daya…nd he slap him hardly…

**Daya** fall on chair as he was already exhausted nd his brain was not coping with him…Aditya place his hand on his shoulder - Daya…tumhe yehi baithna hoga…hope tum mujhe koi aur mauka nahin doge…nd he came out of room…dn lock the room from outside…

**Daya** again somehow get up nd start crying - open…open the door… Abhiii….Gauravvv….

**Aditya** sat on Gaurav's chair - ufff kaisa patient hai ye…kaise tolerate kar raha hai Gaurav ise…mere saath ho to ek din mein theek kar du ise…

Nd Daya was banging continuously on door…nd at same time Abhi, Sameer nd Gaurav enters there talking with each other…dn they heard noises…dn than look at each other….

**Gaurav** look at Aditya - tum yahan...Daya kahan hai….dn he understand look towards room - Daya akela…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - Daya akela ander band…

**Sameer **look at Gaurav- Gaurav tumne kyu choda akela use….

Nd they all run towards panic room…

**Gaurav** open lock…dn saw Daya weekly fall in front of door…

**Abhi** move ahead on seeing Daya like this…his heart came out on seeing him like this - Dayaaa….kya hua hain…..

**Daya** move his head up nd look at him with tears in his eyes -Ab... Abhiii….

**Gaurav** in worried tone - Daya u ok….

**Abhi's** eyes too filled with tears - haaaaan Daya…nd he place his hand on Daya's cheek with love nd care…nd Daya feels warm nd care of his big brother nd tear fall from his eye….nd he hug Abhi tightly…

**Abhi** bite his lip - main a gya Daya…sab theek hai…nd he rub his hand on his back, dn than head…than seprate from hug…nd hold his arms tightly - chal uth…uth ja mera bachha…nd Gaurav helps him to make him stand nd they make him sit on chair after that…

**Abhi** look at Gaurav - Gaurav ye kya hai… hain…aise Daya ko kaise chod sakte ho tum…

**Gaurav** - m…m sorry Abhijeet…mujhe nahin pata tha Daya…

**Sameer** move towards Aditya - aapne ise band kyu kiya ander…aise karte hain patient ke saath…agar use kuch ho jata to…

**Aditya** - m sorry…lekin ek doctor hone ke naate mujhe jo theek laga kiya maine…I didn't find anything wrong here…aur problem to aap logon ki hai…dekh raha hu main…kaise bachhe jaise treat kar rahe hain aap log Daya ko…dn he look at Gaurav - c'mon Gaurav…tum to samjhte ho ye sab…tum bhi…

**Sameer** in anger - lekin ye to apka patient nahin hai na...to phir aap…

**Gaurav** interrupts - Sameer…tum beech mein mat bolo…

**Sameer** - lekin Gaurav…

**Abhi** bite his lip after understanding all this - Sameer…plz…nd he signal him to stop…

**Sameer** move towards Daya who was sitting uncomfortably dn sad…he place his hand on his neck nd sit in front of him holding his hand - Daya theek ho tum…nd he gave him water to drink….

**Daya** not looking at him - m ok…

**Gaurav** look at him nd than at Aditya - thanks yaar…baad mein milta hu tumse…

**Aditya** nodded his head in yes - ok my pleasure…nd he look at Daya… dn than Gaurav - sorry agar tumhe ye sab bura laga…nd he left his room …

**Gaurav **- Abhi…sorry yaar wo…jaanta hu thora teda doctor hai…lekin mujhe nahin pata tha ye sab…

**Abhi** took sigh - its ok Gaurav…lekin agar Daya ko koi bhi nuksaan pahuchta na to main us Aditya ko nahin chodta…kya haalat kar di Daya ki…dn he move towards him…Sameer get up nd he sit at his chair nd hold his hand - Daya…u ok…

**Daya** keep his head down nd didn't speaks anything…still look in anger…Abhi look at Gaurav…nd signal him to speak…nd he get up nd came out of the room…wiping his eyes…Sameer too follow him…

**Gaurav** came close to him nd place his hand on his shoulder - Daya… m…m sorry Daya…

**Daya** jerk his hand away - Gau...Gaurav mujhe koi baat nahin karni…

**Gaurav** holding his hand - m…m sorry Daya…main…main jaanta hu maine tumhe aise chodke galti ki…tumhe bahut takleef hui…lekin…abb age se kabhi aisa nahin hoga…I promise…kabhi nahin jauga aise kisi ke paas chodke…

**Daya** place his hand on face nd wipe his tears…

**Gaurav** really feels bad for him nd had tears too - he softly place his hand on his shoulder nd pull him towards him…nd than hug him lightly…nd rub his hand on his back to soothe him….Daya too hug him…Gaurav feels better that he trust him again….nd than he seprate him from hug…nd pat his cheek - baitho tum…main ata hu…nd he came out of room….where Abhi nd Sameer were talking…

**Abhi** in anger tone - Daya theek hai?

**Gaurav** - Abhi…again I apologie…main sach mein sahrminda hu…mera yakeen karo agar mujhe pata hota to kabhi aise nahin chodta…

**Abhi** bite his lip - its ok Gaurav…main…main jaanta hu ke tumhe bhi dukh hua hai is sab se…lekin khair…waise socha jaye to treatment ka Tarika to yehi hai…haan ye alag baat hai ke hum Daya ko zyada pyar se sambhaal rahe hain…

**Gaurav** smiles - haan Abhi…waise jo Aditya ne kaha…wo theek bhi hai…nd he look at Sameer…who too was sad by this…than look at Abhi again - Abhi yaar…Daya kaafi dara hua hai…aur naraaz hai…tum use is waqt le jao… aur time spent karo…is waqt use tumhari sabse zyada zaroorat hai…aur is sab ke liye use kuch mat kehna…uska is tarah behave karna normal hai…

**Abhi** nodded his head - haan Gaurav…main…main khud is waqt Daya ke saath rehna chahta hu…kal milta hua tumse…nd he move inside…

**Gaurav** look at them nd than Sameer - Sameer…tum yehi ruko…baad mein chale jana…

**Sameer** - ok…Gaurav…

**In cabin** -

**Abhi** saw Daya sitting with anger nd pain on his face - pata nahin kaise sambhaalonga ise abb main…kitna dara hua tha ye…dil to kar raha tha us Aditya ke bachhe ko sabk sikhau… usne to Dr. Gupta ko bhi peeche chod diya…lekin wo bhi sahi tha apni jagah par…nd he sat near him…nd hold his hand softly…

**Abhi** wipe his tear - Daya…chalo room mein chalte hain…aaj hum dono saath khoob baatein karenge…khana khayenge...aur der raat tak jagenge…

**Daya** look at him with teary eyes - Abhi…mujhe Mumbai wapis jana hai…plzz

**Abhi** smiles nd pat his cheek - chal uth…dn they left for their resort…

**Author's note** -

Sorry for posting it so late….dn I promise next update will post soon…

**Kirti nd Jyoti** - thanks a lot…for like this nd that Dhamki part…

**Dear guest** - thanks for posting such long review… wo bhi 2 times… aapne sab achhe se review kiya what u feel…nd don't worry antidepressant se zyada wazan nahin badne doongi… …It will be better if u post ur name…so I can thank you by ur name…

**To other guests** - thanks to all of u….nd please write ur name when u post review…happy ke aap sab ko Sameer ka past pasand aya aur Gaurav ki caring achhi lagi…

nd sorry for that apki peeth mein spondylitis ho gya padhte padhte…is lye aaj maine chota likha ke aapko dobara na ho ;)

**Cid lovers** - to aapko mila koi naya word…ha ha…no need for that dear…apke aise reviews padhke I force myself to write more nd more to make u all happy…nd will post soon Saya bhi saath….

**Thanks Srija nd Jyoti** - glad to know aapko bhi bahut achha laga…

Thanks **Duo my life nd CID rocks**…

Thanks **Priyanka, Riya nd Rohan**…dn its fine Rohan…I know u all have ur personal lives nd busy in work…happy u like Gaurav's attitude…

**Anjali** - thanks dear…happy ke u like it…nd don't worry bhala hi hoga Daya ka…hum bhi apke deewane hain….because of all of u m here…luv u too dear…

**Guest** - thanks for like it dear….but I already told that its all about friendship, caring dn love between friends…nd m not dragging it dear…I love to write this story nd can write till my heart will say…

**Sd **- thanks dear…

**Rb** - its ok dear…don't worry…thanks for review…

**Abby** - thanks dear…m happy ke u like their dosti…

**Dk** - thanks Dk…aapke review ke liye…nd yes I love to write on Sameer…dn about Saloni…ha ha I wrote na ke Saloni met him in his internship…but she was not living with Sameer…nd they were from seprate college…than they fall for each other…after that he found that that she is Sameer's sister…dn they get married…

**Poonum **- A BIGG thanks dear….m happy ke u like it…nd like Sameer-Gaurav too…

**Guest **- sorry dear…update late ho gya…promise next will be soon

Thanks for reading n plz review for this too….take care.


	17. Chapter 17

**In last chapter** -

Abhi-Daya nd Guarav-Sameer return from trekking nd camping…Guarav bring Daya direct to his hospital as he want to continue his treatment as soon as possible…he showed him his kidnapping video and some other pics which will be helpful in his treatment…but it was hard for Daya to see that…but Guarav manages to make him agree to look at them nd as he was about to put him in Panic room for flooding…Gaurav receive call nd he ahs to left Daya in hands of Dr. Aditya who was bit harsh with his patients…

When he return hospital with Abhi nd Sameer…the found Daya in very bad condition...as Aditya mistreated him…Abhi get shocked on see Daya like this so he get angry on Gaurav nd Aditya…dn take Daya to resort back…

**Abb age** -

Abhi looking at Daya who was sitting turning his face close to window nd breathing as if he wants to hold whole air inside his lungs…nd Abhi was feeling so helpless dn don't know how to console Daya…

**Abhi** thinking - kitni mushkil se baitha Daya gaadi mein…ye to aur bhi gadbad ho gyi…dn he again look at Daya…agar hum log time par nahin pahunchte to…pata nahin Daya ander kitni der aise hi tadpta rehta…on thing he shivers again to his core…than he rub his hand on Daya's shoulder nd speak softly - Daya…araam se baitho thora peeche hokar… kuch nahin hoga…

**Daya** nodded his head in yes nd move back nd trying to relax…

**Abhi** smiles nd rub his hand on his back - Daya…araam se gehri saansein lo…

**Daya** showing little anger - main theek hu Abhi….

**Abhi** took sign on hear these words from him dn smiles - shukar hai Daya kuch bola to sahi…main to dar hi gya tha…nd he pat his arm…

**In hospital** -

Gaurav nd Sameer sitting in cabin…

**Gaurav** looking at Sameer - Sameer…kya soch rahe ho?

**Sameer** in anger - Gaurav…tum jaante ho tumne aaj kitni badi galti ki…

**Gaurav** bit serious - Sameer…main achhi tarah jaanta hu ke jo bhi hua…wo….wo galat tha…

**Sameer** looking into his eyes - phir bhi tum itne relax hoke baithe ho…

**Gaurav **in sad tone - to tum kya chahte ho Sameer…kya karu main…

**Sameer** interrupts - agar main tumhari jagah hota to…to us Aditya ko…

**Gaurav** interrupts too - to kya karte tum…tum kya chahte ho… kya karu main…

**Sameer** pointed his finger towards him - yehi tumhari problem hai… tumhe kabhi kuch galat lagta hi nahin hai...jo marzi hota rahe…

**Gaurav** softly - nai Sameer aisi baat nahin hai…

**Sameer** - to kaisi baat hai Gaurav…aur ab tak tumne Aditya se is bare mein baat bhi nahin ki…

**Gaurav **speaks normally - tumne khana nahin khaya na abhi tak… bhookh lagi hogi tumhe…

**Sameer** - Gaurav baat ko ghumao mat…dn at same time…someone knocks on the door…

**Gaurav** look at the door - are Aditya…ander aao…nd he enters inside…

**Sameer** look at him dn make angry face…

**Aditya** was about to sit beside him…Sameer tries to get up in anger but Gaurav signal him to sit…

**Aditya** sat on chair nd than about to speak but Gaurav interrupts him…

**Gaurav** look at Sameer first than Aditya - Aditya…tumhe Daya ko aise ander band nahin karna chahye tha…

**Aditya** - m sorry Gaurav…lekin Daya…wo bilkul bhi co-operate nahin kar raha tha…maine koshish ki pyar se samjhane ki use…jab wo nahin mana to thora sakhti dikhayi…lekin wo…wo aur zyada anxious ho raha tha…usne mujh par haath bhi uthaya…phir mujhe…mujhe bhi…nd he stops…

**Sameer** in anger - kya tumne us par haath bhi uthaya…nd than he look at Gaurav gives angry expression…

**Aditya** looking at him - haan Sameer uthana pada…

**Sameer in anger **- what do u mean by uthana pada?

**Gaurav** showing him hand to stop him - Sameer…ek minute…mujhe baat karne do…

**Sameer** shouts - kya mujhe baat karne do? Daya mera bhi patient hai Gaurav… aur main kisi ko ijazaat nahin de sakta apne patient ke saath aisa karne ki…

**Gaurav** looking towards Aditya nd than at Sameer - Sameer plz calm down…

**Aditya** place his hand on Sameer's shoulder - Sameer m sorry maine Daya ke saath aisa behave kiya…

**Sameer** jerk his hand away - ye to tumahri purnai aadat hai Aditya apne patients ke saath…

**Gaurav** cut his words in anger - enough Sameer…

**Sameer** look at him in shock - Gaurav tum abb bhi mujhe…

**Gaurav** - haan main tumhe hi keh raha hu…

**Sameer** get up in anger - main bahar ja raha hu…mujhe nahin lagta mujhe baith na chahye yahan par…

**Aditya** trying to stop him - Sameer plz baitho tum…

**Gaurav** - Aditya rehna do…nd he looks at Sameer - Sameer jao bas thori se baat karke ham log niklte hai phir ghar ke liye…

**Sameer** goes outside in anger…

**Aditya** - Gaurav tum use bata kyu nahin dete…kitna pareshaan ho raha hai wo…

**Gaurav** - bata doonga Aditya… mujhe tumhare liye bura lag raha hai…khamakha ke villain ban gaye tum…

**Aditya** bit sad - haan Gaurav…waise main nahin socha tha ke aisa ho jayega…mujhe bhi bura laga haath uthana….

**Gaurav** smiles - Daya ki haalat wakai bahut kharaab ho gyi thi… mere liye bhi dekhna mushkil tha…bachha hai… phir Abhijeet ke liye to wo uska chote bhai se bhi badkar hai…use to takleef honi hi thi…aur gussa hona bhi banta hai uska…koi bhi ane kisi kareebi ko aisi haalat mein dekhega to khoon to khaulega hi…

**Aditya **nodded his head in yes - hmmm I understand… maine tumhare liye bhi problem create kar di…

**Gaurav** - no problem…I know I will handle him…

Aditya hope aisa hi ho…dn he look at time - chalta hu yaar…tum log bhi late ho rahe hoge…kal milte hain…

**Gaurav** too get up nd forward his hand towards him - ok dear…milta hua kal…

**Aditya** moving towards door nd stop…look at Gaurav dn signal towards outside - Sameer ko zara…he speak in requesting tone…

**Gaurav** smiles - don't worry…nd Aditya left his room…Gaurav came out after him nd saw Sameer was sitting on bench in lawn….

Gaurav nodded his head in no nd move towards him nd place his hand on his shoulder…Sameer jerk nd move his face towards him…

**Gaurav** - tum itni thand mein yahan kyu baithe ho?

**Sameer** - ho gya Bharat milaap apne Aditya se…

**Gaurav** narrow his eyes nd hide his laugh - haan ho gya…chalen abb…

**Sameer** look at him with questioning eyes - kahan chalen...mujhe nahin jana kahin…

**Gaurav** - chalo ghar chalte hain...aaj raat tum mere paas ruko…

**Sameer** sadly - tum jaante ho mai aisa nahin kar sakta…main…main yehi theek hu…

**Gaurav **teasingly - to kya saari raat yehi rahoge…itni thand mein agar mera Sameer bimaar ho gya to…

**Sameer** narrowing his eyes nd turn his face to other side…

**Gaurav** - chalo baba tumhe tumhare resort mein chod deta hu…main baat karugi Abhi se…tum tension mat lo…

**Sameer** guilty tone - kaise face karuga main Abhijeet aur Daya ko…

**Gaurav** - relax Sameer…main hu na saath mein…

**Sameer** turn towards him in anger - Gaurav Daya ko yahan main leke aya tha…aur yahan kya ho raha hai uske saath…

**Gaurav** - Sameer tumhe mujhpar vishwaas nahin hai…agar main keh raha hu sab sambhaal loonga to…aur is waqt mujhe sirf Abhijeet ko clear karna zaruri hai aur kuch nai…kyu ke Daya is haalat mein nahin hai ke kuch samjh sake…

**Sameer** look at him - kya samjhana hai Abhijeet ko…

**Gaurav** hold his arm nd make him stand - chalo to sahi yaar batata hu…nd they move towards resort…

**In resort** -

Abhi nd Daya reach at resort nd than move towards their room…Abhijeet was holding Daya's arm while moving towards their room as Daya was little drowsy nd very sad…

Abhijeet opens the lock with one hand nd then enters inside…

**Abhi** make him sit on bed - Daya…baitho…paani pioge…

**Daya** look at him nd than at room…get up nd move towards Almirah nd start to remove his clothes in hurry…which was actually falling on floor - mujhe...jana hai Abhi…

**Abhi** narrowed his eyes…move towards him nd hold his arms - Daya… kya kar rahe ho hain…

**Daya** jerk his hand away - cho…chodo mujhe Abhi…Abhijeet…

**Abhijeet** again hold him from his arms tightly nd make him sit forcefully on bed - Daya Dayaaa…kahan...kahan jaana hai tujhe…baith araam se…

**Daya** trying to remove his hand - mujhe Mum…Mumbai jana hai wapis…

**Abhi** hold his hand tightly again speak softly - Daya…aisi halat main tum Mumbai jaoge…

**Daya** in sad nd anger tone - haan jauga…mujhe…mujhe nain rukna jahan…nd his hand was trembling in anger nd embarrassment…

**Abhi** move chair close to bed dn sat in front of him in holding his hand - Daya...plz shaant ho jao bachha…relax…

**Daya** turn his face downward nd tear fall from his eye on Abhi's hand… nd Abhi's heart was about to come outside on this…but somehow he control…

**Abhi** clearing his throat nd place his hand on his neck - Daya…kya hua hain…main hu na tere saath ab…I promise abb kabhi aisa nahin hoga…

**Daya** sobbing - A…Ab…Abhi…us…usne mujhe…mujhe ander band… thappad...dn his expressions change in anger again - bas mujhe yaha nai rukna…

**Abhi** shocked - kya thappad mara usne tumhe…

**Daya** nodded his head in yes…nd feels embarrass turn his eyes downward…

**Abhi** move forward dn hugged him tightly nd than rub his hand on his hairs - tu fikar mat kar Daya…main hu na…dekh loonga us Aditya ko…

**Daya** hugged him tightly too as he don't want to move away from protective hands of Abhi…he hugged him like scared child…nd Abhi was well aware of his condition…

**Abhi's POV** - kitni mushkil se yahan tak pahunche the…Daya ko itni mushkil se manaya tha maine treatment ke liye lekin us Aditya ne…sare kiye karaye par paani fer diya…aise hi Mumbai wapis jauga to ACP Sir ko kya mooh dikhaunga main…aur aaj to wo naraaz bhi ho rahe the ke hum log bas yahan ghoom kar time waste kar rahe hain…jis kaam ke liye aye hain us par concentrate nahin ka rahe…aur Daya to bilkul bachha ban gya hai…kuch sun ne…samjhne ko tyar hi nahin hai…dn he bite his lip…than he seprate him from hug… dn wipe his tear…

**Daya** looks better after shedding tears nd hugging Abhijeet for long…

**Abhi** too trying to be normal - Daya…chal uth change karle…dekh kapde gande ho gaye tere...aur bata mujhe kya khayega…order karta hu main yehi…

**Daya** in anger - Abhi…bhook nahi hai mujhe…bilkul bhi nahin hai…

**Abhi** - aise kaise bhook nahin hai Daya…thora sa to khayega tu… hain…

**Daya** fall on bed - mujhe sona hai…

**Abhi** remove his night dress nd give it to him - chal uth change karle…

**Daya** in anger - MUJHE NAI KARNA CHANGE…kal aise hi uth kar seedha Mumbai jana hai mujhe…nd I am SERIOUS…

**Abhi** place finger on lips dn speak strictly - shhh…dheere Daya…don't shout in front of me…OK…

**Daya** throwing pillow on carpet in anger…

**Abhi** thinking - _are ye to Mumbai ki zid par hi add gya…_nd he pick pillow from floor throw it on bed nd place clothes on bed nd start to remove his shirt…

**Daya** move behind - ye…ye kya kar rahe ho Abhi…he speaks holding his hand…

**Abhi** - chal jaldi se change kar…mujhe pata hai tu aise hi so jayega…

**Daya** make annoyed face nd change his clothes…

**Abhi** smiles - shabaash…chal abb washroom ja aur mooh haath dho a

**Abhi** - are...are Dayaaa….uth ja beta…aise nai sona…he speaks holding his hand…

**Daya** remove his hand in jerk - Abhi ye mat samjhna ke main sab bhool gya hu…mujhe lightly mat lena…kal jo bhi ho main nahin rukne wala yahan…dn buried his face in pillow nd hold pillow tightly…

**Abhi** staring at him standing helplessly nd thinking - _yaar ye kya panga le liya Gaurav tune…sambhalna abb ise…nd he move towards washroom…_

**After 15 minutes** -

Abhi saw Daya was sleeping in same position nd he look at time - Daya ne medicine nai khayi…aise hi so gya…nd he bite his lip…kya karu…rehna deta hu aaj…pehle hi itna pareshaan hai…nd he saw Daya was feeling cold…bent his legs towards his chest….he pick up the remote dn lowers the AC...nd cover Daya with blanket, rub his hand on his hairs - aaj kitna pareshaan hua mera Daya…lekin beta…main bhi Abhijeet hu itni asaani se haar nahin maanuga… theek to tujhe karke hi choduga main…dn turn on the TV...than check the time again - ye Sameer nai aya abhi tak…shayad Gaurav ke paas ruk gya hoga…dekhu phone karke…nd he pick up the phone nd about to dial his number…his door bell rings…dn he move towards door adjusting cell to his ear - is waqt kaun a gya? nd he open the door…nd his face showed angry expressions when he saw Gaurav dn Sameer in front of his eyes…

**Gaurav** smiles - ander a sakta hu Abhijeet…

**Abhi** look at him nd smile a bit showing anger - aao Gaurav…dn they enter inside…dn move towards sofa…

**Sameer** softly - Abhijeet Daya kahan hai…

**Abhi** pointed his finger towards sleeping Daya - wo raha Daya…

**Gaurav** looking towards Daya - So gya…

**Abhi** angry tone - Aditya se baat ki tumne…kyu kiya usne aisa…

**Sameer** look at Gaurav nd than Abhi - Abhijeet…hum…hum jaante hain tum bhaut naraaz ho is sab se…lekin plz ek baar…Gaurav ki baat sun lo…

**Abhi** smiles…look at Gaurav nd than look at Daya nd tears came in his eyes…speak in teary voice - Gaurav...Daya aaj...aaj bahut roya hai yaar…main…main uska rona dekh sakta tha… agar uske aanso tumhari wajah se ate… kyu ke main…main jaanta hua tum bhi Daya…Daya ko takleef mein nai dekh sakte aur jitna ho sake koshish karoge ke use kam se kam takleef ho… lekin mujhe ye sehan nahin ho raha ke koi teesra akar mere Daya ko rulaye…nd his voice changes in anger - dekha tha tumne Daya kis haal mein tha…aur wo patthar dil Aditya araam se chair par baitha AC ki thandi hawa kha raha tha…

**Gaurav** smiles nd place his hand on Abhi's shoulder - main samjh sakta hu Abhi…kitni takleef hui hai tumhe…aur tumhara gussa bhi jayaz hai…

Agar tumhari jagah main hota to aise hi react karta…ya shayad is se bhi bura…lekin…mera yakeen karo mujhe bhi bahut takleef hui Daya ko aise dekhkar…

**Abhi** feels little better after hearing these words from him nd his anger level lowers a bit - its ok Gaurav…dn he bite his lip…baat ki tumne Aditya se…

**Aditya** look at Sameer dn than at him nd he signal him to move on nd he speak -Abhi…jo main tumhe batane ja raha hu shayad tumhe sunkar bura lage…

**Abhi** narrowed his eyes - Gaurav aaj jo bhi hua mere liye is se bura nai ho sakta kuch…bata do tum kya baat hai…

**Sameer** - Abhijeet aaj tumhari baat hui thi ACP Sir se…

**Abhi** look at him - haan hui thi…Daya ke liye pareshaan the wo…chahte hain ke jaldi se theek hokar a jaye wo…

**Gaurav** interrupts in anger - Abhi plz don't mind…lekin shayad…shayad unhe zyada hi jaldi hai Daya ke theek hone ki…

**Abhi** narrowing his eyebrow - matlab…kya kehna chahte ho tum Gaurav…plz saaf saaf kaho…

**Gaurav** - to suno Abhijeet…shaam ko phone aya mujhe unka…Daya ke saath main hi panic room mein jaane wala tha…lekin tabhi mujhe phone aya ACP Sir ka phone…

**Abhi** shocked - kya tumhe phone aya ACP Sir ka…

**Gaurav** nodded his head in disappointment - haan unka phone aya mujhe…aur unhone mujhse Daya ki haalat ke bare mein poocha…maine jab unhe bataya ke hum trekking ke liye gaye the ke Daya ko thora sa change mile to unhone kaha ke main jaan boojh kar Daya ka treatment late kar raha hu…apne faide ke liye…dn Abhi notice a pain in his voice when he was telling this…

**Abhi** shocked - ACP Sir ne aisa kaha tumhe…

**Gaurav** nodded his head in yes - haan…to unhone kaha ke kisi bhi haalat mein Daya ko shock treatment do…shayad wo apne dar se nikal jaye… main unhe mana kiya ke itni jaldi ye theek nahin hai…iska Daya par ulta asar bhi ho sakta hai…phir shayad hum wapis wahan pahunch jaye yahan se shuru kiya tha…ya us se bhi peeche…

**Abhi** was thinking about ACP nd getting shock by each word of Gaurav - phir…phir tumne kya kaha…

**Gaurav** - unhone kaha ke kisi bhi haalat mein Daya ko theek karo jaldi aur ye shock bhi do…aur mere liye ye possible nahin tha Daya ko aise treat karna…si liye maine Aditya ko poori baat bataye aur use manaya iske liye…

**Sameer** - aur use bana diya villain sab ki nazar mein…

**Gaurav** - mera yakeen karo Abhi usne poori koshish ki ke Daya ko pyar se sambhaale…lekin Daya bhi theek tha apni jagah…ek to use itna mushkil treatment wo bhi anjaan doctor se…

**Abhi** interrupts - main samjh gya Gaurav…usne thori sakhti ki hogi aur Daya…Daya bekabu ho gya…agar tum hote to shayad Daya itna aggressive nahin hota…samajh nahi aya ACP Sir ne aisa kyu kiya…dn he bite his lip - naraaz to wo mujhse bhi ho rahe the ke shayad hum log yahan mauj masti kar rahe hai aur serious nahin hai…

**Sameer** looking at both dn interrupts to bring some humor in serious environment - Abhijeet tumhare ACP Sir na boodhe ho gaye hain abb…_Sathiya gaye_ hain isi liye aisi harkatein kar rahe hain…

**Abhi** give him anger look - achha beta bahut baatein a rahi hai…wapis Mumbai hi jana hai tumhe…bataugi main ACP Sir ko ke Sameer ne unhe boodha kaha…kaha Sathiya gaye hain…

**Sameer immediately** hold his ears – are…are kidding yaar…plz aisa mat karna…

**Abhi** - achha kidding nd he look at Gaurav who was lost in his thoughts Abhi signal Sameer about Gaurav…Sameer shake him…

**Sameer** - Gaurav…tum kahan kho gaye…

**Gaurav** came out of thoughts dn look at Abhi - Abhijeet…agar tum chaho to…I mean tum Daya ko kisi aur doctor ko dikha lo yaar…mujhe lagta hai ke ACP Sir ko mujhpar yakeen nahin hai…aur aisi condition mein mere liye possible nahin Daya ka treatment karna…he speak sadly..

**Abhi** understand that he got hurt by ACP's harsh words - are nai yaar… kaisi baat kar rahe ho tum…ACP Sir se to main khud baat kar loonga…tum unki fikar mat karo…Daya ko tum his theek karoge…

**Gaurav interrupts** - lekin Abhijeet…

**Abhi** interrupts - lekin-wekin kuch nahin Gaurav…mujhe bharosa hai tumpar…aur tum Daya ko aise… aise is haalat mein kaise chod sakte ho yaar… tum jaante ho wo tumpar kitna vishwas karta hai…tumhare siva use koi aur nahin sambhaal sakta…aur main jaanta hu wo kisi aur doctor ko apne kareeb bhi nai ane dega…is liye jo bhi ho Daya ka ilaaj tumhe hi karna hoga…

**Gaurav** took sigh - theek hai Abhijeet…agar tum yehi chahte ho to… theek hai…lekin agar phir se ACP Sir ne kuch…he speak showing little anger…

**Abhi** interrupts again - kuch nahin kahega abb tumhe dobara…I promise…

**Sameer** - Gaurav tum achhi tarah jaante ho ye treatment kitna mushkil hota hai…upar se Doctor change ho jaye to patient ke liye aur bhi bura hota hai…

**Gaurav** smiles - ok…tum keh rahe ho to maan leta hu…waise main bhi nahin chahta ke Daya kisi aur ke haathon pareshaan ho…

**Abhi** smiles too - thanks yaar…aur…aur Sorry bhi…kaise behave kiya main tumhare saath…

**Gaurav** patting his arm - are its ok Abhi…relax…nd he look at Daya… who was going restless…but distracted with Abhi's words…

**Abhi** remember something - are main tumhe batana to bhool hi gya…

**Sameer** - kya bhool gaye tum…ek hamne abhi tak kuch khaya nahin hai…bhookh lagi hai…

**Gaurav** look at him - shutup Sameer…har waqt mazaak…Abhi laughs dn Sameer make faces dn place his finger on lips - kya Abhi…

**Abhi** - Daya itni asaani se maanega nahin treatment ke liye…room mein ate hi kapde nikaalne lag gya ke abhi Mumbai jana hai wapis…bahut mushkil se samjha bujha kar manaya…

**Gaurav** - lagta hai ji baat ka dar tha wahi hua…we r back to Square one…

**Sameer** - abb kya hoga Gaurav…

**Gaurav** look at him - main hu na…relax…

**Abhi** smiles - main jaanta hu Gaurav…tum mana loge use…

**Guarav** - thanks itne vishwaas ke liye…nd at same time they shocked with Daya's gasping sounds…dn they move towards him…

**Gaurav** looking carefully - lagta hai koi sapna dekh raha hai Daya…

**Sameer** interrupts - zaroor Aditya hi hoga sapne mein…nd got scared when Abhi nd Gaurav both give him angry look…nd he again place his finger on lips…

**Daya** mumbling in sleep nd moving his head in restlessness - na…naiii…chodo...chodo mujhe…. A… Abhiii…Abhiii…moving his hand nd legs too…

Abhi sit beside him nd place his hand on his forehead nd order to settle down him…

**Abhi** softly - Daya relax…so jao…kuch nai hua…nd he hold his hand with other…

**Daya** bit relaxed dn settle down after sometime …hold his hand tightly… as he feels secure…nd than sleep like this…

**Gaurav** smiles nd than move towards sofa nd sat there…Abhi too move after him releasing his hands from Daya's grip…

**Abhi** - Daya ko sambhalna aur ek bachhe ko palna ek barabar hai…

**Gaurav** laughs - tumhe dekh kar to yehi lagta hai Abhijeet…

**Sameer** - yaar mujhe bahut bhookh lag rahi hai…plz kuch khao abb…

**Abhi** signal towards Sameer - tumhara bhi yehi haal hai Guarav...nd both smiles nd they ordered food in room…

**After one hour** -

**Gaurav** looking at time - are itna time ho gya…chalta hu main…Thanks for dinner yaar….kal milta hu tum dono se…aur Daya se bhi…

**Abhi **look at Sameer who become sad nd he bite his lip nd than speak - are yaar itni raat ho gyi hai…kya karoge ghar jakar…yehi ruk jao na…

**Gaurav** look at Sameer dn than Abhi - nai yaar…chalta hu main…phir…phir kabhi rukuga…

**Abhi** - theek hai jaise tumhari marzi…

**Gaurav** shake hand with him - ok Good night nd forward his hand towards Sameer too…

**Sameer** didn't look at him nd not shake hand with him…Gaurav pulled his hand backward…nd Abhi assured Guarav with eyes…

**Gaurav** again look at Abhi - ok chalta hu dn he pat Sameer's arm too -chalta hu **Sammy**…on hear this Sameer eyes wide open…Gaurav was about to move…but Sameer hold his hand immediately…Gaurav surprised on this nd Abhijeet smiles looking towards Gaurav…

**Sameer** - Gaurav…plz aaj tum yehi ruk jao…baatein karenge dher saari hum log…

**Gaurav** smiles - chal tu kehta hai to ruk jata hu…Sameer hug him tightly…

**Abhi** look at Gaurav's delighted face nd than pat his shoulder…

**Sameer** teary voice - thanks…thanks a lot…

**Gaurav** place his hand on his back dn than separate after sometime -thanks kis baat ka…he pat his cheek…

**Sameer** nodded his head in no - kisi baat ka nahin…nd he wipe his tears…hold his arm tightly with his both hands - abb chalo mujhe baht baatein karni hai tumse…nd he look at Abhi - sorry Abhi…leke ja raha hu Guarav ko main…

**Gaurav** - Sameer ye kya bachpna hai…

**Abhi** signal him to go with him - are Gaurav karne do Sameer ko bachpna…jao tum log karo baatein…Gaurav nodded his head in yes nd assured Abhi with eyes as they both understand that its important for Sameer to spent time with him…

**Gaurav's POV **- Abhi ka gussa jayaz tha apni jagah…aur main achhi tarah jaanta hu mujh par kya beeti Daya ko itni buri haalat mein dekh kar…lekin maine jo bhi kiya majboori mein kiya…main jaanta hu ACP chintit hai Daya ke liye lekin meri bhi self respect hurt hui…sirf Daya ke liye…main jaanta hu uske ilaaj ke liye mera treatment karna zaroori hai…aur main Daya ko aise nai chod sakta…aur phir aaj…aaj mujhe khushi hu Sameer ne mujhe roka…itne saalon baad…jab se Sonali gaye Sameer ne apne aapko door kiya mujhse take use kabhi uski baat na karni pade…lekin aaj jab maine use Sammy kaha shayad use Sonali ki yaad a gayi…Sonali ke liye to wo uska Sammy hi tha…aur wo mere saath Sonali ki baatein karke khud ko shaant karna chahta hai…taaki use mehoos ho ke uski didi uske saath hai…

**Sameer** - thanks nd sorry Abhijeet…Gud night…dn they came out of his room…nd Abhi closes the door nd move towards Daya…

**Next morning** -

**Abhi** - Daya I said stop…chup chaap baitho…

**Daya** - Abhijeet…mujhe tumhari koi baat nahin maan ni…main bas ja raha hu…nd he move towards door but stop on found Gaurav standing at door…

**Author's note** -

Guys...many Thanks for ur Precious reviews…

I know its hard to see Daya weak nd scared like this…but usko strong aur Brave dikhane ke liye yahan aur bhi stories hain…aur phir FW bhi hai na…khoob dekhta hai strong Daya usme :P aur is story ka to theme hi phobia hai to usme strong kaise hoga koi…Phobic person ki haalat is se kahin zyada kharaab hoti hai jitna I showed here…nd its not easy to make their mind to get treated…apna Daya bechara to phir bhi maan jata hai treatment ke liye

Waiting for ur reviews…


	18. Chapter 18

**In last chapter** -

Abhi badly hurt on seeing Daya so scared dn broken…his anger increases more when he found that Aditya slap him…nd Daya said that he is not going to stay here anymore…somehow he manage to tackle him…dn make him sleep…but Daya said that he is still stick to his decision…he will left in morning…after that Gaurav nd Sameer came there dn Gaurav reveals that Aditya didn't do all this intentionally…he tries to tackle him with love nd concern but on seeing Daya not co-operating he have to slap him

**Abb age** -

**Next morning** -

**Abhi** - Daya I said stop…chup chaap baitho…

**Daya** holding luggage - Abhijeet…mujhe tumhari koi baat nahin maan ni…main bas ja raha hu…nd he move towards door but stop on found Gaurav standing at door…

On seeing his there Daya show anger dn embarrassment nd turn his face downward…

**Gaurav** look at Abhi who was standing behind Daya…Abhi nodded his head in no…nd he assured him with eyes…

**Gaurav** softly place his hand on Daya's shoulder nd turn back inside room - Daya kya hua subah subah kahan ja rahe ho…he forward his hand to handle nd Daya loosen his grip on that…Gaurav place that near sofa nd speaks as nothing has happened…nd than make him sit on chair…Daya sat like *achha bachha*

**Daya** not looking at him - wo…wo main…nd he stops….

Abhi dn Sameer were too there…they look at each other nd shared a smile on looking at Daya…

**Gaurav** looking at Abhijeet - kya hua Abhijeet…Daya ko kaha tumne kuch aur ye…ye bag lekar kahan ja raha hai ye…

**Abhi** - nai…nai Gaurav …kuch bhi nai hua…aur yaar main kya khauga ise…main apne Daya ko _kuch keh sakta hu bhala…kyu Daya _he speaks last words looking move towards Daya raising his eyebrows try to highlights his words…

**Gaurav** than look at Daya - Daya…kya hua…

**Daya** understand nd get up in anger - tum log kya samjhte ho…main koi bachha hu jo nai samjh raha ye sab…tum log jitni bhi koshish karlo… main Mumbai ja raha hu bas…

**Gaurav** - Daya…kya hua yaar…

**Daya** - Gaurav…mujhe apna treatment nai karwane bas…main jaisa bhi hu jee loonga…lekin…ab…ab mere liye ye possible nahin hai…

**Gaurav** narrow his eyebrows - ye tum keh rahe ho Daya…tum…I cant believe this…

**Daya** - to mat karo Gaurav…lekin is topic par mujhe abb kuch nahin sun na…

**Sameer** place his hand on Daya's shoulder - Daya plz…aise mat kaho…

**Daya** signal him to stop - Sameer plz…

Gaurav signal Sameer to stop nd move from there… dn Sameer left the room…dn then he signals Abhi too…

**Abhi** - Gaurav…main…main Sameer ke room mein hu…ata hu thori der mein…

**Gaurav** nodded his head in yes - ok Abhi…nd Abhi left the room and shut the door…nd then he looks at Daya…who was sitting in sad nd angry mood turning his face downward…

**Gaurav** place his hand on Daya's shoulder - Daya…plz shaant ho jao…main chahta hu tum mujhe saaf saaf batao ke tum jana kyu chahte ho?

**Daya** teary voice - main is bare mein kuch nahin kehna chahta Gaurav…pl…plz yaar…plz mujhe mat roko…

**Gaurav** - Daya…kal jo bhi hua…us se tum…tum bahut hurt huae ho…main jaanta hu…lekin mera yakeen karo…I promise…dobara kabhi aisa nahin hoga…jaise tum chahoge waise hi treatment hoga…koi tumhe force nahin karega kisi bhi baat ke liye…

**Daya** - jab mujhe treatment karwane hi nahin hai to baat khatam Gaurav… bas mujhe yahan se jana hai…

**Gaurav** - Daya main itni der se tumhe pyar se samjha raha hu aur tum ho ke ek hi zidd pakar kar baithe ho…tumhe samjh nahin a raha main kya keh raha hu…

**Daya** in anger - Gaurav kaun keh raha hai tumhe ye sab kehne ke liye…haan….kyu apna time waste kar rahe ho mujh par…

**Gaurav **smiles - Daya…ise time waste karna nahin kehte meri bhasha mein…aur agar tumhe lagta hai ke tum mujhse ye sab kahoge aur main bura maan kar…gusse mein tumhe ulta seedha bol kar yahan se chala jauga to bhi tum galat soch rahe ho…aisa kuch nahin hoga Daya…

**Daya** - to kya chahte ho tum log…

**Gaurav** get up - Daya…tumne kabhi Abhijeet ko dekha hai…

**Daya** narrow his eyes - Abh…Abhijeet…

**Sameer's room** -

**Abhi** sat on chair…biting his lip, narrowed his eyes, speak in worried tone - yaar Sameer…kahin Gaurav Daya ko daant na de…pehle hi wo nahin sambhal raha….

**Sameer** biting apple - kya yaar Abhi…tumhara bhi kuch pata nahin chalta…ek taraf kehte ho tumhe Gaurav par poora bharosa hai…upar se itna darte bhi ho…tumhe pata hai Gaurav aisa nahin kar sakta uske saath…kitna khyaal rakhta hai…bachhe ki tarah treat karta hai use phir bhi tum…nd throw apple towards him - ye lo apple khao…

**Abhi** catching apple nd place it on side - m…m sorry yaar is waqt main chahta hu kisi bhi tarah Gaurav rok le bas Daya ko…phir tumhara ye apple bhi kha loonga…

**Sameer** raise his right hand - mera aashirwaad hai bachha…Daya beta zarur maan jayega…tum sab kuch Gaurav baba par chod do… aur is phal ko enjoy karo…

**Abhi** cracked up - kya yaar Sameer tu bhi…nd he took bite of apple…dn nodded his head in no…

**Daya's room** -

**Gaurav** - tumhe kuch dikhayi nahin deta Daya…kitna pareshaan rehta hai wo tumhare liye…takleef tumhe hoti hai lekin rota wo hai…tumhe kya lagta hai… wo bahut khush hai tumhe yahan aise itni takleef mein dekhkar…ya use tumhari takleef ke ehsaas hi nahin hai….nahin Daya nahin…uske liye bahut mushkil hai ye sab…tumhe kya lagta hai… jab jab main tumhe panic room mein lekar baith ta tha wo khush hota tha ke Daya ko takleef ho rahi hai wo theek ho jayega…nahin Daya…wo achhi tarah samjhta hai ke tumhe kin sab se guzrna padta hai…kaise tumhari saans rukti hai…kaise tum tadpte ho ander…kya mehsoos hota hai tumhe…ye sab asaan nahin hai Abhijeet ke liye dekhna…uski ye takleef shayad tumhe nahin dikhti lekin maine dekhi hai…Sameer ne dekhi hai…tension se kitni baar uska BP bad chukka hai jo is umar mein bilkul bhi nahin badhna chahye…use neend nahin ati tumhe takleef mein dekhkar… saari raat jaagta rehta hai take ye dek sake ke tum chain se so rahe ho ya nahin…tumhe koi takleef to nahin ho rahi… Sameer use sedatives deta hai to jakar wo rest de pata hai apne aapko…

**Daya** shocked on hear this…speak in teary voice - kya Abhijeet…itna pareshaan hai…mere…

**Gaurav** continues - tum jaante ho kal tumhe us haalat mein dekhkar Abhijeet par kya beet rahi thi…uska bas chalta to wahin Aditya ko maar deta… shayad ke zimedaar insaan aur officer ke farz ne use rok liya…kal aanson a gaye the uski aankhon mein tumhari haalat dekh kar…lekin phir bhi wo chahta hai ke tum yahan ruko…aur wo sab ye she raha hai sirf ek aas par ke ek din tum theek ho jaoge aur apne is dar se nikloge….ek normal zindagi jee paoge jisme dar naam ki koi cheez nahin hogi…wo tumhe apne dam par yahan lekar aya tha ACP se ladkar…unhe challenge dekar…aur tum use neecha dikhana chahte ho…use galat saabit karna chahte ho? nd he look at Daya's face who was about to cry after hearing all this…so he continues - _wo tumhari liye bimaar ho raha hai… tum uske liye theek bhi nahin ho sakte…_tum to bas apni zidd par…

**Daya** get up nd interrupts with teary heavy voice-bas Gaurav bas… plzzz…aur nahin sun sakta main…nahin sun sakta main… dn he place his hands on his ears…

**Gaurav** smiles on his plan so he continues - Daya…agar ab bhi tum Mumbai wapis…

**Daya** interrupts with teary voice - Abhijeet jaisa chahta hai waisa hi hoga Gaurav…main…main nai jauga Mumbai wapis…main treatment karwauga…chahe jaise bhi ho…I promise nd tear fall from his eyes…

**Gaurav** pat his arm - Very gud Daya…mujhe khushi hai ke tumne meri baat ko samjha…Abhijeet bhi khush hoga ye jaankar…

**Daya** interrupts - lekin…agar phir se…

**Gaurav** softly - Daya relax…abb aisa kuch nahin hoga…I promise…

**Daya** hesitates - aur…aur wo Aditya ka bachha…wo agar wahan…

**Gaurav** hardly hold his laugh - Aditya ka bachha bhi nahin hoga… relax…nd he pauses for a minute…tumne breakfast kiya…

**Daya **in sad tone - nai…abhi nahin…

**Gaurav** checking time - are 9 baj gaye yaar abhi tak No breakfast…chalo hum sabhi saath mein karte hain…Abhi aur Sameer ko bhi bulata hu main…

**Daya** - theek hai Gaurav…lekin hamare beech…jo bhi baat hui tum…

**Gaurav** - relax Daya…kisi ko pata nahin chalega…nd prepare urself breakfast ke baad tumhe mere saath chalna hoga…

**Daya** shocked - itni jaldi…

**Gaurav** give him angry surprised look - abhi abhi tumne kya promise kiya tha mujhse…kya kaha tha tum Abhijeet ke liye kya karoge…itni jaldi bhool bhi gaye…

**Daya** in anger - theek hai…sorry…

**Gaurav** smiles - its ok Daya…nd he get up…main Abhi aur Sameer ko bolta hu chalne ke liye…tab tak tum apne face wash karo jakar…jao…nd he left the room…

**Gaurav's** **POV** - m sorry Daya… main jaanta hu…kal jo bhi hua us se tumhe bahut takleef hui hai…aur tum embarrass feel kar rahe ho…main samjhta hu asaan nahin hai ye sab…lekin tum is tarah darkar nahin bhaag sakte Daya…tum is tarah haar nahin maan sakte…apne liye na sahi Abhi ke liye…us Abhi ke liye jo tumhe bahut pyar karta hai aur tumhe is halat mein dekhkar tadap raha hai…uske liye bhi asaan nahin hai tumhe aise dekhna phir bhi dekh raha hai…nd he clear his throat - main…main manta hu thora sa jhooth bola maine tumhe manane ke liye…lekin wo zaroori tha tumhe todne ke liye….tumhe samjhna hoga ke wo tumhe theek dekhna chahta hai…pehle ki tarah bahadur aur zindadil…aur mujhe umeed hai tum use niraash nahin karoge…

**Daya** looking at door - Abhi kitna pareshaan hai mere liye aur main… Abhijeet sirf tumhare liye…tumhari khushi ke liye main rukuga yahan par…dn he move towards washroom…

**Sameer's room** -

Gaurav entering inside after knocking the door…

**Abhi** get up from chair - kya kaha Daya ne…maan gya wo…

**Gaurav** - haan maan gya Abhijeet relax…

**Abhi** took sigh - thank God…kaise manaya tumne use…tum nahin jaante Gaurav kal raat se Mumbai jana hai Mumbai jana hai ke zid lagaye baitha hai…raat ko bahut mushkil se roka main ise…mujhe to lagta hi nahin tha manega…

**Sameer** who was sitting on chest interrupts - main kaha than na Abhijeet Gaurav baba zarur mana lenge Daya ko…

**Gaurav** narrowed his eyes - ye Gaurav baba...kya Sameer…he move towards Sameer…nd hold his hand tightly….

**Sameer** move behind - are kuchhh naaiii nd he signal Abhijeet…

**Abhi** smiling - are Gaurav kuch nahin…ye hum dono ke beech ki baat hai…chodo use…

**Gaurav** left him nd sit on bed - Abhijeet m sorry…mujhe thora sa jhooth bolna pada use manane ke liye…

**Abhi** narrowed his eyes - kya jhooth bola tumne Gaurav…

**Gaurav** look at him - maine use kaha ke Sameer roz raat tumhe sedatives deta hai sone ke liye…aur tumhara BP bhi bad raha hai aaj kal uski wajah se…lekin baaki sab sach kaha…agar wo kabhi tumse pooche to….

**Sameer** interrupts - kya Gaurav…aisa kaha tumne use…ek CID officer se dhokha…

**Abhi** - Gaurav is se to wo aur pareshaan ho gya hoga…

**Gaurav** - m sorry yaar…thora pareshaan hua tha lekin yehi Tarika tha use manane ke liye…

**Abhi** bite his lip - are sorry mat kaho yaar…tumne jo kiya soch samjh kar hi kiya hoga…waise abb wo kya kar raha hai…

**Gaurav** - main use breakfast ke liye keh kar aya hu….chalo tum log bhi breakfast saath mein karte hain…phir wo mere saath jayega…

**Abhi** - kya aaj hi treatment shuru?

**Gaurav** narrowed his eyes - aaj hi matlab…Abhi plzzz…tum to aise mat karo yaar…udhar Daya ka bhi yehi reaction tha jab maine use kaha to…

**Abhi** - m sorry yaar wo…

**Gaurav** pat his arm - its ok Abhijeet…I understand tumhare liye ye sab mushkil hai but u have to be strong ok…

**Abhi** nodded his head in yes - tum theek keh rahe ho yaar…lekin kya karu…jab bhi Daya par baat ati hai to…pata nahin kya ho jata hai mujhe…tum nahin jaante Gaurav…Daya us glass cabin mein kaise raha…jab hamne use dhoonda to kis haal mein tha wo…wo sab dekhkar mera to dil….nd he stop with tear in his eye nd heavy throat…

**Gaurav** place his hand on his shoulder - Abhi relax…

**Abhi** wipe his tear nd clear his throat - m…m sorry yaar…he place his hand on Gaurav's shoulder…main…main dekhta hu Daya ko…tum log bhi a jao…nd he left the room…

Gaurav nd Sameer looking at him going….

**Sameer** serious tone - ise dekhkar kaun kahega ke ye CID ke Sr. Inspector hai jiske naam se Mumbai ke criminals kaampte hain….nd he was about to fall from chest when disbalance…

**Gaurav** immediately hold him - aur tumhe dekh kar kaun kahega ke tum ek doctor ho…jise theek se baithna bhi nahin ata…

**Sameer** - Gaurav first time aisa hua hai ok…

**Gaurav** - achha…aur jo gaadi se latak latak kar pictures le raha tha tab kya tha…aur ginau…

**Sameer** - Gaurav plz…mujhe bahut bhook lagi hai…chalo ready ho jao tum bhi…nd he move towards washroom…

**Daya's room** -

Abhi enter inside saw Daya was combing his hairs…

Abhi move close to him nd Daya saw him from mirror so he moves towards him…

**Abhi **clear his throat- Daya…thanks yaar rukne ke liye…

**Daya** teary voice - boss…m…m sorry yaar…meri wajah se...aur main kaise baat ki tumse subah subah…dn he turn his face downward…

**Abhi** place his hand on Daya's shoulder - Daya…kuch mat keh…mujhe khushi hai ke tu maan gya…bas yehi kaafi hai….

**Daya** move bit close to him but stop - tum…tumhe Gaurav ne kya...kya bataya…

**Abhi** - bas usne kaha ke Daya nahin jayega Mumbai…

**Daya** - aur…aur kuch to nahin…

**Abhi** showing as if he don't know anything - aur…aur kya Daya…aur kya tha batane ke liye…

**Daya** looking side - k…kuch nahin Abhijeet…aise hi…dn then look at him from head to tow - tum….tum theek ho na Abhijeet…tumhara B…BP…meri …meri wajah se…

**Abhi** smiles - are haan yaar theek hu main…mujhe kya hua hai…hain aur BP kya…

**Daya's** eyes filled with tears but he didn't speak anything…move bit close to him nd again stop…

**Abhi** smiles - Dayaaa agar dil kar raha hai gale milne ka to mil le na yaar…tu kab se itna sochne lag gya…

**Daya** didn't say anything nd hugged Abhijeet tightly…dn shed tears on his shoulders…

_**Abhi**__ thinking_ - _Gaurav ne kuch zyada hi dara diya Daya ko…aise dara hua hai jaise main apni aakhri saansein gin raha hu…ye Gaurav bhi na…nd he smiles on him in next moment…but jo bhi kiya achha kiya…ye pyara sa hug kaise milta mujhe Daya se…_

**Abhi** too wrapped his arm tightly…had tears in his eyes too…he rub his hand on his hairs nd they stay for 2 minutes like this - bas Daya…kitna royega yaar…chup ho ja…nd he seprate him from hug…n wipe his tears…nd pat his cheek...nd punch his tummy…

**Daya** teary voice - kya boos kya kar rahe ho…

**Abhijeet** - dekh raha hu khaali hai ya bhaari hui hai…

**Daya** complaining tone - kaise bhaari hogi kuch khilaya to hain nahin tumne kuch…tumhe pata hai kal se bhookha hu main…raat ko bhi kuch nahin khaya maine…

**Abhi** had tears in his eyes on realize this - m…m sorry yaar…mere hote huae tu bhookha raha…chal abhi karwata hu tujhe pet bharke breakfast… chal nd they came out of room where Gaurav nd Sameer were already waiting for them while discussing something…

**In corridor** -

Gaurav look at Abhi…he assured him with eyes that everything is ok now…nd he signal him to stop there…

**Sameer** holding Daya's hand - Daya tumhe bahut bhook lagi hogi na…

**Daya** - haan Sameer…lagi to bahut hai…

**Sameer** - chalo hum dono jaldi se pahunch kar order karte hain…ye dono to araam se ayenge…lagta nahin inka kuch khane ka mann hai…

**Daya** look at Abhi -Abhi tum…

**Abhi** - Daya…tum log jao…order karo jakar hum a rahe hain…

They move towards restaurant…

**Abhi** looking towards them nd than at Gaurav - thanks yaar…Daya ko rokne ke liye…lekin tumne kuch zyada hi dara diya yaar use…wo meri wajah se pareshaan ho gya…achha hua Sameer le gya use…bahut bhook lagi thi…

**Gaurav** - haan Sameer ko main bola the Daya ko lejane ke liye….dn plz don't worry…main jaanta hua main daraya use tumhe lekar lekin agar main aisa nahin karta to wo…shayad nahin manta…kabhi kabhi karna padta hai aisa…

**Abhi** - sorry yaar…main phir wahi keh raha hu…jo bhi hua achha hua… bas Daya theek ho jaye…iske liye jitna darana hai darao…jo karna pade karo…

**Gaurav **smiles - relax Abhijeet…main itna bhi bura nahin hu ke use aise treat karuga…aur don't worry theek ho jayega wo…nd he pause for a minute - lekin Abhijeet…is baar thori zyada mehnat karni padegi…kyu ke jo experiment kiya tha kal Daya par wo fail ho chukka hai…aur uska side effect ho sakta hai aaj dekhna ko mile…Daya ko thori pareshaani ho sakti hai…

**Abhi** narrowed his eyes speak in worried tone - achha…lekin agar Daya phir bhagne ki zid par ad gya to…

**Gaurav** smiles - don't worry Abhi…wo abb nahin bhagega…itna mujhe pata hai…Chale abb hum bhi…mujhe patient dekhne hain yaar…nd they move towards restaurant…

**Abhi** - achha Sameer se khoob baatein ki hogi tumne raat ko…use achha laga hoga tumhare saath itne saalon baad…isi liye itna khush lag raha hai aaj….

**Gaurav** smiles - khush to wo hamesha hi rehta hai Abhijeet…ise samjhna asaan nahin hai…kal bhi Sonali ko yaad kiya bahut…phir rone lag gya ke use didi ki bahut yaad ati hai…bahut mushkil se sambhaala maine use…phir hum log thori der ke liye bar mein chale gaye…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes nd stop near staircase - kya bar mein…Sameer peeta bhi hai…

**Gaurav** raises his eyebrows - haan kab kabhi mere saath hota hai to…

**Abhi** - tumhe use rokna chahye…ye to kisi baat ka hal nahin hai…main karuga us se baat….

**Gaurav** - nai Abhi plz abhi nahin…aur mujhe pata hai sirf peekar use lagta hai ke sab theek hai…main uske saath hu…wo khush hai…to thori der ke liye…nd he stop…yaar sach kahu…main chah kar bhi rok nahin pata…haan ye zarur hai ke main khyaal rakhta hu ke wo zyada na piye… aur main jaanta hu…wo dikhata nahin lekin aaj bhi bahut toota hua hai ander se…kabhi kabhi to mujhe bahut dar lagta hai iske liye sochkar…

**Abhi** concern tone - yaar mujhe samjh nahin ati tum Sameer ko nahin sambhaal pa rahe…I mean tum use itne saalon se jaante ho…abb tak to use poori tarah se nikal ana chahye the us sab se bahar…

**Gaurav** - nikalta to wo hai jo niklna chahta ho Abhijeet…lekin Sameer is sab se niklna hi nahin chahta…jaan boojh kar wo is gham ko apne ander sambhale baitha hai…jaante ho wo kya kehta hai jab bhi main use ye sab kehta hu to…

**Abhi** look at him - kya…kya kehta hai…

**Gaurav** continues - agar main Sonali di ko bhool gya to…unhe kya lagega ke unka bhai bhool gya unhe….bhool gya ke uski koi didi thi…use lagta hai ke agar wo bhool gya to wo door ho jayegi us se…use dar hai ke agar wo bhool gya to unka rishta khatam ho jayega…

**Abhi** - ye to bahut galat baat hai yaar…kisi apne ke jaane se hum jeena to nahin chod sakte…Sameer ko ye baat samjhni hogi Gaurav…tabhi wo khush reh payegi…is tarah jhoothi khushi ka kya matlab…aur jahan tak mera khyaal hai tumhe is baat ko seriously lena chahye…tum Daya ko rok sakte ho to Sameer ko kyu nahin…wo to tumhara bahut apna hai…chote bhai jaisa hai tumhare…jab bhi wo baat kare Sonali ke bare mein tum…tum ignore kiya karo yaar…main jaanta hu ye bahut mushkil hai tum dono ke liye…lekin mujhe lagta hai it will work…

**Gaurav** nodded his head in yes - tum theek keh rahe ho Abhi…lekin main…main darta hu kahin wo bura maan gya to…main uske saath sakhti ki to wo door na ho jaye mujhse…

**Abhi** - are Gaurav kaisi baatein kar rahe ho yaar tum…main tumhe gurantee de sakta hu Sameer kabhi tumse door nahin hona chahega… tumne khud hi to kaha ke wo darta hai ke kahin tum shaadi na karlo dobara…wo kisi aur ko nahin dena chahta apni didi ki jagah…

**Gaurav** nodded his head in agree - haan yaar ye to hai…nahin jayega wo door…aur tum theek keh rahe ho…main koshish karuga ke hum Sonali… Sonali par baat na kare…nd tear came in his eyes…dn he tried to hide that…

**Abhi** saw his watery eyes - m…m sorry Gaurav shayad main kuch zyada bol…m very sorry yaar…he place his hand on Gaurav's shoulder…

**Gaurav** wipe his tear - m…m ok Abhijeet…nd please don't say sorry…tumne kuch galat nahin kaha…aakhir tum bhi to Sameer ka bhala hi chahte ho…

**Abhi** looking at him - jaise tum Daya ka chahte ho…nd they share a smile…

**Gaurav** clearing his throat - waise hum kaafi baatein kar chuke hain…wo dono to shayad hamare hisse ka bhi kha chuke honge…

**Abhi** - lagta to yehi hai…dono hi bhookhe the…hum bhi chale nd they enters inside restaurant…where Daya nd Sameer were eagerly waiting for Abhi nd Gaurav…

**In restaurant** -

Daya was sitting in corner near wall…dn Sameer was sitting opposite to him…dn their next chairs were vacant…

**Daya** was looking bit anxious…moving his legs in restlessness…but Sameer was trying ot divert his mind…

Abhijeet dn Gaurav came dn Abhi sat with Sameer nd Gaurav sat with Daya…

**Sameer** showing anger - khana thanda ho gya…kaun si baatein lekar baith gaye the tum dono…

**Gaurav** signal towards Abhijeet - Sameer…ye Abhijeet ne rok liya mujhe…main to kab se keh raha tha dono bachhe bhookha hain jaldi chalo…

**Abhi** give him surprise look but feels happy to sees Gaurav trying to changing his mood so he said nothing…

**Sameer** looking at Abhijeet - Abhijeet tum kaun si baatein kar rahe the iske saath…

**Abhi** - wo…dn he look at Gaurav dn than Sameer - wo…kuch nahin…baad mein batauga…

**Daya** interrupts - mujhe bhi…dn he take a sip of juice nd place hardly on table…

**Abhi** narrowed his eyes on his behaviour nd than look at Sameer… Sameer raises his eyebrows in nodded his head in no…so Abhi continues - haan baba tujhe bhi bata doonga…kha chup chaap…nd they start to eat…but shocked after sometime when Daya immediately get up form chairs…

Gaurav nd Abhi too get up with him…

**Abhi** - Daya…kya hua hain…

**Daya** - boss…wo…looked helpless….

**Gaurav** understand nd place his hand on Daya's shoulder - Gaurav…just relax…baitho…kuch nahin hua…

**Daya** wipe his face…looking around, few were staring at him nd than he sat on chair…

**Gaurav** gave him water to drink - ye lo…paani pio…

**Daya** hold glass from him - Thanks…nd drank water in a gulp…

**Gaurav** holding empty glass from him - feeling better?

Daya nodded his head in yes nd start to eat fastly…

**Abhi** looking at him shockingly nd than look at Gaurav…Gaurav assured him with eyes…nd somehow they all finish their breakfast in light mood with Sameer's sad jokes nd all the time Daya was struggling to make himself sit there for sometime…nd Gaurav's nd Abhijeet eyes were on him all the time…nd from Gaurav's facial expressions it was clearly observed by Abhi that something really bad is waiting for his Daya…

**Gaurav** assured Abhi that he will discuss all this later…nd they came out of resort nd than move towards parking area….

**Gaurav** looking at Daya - Daya…hum log chalte hai…ye dono shaam ko a jayenge…

**Daya** looking at Abhi as if he want to say - _Abhi plz help me…mujhe nahin jana…_

**Abhi** - Daya…jao tum Gaurav ke saath…shaam ko milta hua tumse…

**Daya** in disappointment - bye Abhi nd he move from there without looking back…nd sat in Gaurav's car…

**Gaurav** look at Abhi - Abhi…shaam ko baat karte hain…tum tension mat lo…sab theek ho jayega…

**Abhi** nodded his head in yes - hope aisa hi ho Gaurav…milta hu shaam ko…nd he move towards his room with Sameer…

**Author's note** -

Guys thanks a lot for reviewing last chapters…

**CAT** - thanks….nd plz don't cough bachhe…mujhe achha nai lag raha I can't give u ur medicine sorry :P

**Kirti**- thanks for ur review dear nd yes ACP ka Tarika galat tha…

**Poonum** - thanks for review nd u like my idea...nd pakad liya Gaurav ne Daya ko…achha hua na?

**Duo ml** - thanks that u like it…nd ho gya Daya handle…theek na…like this idea or not?

**Jyoti** - thanks that u like Abhi's anger nd whole chapter…lekin ACP Sir ko kya kahen…wais dil se to wo bhi yehi chahte hia ke Daya jaldi se htek ho jaye…

**Hello CID** - Thanks Srija…nd its ok...atleat u reviewed…thanks that u like all this…nd feel bad for Gaurav…

**Nitu** - yes Daya ko ehsaas ho gya ke Abhi is getting more hurt by all this…thanks for ur review…

**Rohan** - thanks a lot bro…thanks for like all dialogues…nd happy ke aapko itni pasand a rahi hai ye…nd really like ur way of describing each scene u like describe here…like ur line - hope wo v samjhe ke daya sir insaan hai health is no matter upper se unke bachpan me jo hua. Thanks for ur long review, I like that.

**Guest** - thanks dear…sorry I continue it late…

**Ujjawal** - thanks bro for describing ur favourite in lines…I really like it…Daya ko abhi nahin pata chalega ke ACP did this…thora rukna padega…nd thanks ke u like Buddha wala part…keep reading nd reviewing…

**SD** - thanks dear…don't worry jaldi choot jayegi jaan…thanks for liking Sammy

**Anjali** - no need to say sorry dear…I know there may be respon for late reviewing…u would not miss to review here...yes Daya's treatment is hard nd what Aditya did to him was shattering...thanks that u like Abhi's concern nd Gaurav-Sameer part…nd don't worry ACP sir bhi ho jayenge shaant…keep reading nd reviewing…

**CID rocks** - thanks a lot for reading nd reviewing…thanks ke u like Daya explaining thappad part…thanks u like Gaurav-Sameer part…dn no need dot say sorry dear...its ok…

**Guest** - ho gya g update…happy?

Once again Thanks for reading this…plz review…Take care.

Love u all

Kd.


	19. Chapter 19

**In last chapter** -

Gaurav tackles Daya by doing Emotional attyachaar on him saying about Abhijeet nd Daya agrees to stay there for treatment…Sameer stop Gaurav to stay with him after long time…nd next day Gaurav told Abhijeet that he is worried about Sameer's condition….he is still not accepting the truth…Abhi suggest him to that he should not discusss about Sonali with Sameer…dn Gaurav said he will try his best…nd then they had breakfast together where Daya become uncomfortable nd Gaurav understand what is disturbing him now nd then he left with Daya towards his hospital…

**Abb age** -

Gaurav and Daya moving towards hospital n Daya was looking uncomfortable…

**Gaurav** thinking - Daya itna uncomfortable kyu feel kar raha hai nd he speak - Daya…r u ok…

**Daya** looking at him - haan…m fine…

**Gaurav** smiles - relax Daya…waise…kya hua tha restaurant mein…

**Daya** trying to avoid his gaze - wo…wo…kuc…kuch nahin…nd he speak unintentionally - mujhe nai batana kuch…nd he turn his face to other side…

**Gaurav** looking at him - its ok Daya…mat batao…waise main jaanta hu kya hua hoga…don't worry…I know…

**Daya** - Gaurav kuch nai hua tha plz kuch mat bolo…

**Gaurav** - as u wish Daya…nd he concentrate on driving…showing little anger…

**Daya** closes his eyes tightly feel bad how he speak with him - m sorry…

**Gaurav** smiles - kis liye…

**Daya** looking at him - Gaurav plz yaar…aise mat kaho…I know main galat bola…

**Gaurav** - nai Daya…its ok…

**Daya** worried tone - its not ok Gaurav…agar tumne aise gussa karoge to main treatment nai karwa pauga tumse… samjha karo yaar…

**Gaurav** stop the car on side nd look at him - Daya relax...mere gusse se tumhare treatment ka kuch lena dena nahin hai samjhe…main kabhi apne emotions ko apne profession mein nahin ane deta…dn btw mujhe gussa ata hi nahin hai kabhi…tumhe aisa kyu laga…

**Daya** - nai…wo…wo mujhe restaurant mein baithe huae ghuttan mehsoos hone lagi ek dam se…lag raha tha jaise mere pair jakde huae hain kahin…isi liye main…dn he stops…

**Gaurav** smiles - Thanks Daya... chale abb…

**Daya** - chaliye Dr. Saab…

**Gaurav** starts the car dn move from there…reach hospital after half hour…nd than moving towards his cabin…

With each step towards his room…Daya's heartbeat increases then before…but he was trying his best to control his fear…Nurse stop them in corridor…

**Nurse** - Gud morning Sir….

**Gaurav** - Gud morning…sab theek hai…

**Nurse **- Sirek baar room no - 17 wale patient ko dekh lijiye aap…subah se do baar sedation de chuke hain…kaafi restless tha…

**Gaurav in anger** - to batana chahye tha na pehle…itni der kis cheez ka intezaar ho raha tha…

**Nurse** - sorry Sir…lekin apka phone try kar rahe the nai mil raha tha… ghar par kiya to pata chala aap the nahin wahan - to hamne request karke Dr. Aditya ko dikha diya tha…unhone medicine prescribe ki to abb thora tik gya hai…

**Daya** interrupts unintentionally in anger - KYAAA? us Aditya ko dikhaya patient…

**Gaurav** look at Daya on hear his name dn anger was clearly seen on his face…speaks - Dayaaaa wo bhi Doctor hai yahan…OK…dekh sakta hai…relax…

**Daya** divert his eyes towards Gaurav- tumne aise doctor rakhe kyu huae hai yahan…

**Nurse **gives him shocking expressions - ggg….

**Gaurav** in anger - Dayaaaaa…..

**Daya** - ok theek hai…nd he turn his face to other side…

**Gaurav** place his hand on Daya's shoulder - Daya…tum ander baitho main patient dekhkar ata hu…

**Daya** nodded his head in yes dn move towards his room…nd Gaurav move towards patient's room with nurse…

**Gaurav's room** -

**Daya** enters inside…fear appear on his face…he looked towards panic room nd remembers all the incident again…he shivers to his core…nd move immediately out of room wiping hand on his face…then he sat on bench placed outside the rooms…

**After 15 minutes** -

**Daya** lost in his thoughts…came out with a warm touch on his shoulder…he drag his eyes towards that person nd shocked to see him - Aditya tum? nd he tries to get up…

**Aditya** smiles nd presses his hand towards his shoulder in order to keep him sit - baitho baitho…dn he sit beside him…

**Gaurav** coming towards his cabin but stop near pillar to see them sitting together…thinking - _chalo achha hai…Daya ka gussa thora kam ho jaye…nai to uske dil mein Aditya ke liye nafrat badegi….jo uske liye achhi baat nahin hai…_

**Daya** move away from him which shows how much he is still in anger, fear dn embarrassment feeling…

**Aditya** softly - Daya…kaise ho tum?

**Daya** in anger - Aditya…mujhe tumse koi baat nai karni…aur main jahan treatment karwane aya hu…main apna mood kharab nai karna chahta… mujhe theek hona hai…

**Aditya** smiles - theek hai Daya…main to bas tumhe best of luck kehna chahata tha…

**Daya** turn his face to other side…Aditya feels embarrass nd get up… move away patting his shoulder…about to move but Gaurav signals him to stop there nd he too moving towards them…

**In Resort** -

**Abhi** looking at Sameer - Sameer…kya soch rahe ho…

**Sameer** sad tone - kuch nahin yaar…wo…main Daya ka soch raha tha…

**Abhi** smiles - don't worry…Gaurav hai na uske saath…mujhe abb tension nai ho uski…aur tumhe kya hua...kal tak tum mujhe ye samjhate the aaj main keh raha hu…

**Sameer** look at him - haan tum theek keh rahe ho…dn he move his face towards window…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrows nd found that he is upset - Sameer…yaar main…main Gaurav ke liye soch raha hu….itna successful doctor hai…lekin abb tak uski shaadi kyu nahin hui…

**Sameer's** face turn out red on hear this nd he get up…shouts in anger – TUMHE ZAROORAT NAHIN HAI USKI FIKAR KARNE KI…nd his hands start to trembling…

**Abhi** never saw him before like this….he get shocked on his outburst -relax Sameer…kya ho gya Hain…are yaar main to bas aise hi…

**Sameer** was about to cry…he wipe his hand on face - m…m so…sorry Abhi…really sorry…

**Abhi** place his hand on his shoulder - its ok Sameer…relax…

**Sameer** sat on sofa…looking lost…

**Abhi** place his hand on his shoulder - Sameer…u ok…

Sameer nodded his head in yes…stopping tears in his eyes…

**Abhi** move towards chest nd pour some water in glass nd give it to him - Sameer ye lo…paani pio…

**Sameer** look at him…hold glass with trembling hands- Thanks…m…m so sorry Abhijeet…

**Abhi** smiles nd sit beside him - Sameer…sorry to mujhe bolna chahye yaar…meri wajah se…

**Sameer** - no…m sorry Abhijeet…nd he get up - I...I need to go Abhi… baad mein milta hu tumhe…nd he came out of room fastly…

**Abhi** too stand up - Sameer…Sameer plz suno to yaar…kahan ja rahe ho…nd he bite his lip - ye kahan chala gya…dn he sat on sofa again - kuch der akela rehna deta hu…baad mein dekhta hu kya hua…

**In hospital** -

**Gaurav with smile** - are Aditya kaise ho tum…nd he forward his hand towards him…

**Daya** shocked on this…but he didn't speak anything…Gaurav noticed it well...

**Aditya** shaking hand with him - theek hu bilkul…

**Gaurav** than look at Daya - Daya…tum yahan kyu baithe ho…ander baith jaate…

**Daya** look at him - wo…Gaurav…

**Gaurav** - chalo utho…baitho ander…ata hu abhi main…

**Daya** get up nd he too enters inside as he has no other option…

**Gaurav** than look at Aditya - nai mana Daya…

**Aditya** in disappointment - nai yaar…baat bhi nai ki…

**Gaurav laughs** a bit - relax Aditya…waise bhi jo hua kal usske baad uske liye asaan nahin hai sab bhoolna…uska aise behave karna normal hai abhi…don't worry…main baat karuga us se…

**Aditya** - thanks yaar…waise Sameer kaisa hai…

**Gaurav** - theek hai…pehle se behtar hai kaafi…nd he look at Aditya's face - tumhe bahut yaad kar raha tha waise…

**Aditya** - kyu mere zakhmon par namak chidak rahe ho Gaurav…kya main jaanta nahin Sameer ko… kitna chidta hai mujhse wo…pata nai sab mujhse itna bhaagte kyu hain…aur har koi khud achha banke mujhe hi Villain kyu bana dete hain…he speaks teasingly looking ta Gaurav in sad tone…

**Gaurav** hiding his laugh - relax yaar…itna dukhi mat ho…main hu na…mujhe to pata hai tum sahi ho…aur Sameer aur Daya…ye to bachhe hain…nai samjhte yaar…

**Aditya** - Gaurav pehle hi mera weight bad raha hai…tu aur makkhan mat laga samjha…chalta hu…

**Gaurav** pat his shoulder nd smiles - chal ja…milta hu baad mein…dn he move towards his room…

**Gaurav's room** -

Gaurav enters his room dn saw Daya was sitting on chair in front of his chair…

**Gaurav** - kya soch rahe ho Daya…he speaking moving towards his chair…

**Daya** showing anger - Gaurav…mujhe achha nahin laga…

**Gaurav **narrowing his eyes - kya achha nahin laga Daya…

**Daya** - tum apne aap ko mere dost kehte ho…phir bhi tum Aditya se aise baatein kar rahe the jaise kuch kiya hi na ho usne…main to tumhe apna samjh raha tha…lekin shayad tumhe koi fark nahin padta...

**Gaurav** smiles - Daya…aise mat kaho plz…aisi koi baat nahin hai…kal jo bhi hua mujhe bahut bura laga…aur maine baat bhi ki us se… lekin…wo dil ka bahut achha hai…uska tarika hi aisa hai patient handle karne ka…use bhi afsoos hai ke usne tumhare saath kuch zyada hi…

**Daya** shocked nd get up in anger interrupts - tum mere saamne uski side le rahe ho…kaise dost ho tum?

**Gaurav **get up too - Daya…plz baitho…meri baat suno…

**Daya** - mujhe koi baat nahin sun ni…Gaurav…

**Gaurav** forward his hand towards him - Daya…relax...Daya plzzz…

**Daya** sat on chair turning his face to other side…looking in anger…

**Gaurav** smiles - thanks…aur mujhe pata hai tumhe ye sab bura laga bahut…

**Daya** still in anger - nai…mujhe bura nahi laga…

**Gaurav smiles** - achha hai…chalo Daya…bahut time waste ho gya baton mein….

**Daya** look at him dn his anger disappear or we can say changes into fear - G….Gaurav…plz…aaj rehna do…mera…mera mood nai hai yaar… Aditya ki shakal dekhkar sara mood kharaab ho gya…kal se pakka…

**Gaurav** - Dayaaaa koi bahana nahin plz…jaante ho na Abhi ko kitna bura lagega…

**Daya** become sad interrupts - the…theek hai Gaurav…jaisa tum kaho…

**Gaurav** smiles nd get up from his chair - Daya…take deep breath ok… darne ki koi zaroorat nahin…

**Daya** has smiles on his face - Gaurav thanks…iska matlab aaj tum…aaj mujhe us…us room mein nai baithna padega…aur Abhi…Abhi ki tum tension mat lo…use bol dena ke aaj tumne mera treatment kiya…age se nai kahuga pakka…

**Gaurav** strictly - Daya…m sorry…

**Daya** narrowing his eyes - sorry matlab…

**Gaurav** - abhi batata hu Daya…chalo utho…he give him hand to get up…

**Daya** give him shocking expression - Gaurav plz nai yaar…plz aisa mat kaho…

**Gaurav** - Daya relax…kyu itna ghabra rahe ho…chalo utho…c'mon…

**Daya become anxious** - Gaurav…mujhe dar lag raha hai plz Gaurav… mujhe kahin nai jana…nd he tighten his grip on chair arms….

**Gaurav** looking at him nd understand very well his state of mind, speak softly - Daya…plz trust me bachhe…nd he hold his hand softly nd make his stand up…Daya…ek baat yaad rakhna…yahan tum mere saath ho…to main jo bhi treatment karuga usme tumhe kuch nahin hoga…tumhe sirf apne dar par control karna hai Daya…tum us box ke ander band the… wahan tumhe koi bachane wala nahin tha…lekin yahan main tumhare saath hu…so please relax…

Daya hardly make himself stand up…Gaurav holding his hand moving towards panic room…

**Daya** stop there on remembering all that Aditya's incident …removing his hand with jerk cover his eyes with arm - naiiiii Gaurav…nai…main nai ja sakta…mujhe nai jana…dn he hold door tightly with other hand…

**Gaurav** - Daya plz…plz co-operate…tumhe mujhpar bharosa nahin hai…

**Daya** had sweating on his face - G…Gaurav…tum theek keh rahe ho sab lekin…m sorry…tum…tum mere dost ho na…plz aisa mat karo….

**Gaurav** - Daya dost tumhara hospital ke bahar…yahan sirf doctor hu… ok aur wahi karuga jo mujhe karna chahye Daya…tumne kya promise kiya bhool gaye? Abhijeet ki parwah nahin tumhe…on hearing Abhi's name he remember what Gaurav told him about Abhi's health….

**Daya** hold his hand tightly - nai nai Gaurav main karuga…he speaks in teary tone…

**Gaurav** smiles - good…dn he enters inside with Daya…make him sit there…nd then he tied his hand with stripes attached with chair…

**Daya** looking at him tiding - ye…ye kya kar rahe ho tum Gaurav…nd he tries to remove his hands…

**Gaurav** - relax Daya…kuch nai hoga…plz take deep breath…nd he closes the door half…Daya…ye dekho darwaza bhi adha khula hua hai…light bhi on hai…tumhe bas relax rehna ki koshish karni hai plz… plz co-operate Daya…

**Daya** was scared like hell - Ga…Gaurav…plz chodo…CHODO MUJHEEE…he shouts…breathing fastly…mujhe saans nahin a rahiiiiii

**Gaurav** rub his hand on his head - shhh shaant raho Daya…plz relax… nd Daya was sweating…it was hard for him to sit here after whole incident…

**Daya in anger** - Gauravvvvvvvvvvvvvv…tapping his feet on floor…dn trying to remove his hands…

**Gaurav** sit beside him on table that was placed between them - Daya… Daya listen to me…listen to me Daya…nd he cupped his face in his hands…

**Daya** bit relaxed - Gau…Gaur…struggling to remove his hands…dn he turn his face downward…

**Gaurav** softly - m sorry Daya…aise kar raha hu tumhare saath…but believe me…ye zaroori hai…nd he moved his face upward - Daya… relax…ye mat socho ke tumhare haath bandhe huae…dhyaan mat do Daya…plz…try to control ur mind… plz bachhe...plz co-operate…

**Daya** move his face with jerk - mujhe jana hai Gaurav… CHODOOOO…nd tears running through his eyes…

**Gaurav** place his hand softly on his cheek nd other in his hairs - nai Daya… relax…plz try to be relax…

**Daya** sweating badly - Gauravvvvvvvvv….he shouts badly…nd starts to hit door badly with his feet…mera dam ghut raha hai…plz Gaurav plzzzzzzzzzzzzz…nikalo mujheeeeeee

**Gaurav** - Daya…DAYAAA…STOP IT DAYA…tum mere saath ho Daya…kuch nahin hoga tumhe…

**Daya** look at him with teary eyes - Gauravvv….chodo mujhe plzz…main mar jauga Gauravvvvvvvv…

**Gaurav hold his face** - Daya…Daya…kuch nahin hoga…u have to trust me Daya….main tumhe kuch nahin hone doonga…kuch nahin… nd he rub his hand on his back in circles…

**Daya** breathing heavily nd start to close his eyes nd become unconscious…

**Gaurav** patting his cheek - Daya…Dayaa…dn he narrow his eyes - behosh ho gya…he opens his hands from stripes…dn came out of room dn sit on his chair…dial number…

**Ward** boys came within minutes - yes Sir…

**Gaurav** pointed his finger towards room - ander panic room mein Daya hai…use nikalo bahar…ander bed pe lita do…aur jab hosh a jaye to mujhe bata dena…

**Ward boys** - g Sir…nd they move towards room…

**Gaurav** forward medicine prescription towards him - Sister tum uski drip start kardo…ye injection bhi laga dena…aur uske paas rehna jab tak use hosh nahin ata…

**Sister** - yes Sir…

**Ward** boys bring Daya out by holding him from arms…than take him towards room…

**Gaurav** didn't get up nd looking at him with heavy throat nd teary eyes….wipe his hand on face…

**Gaurav's POV** - pata nahin Daya uthega to kaise react karega…m sorry bachhe…main jaanta hu maine tumhare saath sakhti ki…tumhe bola tha ke jaisa tum kahoge waise treatment karuga lekin yahan ate hi bhool gya…aur ye sach hai pyar se tumhara treatment possible nahin hai… tumhe jaldi theek hona hoga Daya…apne liye… Abhijeet ke liye…dn he pick his mobile up nd he came out of room…

**In Resort** -

**Abhi** was sitting worried about Daya nd Sameer too…sudden his phone rings - Gaurav ka phone…nd he pick up the phone - haan Gaurav…sab theek hai?

**Gaurav** - haan sab theek hai Abhi…don't worry….dn he stops…

**Abhi** - Daya…Daya theek hai Gaurav…

**Gaurav** - haan wo…wo rest kar raha hai…

**Abhi** narrowed his eyes - rest kar raha hai…matlab…

**Gaurav** - treatment ke dauran wo…wo behosh ho gya…

**Abhi** shocked - KYA? nd he realizes this nd speak normally then - behosh…matlab…kal jaise to nahin…

**Gaurav** - nahin Abhi…kal ki wajah sa zyada dara hua tha…uska bura asar hua hai ispar…aur aaj to maine hi kiya treat…thoda mushkil tha uske liye I know…

**Abhi** worried tone - main…main au kya wahan…

**Gaurav** - nahin…nai Abhi….tum mat ana plz…

**Abhi** bite his lip thinking - _zarur kuch zyada hi bura hua hoga jo wo behosh ho gya…pata nahin kis haal mein hoga mera Daya…_

**Gaurav** narrowed his eyes - hello Abhijeet…r u there…

**Abhi** came out of thoughts - haan…haan Gaurav yehi hu main…MUJHE Daya par bahut gussa a raha hai yaar…KYA ZAROORAT THI USE AKELE PANGA LENE KI…VIVEK SAATH MEIN THA… USE TO BATATA KAM SE KAM…na mujhe bataya …na wahan jata Vivek ke saath na kidnap hota na ye din ata…abb kitni takleef ho rahi hai use…he speak all this in one breath…

**Gaurav** smiles on hearing this - relax relax Abhijeet…main samjh raha hu tum par kya beet rahi hai…nd m sorry for that…main aaj uske saath strictly pesh aya…complaint karega baad mein wo tumhe meri…

**Abhi** took sigh - m…m sorry yaar…kya bol diya maine bhi…

**Gaurav** - nai…Abhijeet…main janata tha tum aise hi react karoge… relax…apno ko takleef mein dekhkar aise hi hota hai…no problem…

**Abhi** clearing his throat - Gaurav abb main tumhare aur Daya ke beech nahin aounga yaar…jitni jaldi ho sake use theek karo bas…

**Gaurav** - haan Abhijeet…Daya ko jaldi theek hona hoga…don't worry ho jayega…

**Abhi** - achha hai…nd he stops…yaar Gaurav…tum…tum ek baar Sameer se baat karlo…

**Gaurav** narrow his eyes - kya hua…wo theek hai…

**Abhi** - haan…aaj maine use tumhare bare mein kuch keh diya yaar…m sorry for that…mood kharab ho gya uska…aur wo chala gya...bola baad mein ata hu…

**Gaurav** - its ok Abhi…ho jayega normal thori der mein…kar loonga baat main us se…tum tension mat lo…

**Abhi** - theek hai Gaurav…main bhi dekhta hu thori der mein agar na aya to…

**Gaurav** - ok rakhta hua abhi…

**Abhi** - Gaurav yaar wo…Daya ka…

**Gaurav** interrupts - don't worry Daya ka khyaal rakhuga main…bye…dn he cut the phone - _ye Sameer bhi na…pata nahin kya chal raha hoga uske dimaag mein…karu use phone nd he starts to dial Sameer's number but stop - thori der ruk jata hu…dn he look at time - ek baar Daya ko dekh lu…phir karta hu…nd he put cell in his pocket nd move towards his room…_

**In hospital** -

Gaurav enters his room dn saw he was still sleeping…Sister get up on see him there…

**Gaurav looking at him** - Sister Injection de diye the…

**Sister** - Yes Sir…

**Gaurav** - utha to nahin tha beech mein…

**Sister** - nahin Sir…restless hai beech beech mein…lekin uthe nahin…

**Gaurav** - theek hai tum jao…main hu abhi yahan par…aur reception par bol do ke main yahan hu…

**Sister** - yes Sir…bol deti hu nd she left the room…

**Gaurav** move ahead nd rub his hand on his hairs nd cover him properly with blanket...dn than sat on sofa…

**In resort** -

Abhi thinking of Daya nd Sameer…his phone rangs…

**Abhi** bite his lip - ACP Sir ka phone…nd he pick up the phone – hello Good afternoon Sir…

**ACP** - good afternoon Abhijeet…kaise ho tum…Daya kaisa hai…

**Abhi** - main theek hu Sir…aur Daya bhi theek hai Sir…kal ke baad to kuch zyada hi theek hai Sir...he speak teasingly…

**ACP** - oh to pata chal gya tumhe…

**Abhi** - aapne aisa kyu kiya Sir…Daya ki kya halaat ho gyi thi jaante hain aap…kitni mushkil se sambhala hum teeno ne…aur upar se aapne Gaurav ko kya bol diya Sir…use aisa nahin kehna chahye tha aapko…wo mana kar raha tha Daya ka treatment karne se…aur is waqt Daya ko uske siva koi sambhaal bhi nahin sakta Sir…

**ACP** - to kya ho gya Abhijeet…Daya bimaar hai…uske saath aisa hona normal hai…aur pyar se theek hone walon mein se nahin hai wo…haan main manta hua Gaurav ko main kuch zyada hi bol gya...koi baat nahin baat kar loonga us se main….khair…main tumse ek baat karne ke liye phone kiya tha…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - kaun si baat Sir…sab…sab theek to hai wahan…

**ACP** - mujhe do din ke liye Delhi jana padega…urgent hai bahut…aur tumhe yahan ana padega…tum abhi nikal lo to achha hai wahan se…

**Abhi** worried tone - th…theek hai Sir…nikalta hu abhi thori der mein…Sir…Daya…

**ACP** - uske saath Gaurav hai na sambhalne ke liye…aur do din ki to baat hai…don't worry…

**Abhi** - theek theek hai Sir…milta hu aapse shaam ko…nd he cut the phone…

**Abhi** thinking - is halaat mein Daya ko chod ke jana…khair jana to padega…aur Gaurav sambhaal hi lega use…bas keh doonga thora pyar se sambhale…dn he starts to packing his stuff nd than dial Sameer's number…

**Sameer** pick up the phone - haan Abhijeet…kya hua…

**Abhi** - Sameer…kahan ho tum yaar…nd he heard someone is knocking the door - ye kaun a gya is waqt…dn he move towards door dn open the doo while talking to Sameer…

**Sameer** with smile - hello Abhijeet…

**Abhi** look at phone nd than Sameer - Sameer…tum yahan…dn he cut the phone - kahan gya tha tu…hain…aise jaate hai…batakar to jana chahye tha na…

**Sameer** - hey relax relax Abhijeet…m fine…tum kyu itne ghabraye huae ho…kahan ja rahe ho…he speak looking at his luggage…

**Abhi** - mujhe abhi isi waqt Mumbai ke liye niklna hai…do din baad lautauga…tab tak tum Daya ko sambhaal lena plz…khyaal rakhna uska…

**Sameer** - Daya ko pata hai?

**Abhi** - nahin pata use…mujhe bhi abhi pata chala…ACP Sir ka phone aya tha…he speaks collecting his stuff…

**Sameer** - Daya se baat to karlo yaar…

**Abhi** look at him- Sameer wo is waqt behosh hai…Gaurav ne treatment diya tha use…dn he came out of room - ye lo keys…Daya ko de dena…aur main jaate jaate Daya ko dekhna chahta hu…chalo abhi hospital chalte hain…nd they left for hospital dn reach tere after half hour….

**In hospital** -

Gaurav sitting in Daya's room nd Abhi nd Sameer enters there…

**Gaurav** look at them nd get up by narrowing his eyes - Abhi…Gaurav tum log is waqt yahan par…

**Abhi** in hurry - Gaurav mujhe Mumbai pahunchna hai shaam tak…do din baad lautauga…tum Daya ka khyaal rakhna plz…sambhaal lena…nd he move close to Daya nd rub his hand in his hairs - plz yaar thora pyar se handle karna…hain…jab uthega aur pata chala ke main Mumbai chala gya to bahut naraaz hoga…lekin tum dono sambhaal lena plz…

**Gaurav** pat his arm - relax Abhi…tum befiakr hokar jao aur jaldi se wapis aao…Daya ki tension mat lena….

**Abhi** again look at Daya nd then Gaurav nd Sameer - theek hai yaar chalta hu…dn then he pat Sameer's cheek - tu bhi khyaal rakhna apna… hain…

**Sameer** smiles nd signal towards Gaurav - are Gaurav hai na don't worry…

Abhi laughs nd then he hug them dn than left for Mumbai…

**Gaurav** punches in Sameer's tummy - tu kahan gya tha…Abhi pareshaan ho raha tha ke Sameer kahin chala gya hai…

**Sameer** - Gaurav bas thora mood change karne gya tha yaar…

Nd sudden voices…Daya trying to open his eyes nd saw Gaurav nd Sameer looking at them…place his hand on head…

**Daya** get up with jerk - Abhi…Abhi nahin aya…

Sameer nd Gaurav look at each other…nd then at Daya…

**Author's note** -

Guys…thanks a lot to all of u for ur precious reviews nd plz review for this too….love u lot…


	20. Chapter 20

**In last chapter** -

Gaurav did Daya an unpleasant treatment…dn he become unconscious after that…on the other hand Abhi received call from ACP dn he questioned him how he did that to Daya by ordering Guarav to give Daya a shock treatment…ACP clear himself nd than he give him another shock by saying that he has to come back for two days…it was hard for Abhi to leave Daya like this but he has to do his duty too so he left Daya in unconsciousness in safe hands of Gaurav nd Sameer…after sometime Daya gain consciousness dn looking for Abhijeet…

**Abb age** -

**Hospital room** -

Sameer nd Gaurav standing cross their hands towards their chest…

Daya opens his eyes dn ask for Abhi…Gaurav nd Sameer look at each other…

**Sameer** smiles nd sit beside him placing his hand on his shoulder - Daya…Abhi bhi a jeyga yaar…tu bata kaisa hai…koi sir dard waigra to nahin ho raha tujhe…

**Daya** look at Gaurav with angry eyes…feeling embarrass nd acted as he didn't saw him nd than get up but feel drowsy…

Both Sameer nd Gaurav lunged nd hold him before he fall down…than make him sit on bed…

**Sameer** - Daya araam se…

**Gaurav** softly - Daya utho mat…plz baitho araam se…

**Daya irritates** - mujhe…mujhe jana hai yahan se plz…

**Sameer** place hand on his shoulder - Daya plz relax…kahan jana hai tumhe…

**Daya** look at him - Sameer… plz mat roko…mujhe jana hai bas…

**Gaurav** interrupts strictly - Daya…baar baar wahi sab repeat mat karo ok…nd he look at time - 2 baj rahe hain…lunch a raha hai ghar se…saath mein karte hain…uske baad tumhara treatment continue karenge phir se…

**Daya** burst out on hear this - Gaurav…plzzz…mujhe nai karwana kuch…

**Gaurav** - Daya tum kahin nahin ja rahe samjhe…

**Daya** in anger - Gauravvv…

**Sameer** interrupts - Daya Daya relax…nd then he looks at Gaurav - Gaurav ate hain hum log nd he signal him that he will talk to him…

**Gaurav** - theek hai Sameer…jaldi ana…main bahar hu…nd his phone rangs…he remove cell from his pocket, narrow his eyes on see the number - excuse me…a jao jaldi free hoke tum log…

**Sameer** smiles - ate hain Gaurav…khana bhi to khana hai…nd **Gaurav** left the room…nd then he turn towards Daya who was looking very sad - ye Gaurav bhi na hamesha apni marzi karta hai…apna hukum chalata hai hamesha…maine to tang a gya hu is se….he speaks showing anger…nd looking at Daya with corners of his eyes…

**In corridor** -

**Gaurav** pick up the phone - ACP saab ho jayega apka Daya jaldi theek…

**ACP** - main jaanta hu…aur maine yehi kehne ke liye phone kiya hai…nd he pause for a minute than speaks - us…us din maine…maine jo bhi kaha uska mujhe afsoos hai…mujhe nahin kehna chaye tha…aur tum Daya ko theek karo…maine nahin chahta mera gussa tum uspar nikalo…

**Gaurav** laughs - Sir apko kis ne keh diya ke main apna gussa Daya par nikaluga? Itna bura nahin hu main…pehle hi bahut nuksaan ho chukka hai us bechare ka…

**ACP** in anger - tum saaf saaf kyu nahin keh dete ke meri wajah se ye sab hua hai…

**Gaurav** - haan Sir…apki baat maani maine aur Daya ki jo halaat hui wo… dn he stop…

**ACP** irritates - theek hai theek hai…abb khyaal rakhna uska…aur ye jo tum keh rahe the na Daya ko treat nahin karoge…dobara mat bolna…

**Gaurav** smiles - Mere chote bhai jaisa hai Sir wo…use waise hi khyaal rakhuga …don't worry… aur main jaanta hu Daya ko meri zaroorat hai…nahin chodugi use main…

**ACP **- theek hai umeed karta hu tum use bhai kam…aur ek patient ki tarah zyada treat karoge…aur tum jaan hi gaye hoge Abhijeet yahan a gya hai…tab tak tum sambhaal lena use…main jaanta hu ye mushkil hai bahut…Abhijeet ne kuch zyada hi bigada hua hai use…Daya uske siva kisi ki nai sunta…

**Gaurav** smiles - aap use itna pyar karte hain phir bhi itne kadve kyu bane rehte hain…kya zaroorat thi Daya ko shock treatment dilwane ki…

**ACP** - rakhta hu main…khyaal rakhna Daya ka…aur apna aur Sameer ka bhi…

**Gaurav** - don't worry Sir…aap befikar rahiye…nd he cut nd smiles - ye ACP Sir bhi na…

**In room** -

**Daya looking better** - Sameer…Abhi kyu nahin aya ab tak…

**Sameer** - relax Daya…a jayega…tum rest karo…

At same time Gaurav enters there dn look towards them…

**Gaurav** - Daya…how r u feeling now…dn than at Sameer…he assured him with eyes…

**Daya** look at him - theek hu main…

**Gaurav** smiles - ok gud…chalo khana khaye…bhookh lag rahi hai yaar bahut…

**Sameer** place hand on Daya's shoulder - Daya tumhe bhi bookh lagi hogi na…

**Daya** in irritating tone - nai…mujhe bookh nahin lagi…tum log kha lo…

**Gaurav** - Daya kuch to khana padega…nai to hum bhi nahin kahyenge…

Daya give him angry look - theek hai mat khao…

**Sameer** narrowed his eyes - Daya plzzz aisa mat kaho…tum nahin khaoge…Gaurav nahin khayega to maine akela kaise kha sakuga…bhale mujhe bahut bhookh lagi ho…bhale meri jaan kyu na nikal jaye…main bhookh se tadap tadap kar kyu na mar jau…lekin main nahin khauga bilkul nahin kahuga…nd he turn his face downward…

**Daya** smiles - Sameer zyada drama karne ki zaroorat nahin hai…chalo khate hain…

**Gaurav** smile too on Sameer's drama - are ye hui na baat…

**Daya** - zyada khush hone ki zaroorat nahin hai…main sirf Sameer ke liye khauga…

**Gaurav** pat his shoulder - Thanks Daya…tumne Sameer ko bhook se marne nahin diya…nd he looked at Sameer nd speak in serious tone - Sameer bach gya tu…he respond him with wink…nd they enjoy their lunch together…nd during lunch he keeps distance from Gaurav…nd talk to Sameer only…

**After half hour** -

**Daya** looking for his cell - mera cell kahan hai…nd he start to look in his pockets nd then get up - main…main shayad room mein bhool gya…leke ata hu…

**Gaurav** - Daya…tumhara phone mere paas hai…

**Daya** look at him dn narrow his eyes - mujhe mera phone chahye… Abhijeet se baat karni hai…he demanded as stubborn kid…

**Sameer** look at him - Daya relax…dn he look at Gaurav - Gaurav dedo yaar…

**Gaurav** narrow his eyes - Sameerrrr…

**Sameer** open his eyes wide as he understands - Daya…tumhare phone ki battery down ho gyi thi bilkul…is liye charging par lagaya tha…

**Daya** - Sameer…mera phone charge hone mein 15 minute se zyada nahin lagta…abb tak chahe use 5 baar charge kar lete…do mujhe mera phone… mujhe Abhijeet se pooochna hai kya kar raha hai wo…nd sudden **Gaurav's** phone rings again…he look at screen - Abhi ka phone…he look at Sameer nd than again came out of room…

**In corridor** -

**Gaurav** - haan Abhijeet kaise ho tum…

**Abhi** - haan main theek hu Gaurav…Daya…Daya kaisa hai…use pata chal gya ke main yahan a gya hu?

**Gaurav** - nai Abhijeet…abhi nai bataya…bas thori der mein suspense khatam hone hi wala hai…jabse hosh aya hai tumhe hi dhoond rahi hain uski aankhen…abb possible nahin hai us se chupana…

**Abhi sad tone** - to bata do use Gaurav…main jaanta hua bahut bura lagega use… takleef hogi…lekin mujhe pata hai tum dono use sambhaal loge…

**Gaurav** - haan Abhijeet…tum fikar mat karo…aur mujhse zyada Sameer hai uske kareeb…achhe se sambhaalega use…

**Abhi** - haan Sameer uske jaisa senti jo hai…

**Gaurav** smiles - haan aur hum dono kharoos…ha ha

**Abhi** - haan yaar…Daya to pata nahin kya sochega mere bare mein… koshish karuga jald se jald wahan a jau…

**Gaurav** - haan Abhijeet…main bhi yehi chhata hu…

**Abhi** - chal theek hai yaar…abhi jana hai kisi case ke silsile mein…raat ko karuga phone…abhi rakhta hu…

**Gaurav** serious tone - Abhijeet Daya se baat nahin karni tumhe?

**Abhi** heavy throat - nai yaar…abhi main us se baat nahin kar paunga… koshish karuga raat mein ho sake…bas tum uska khyaal rakhna…

**Gaurav** - theek hai Abhijeet…jaisa tumhe theek lage…dn don't worry about Daya…dn they cut the phone after that - shayad Daya ko bata dena chahye…jitna late honge utna use zayda bura lagega…

**In room **-

**Daya** thinking - _zarur kuch baat hai…ye dono mujhe bata nahin rahe…Abhi bhi nahin dikh raha yahan…kya hua hoga…mujhe kuch achha nahin lag raha _nd he speaks - ye Gaurav ko kya hua…tum dono mujhse kuch chupa rahe ho… batao kya baat hai…

**Gaurav** interrupts - Daya…main batata hu…ruko nd he sit beside him on chair…

**Daya** look at him - kya baat ha batao jaldi...Abhi…Abhijeet theek hai na…he speaks in anxious tone….

**Gaurav** smiles dn place his hand on Daya's shoulder - Abhijeet bilkul theek hai Daya…bahut jaldi wo tumhare saath hoga…

**Daya **shocked - jaldi saath hoga matlab? Dn he looked at Sameer nd Gaurav's face - kahan hai Abhijeet? Haan…nd he get up from chair…

Sameer nd Gaurav too get up…

**Sameer **trying to hold Daya's arm - Daya relax plz…baitho to sahi… baat suno Daya…use Mumbai jana pada achanak se…ACP Sir ka phone aya tha use…

**Daya** teary tone - Abhijeet aisa…aisa kaise kar sakta hai…mujhe kaise chod gya akela…use pata hai mujhe uski zaroorat hai…uske liye main treatment karwa raha hu…kaisa chala gya? mujhe nai karwane kuch bhi…he looks uncontrollable nd lost…

**Gaurav **softly- Daya…Daya relax relax…baat suno plz…he speak holding him from his arm…

**Daya** removing his arm with jerk - mu…mujhe kuch nahin sun na…tum dono ne pehle…pehle kyu nahi bataya…Abhijeet se main…main kabhi baat nahin karuga…aisa kaise chala gya wo…usne mujhe dokha diya… he was moving behind with each word holding tears in his eyes nd Sameer nd Gaurav were moving towards him slowly…

**Gaurav **lunged dn hold his face in his hands forcefully - Daya… relax… plz relax bachhe…samjhne ki koshish karo…main jaanta hu tumhe bura laga hai…lekin wo tumse milne aya tha…tum so rahe the…wo jaldi mein tha is liye nahin ruk saka zyada der…

**Daya** teary tone nd heavy throat- mujhe pata hai wo jaan boojh kar gya hai…wo nahin ayega…wo mujhe yahan chod gya…main us se baat nahin karuga…he cheated me…I hate him…I hate Abhi… nd he sat down on floor in extreme sadness…Gaurav too sat beside him…

**Sameer** holding his arm too - Daya plz relax…a jayega Abhi jaldi…aisa ulta seedha mat socho plzzz…

**Gaurav** - c'mon Daya…Abhijeet tumhe aisa chod sakta hai kabhi…wo bhi khush nahin tha yaha se aise jaate huae…hum dono jaante hai kaisa gya wo tumse door…

**Sameer** - haan Daya…Abhijeet nahin jana chahta tha…

**Daya** interrupts - mujhe kuch der akela rehna hai plz…mujhe nahin karni kisi se bhi baat…

**Sameer** softly - Daya plzzz…

**Gaurav** look at Sameer - Sameer relax…he speak placing his hand on Sameer's shoulder dn than at Daya - theek hai Daya…take ur time… ok… main aur Sameer mere cabin mein ja rahe hai…tum bhi a jana thori der mein ok…

Daya not looking at them nd didn't answer…

**Gaurav** signals to Sameer to get up…dn than pat Daya's shoulder nd they came out of room…

**Gaurav's cabin **-

**Gaurav** looking towards Daya's room - Daya ko kitna bura laga…

**Sameer sadly** - jab apna koi aise chod ke jata hai to aise hi lagta hai…aur phir wo Abhijeet se itna attached hai…mushkil hai uske liye aise rehna… mujhe bahut bura lag raha hai uske liye…

**Gaurav** look at him - Sameer relax…ho jayega theek thori der mein… main jaanta hu use kaisa mehsoos ho raha hai lekin is waqt hum kuch nahin kar sakte…thori der akela rehna ahcha hai uske liye…

**Sameer **bit sad - Gaurav…tum theek keh rahe ho…lekin plz…tum…tum aaj…aab uska treatment continue mat karna plz…its request….

**Gaurav** narrow his eyes dn look at him - kyu Sameer…kyu na karu?

**Sameer **requesting tone - wo…wo aaj hi Abhijeet gya hai…Daya kitna pareshaan hai aur wo…akela feel kar raha hai khud ko…

**Gaurav** - to…pareshaan hai to?

**Sameer** bit scared on Gaurav's attitude - Gau…Gaurav plz…aise mat bano yaar…mujhe nai dekha jayega Daya ko rota hua…p…plz Gaurav… sirf aaj rehna do…kal se main interfere nahin karuga…plz nd he stop with tears in his eyes…hold his hand softly in request….

**Gaurav** hold his arm tightly - relax relax Sameer…tu to sambhaal apne aap ko…kyu itna sensitive hota ja raha hai din b din…aur ro kyu raha hai…main apne Sameer ko pareshaan nain dekh sakta okk…don't worry… chod deta hu aaj Daya ko…nd plz be brave aur ye rona dhona nahin bilkul nahin…

**Sameer** smiles - thanks…thanks Gaurav…

**Gaurav **smiles- Sameer…Daya tumse zyada free hai…abb do din tum uska khyaal rakhna ok…

**Sameer** looking at him - to kya tum uska khyaal nahin rakhte Gaurav… khamkha apni image Hitler ki bana rakhi hai tumne…kab…kabhi kabhi to mujhe bhi tumse dar lagne lagta hai…

**Gaurav **interrupts - Sameer…main jaanta hu tum mujhse zyada attached ho us se…is liye tum uska khyaal behtar rakh sakte ho…aur tum kab se darne lage mujhse…

**Sameer** - jab jab tum kisi ke saath strict hote ho to mujhe khud b khud dar lagne lagta hai…waise mujhe pata hai tum mujhe kabhi kuch nahin kahoge…

**Gaurav** looking into his eyes - Sameer tum is galatfemi mein mat rehna ke tumhe kuch nahin keh sakta ok…

**Sameer** - haan dekhta hu kya kehte ho mujhe…nd he was about to hit him but

**Gaurav** interrupting - Sameer yahan no shararat ok…

**Sameer** irritates - ok…dn he look towards room again - Daya ko dekhe abb…

**Gaurav** - tum jao Sameer…tum karo baat us se…main yehi rectal hu…

**Sameer** nodded his head in yes - theek hai Gaurav…dn he move towards his room…

**Daya's room** -

**Sameer** place his hand on his shoulder- Daya…ye lo apna phone…Abhi se baat karlo…

**Daya** look at phone - Sameer…mujhe nahin karni kisi se baat…he speaks like angry kid…

**Sameer** smiles - Daya aise nahin kehte…

**Daya** in anger - aise dhokhebaaz logon ke liye aise hi kehte hai…

**Sameer** thinking - _ye nahin maan ne wala itni jaldi _nd he speaks - achha theek hai baba mat karo phone…nd he give him hand - chalo utho…

**Daya** get up without his help nd sat on chair in anger - Abhijeet ka phone aye na…mere bare min kuch mat batana use…KUCH BHI NAHIN…. SAMJHE TUM…he sudden burst out…

**Sameer** shocked - Daya relax relax…ok nai batauga…aur kyu batau use…main to khud us se bahut naraaz hu…kaise chala gya wo…nd he look at Daya's face…who was feeling bed now…he continues - Abhijeet na sach mein bura…

**Daya** interrupts - nai Sameer…wo…nd he look at Sameer nd changes his tone - haan wo bura hi hai…

**Sameer** smiles - Daya…ghoomne chalen…

**Daya** sad tone - ghoomne…nai Sameer…abhi us khadoos ne bola na treatment karna hai phir se…

**Sameer** raises his eyebrows - Khadoos? U mean Gaurav…

**Daya** - haan wahi aur kaun…pehle bol raha tha jaisa tum kahoge waise hi hoga lekin yahan ate hi sab bhool gya…

**Sameer** pat his arm - Daya…wo Khadoos tumhe theek dekhna chahta hai bas…jitna late treatment hoga utni mushkil hota jayega tumhare liye… jitni jaldi hoga utni jaldi tum si sab se azaad hoge…

**Daya **teary tone - itna asaan nahin ha ye sab Sameer…tumhare liye kehna bahut asaan hai… lekin mere liye bahut mushkil hai…tum nahin jaante kaisa mehsoos hota hai jab...jab bhi main us…us room ki taraf dekhta hu…kaisa mehsoos hota hai jab Gaurav mujhe wahan baithne ko kehta hai…kaisa mehsoos hota hai jab…nd he stop nd tear fall from his eye…meri saans rukne lagti hai Sameer…lagta hai main phir usi glass cabin mein...phir usi bed ke ander band hu…jahan se meri saans band ho rahi hai…mera dam ghut raha hai…tum….tum nahin samjhoge Sameer…

**Sameer** rub his hand on his back - shhh…Daya…Daya…relax…aisa kyu keh raha hai yaar…sab samjhta hua main kaaisa mehsoos hota hai…aur Gaurav bhi achhi tarah samjhta hai…uske liye bhi asaan nahin hai ye sab…tumhe kya lagta hai use ya mujhe achha lagta hai tumhe is tarah tadpte huae dekhna…jab tum rote ho ya darte ho hame bhi takleef hoti hai Daya… lekin iska matlab ye to nahin ke tumhe tumhare haal par chod de hum…tujhe theek bhi to karna hai…tu saari zindagi aise hi to nahin nikaal sakta na…aur tu theek hogi sabse zyada khushi hame hi hogi…aur kuch pane ke liye kuch khona bhi parta hai Daya…dukh sehkar hi sukh milta hai…ham dukh se darkar nahin bhaag sakte…saamna karna chahye uska…tabhi hum khulkar zindagi jee sakenge…

**Daya **- tum theek keh rahe ho Sameer…lekin…main kya karu…mujhe ye sab…u know I always feel embarrass…kaise treat karte ho tum log mujhe…achha bhale insaan se main kya ban gya hu…kabhi kabhi mujhe apne aap se nafrat hone lagti hai…sochta hu aisi zindagi jeene ka kya faida…har waqt mujhe dar laga rehta hai ke kahin mujhe koi ander na band kar de…meri saans na ruk jaye…har waqt dar…

**Sameer** interrupts - Daya tumhe kis se embarrass feel hota hai… mujhse ? Gaurav se ? ya phir apne Abhi se…hum teeno kaun hai? Tumhare dost hai na…to dosto se kaisa embarrass hona yaar…hame to bilkul ajeeeb nahin lagta jab tumhe dar lagta hai ya tum rote ho…haan takleef zarur hoti hai ke tumhe ye sab sehna pad raha hai…is liye hum chahte hai ke tum jaldi se jaldi bilkul theek ho jao…abb batao isme galat kya hai?

**Daya** smiles a bit - kuch galat nahin hai mere bhai…

**Sameer** - that's like my friend…nd he pat his back…baitho tum…ata hu thori der mein…nd he came out of room…

**In corridor** -

Saw Gaurav was there…he stop near him - Gaurav tum…

**Gaurav** was looking all this from outside nd smile nd feel proud on Sameer - kitne achhe se samjhaya aur Sambhaal liya tumne…lekin jo tum use samjha raha ho khud uspar amal kyu nahin karte…use kaise samjha raha hai aur khud…

**Sameer **- Gaurav…mujhe kya hua hai…theek hu bilkul main aur tumhara laadla Daya bhi theek hai abb…

**Gaurav** nodded his head - haan main jaanta hu tu kitna theek hai…

**Sameer** turn his face to other side…

**Gaurav** looking at him nd took - bas yehi karna ata hai…kuch achha bol do to bolna band…dn he took sigh - chal chod bata kahan ja raha hai…

**Sameer** look at him nd give a naughty smile - tere bina dil nahin lag raha tha mera…is liye tere paas hi a raha tha…nd they move towards his cabin…

**Gaurav's cabin** -

**Gaurav **narrow his eyes-bata abb kya baat hai…

**Sameer** - are…wo...kuch nahin yaar…main jata hua abhi… mujhe…mujhe ek kaam hai…

**Gaurav** - kahan…kahan jana hai bata…

**Sameer** - Gau…Gaurav wo…nd he get up from chair nd move towards door…

**Gaurav** too immediately get up from chair nd run after him - Sameer stop… dn hold his hand - Sameer ruko…

**Sameer's** face is on other side - Ga…Gaurav MUJHE JANE DO PLZ… he shouted in teary tone…

**Gaurav** - Sameer…kya hua? Mood kyu kharaab hai…nd sudden eh realize something…nd had tears in his eyes too….but he wipe them immediately…

**Sameer **nodded his head in no - K… kuch nahi Gaurav…

**Gaurav** softly - Sameer…Sameer…dekh meri taraf…Sameer…are kya hua mere bachhe ko…naraaz ho mujhse…plz batao mujhe kya hua Sameer…nd he turn his face towards him…nd look at his face - tu ro raha hai Sameer…

**Sameer** smiles - n…nai main kyu rounga…

**Gaurav** thinks - _aaj to rakhi hai...main kaise bhool gya…har saal ye din Sameer ke liye kitni takleef leke ata hai…kitna dukhi hota hai Sameer… nd he took sigh - kaise bhool gya main…mujhe khyaal rakhna chahye tha Sameer ka_…smiles nd speak - didi ki yaad a rahi hai Sameer?

**Sameer** feel a sharp pain in his heart on hear about her - nai…mujhe nai a rahi kisi ki bhi yaad…nd he place his hand on face nd burst out in tears…

**Gaurav** immediately hugged him - shhh Sameer…relax relax Sameer… main hu na….nd Sameer shed tears on his shoulder...Gaurav place his hand on his head - Sameer…relax Sameer… main samjh raha hu kya beet rahi hai tujhpar…he seprate him from hug nd make him sit on sofa forcefully…nd sit beside him…holding his arm…

**Sameer sobbing** - Ga…Gaurav didi…didi kyu…kyu chali gyi mujhe chod kar…mere paas kyu nahin hai wo…his hands were trembling nd it was hard for him to control himself…nd tears were running through his eyes continuously….

**Gaurav** cupped his wet nd trembling face in his hands - Sameer…teri didi tujhse bahut pyar karti thi na…nd he wiped his tears with thumbs nd continue - tujhe rone nahin deti thi kabhi…tu didi se bahut pyar karta hai na…to aaj ke din tu kyu ro raha hai…tu jaanta hai use kitni takleef hogi tujhe aise rota dekh… phir bhi…phir bhi tu ro raha hai tu…tu apni didi ko dukhi dekhna chahta hai…

**Sameer** interrupts nodded his head in no - nai…nai Gaurav…didi ko koi takleef nahin hogi…main…main nahin rounga…nahin rouga main…nd he smiles look upward - dekho main khush hu…nd tears were again running through his eyes…but he continues - main khush hu di…aap plz rona nai di…plz rona nai…plz aap dukhi mat hona di…main kabhi nahin rounga…main kabhi nahin….

**Gaurav** looking at him with worried eyes - _kahin Sameer phir se na toot jaye…kidhar ja raha hai Sameer….mujhe dar lag raha hai iske liye _nd he shake him - Sameer….Sameer hosh mein aao Sameer…

**Sameer** come into senses - haan…haan Gaurav…he place his hand on his chest nd hold his shirt tightly - Gaurav…m…m sorry…pata nahin mujhe…mujhe kya

**Gaurav** smiles nd rub his hand on his head - its ok Sameer…its ok…tu bas ro mat…nd he pat his cheek nd pick water form table nd forward it towards Sameer - chal paani pi…

**Sameer** not looking at him - thanks Gaurav…nd he clear his throat - I promise…age se aisa…

**Gaurav** - Sameer plz relax….its okkk…kuch nahin hua…

**Sameer** nodded his head in yes nd drink water in gulp nd place that on table - Gaurav…tu…tu theek hai na…

**Gaurav** - main to bilkul theek hu Sameer don't worry…tu theek hai to main bhi theek hu…nd he hug him again…seprate after sometime…

Both feel relax after sometime…

**Sameer** clearing his throat - Gaurav…main yehi rukta hu…tum Daya se mil lo ek baar…

**Gaurav** looking at him - Sameer tum theek ho na abb?

**Sameer** smiles - bilkul theek hu Gaurav…plz meri fikar mat karo abb…

**Gaurav** pat his cheek - chal theek hai…aur abb roya to bahut maar padega samjha... phir mujhe mat kehna…

**Sameer** - nahin kahuga Gaurav…

**Gaurav **smiles nd left the room…dn move towards Daya…

**Daya's room** -

Gaurav look at Daya who was looking outside from window…

**Gaurav** place hand on his shoulder - Daya…theek ho tum?

**Daya** look at him - Gaurav…m…m sorry yaar…maine tumhare saath theek tarah se baat nahin ki…

**Gaurav** smiles - Daya…its ok…itna mat socho tum…

**Daya** - nai…nai Gaurav…main jaanta hu mere aise bartav se tumhe takleef hoti hai…ye alag baat hai ke tum kabhi ye maante nahin ho…

**Gaurav** - Daya…tum bhi apni jagah theek ho yaar…main achhi tarah jaanta hu ye treatment kitna mushkil hai…aur tum mere achhe patient ho jo itni takleef se guzar kar apna dar se niklna chahte ho…mujhe bhi bura lagta hai jab meri wajah se tumhe takleef hoti hai…lekin main jaanta hu aur chahta hu ke tum bahut jaldi theek ho jaoge…mujhe tumpar poora vishwaas hai…

**Daya** interrupts - Gaurav plz yaar… plz main itna strong nahin hu… tumhe jaise treat karna hai karo…. lekin aisi baton se mujhe dar lagta hai…

**Gaurav** smiles nd rub his hand on his hairs - theek hai Daya…jaisa tumhe theek lage…

**Daya** - to…ab…abb start kardo treatment…tum mujhe kaho us se pehle hi main keh deta hu….phir mujhe zyada dar nahin lagega…

**Gaurav** pat his cheek - Daya…aaj rehne do…aaj rest karo tum jakar… ya phir Sameer ke saath ghoomo…masti karo…itne khoobsoorat landscapes hai aas paas…jagah hai ghoomne ke liye…jao tum log…

**Daya** narrow his eyes - kya…lekin kyu…

**Gaurav** - are tum dono ko achha lagega na…

**Daya** - dono matlab…Sameer? Sameer ka bhi mood kharab hai…kya tumne phir se buri tarah daanta use? Gaurav tum itne kharoos kyu ho yaar…jab dekho sab ko daant te rehte ho?

**Gaurav** laughs - Daya aisa kuch nahin hai samjhe…chalo jao tum log…

**Daya** - tum bhi chalo na…

**Gaurav** looking at time - mere do patient ane wale hain…tum chalo… shaam ko milte hain…nd his phone rings again…

**Daya** - theek hai…he move towards door but Gaurav stop him…

**Gaurav **looking at screen - Daya ek minute…Abhijeet ka phone hai…

**Daya** narrow his eyes - Abhijeet ka?

**Gaurav** - haan Abhijeet se baat kar lo…

**Daya's** expressions changes - mujhe nahin karni baat kisi Abhi se…aur mere bare mein tum koi baat nahin karoge us se….

**Gaurav** - Daya plzzz….achha apna phone to le jao…

**Daya** - m sorry Gaurav…dn he came out of room…

**Gaurav** looking at screen nd pick up the phone - haan Abhijeet…kaise ho yaar…

**Abhi** - main theek hu Gaurav…Daya kaise hai...pata chal gya use…

**Gaurav** - haan…theek hai Daya…aur use pata chal gya…sambhaal liya usne apne aap ko…

**Abhi** - Thank God…nd Thanks to u too…sambhaal liya tum dono ne Daya ko…mujhe bahut tension ho rahi thi uski…achha baat karwao yaar us se…uska phone band a raha hai…

**Gaurav** - Abhi wo…wo bahar gya hai Sameer ke saath…aur uska phone...yehi reh gya yaar…

**Abhi** - kya Sameer ke saath…main uske phone par try kar leta hu…

**Gaurav** thinking - _agar Abhi ko pata chala ke Daya us se baat nahin karna chahta to use kitna bura lagega…_nd he speaks - are yaar tum unko enjoy karne do…raat ko kar lena baat…

**Abhi** narrowed his eyes - shayad Daya abhi bhi naraaz hoga….haan yehi baat hai aur Guarav nahin chahta ke main us se baat karu…he speaks - Gaurav…main jaanta hua tum jaan boojh kar rahe ho…don't worry… mujhe pata hai Daya aisa hi karega…

**Gaurav** smiles - Abhi tum tension mat lo yaar…uska gussa hona normal hai…

**Abhi** - haan…main jaanta hu…khair…bas ek din aur hai…a jaunga main wapis…mana loonga Daya ko…jaanta hu maanega nahin jaldi wo… achha uska treatment hua dobara?

**Gaurav** - nahin…kal karenge…aaj rest de di Sameer ne use…

**Abhi** laughs - achha kiya…rakhta hu yaar…kal karuga…apna aur sab ka khyaal rakhna…aur plz Daya

**Gaurav** - chal theek hai…bye….nd he cut the phone…

**Abhi's POV** - main jaanta hua mujhe Daya ko batakar ana chahye tha lekin majboor tha…main jaanta hu dil to uska bhi bahut karta hoga baat karne ka…lekin Bhai sahab ko badla jo lena hai abb…kahan mananege itni jaldi….aur agar Gaurav aur Sameer na hote to shayad kabhi nahin chodta use akela…aur waise bhi 2 hi din ki to baat hai…wapis jakar to mana hi loonga apne Daya ko…gussa bhi has ke seh loonga… mujhpar gussa nahin karega to kispar karega?

**Gaurav** dial Sameer's number - haan Sameer…tum aur Daya karo aaj enjoy...shopping waigra karlo…aur uska khyaal rakhna…Daya phone leke nahin gya…tum apna phone pane paas rakhna….ok…jaldi a jana wapis…nd he cut the phone…

**7 at evening **-

Daya nd Sameer came back…with shopping bags in their hands nd other stuff….

**Sameer** moving towards Gaurav - Gaurav ye dekho maine kitni photographs liye…ye dekho…he speak moving his camera towards Gaurav…

**Gaurav** - Sameer abhi nahin…baad mein ok…rakho ise apne paas…dn he look at Daya who was looking not well…he signals Sameer –

**Sameer** - Gaurav Daya ko bhi achha laga…achha kiya aj tumne ise chod diya apna attyachaar nahin kiya…

**Gaurav** - what do u mean Sameer…main iska treatment karta hu to atyachaar hai ye ? nd he looked at Daya - Daya main tumpar atyachaar karta hu…

**Daya **nodded sih head in no - nai…nai to…

**Gaurav** - dekha Sameer…koi atyachaar nahin hai…

**Sameer** with naughty smiles - Daya raaste mein to tum keh rahe the pata nahin Guarav ka atyachaar kab band hoga…aur abb tum mana kar rahe ho?

**Gaurav** look at Daya - Daya tumne aisa kaha? aisa sochte ho tum mere liye?

**Daya** looked at Sameer nd give him angry look - nai…nai to maine kab kaha….

**Sameer** - to darta hai tumse…is liye kuch nahin keh raha…

**Daya** - nahin aisi baat nahin hai…main bas wo…

**Sameer** - achha Guarav Abhijeet ka phone nahin aya…use fikar hi nahin hai Daya ki…jab se gya hai phone hi nahin kiya…

**Daya** narrowed his eyes nd get up - Sameer…main resort ja raha hua wapis…tumhe rukna hai to ruk sakte hi Gaurav ke paas…

**Sameer** look ta Gaurav nd than Daya - are ruko Daya…itni jaldi…

**Gaurav** interrupts - Daya ruk jao…tum dono mere ghar mein rukoge ok…

**Sameer** look at him - Gaurav…nai yaar…

**Gaurav** - shutup Sameer…chup raho tum…

**Daya** - nai Gaurav…main nai jauga…Sameer ko le jao tum…

**Sameer** interrupts - Daya main kyu?

**Gaurav** ordering tone - tum log kaan kholkar sun lo…mere saath chal rahe ho tum dono ok…abb koi behas nahin…

**Daya** - lekin Guarav…

**Gaurav** - Daya…kal ke treatment ki rehearsal karwane hai tujhe…is liye ghar leke ja raha hu…abb samjh gya…

**Daya** narrowed his eyes - rehearsal?

**Gaurav** - haan rehearsal…masti karne nahin leja raha hu…

**Sameer** nodded his head in yes - Daya theek hai….lekin main kyu…

**Gaurav** give him anger look - Sameerrr…

**Daya** scared tone - Sameer tum mujhe mat fasao samjhe…main nahin jaunga bass….

**Gaurav** shouts - BASSS MAIN KOI BHOOT HU JO TUM LOG ITNA DAR RAHE HO MERE SAATH JANE SE…kha jaunga main tum dono ko…

Daya nd Sameer look at each other nd than turn their face downward…

**After one hour** -

All three left for Gaurav's house…

**Author's note** -

**Duo my life** - Thanks ke aapko ye chapter itna pasand aya…Thanks from bottom of my heart…nd yes Abhi has to do his duty also…he cant oppose ACP's order…Abhi jaldi ayega don't worry…(18th) - thanks that u like Gaurav baba part nd last convo…will try my best to update next soon…

**CAT** - (18th) will try for u dear...don't worry…thanks for reviewing…

**Subhsreesaha** - don't worry ho jayega jaldi theek Daya…thanks for review…dn like Gaurav's emotional attyachaar…nd Abhi's concern towards Sameer…

**Anjali Mahajan** - ha ha nahin niklan dindi main Anjali di jaan:P….fikar na kar bachhu…jaldi theek ho jayega sab…eh pasand aya ya nahin? keep reading nd reviewing…

**Guest**/ **CID lover** - ACP Sir nahin hain villain…haan that part was heart pinching but don't worry ho jayenge Daya Sir theek…bas thora time aur lagega…nd thanks for ur idea nd like Apple part (18th chapter)…

**Kirti **- ha ha shukr hai aap roz nahin dekhta update ke liye…nai to mere haath likh likh kar pagal ho jaate:P…nd Aditya have to wait more to befriend with Daya…m happy that u like this thing in my story…so did u like this chapter too…dn thanks for ur reviews on all of my stories dn here too…nd yes All the best for exams nd result…nd always study nd exams first…baaki sab baad mein…

**Blue fairy** - thanks a lot baby…nd I read ur reviews on my other stories too…thanks for that…aur aapne kaha tha apke Didi ke haath mein hai sab to thats a gud thing…whatever she is doing…its gud for u…happy to know that u r listening to ur di…Thanks for like Sammy nd Gaurav too…keep reading nd reviewing my stories…

**Poonum** - thanks for ur review…hope u like this too…nd don't worry it will end soon dn there will be no more treatment or pain for Daya…nd yes (18th) Thanks that u like Gaurav handles Daya well…nd m sorry If u feel m dragging it…main bas sab detail mein dikhana chahti hu sab…I love to write nd feel each nd every line nd word of it…beech mein adhoora chod ke scene ka maza nahin ata mujhe…dn m not hurt at all dear :))

**Love Daya** - u r welcome dear…nd will sure write on CID ki kidnapping…will have to wait for sometime…luv u too dear…take care…

**Nitu** - thanks fro ur review…dn ACP is not that bad dear…Abhi ayega to aur achha lagega na…jaldi a jayega wo…don't worry…nd hope u like him in this chapter…dn yes Hi to ur little Sis **Neha**…nd CID lovers - thanks for ur love nd continue support…

**Hello CID** - Srija…ACP ki strictness mein bhi pyar hai Daya ke liye…hope u like this dear…thanks for reviewing…(18th) - thanks that u think to learn form Gaurav :P dn like Sameer part most…thanks…

**Jyoti** - thanks for reviewing nd yes ACP strict hai lekin itne bure nahin…thanks for like Sameer…nd hope u like this chapter too…

**Abby **- thanks that u like Gaurav baba in 18th chapter…nd ha ha Aditya ne theek kaha shayad…thanks for review…

**Rohan** dn **Ujjwal** - thanks for ur previous reviews…

**Kk** nd **Dk** - Thanks to u too dear…I know u r busy aur review nai kar pate…thanks for ur continuing support…

Thanks to all those too jo kisi karaanwarsh review nahin kar paye… thanks for reading my story…love u all….


	21. Chapter 21

**A. note** -

**In last chapter u read** - Daya wake after nd looking for Abhi nd Sameer tried to hide from him…but later on he found that Abhi left him as he got urgent call from ACP so he has to left…Daya broken from this nd said that he will not talk with him again…

Gaurav receive ACP's call nd he apologies for his behaviour…nd tell him to continue Daya's treatment as he wants…Sameer requested him not to continue Daya's treatment today…as he is not well due to Abhi so he need break dn Gaurav agree…

On the other hand Sameer remember his sister on Rakhi nd broke down…but Gaurav handles him well…dn than he told Sameer nd Daya to go with them at his home…first both opposes but later on on seeing Gaurav's strictness they agree nd move towards his house…

**Abb age** -

Sameer nd Daya enters Gaurav's house with him…

**Manohar** kaka opens the door nd happy to see Sameer there - are Sameer baba…kaise hai aap? Achha hua a gaye aap…

**Sameer** feel awkward…look at Daya nd than ata Gaurav - main…main theek hu kaka…aap kaise hain…

**Manohar** kaka- main bhi theek hu baba…nd they all enters inside…

**Daya** looking around as he enters inside - _last time main Abhi ke saath aya tha…kitna achha laga tha…_nd he smiles…

Sameer - are Daya…kahan kho gya yaar tu…he speak place his hand on his shoulder…

**Daya** came out of his thoughts - wo...k…kuch nahin Sameer…nd he become sad…

**Sameer** unintentionally - Abhijeet ko yaad kar rahe…nd he stop with Gaurav's gaze…nd he say Sorry with raising his eyebrows

**Daya** not looking at him - na…nai wo aisa kuch nahin hai…

**Gaurav **place hand on his back - its ok Daya…tum fresh ho jao…phir khana khate hai hum log…

**Daya** - Gaurav…wo…main khana nahin khauga…mujhe bhookh nahin hai…

**Gaurav** - sorry Daya…khana to khana padega…no excuse…nd he look at Manohar - Manohar kaka aap inko upar room dikha dijiye…

**Manohar** - g beta nd he look at Daya - aap chaliye aapko room dikha du…

**Daya** follow him to his room….

**Gaurav** goes close to Sameer nd pat his head - tu apna mooh thora soch samjh kar khola kar samjha…main use yahan leka aya hu ke wo Abhijeet ko miss na kare akela rehkar aur tune ate hi Abhi ka naam le liye uske saamne…

**Sameer** bit sad - m…m sorry Gaurav…

**Gaurav** smile - its ok…

**Sameer** in kiddish tone - mujhe…mujhe bahut bhookh lagi hai…speak placing his hand on tummy…

**Gaurav** - bas abhi Daya a jaye to khate hain…

**Sameer** smiles a bit - theek hai…

**Gaurav** - abb jao tum bhi apne room mein…

**Sameer** in excitement - mera room…dn he become sad on realizing something…nd Gaurav understand too…

**Gaurav** speaks normally - haan tera room aur kya…chal ja jaldi se…

**Sameer** smiles a bit nd move slowly towards his room…

**Gaurav** looking at him - _aaj itne saalon baad Sameer ja raha hai apne room mein…hope wo thora strong bane aur rehna ki himmat kare wahan…._but…

**Sameer** stop outside his room's door… place his hand on door open it slowly forward his foot to enter inside but as he saw his pics with Sonali nd Gaurav…he sudden stop nd came back with same steps fastly - nai…main nahin ja sakta…dn he look at Gaurav who was watching all this from living room…Sameer stop there with tear in his eyes…

**Gaurav** too had tears but he immediately soaks them inside nd smile dn forward his hand towards him - aja aja mere Sammy…rehna de…

Sameer came towards him with smile on his face…Gaurav embrace him…nd than they get busy talk…

**After half hour** -

Gaurav, Daya nd Sameer sitting on dining table…

**Daya** looking sad not eating properly…

**Sameer **looking at him - Daya tum kha kyu nahin rahe yaar…

**Daya** - Sameer sach mein bhookh nahin hai…khaya nahin ja raha yaar…

**Gaurav** - Daya…thora sa to khao plz…c'mon khana padega…

**Daya** - last time Abhi ne kaise mujhe palak paneer khane par…dn he stop with heavy throat…

Gaurav dn Sameer look ta each other…

**Gaurav** - Dayaaaa…main jaanta hu tum use miss kar rahe ho…don't worry a jayega Abhi…bas kal ka din to hai…phir wo tumhare saath hoga…

**Daya** clearing his throat - G…Gaurav plz yaar…main use koi miss wiss nahi kar raha hu…main to bas aise hi…nd he start to eat food turning his face downward…

**Sameer** narrowed his eyes nd look at Gaurav…

**Gaurav** assured him with eyes nd they finish their dinner in hurry…

**After half hour** -

All three sitting on sofa watching TV…

**Sameer** looking at Daya - Daya…aaj tumhari dressing bhi change karni hai…kar du abhi…

**Daya** - nai…nai yaar abhi nai…baad mein….

**Gaurav** looking at time - Daya…karwa lo…abs 5 minute to lagenge…nd he looks at Sameer kardo tum change…

**Daya** irritates - Gaurav kya yaar…tum dono mujhe chain se baithne nahin doge…

**Sameer** get up nd bring first aid box nd sit beside him - Daya idher dekho meri taraf…

**Daya** look at him - plz araam se karna yaar…

**Sameer** place his hand on his head - relax Daya…

At same time Gaurav's phone rings…Gaurav narrow his eyes nd pick up the phone…

At same time Sameer remove dressing strip from his forehead with jerk Daya winced in pain…

**Daya** - ahhhhhhhh Sameer ke bachhe…

**On phone** -

Ye…ye awaaz…kya hua Daya ko…

**Gaurav** get up nd move on side - relax relax Abhi…Sameer dressing change kar raha hai Daya ki…bas zara sa dard hai yaar…

**Abhi** took sigh - oh thank God…main to dar hi gya tha…pata nahin kya ho gya…

**Gaurav** - Abhijeet…Daya ko main apne ghar le aya tha…main un dono ko wahan akela nahin chodna chahta tha is liye le aya…

**Abhi** bite his lip - achha kiya Gaurav…nd he stop…

**Gaurav** - Abhijeet…r u ok…

**Abhi** clear his throat - yaar Daya naraaz hai na mujhse…

**Gaurav** looking at Daya - Abhijeet…wo bas upar se naraaz hai lekin wo bahut miss kar raha hai tumhe…aaj bhi khana khate waqt tumahra Palak paneer yaad kar raha tha…lekin phir sambhal gya…don't worry… tumhare saamne ate hi saari naraazgi bhool jayega…

[**Daya** - abbe kya kar raha hai…jaldi kar na…

**Sameer** - Daya kya yaar…do minute theek se nahin baith sakta tu]

**Abhi **narrowed his eyes- Daya ki dressing ho gyi?

**Gaurav** looking at them - lage huae hain dono masti karte karte…

**Abhi** laughs - achha hai yaar…Sameer ne dil lagaya hua hai Daya ka…nai to…

**Gaurav** - to phir shuru ho gya yaar…

**Abhi** smiles - jaanta hua yaar…main bhi chahta hu jaldi se aau uske paas…lekin mujhe khushi hai ke tum dono achhe se sambhaal rahe ho use…waise uska treatment continue kiya dobara…

**Gaurav** - Abhi relax yaar…kyu itna pareshaan ho rahe ho…main jaanta hu tumhara is tarah se fikar karna sahi hai lekin tum apne aap ko takleef mat do plz…ek do din ki to baat hai…aur phir wo hamare saath hai to thora hamper bharosa rakho yaar…

**Abhi** - tum dono par bharosa tha isi liye to chod diya use wahan…thanks yaar…

**Gaurav** - Abhijeet plz baar baar tum ye thanks mat bolo ok…

**Abhi** - ok theek hai baba…aur abhi rakhta hu main…ok bye…

**Gaurav **- chal theek hai yaar…aur tu tension mat lena plz ok…

**Abhi** - nai leta…chal bye…dn he cut the phone…

**Gaurav** smiles - ye Abhijeet bhi na…baitha Mumbai mein hai lekin jaan iski Daya mein hi atki hui hai…nd he move towards them - ho gyi dressing…

**Sameer** - ho gyi…abb to kaafi theek hai ye…

**Daya** in sad tone - shukar hai kuch to theek hai mujhme…

**Gaurav** narrow his eyes - Daya plz aisi baatein mat karo…don't worry sab kuch theek hi hoga jaldi…

**Daya** smiles nd look at his hand - Abhi ka phone tha na…usne mujhse baat nahin ki…

**Gaurav** surprised - tum jaante the Abhi ka phone tha…to tumne baat kyu nahin ki us se?

**Sameer** interrupts - Daya kyu karega baat? Abhi ko karni chahye thi na…

**Gaurav** interrupts - Sameer tu aag mat laga beech mein samjha…

**Sameer** - main aag nahin laga raha Gaurav…aag to pehle hi lag chuki hai…

**Gaurav** - Sameerrrrr….

**Daya** interrupts - are chup karo yaar…mere liye tum log kyu lad rahe ho…nd he get up nd move towards his room - man sone ja raha hu… Good night…

**Gaurav** look at Sameer nd he hold his arm - Daya ek minute…

**Daya** narrow his eyes nd look at Gaurav - kya hua…kya hua Gaurav…

**Gaurav** smiles - Daya…thori practise karte hai yaar…kal treatment mein tumhe zyada pareshaani nahin hogi…

**Daya** expression changes - pr…practice Gaurav…plz yaar mujhe sone do…

**Gaurav **- bas thori der Daya…plz…

**Daya** look at Sameer helplessly…

**Sameer** raises his eyebrows - m…m sorry Daya…Gaurav ki baat maan lo yaar…

**Daya** sat there - kitni der lagegi…

**Gaurav** smiles - bas thori der Daya…uske baad so jana araam se…

**Daya** look at him - Gaurav plz yaar…rehna do na...mujhe nahin…

**Gaurav** give him anger look - Dayaaaa….

**Daya** turn his face downward …

**Gaurav** get up - Daya chalo utho c'mon…

**Daya** get up in disappointment - Gaurav tum sach mein bure ho yaar…

**Sameer** - Daya… mera bhi yehi maan na hai...

**Gaurav** look at him - aapse kisi ne salaah maangi…

**Sameer** make faces - sorry…

**Daya** - Sameer yaar plz tum meri wajah se is _**KHADOOSsss**_ se daant mat khao baar baar…he speaks Khadoos mercilessly looking into Gaurav's eyes nd both shocked on Daya's direct attack…

**Gaurav** smiles - Daya relax…chalo mere saath…

**Sameer's** heartbeat become fast…nd he hold Gaurav's hand - Gauravvvv

**Gaurav** look at his hand nd drag his eyes to his face - kya hua Sameer…

**Sameer** - Gaurav…plz…

**Gaurav** assured him with eyes - Sameer…tum yehi baitho samjhe…

**Sameer** nodded his head in yes - mujhe tumhare us room mein jana bhi nahin hai Gaurav…

**Gaurav** - Thanks…main bhi yehi chahta tha…nd he look at Daya - chalo Daya…dn they move towards a small room hidden with living area… Gaurav turn on lights room was already cool…

**Daya** looking at room - ye…ye to tumhare clinic jaisa hai lekin bahut chota hai…aur ye thandi kaise hai…

**Gaurav** pulled chair towards him - baitho...maine Manohar kaka ko bol diya tha AC on karne ke liye…kabhi kabhi ghar pe bhi patients ate rehte hai…wo yehi treatment karwane chahte hain…ye unke liye hai…

**Daya** was scared but trying to control his mind nd body in front of him he sat on chair - yaar…m…main kab jauga yahan se ? He speaks in requesting tone….

**Gaurav** smiles - jaldi jaoge…

**Daya** smiles a bit - theek hai Gaurav…lekin plz kal jaisa mat karna plz…aur Sameer…Sameer kyu nahin aya ander…

**Gaurav** - Daya plz itne nervous mat ho plz…aur treatment tumhara hai ya Sameer ka?

**Daya** lower his tone - mera hai…

**Gaurav** get up nd forward glass of water towards him - ye lo paani pio…

**Daya** looking at glass - paani…paani kis liye…

**Gaurav** place his hand on his shoulder - are paani hi to hai yaar…ye treatment nahin hai relax…

**Daya** hold glass with trembling hands - thanks nd he took 2-3 sips nd place that on table…

**Gaurav** - Daya…tum us examination bed par let jao…he signal him towads a examination bed with head raises up…

**Daya** look at that - yahan…yahan kyu…

**Gaurav** - Daya plz relax bachha…bharosa nahin hai mujh par…I promise I will not tie u up…Promise…nd now plz co-operate…

**Daya** get up nd move slowly towards bed dn than lie there…blinking his eyes in nervousness…ek…ek minute Gaurav…nd he remove his phone nd dial a number…actually dial Abhi's number…

**Mumbai **-

**Abhi** narrow his eyes nd a smile appear on his face - Daya…Daya ka phone…usne kaise kar diya…dn he pick up the phone - hello…haan Daya…kaisa hai tu…Hain….mujhe pata that u mujhse naraaz nahin reh sakta…tu nahin jaanta…

**Daya** interrupts - wo...sorry galti se lag gya…maine kahin…kahin aur karna tha nd he cut the phone…

**Abhi** looking at phone - ye Daya ko kya ho gya achanak…shayad wo meri awaaz sun na chahta tha…nd he smiles…

**Gaurav's cabin** -

**Gaurav** move close to him with injection in his hand - ho gya Daya… waise kise call ki this…Abhijeet ko…

**Daya** look at him - nai…nai wo aise hi…galat number dial ho gya tha nd he place mobile on side….

**Gaurav** smiles - ok relax now… plz apna haath age karo…

**Daya** forward his hand towards him…

**Gaurav** - Daya…abhi mein tumhe injection lagauga ok…thori neend ayegi tumhe…aur kuch nahin hoga… ghabrana nahin okk…

**Daya** sad tone - o...ok…lekin tumne injection ka pehle nahin bola…

**Gaurav** - m sorry…nd he give him injection…nd Daya looses his consciousness in seconds…

**After 10 minutes** -

Gaurav sitting beside him on left side place his left hand on Daya's head dn right on his stomach holding his hand…

**Gaurav** - Daya…relax Daya…tum sun rahe ho mujhe…

**Daya** - haan…haan Gaurav…

**Gaurav** - Daya…tum ek glass cabin mein band ho Daya…

**Daya** start breathe heavily - nai na nai Gaurav…

**Gaurav** - Daya…tum band ho ander….tumhe saans nahin a rahi hai…

**Daya sweating** - bahar…bahar nikalo…bahar nikalo mujhe…moves his head in restlessness…

**Gaurav **rubbing hand on his head - relax Daya…tumhe ana hoga Daya… tum kar sakte ho Daya…

**Daya** tighten his grip on his hand - mu…mujhe bahar nik nikalo…mujhe bahar nikalo…he shouted trying to get up…mujhe BAHAR NIKALO…

**Gaurav** trying to control him - Daya relax…relax Daya…shaant ho jao…

**Outside room** -

**Sameer** listening to their voices - pata nahin Daya bechara kitni takleef mein hoga…ye Gaurav bhi…ek din nahin chod sakta treatment…ghar aya hai Daya to thoda tikne to do…mere…mere saath bhi ye aise…aise hi karta tha…he rub his hand on chest…feel bad for Daya…each word nd scream of Daya make him more nd more restless….

**Inside room** -

**Daya** moving his head trying to get up - BAHAR NIKALO…helpppp… plz bachhao…bachao mujhe…

**Gaurav** -DAYA…Shaant raho Daya…he speak rubbing his hand on head nd forehead…

**Daya** - A…Abhi….plz…plz bachao…saans…saans nai a rahi…

Dayaaaaaaaa…kya hua Daya…Sameer enters opening door with jerk…

**Gaurav's** eyes move towards door - SAMEERRRR…..tum yahan kya kar rahe ho…he shouted with anger…narrowing his eyes…

**Sameer** come close to Daya - G…Gaurav…plz jaane do Gaurav…nd he hold Daya's hand tightly….

**Gaurav** - Sameer tum jaante ho tum kya keh rahe ho?

**Sameer** - plz Gaurav…

**Gaurav** pointed his finger towards door - Sameer…get out…

**Sameer** - Gaurav plz…

**Gaurav in anger **- Sameer tumne suna nahin kya kaha maine…

**Sameer** scared tone - Ga…

**Gaurav** - Sameer **I said leave the room**…**RIGHT** **NOW**…he speaks in strict tone…

**Daya** scared tone - A…Abhiiii…plz nikalo mujhe….

**Sameer** looking at Daya - Daya…utho Daya…he start to shake him…

**Gaurav** boiling in anger - SAMEER…pagal ho gaye ho tum…chodo use…

**Sameer left Daya** - Gaurav…I hate u Gaurav…tum doctor nahin kasai ho…

**Gaurav** - Thank you nd he signal him to go outside….

**Sameer** left the room in anger…..

**Gaurav** locked the room nd move towards Daya - Daya…relax Daya… shaant raho Daya…he speak holding his hand tightly…

**Daya **anxious nd scared - plz…bahar…bahar nikalo mujhe…

**Gaurav** - Daya…tumhe khud niklna hoga Daya…u can do it Daya…nd **Daya** - main…main…nai…nd he opens his eyes with jerk…dn get up form bed - main…main yahan...dn he look around wipe sweat from his face…

**Gaurav** place his hand - relax Daya…tum theek ho?

**Daya** - main…main theek…theek hu Gaurav…

**Gaurav** smiles nd pat his shoulder - good…thori der baitho…phir bahar chalte hain ok…

**Daya **- rub his hand on face took sigh - main…main kahan tha…nd he look at Gaurav tumne…tumne kiya tha kuch…main behosh tha Gaurav?

**Gaurav** - relax Daya…abhi sab theek hai…tum plz shaant raho…nd he give him water - paani chahye tumhe?

**Daya** hold water dn drank it in gulp - thanks Gaurav…

**Gaurav** - kaisa feel ho raha hai…

**Daya** - main halka mehsoos kar raha hu…

**Gaurav** - Good…dn he give him hand to support - chalo bahar chalen abb…dn they came outside...

**Sameer** was standing there anxious nd came towards them dn hold Daya's hand - Daya theek ho tum?

**Daya** nodded his head - haan m fine Sameer…

**Gaurav** - Sameer…paani leke aao…Daya ko medicine deni hai…

**Sameer** didn't speak a word nd bring Daya's medicine nd glass of water nd forward it to him - ye lo…

**Gaurav** look at him - mujhe nahin Daya ko do…Daya medicine khao chalo…he speak looking at him…

**Daya** hold water from his hand nd throw medicine inside without arguing…

**Gaurav** - Daya…abb tum so sakte ho…kuch chahye to batao…

**Daya** looking at him - nai…thanks Gaurav nd he get up but about to fall when Sameer nd Gaurav give him support immediately nd save him from falling…nd they helped him to go in room nd make him lie on bed cover him properly nd close the door nd came back to living room…

**In living room** -

Sameer not looking at Gaurav…

**Gaurav** - Sameer…tumhe sona hai to so jao…thak gaye hoge tum bhi…he speak place his hand on his arm softly…

**Sameer** jerked his arm away - tum meri fikar mat karo Gaurav…so jao tum…mujhe neend nahin ayi…he speaks in rough tone…

**Gaurav** - Sameer…m sorry…tumhe ander nahin ana chahye tha…

**Sameer** - aur tumhe aise nahin bolna chahye tha…

**Gaurav** softly - tumhe hua kya tha achanak se…kyu aise kiya tumne…

**Sameer** irritates - mujhe nai pata…

**Gaurav** calls- Manohar kakaaaa…

He came there within minutes…

**Gaurav** - main aur Sameer upar terrace par hain…aap do coffee le aiaye…

**Manohar** Kaka nodded his head in yes - theek hai beta…dn he move towards kitchen…

**Sameer** - mujhe nai peeni tumhari koi coffee…au tumse kisne kaha ke main tumhare saath terrace par ja raha hu…

**Gaurav** hold his hand nd move towards terrace forcefully - chalo mere saath…

**Sameer** - kya Gaurav…ye kya baat hui yaar…

**Gaurav** - yehi baat hai Sameer nd they open the terrace door nd goes there…

**Sameer** look around - aah…kitni der baad aya main yahan…

**Gaurav** smiles - baitho…dn they sat on bench attached with boundries…

**Sameer** mera dil nahin kar raha baat karne ka lekin Daya ke liye pooch raha hu - aaj theek lag raha tha pehle se…nai to treatment ke baad uski bahut buri halaat hoti hai…

**Gaurav** - haan…thora sa behtar hua hai…lekin hypnotise karke same situation mein bhejna aur us darr ko khud mehsoos karna dono alag alag cheezein hain…abb dekhenge kal kya hota hai…

**Sameer** - hope achha hi ho…aur kal to Abhijeet bhi a jayega na…Daya ko sambhaal lega wo…

**Gaurav** - haan wish so…nd at same time Manohar kaka bring coffee nd they enjoy nd than move towards their rooms…

Sameer again stop outside his room…

**Gaurav** - Sameer…tum mere room mein so jao…rehna do wahan…

Sameer sadly - thanks nd he move towards his room nd then they slept there…

**Author's note** -

Guys I know its short update…don't worry next will be long as previous…tab tak isi se kaam chala lo plz nd thanks for reading this…plz review for this…

Take care…

Kd.


	22. Chapter 22

**Guys I know apke liye Daya Sir ko is tarah dekhna bahut mushkil hai…mere liye bhi hai…but its all demand of story…ab wo Phobic hai to aise hi hote hai patients…normal dikha kar ya strong dikha kar how can I show his fear…its impossible…aur maine use jis tarike se dikhaya hai is liye ye aapko itna pasand bhi aya hai shayad…dn u noted improvement in Daya's health in last chapter…to abb little more time to tolerate… uske baad he will be fine...dn m delighted to see all reviews nd they are very special for me…big Thanks for that…dn now enjoy this chapter**

**In last chapter **-

Daya nd Sameer came to Gaurav house with him nd Gaurav give him some treatment by giving him sedation ….but Daya dial Abhi's number just to feel relax n he cut the phone on hearing his voice…nd Daya respond gud in treatment…Sameer got scolded badly by Gaurav when he was trying to interfere between treatment…but later on Gaurav tackles him…

**Abb age** -

**Gaurav's house** -

**Daya** sleeping in his room nd Gaurav nd Sameer enjoy coffee…watching Charlie Chaplin movie…as Gaurav tries to change Sameer's mood…he scolded him badly while treating Daya…

**Gaurav** laughing - tumhe pata hai Sameer…ek baar hospital mein ek patient aya…itna pareshaan maine kisi patient se nahin hua kabhi 10 saalon mein jitna us se hua…

**Sameer** - kyu kya wo kuch zyada crack tha…he speak in teasing tone…

**Gaurav** raisies his eyebrows- haan tumse thora kam tha…is liye handle kar liya…

**Sameer** get up showing anger - kyaaaa…to tum ye kehna chahte ho ke main… very bad Gaurav nd he hit him on his chest…jao main nai karta tumse baat…main abhi ja raha hu…nd he was about to move but…

**Gaurav** hold his hand - are sorry sorry…mazaak kar raha hu yaar… baitho plz…plzzz he give him puppy eye look…

**Sameer** sat making angry face…not looking at him…dn somehow Gaurav again tackle him again…dn they were laughing dn enjoying…

**Daya** was looking this from upstairs nd he smiles first nd then become sad - _ye dono jab alag hote hai to kitne kharoos lagte hai…dono strict lekin saath dekhkar lagta hi nahin ke dono enjoy bhi karte hai aise…aur haste bhi hai…Sameer to has bhi leta hai lekin Mr. kharoos…use haste dekhna to bahut badi baat hai…aur Gaurav Sameer ki kitni care karta hai…lekin jab daanta hai to…Abhi bhi hamesha mujhe aise hi…_nd he stop with tears in eyes nd than he was about to move towards his room…

**Sameer** saw him dn look at Gaurav dn signal him …he too saw him -Dayaaaa…Gaurav speak in manner to stop him…

**Daya** stop nd look at him - wo main…aise hi utha tha…

**Gaurav** smiles nd get up - abb uth gaye ho to a jao Daya…baitho hamare saath…hame to laga ke tum so gaye ho is liye…

**Daya** interrupts - nai its ok…aap log karo enjoy…mujhe…mujhe neend a rahi hai…dn he move towards his room…nd both were looking at him…

**Sameer** looking at Gaurav - Gaurav wo akela feel kar raha hoga na hame dekhkar…main leke au use…

**Gaurav** - nai Sameer rehna do…abhi shayad wo akela rehna chahta hoga…waise achha hai…use Abhi ki utni hi yaad ayega aur uske liye gussa kam hoga uska…

**Sameer** raises his eyebrows - Gaurav…yaar tum bhi na…ek taraf chahte ho use yaad na aye Abhijeet ki to doosri taraf keh rahe ho achha hai wo miss kare Abhijeet ko…

**Gaurav** - Sameer insaan ko kab kis cheez ki zaroorat hoti hai yehi dekhna to mera kaam hai…us waqt uskke liye achha tha ke wo use yaad na kare…lekin aaj use miss kare ye achha hai…nd he look at Sameer who was looking lost…he shakes him -Samerrrr… kahan khoye ho…

**Sameer** - k…kuch nahin…kya keh rahe the tum…mujhe…mujhe bhi sona hai…neend a rahi hai Gud night nd he get up dn move towards his room...

**Gaurav** didn't stop him dn think - _ise bhi akela rehne deta hu thori der…_

nd he changes the channel nd stop at News channel…

**Next morning** -

**Gaurav** nd Sameer sitting at dining table waiting for Daya…but he didn't come yet…

**Sameer** - Daya abhi tak utha nahin…

**Gaurav** look at him while applying butter on toast - wo late soya tha raat mein…is liye abb tak so raha hai…rehne do sota thori der…nd he was about to take first bite from toast…

**Sameer** snatch toast from his hand nd put it in his mouth - lekin…tu tumhe kaise…kaise pata ke late soya tha…he speaks with full mouth…

**Gaurav** smiles a bit nd hold another toast nd apply butter on it - kyu ke main baatein kar raha tha us se…

**Sameer** narrow his eyes - kya baatein kar raha tha….tumne mujhe kyu nahin uthaya…

**Gaurav** - tu bhi sone chala gya…maine thori der TV dekha aur room mein sone ke liye ja raha tha to dekha wo terrace ki seediyon mein baitha tha…aadhi neend mein…uske paas baitha thori der….baatein ki phir soya wo…Indirectly Abhi ki baatein kar raha tha…baat bureau ki kar raha tha lekin har baat mein zikar Abhijeet ka ho raha tha…

**Sameer laughs** - ha ha …achha kiya…nai to wo aise hi baitha rehta saari raat…aur shayad uska dil kar raha hoga Abhijeet ki baatein karne ka…

**Gaurav** seriously - hmmm…nd he look at his watch - main nikal raha hu hospital ke liye…

**Sameer** interrupts - kya main bhi chalta hu…he speaks sadly…main nai rukta yaha akela…

**Gaurav** - Sameer relaxxx…kuch nahin hoga tum yahan ruk jaoge to… relax ok…

**Sameer** narrowed his eyes - lekin Gaurav…

**Gaurav** give him anger look - Daya uth jaye to use breakfast karwa ke hospital le ana…aaj treatment jaldi start karna hai…shaam tak Abhijeet a jayega to shayad na ho sake….

**Sameer** thinking something with smile on his face - haan Abhijeet a jayega to baatein hi khatam nahin hogi dono ki…

**Gaurav** look at him raising his eyebrows - haan is liye keh raha hu jaldi leke a jana use…nd he narrow his eyes showing anger forward his hand holding knife - aur kaan kholkar sun lo…aaj agar tumne uske treatment mein zara sa bhi interfere kiya…to mujhe bura koi nahin hoga samjhe…

**Sameer** give him surprised look - tum mujhe dhamki de rahe ho Gaurav…di ko bolounga main…nd sudden he realize what he said…

**Gaurav** shivers to his core but totally ignore his words nd speak carelessly - jo samjhna hai samjh lo…but I mean it…aur tum jaante ho jab mujhe gussa ata hai to main kisi ki nahin sunta…nd he hold juice nd took some sips…

**Sameer** looking at him nd took sigh dn mumbles - Gaurav…kisne tumhe doctor bana diya yaar…nd remember something…

**Gaurav** look at him with piercing eyes - tumne kuch kaha….

**Sameer** came into senses - nai…kuch nahin…

**Gaurav** smiles a bit - u ok Sammy…he speaks softly place hand on his shoulder…

**Sameer** look at him nd nodded his head in yes nd smiles - m ok Gaurav…nai karuga aisa… promise.

**whenever Sameer get angry, scared or frustrated this is the only word that make him realize that he is not alone dn being loved nd cared by Gaurav….n Gaurav apply this formula every time…first he switch off his mood by his anger or scolding him badly than turn it on by saying Sammy nd Sammy forgot all scolding or bitterness which he got from Gaurav in seconds**

**Gaurav** get up nd rub his hand in his hairs - gud…ab main chalta hu…

**Sameer** smiles - bye Gaurav…

Gaurav move out nd rushed towards hospital…

**Sameer** become sad after that…looking at wall for few seconds…wall where there was a large picture of Gaurav dn Sonali…but few years earlier Gaurav remove that from wall…on remembering all that he had goose bumps on his body…he came out of his memories on phone rings…

**Sameer** narrow his eyes - ye kiski call a gyi subah subah…dn look at screen - Gaurav ka phone…abhi to gya hai nd he pick up the phone nd didn't get chance to say anything…

**Gaurav** - abhi tu wahin khada hai na...

**Sameer** - nai nai Gaurav…main bas wo…ek do phone karne laga tha...tumhara phone a gya…

**Gaurav** smiles - chal theek hai…karle phone…baad mein utha dena Daya ko aur subah wali medicine deke le ana hospital…

**Sameer** - theek hai Gaurav…le aounga…dn he cut the phone…

**After one hour** -

**Sameer** looking at time - Daya…tu kha kyu nahin raha…kuch to kha le…

**Daya** - nai yaar abhi bhookh nahin mujhe…

**Sameer** - dekh Daya…tujhe khana padega yaar nai to Gaurav nai chodega mujhe…mere liye kha le thora sa plzzz…

**Daya** - theek hai Sameer….main nai chahta meri wajah se tumhe koi problem ho…

**Sameer** smiles - thanks Daya…

**Daya** - are isme thanks kaisa…itna to kar hi sakta hu tumhare liye…

**Sameer** - ok thanks uske liye bhi…dn he pauses for minute…continue again - aaj tum achhe lag rahe ho pehle se…I mean looking healthier… kal treatment ke baad tumhe theek feel hua na…

**Daya** smiles a bit - haan…pehle jab hospital mein hota tha to bahut bura aur week feel hota tha…wo…wo halaat bataye nahin ja sakti Sameer…nd he stops…looking helplessly at Sameer…

**Sameer** place his hand on shoulder - its…its ok Daya…rehne do…agar tumhe bura lag raha hai koi aur baat karte hain….

**Daya** - nai Sameer m fine - kal raat…mujhe theek feel hua…

**Sameer** smiles nd pat his shoulder - its gud Daya…iska matlab tum abb theek ho rahe ho…

**Daya** - haan Sameer…kaash aisa jaldi ho…

**Sameer** - aur tumhara Gaurav se peecha choote…yehi na…

**Daya** - nai…nai Sameer aisa nahin hai…he is great man…main us se kyu bhaagoga…jo bhi kehta hu wo sab gusse mein nikal jata hai mooh se… lekin sach ye hai ke main uski bahut respect karta hu…jis tarike se wo mujhe comfort feel karwane ki koshish karta hai…mujhe treat karta hai…I really like that…

**Sameer** surprised - oh mujhe achha laga jaankar ke tumhare dil mein uske liye koi nafrat nahin hai…

**Daya** - nafrat? Wo bhi Gaurav ke liye…no way…

**Sameer** laughs - ha ha…Gaurav hai hi aisa…koi chahte huae bhi nafrat nahin kar sakta us se…

**Daya** narrow his eyes - matlabbb?

**Sameer** - matlab tum abb ye jaldi finish karo aur niklo…nai to Gaurav maar daalega mujhe…he speak changing the topic…nd he finish his breakfast…nd they left for hospital after half hour…

**In hospital** -

**Gaurav** was seeing his patients nd he again saw Aditya outside talking ot patient's relatives…

**Daya's** face become red with anger - ye kyu dikh jata hai yaar har baar mujhe…

**Sameer** - relax Daya…dekhna se kya hota hai…dhyaan mat do us taraf tum ok…

**Daya** - Sameer tumhe kuch nahin hota hoga lekin mujhe hota hai wo sab yaad karke…mera bas chale to use…nd he cluthes his teeth in anger…nd hit his hand on wall…

Naughty smile came on Sameer's face - ise thora pakata hu main…dn he speaks…

**Sameer** holding his hand - are are Daya…itna gussa achha nahin yaar… waise Daya…wo itna bhi bura nahin hai…mujhe to achha lagta hai…

**Daya** look at him with anger in eyes - tum mere dost hote huae use achha bol rahe ho…

**Sameer** - are wo achha hi hai…tum ek do baar baat karoge us se to tumhe bhi achha lagega…dekhna abhi nd he call him - are Dr. Adityaaaa….

**Aditya** shocked nd look at them narrowed his eyes - _Sameer Daya ke saath…wo bhi mujhe bulaya…aaj Sooraj kidhar se nikla…_he give them smile dn wave hand to them dekhna padega…nd he move towards them after finishing with them…

**Sameer** thinking - _khush to aise ho gya jaise hum phoolon ka haar leke khade hain iske liye…aja beta…batate hai tujhe abhi…tang to tune mujhe bhi bahut kiya hai…lekin aaj sirf Daya ka thappad ka badla loonga tujhse main….pehle to main kuch kar nahin saka Gaurav jo a jata hai beech mein…_

**Daya** slowly - Sameer…mujhe nahin karni is se baat…main ja raha hu…he speaks moving his face close to Sameer's….

**Sameer** hold his hand - Daya rukna padega tumhe…mere liye…

**Daya** - Samerrrr…dn at same time Aditya came close to them nd pat Daya's arm…

**Aditya** softly - kaise ho Daya…looking gud…

**Daya** rudely - theek hu…

**Aditya** smiles nd than look at Sameer...pat his arm too - aaj Sameer ne kaise yaad kar liya mujhe…

**Sameer** - bas bahut dil kar raha tha tumse baat karne ka…Daya bhi milna chahta tha tumse…keh raha tha Aditya se poochna hai ke wo itna **ajeeeb **lekin **khaross aur zaalim **kyu hai…us se patients itne chidte kyu hain… he speaks these words scratching them badly….

Daya give him shocked look dn Aditya give embarrassing look nd feel insulted…

**Aditya** - Sameer tumne ye kehne ke liye bulaya tha mujhe…he speaks with heavy throat nd he looks at Daya - tum bhi iske saath mil gaye…I agree main hu aisa… lekin maine jo kiya wo tumhare liye…mujhe koi shauk nahin tha tumhe ander…

**Sameer** stop him to speak more by interrupting immediately - Aditya Aditya m…mera wo…wo matlab nahin tha…I mean…m…m sorry….

**Aditya** give him anger look - Sameer sab samjhta hu main…aur abb ye baat main tum dono ko nahin…Gaurav ko batata hu jakar ke main aisa kyu hu… nd he move towards Gaurav's room…

**Daya** in anger - fasa diya na Sameer tune…aur ye kya bol raha tha…

**Sameer** - ruk Daya…dn on realizing something - are baap re nd he run after him - Aditya…Aditya ruko yaaar… plz Aditya…dn at same time Gaurav's door open nd his patient came outside…

**Gaurav** too came outside dn look at them nd narrowed his eyes -Aditya…tum…dn he look at Sameer who was looking scared dn Daya in anger looking at Sameer…he understands everything dn speak - Sameer tumne kya kaha Aditya se…

**Sameer** - wo…k….kuch nahi Gaurav…

**Daya** interrupts - isne kaha ke Aditya itna ajeeeb kyu hai…

**Sameer** shocked on Daya nd give him shocking look - Dayaaaa…tum…

**Daya** - ma…main to tumhe bachane ki…

**Aditya** interrupts - main batata hu Gaurav tumhe…

**Gaurav** entering inside - room mein chalkar baat karte hain…dn they all enter inside - Aditya baitho…Daya tum bhi baitho…Sameer tum khade rahoge…he speaks in ordering tone…

**Aditya** pulled chair nd his face was burning in anger nd embarassment sat…but Daya didn't nd he stands beside Sameer…Gaurav nd Aditya notice this but speaks nothing…

**Gaurav** looking at Aditya - Aditya...batao kya hua…Sameer ne kya kaha…

**Sameer** thinking - _agar Gaurav ko pata chal gya ke ke aaj meri wajah se Daya ko pata chal jati Aditya wali baat…aur upar se ain Aditya ko itna hurt kiya…dn he look above - hey Bhagwaan bachha lena aaj…age se soch kar bolunga main...last time nd he wipe sweat from his face…_

**Aditya** look at Sameer's scared face…took deep breath - kuch nahin yaar wo…aise hi mazaak…mazaak kar raha tha…jaise pehle karta rehta hai…

**Gaurav** in serious tone - Aditya tumhare chehre se nahin lag raha itni si baat hai…plz batao kya hua…agar na kaha hota to Sameer ko AC mein itna paseena nahin ata…

**Aditya** get up from chair - Gaurav tum har waqt u Hitler ki tarah mat behave kiya karo Sameer ke saath…tumhe kya lagta hai use nahin pata kya kehna chahye kya nahin…

Sameer took sigh nd feel embarrass on his words look at Daya…

Daya assured him with eyes…

**Gaurav** - theek hai Aditya…as u wish…

**Aditya** - main chalta hu yaar…patient dekh kar niklna hai mujhe jaldi… dn he move towards door dn give a look towards Sameer nd Daya…

Sameer turn his face downward…

**Gaurav** - Sameer wo chala gya…karlo mooh upar…he speaks roughly… dn he look at Daya - Daya tum bhi iske jaise ban gaye…tum kyu nahin baithe…itni qurbaani kis liye…

**Daya** smiles a bit - wo Gaurav maine socha Sameer aise akela khada achha nahin lagega…

**Gaurav** pointed his finger towards panic room - jab tum wahan akele band hota hai to Sameer kehta hai ke main chalta hu tumhare saath…Daya akela achha nahin lagta wahan…

**Daya** - Gaurav wo…wo to alag baat hai na…he speaks with some courage ignores looking at Panic room…nd he look at Sameer - Sameer chalo baitho abb to…he speaks patting his arm…

**Sameer **still there…he knows very well Gaurav is not going to leave this matter so easily - nai…tum…tum baitho Daya…

**Daya** raises his eyebrows - Sameer relax…Gaurav kha thode jayega tumhe…

**Gaurav** was happy on seeing Daya sounds confident - _wah kya baat hai…aaj Daya relax hone ko keh raha hai Sammy ko…_nd he look at Sameer - Sameer a jao baitho…nahin kehta main kuch…

**Sameer** feels little better nd move towards chair nd sat hesitantly - Thanks…

**Gaurav** looks at Daya - Daya kaafi time ho gya waste aaj…aur m happy ke tumhara mood bhi theek hai aaj…achha hoga ke ander bhi tum aise hi raho…

**Daya's** mood downs a bit on hearing this - Gaurav…dn he stop…ok…I will try my best…he speaks hardly…

**Gaurav** smiles nd get up - aaj pehli baar tum mein confidence dikha raha hai mujhe…m impressed Daya nd thanks for this…

**Daya** smiles a bit - Thanks to mujhe kehna chahye jo main aaj achha feel kar raha hu…dn he thinks - _Abhi sunega to kitna khush hoga…lekin main itni jaldi us se baat nahin karuga…gya kaise wo is tarah se…main baat karu ya na karu us se…mere saamne ho to lagta hai sab theek hai…wo mere saath hai…lekin is tarah door nahin raha jata mujhe Abhi…jalsi se a jao plz…._

**Gaurav** narrowing his eyes on seeing Daya lost in thoughts - abb baatein aur sochna band…aur jakar baitho room mein…c'mon…he speaks shaking him bit…

**Daya** came out of his thoughts - sorry wo main…nd he get up nd move towards panic room with fear but trying to control this time nd open the door nd sat on chair like gud obedient kid…but open the door by holding the knob tightly with his hand nd rt. foot stuck as door stopper…

**Gaurav** smiles a bit nd than look at Sameer - Sameer…u ok…

**Sameer** - m fine…aur tum meri fikar kyu kar rahe ho…aur duniya khatam ho gyi jo main dikh raha hu tumhe…

**Gaurav** - Sameer kya ho gya tumhe…Daya ko dekh lu baad mein baat karta hu tumse…dn he move towards Daya nd forward his hand to close the door…

**Daya** hold the knob - Gaurav…ise band mat karna plz…

**Gaurav** - Daya plz relax…bhool gye tumne bahar kya kaha…dn he remove his grip from knob dn closes the door forcefully…nd turn off the light…

**Daya** again getting out of control - G…Gaurav…he place his hand on chair tightly…

**Gaurav** - Daya relax…keep deep breathing…he speaks rubbing hand on his back…

**Daya** hold his hand tightly - G…Gaurav…mujhe bahar jana hai plzzz…

**Gaurav** - nai Daya…yehi rehna hai aaj...gehri saans lo…try to control ur fear Daya…tum kar sakte ho…

**Daya** breathing heavily dn tears rolling over his cheeks - Gaurav plz plz yaar...mujhe nahin ho raha nd he get up…

**Gaurav** make him sit again forcefully - Daya baitho…nai jana bahar…

**Daya holding his hand tightly** - Gau…Gaurav plz plz Gaurav Gauravvvv plzzz his whole body was shaking…

**Gaurav** - Daya relax…kuch nahin hoga Daya…main hu tumhare saath Daya…

**Daya's** condition become more worsen - GAURAV plz….PLZZ jaane do…plz Gauravvvv plz.

**Gaurav** - m sorry Daya…bas thori der aur…aaj tumne kiya Daya…tum theek ho rahe ho Dayaaaa…shaant raho plzzz….

**Daya** feels little better that he is improving so he calm down a bit -Gaurav… plzzz mujhe saans nahin a rai…with each word he was holding his grip tightly on him dn he was struggling continuously…

**After 10 minutes** -

**Gaurav** left Daya in semi consciousness dn came out of room…

Sameer get up nd looking at him with worried eyes - Daya kaisa hai…

**Gaurav** smiles - theek hai…don't worry…baitho tum…

**Sameer** move towards room nd saw Daya not in gud condition - Daya… Dayaa theek ho…he speak patting his cheeks…

**Daya** hardly open his teary eyes dn try to get up - mu...mujhe bahar jana hai…

**Sameer** smiles - haan chalo Daya nd he make him stand at same time two ward boys came there dn help him…Sameer left Daya nd move towards Gaurav - Daya phir theek nahin hai…

**Gaurav** - relax Sameer…pehle se better response mila aaj…abb to baith jao…

**Sameer** - oh that's gud…nd he look at Ward boys who were shifting Daya to room…he sat on chair - bechara Daya…kitni takleef hoti hai use…mujhe bahut bura feel hota hai uske liye…

**Gaurav** - haan bura to feel hota hai…lekin kya kar sakte hai…theek bhi to karna hai…

**Sameer** nodded his head in yes - hmmm…ye to hai…

Nd he gives treatment for thrice after two hours intervals since morning…dn after that sedated him for sometime…

**Sameer** in anger - Gaurav kya ho gya tumhe…teen baar de chuke ho use treatment…taras khao thora sa plz….kya halaat ho gyi uski…abb main aur nahin karne doonga tumhe…jo bhi ho jaye…

**Gaurav** looking at him - Sameer don't tell me mujhe kya karna chahye kya nahin…pehle bahut narmi dikha di uske saath…abb aise hi hoga treatment…thora sambhal gya hai wo…is liye treatment tez kiya hai uska…aur mujhe isme kuch galat nahin lag raha…achha hoga tum bhi na karo…think like a Doctor…not like a dost or bhai….ok Sameer?

**Sameer** - doctor hai to kya kuch bhi karenge…patient ko tang karne ka licence hai kya…

**Gaurav** in anger - oh STOP IT Sameer…kya chahte ho tum saari umar yehi bitha ke rakhu use…use bhi Normal zindagi jeene ka hak hai baakiyon ki tarah aur uske liye mujhe jitni bi sakhti karni pade karuga main...waise bhi Abhijeet a raha hai aaj to abb wo sambhaal lega Daya ko…aur main apna treatment karuga apne tarike se…

aur behtar hoga tum isme bilkul na bolo…bhool gaye tum kaise theek huae the…mat bhoolo kya treatment mila hai tumhe…agar tumpar taras karke aise hi chod deta to aaj tum yahan nahin kisi Mental hospital mein pade hote like a vegetable…

**Sameer's** shocked on hear this nd his eyes get filled with tears…

**Gaurav** realize that he has done the mistake now - m…m sorry Gaurav… main bhool gya tha…thanks batane ke liye…

**Gaurav** softly - Sameer…m…m very sorry yaar…

**Sameer** clear his throat - m…m fine Gaurav…aur ab jaise hi Daya ko hosh ayega main use ghar leja raha hu…

**Gaurav** - hosh ane ke baad use kaisa feel hota hai…phir sochuga continue karna hai ya nahin…

**Sameer** - jaisa tumhe theek lage…tumne karni to apni marzi hi hai…he speaks wanly…

**After 2 hrs **-

**Daya **gain little consciousness nd open his eyes…rub fingers on his eyes twice…narrow his eyes - nai…main…sapna dekh raha hu…dn he opens his eyes widely dn look around…shake his head dn again look carefully... forward his hand towards his face nd touch his face…he hold his hand with his two safe hands…

**Daya** move his gaze to his hand- tu…tum sach mein…main…sapna…nd he again shake his head…ye kya ho raha hai mujhe…mujhe Abhi kyu dikh raha hai…ye sach hai…sapna hai…nai…

**Abhi** smiles dn bit sad on seeing him like this - _lagta hai mera Daya par abb tak sedation ka asar hai_ nd he speaks - Ye sapna nahin…main tumhare saamne hu Dayaa…

**Daya** smile a bit… tear fall from his eye nd he wrapped his arms tightly around his waist…

**Abhi** too wrap his arms around him…rubbing his hand on his back…he speak clearing his throat - Dayaaa…kya hua hain…

**Daya** sobbing - jaante ho kitna miss kiya maine tumhe…kitna yaad kiya…nd he move his face up look into his eyes - tum to chod kar chale gaye mujhe…nai karni mujhe tumse koi baat nd he jerked him away nd pulled himself back to bed nd sat in corner of bed….

**Abhi** get up nd forward his hand towards him - Daya…Dayaa meri baat to suno yaar…main jaanta hu meri galti thi…lekin…main khud tumhe… nd he tried to hold him…

**Daya** jerking his hand away - lekin kya Abhijeet…nai karni mujhe koi baat…tum jao…

**Abhi** nodding his head in no - nai…nai Daya aisi koi baat nahin hai yaar…dn he place his knee on bed in order to hold him….

**Daya** pointed finger towards him - mere paas mat aao Abhi…mujhe nahin karni koi baat…

**Abhi** hold his hand nd than his arm tightly - Daya…Daya relax…kya ho gya hain…than he pulled him nd hugged him tightly…Daya trying to remove himself by hitting him continuously but Abhi tighten his grip - relax relax Daya…main kaha na sorry…Daya hosh mein aao…kya kar rahe ho…abb nai jauga promise…m sorry…

**Daya** broke down nd stop hitting him nd again wrapped his arms around his waist nd shed his tears on his chest…nd they get seprated after sometime…

**Abhi** rub hand on his hairs nd than sit beside him cupped his face in hands - m…m sorry Daya…extremely sorry…mujhe ACP Sir ne bula liya achanak se…aur tumse mil bhi nahin saka main…jaanta hu tumhare liye ye mushkil tha lekin mere liye aur bhi mushkil tha tumse aise door rehna…lekin abb main a gya hu na…abb nahin jauga…dono saath jayenge abb…theek hai…nd he wipe his tears with thumbs…

**Daya** hold his hand - m…m sorry Abhijeet…main… maine tumhe kya kuch keh diya…m...

**Abhi** - Shhh…Daya…kuch mat bol hain…sab theek hai…bas abb rona nai bilkul bhi….nd he hugged him again…

**Daya** relaxed in his hug…nd both were happy to meet again…

**After half hour** -

Gaurav nd Sameer was Daya's room…

**Gaurav** looking at them - Abhijeet…main Daya se bahut khush hu...he responds well today…

**Daya** not looking at him nd turn his face to other side…

**Abhi** look at Daya - very Gud Daya…m proud of u…he speaks patting his shoulder nd than he looks at Sameer –Sameer…tumhe kya hua hai…dn he look at Gaurav than signal him what happens…he nodded in no…

**Sameer** - kuch nahin Abhijeet…tum…tum thak gaye hoge...hum log chale abb…Daya bhi uth gya hai…

**Gaurav** move towards Daya - Daya how r u feeling now…

**Daya** - m feeling better…bas…thora sa sar bhaari hai…he place his hand on head…

**Gaurav smiles** - ho jayega thori der mein theek…thori der ruko yehi… Abhijeet hum cabin mein chalte hain…

**Abhi** pat Daya's shoulder - Daya ata hu main…nd they came towards Gaurav's cabin dn sat there…

**Gaurav** - Abhi tum chaho to fresh ho jao…mujhe Daya se baat karni hai…baad mein milta hu tumse…

**Sameer** interrupts in anger - Gaurav its enough…tum aisa nahin kar sakte…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes as he don't understand whats the matter…

**Gaurav** - Abhijeet tum jao aur Sameer bhi jayega tumhare saath…jao Sameer…

**Sameer** - Gaurav main kahin nahin ja raha…

**Abhi** - ek ek minute baat kya hai…kya hua…hain…Sameer batao….

**Gaurav** - Abhi Daya ko chot sa ek aur treatment hai…Sameer nahin chahta aur continue karu…

**Abhi** look at Sameer - Sameer kya hua…agar Gaurav keh raha hai to dene do na…achha hai wo jaldi theek hoga…

**Sameer** - Abhi ek hi din mein hi sara theek kar dena hai use…koi uske bare mein nai soch raha…aap jaante hai patient ko kaisa feel hota hai jab…nd he stop with heavy throat…turning his face to other side…

**Abhi** look at Gaurav nd signal him, he assured him with eyes dn speaks softly - Sameer… I understand…main samjhta hu tumhe Daya ki fikar hai…tum mehsoos kar rahe ho uske dard ko…aur mujhe khushi hai is baat ki… lekin achha hoga is waqt hum ye Gaurav par chod de…bas thori si takleef …uske baad to purana Daya wapis mil jayega hame…phir thore main is Gaurav ko kehne doonga kuch Daya ko…

**Sameer** took sigh - Abhijeet…tum bhi Gaurav ke hi bhai ho…uski side le rahe ho…koi baat nahin…nd look at Gaurav - agar mere patient ko kuch bhi hua…use zyada takleef hui to mujhse bura koi nahin hoga nd he came out of room in anger…

**Abhi** shocked on him nd look at Gaurav who was looking black – ise hua kya hai Gaurav…sab theek to hai…

**Gaurav** smiles a bit - kuch nahin Abhijeet…aaj maine use kuch yaad karwa diya…is liye wo…nd he stop with heavy throat…

**Abhi** - relax Gaurav…sab theek ho jayega…aur don't worry I understand tum jo bhi karoge Daya ke bhale ke liye hi karoge…so u carry on…main chalta hu dekhta hu Sameer ko…

**Gaurav** - theek hai Abhijeet…thanks for understanding…nd he get up nd move towards Daya's room…

Abhi looking at him nd than think of Sameer nd Gaurav's relationship nd smiles a bit…

**Abhi's POV** - samjh nahin a raha kya kahu…kaun kehta hai ke inke seene mein dil nahin hota…dono apne apne halaato se lad rahe hain…ek saath hote huae bhi nahin hai…aur na hokar bhi saath hai…Sameer apni hasi mein sab chupa leta hai aur Gaurav apni khamoshi aur gusse mein…dono khushi pana chahte hai lekin khushiyan se door bhaag rahe hain…to busy kar rakha hai patients mein…Sameer ko Daya ka treatment uske apne dukh bhare dino ki yaad dila deta hai…shayad is liye wo itna possessive dikh raha hai…hope jaldi sab theek ho jaye…mera Daya bhi aur in dono ka rishta bhi…

He took sigh nd move towards Sameer who was sitting on bench there…

**Author's note** -

Thanks a lot for reading this nd reviewing on last chapter…nd I know isme aapko sabse achha Abhi-Daya part lagega but plz don't ignore Gaurav-Sammy part too….plz plz…aur bab main aur nahin pakaugi Daya ko aisa dikha dikha kar…so its going to finish in next chapter…so aise hi bane rahiye tab tak….dn please review for it too..


	23. Chapter 23

**In last chapter** -

Sameer did prank with Aditya nd he got angry nd feel insulted , about to complaint Gaurav but on seeing Gaurav so angry Aditya didn't say anything nd changes the topic… Gaurav give Daya bit hard treatment twice nd he responds better than before…but Sameer opposes this nd did not agree with him for continuing Daya's treatment for third time…but Gaurav scolds Sameer badly nd unintentionally hurt him by made him remember him his treatment…he got badly upset with this, on the other hand Abhi returns from Mumbai dn Daya fights with him but Abhi handles him well...nd then he left from there…Now enjoy the chapter…

**Abb age** -

Abhi returning home with Sameer dn Daya is in hospital…

Abhi was driving the car nd Sameer was on passenger seat nd both were quite…

**Abhi** thinking - _Sameer ka mood abhi tak kharaab hai…khamkha Gaurav se panga le leta hai ye aur Gaurav to waise hi har waqt gusse mein rehta hai…main jaanta hu wo mana hi lega ise lekin aise chup chaap baitha achha nahin lagta ye nd _he speaks - Sameer aaj tum itne chup kyu ho…kya baat hai…

**Sameer** smiles a bit - kuch nahin Abhijeet…sab theek hai…

**Abhi** bite his lip - achha hai agar sab theek hai to…tum aise bilkul bhi achhe nahin lagte…mujhe aisa lag raha hai main Sameer ke saath nahin kisi ajnabee ke saath baitha hu…

**Sameer** - nai yaar aisi baat nahin hai…hamesha bolte rehna bhi achhi baat nahin hoti…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrows - ye tum keh rahe ho Sameer? Jo thori der chup reh le to use saans nahin ati aur aaj tum mujhe samjha rahe ho ke achhi baat nahin hoti zyada bolna…

**Sameer** - Abhijeet Mumbai kaisa hai…tum wahan the to mera bhi dil kar raha tha jaldi jau main bhi wapis…bas jaldi se Daya ho jaye theek wapis Mumbai jaake hi chain ayega…he speaks in order to change the topic…

**Abhi** smiles as he understands that he don't want to talk more on it - haan ye to hai…jaldi h jayenge hum teen wapis don't worry…jis hisaab se Gaurav Daya ka treatment kar raha hai…lagta hai bahut jaldi theek ho jayega…nd he saw Sameer's face expression changes into anger…

Abhi continues - waise ek baat hai hum teeno chale jayenge Gaurav akela reh jayega yahan par…

**Sameer** interrupts - wo bachha nahin hai Abhijeet…khud khyaal rakh sakta hai apna…

Abhi smiles on this nd stop there…

**In hospital** -

**Gaurav** falling on one side of chair moving pen on his fingers…thinking - _aaj kitna kuch bol diya main Sameer ko…bahut hurt hua wo…janata hu main galat tha tab lekin main kya karta…kehna pada mujhe wo sab waise wo sun ne wala tha nahin…jaanta hu bahut naraaz hai mujhse…lekin mana loonga…_

**Daya** narrowing his eyes on seeing him like this - _Gaurav kya soch raha hai…kahin mere liye to nahin soch raha…abb kaise tang karna hai mujhe…is se pehle ye kuch kahe main khud hi bol deta hu nd_ he speaks

- Gaurav…abb mujhe thora achha lag raha hai…

**Gaurav** came out of thoughts nd smiles - that's gud Daya…achha hai tumhe uthe huae kaafi der ho gyi… abb bas ek round aur uske bad ghar chalte hain…

**Daya** smiles a bit - Gaurav…abb nai yaar plzzz…mera sar ghoom raha hai abb tak…

**Gaurav** - wo bhi theek ho jayega Daya…relax…bhook to nahin lagi tumhe…

**Daya** bite his lip - nahin abhi nahin…

**Gaurav** again play that Videos - Daya dhyaan se dekho inhe…kuch nahin hoga tumhe…agar zyada pareshanai hui to main band kar doonga ise…I promise…

**Daya** breathed heavy nd turn his face to other side - G…Gaurav tum ye Promise bolna band kar do plz har…har baar aise hi bolte ho…he speaks showing anger….

**Gaurav** smiles a bit nd move close to him nd place hand on his shoulder - relax Daya…is baar sach keh raha hu…bas ye ek baar, aur ise dekhkar pkz try to relax… wo sab Video mein hai…aur tum yahan safe ho…mere saath…plz dekho udhar…

**Daya** turn his face towards video nd hold chair tightly - hardly watch for two minutes nd again turn off his face - nai Gaurav…nahin ho raha yaar…

**Gaurav** softly - c'mon Daya…aise mat karo plz…chalo dekho udhar… kuch nahin hoga believe me…just try to relax…

**Daya** again look at screen nd sweat came on his forehead again turn off his eyes - Gauravvv plzzz stop it…

**Gaurav** - Dayaaa…kuch nahin hai wo…dekho main bhi to dekh raha hu na…tumhare saath hi baitha hu…mujhe kuch ho raha hai kya?

**Daya** - nai m sorry main nahin dekh sakta aaj plz…mujhe neend a rahi hai…

**Gaurav** turn off the video - ok fine…kar diya band khush…

**Daya** relaxed dn took deep sigh - thank…Thank God nd wipe hand on his face…

**Gaurav** - relax Daya…u r fine.

**Daya** nodded his head in yes - Thanks Gaurav…

**Gaurav** - Daya…took deep breath ok…paani pio nd he forward glass towards him - thori der relax karo…ata hu main abhi…

**Daya** looking at him nd pick up glass nd drank water in gulp - Thanks… nd he closes his eyes resting his head back side…

**After 10 minutes** -

**Gaurav** came nd look at him narrowing his eyes - so gya…nd he rub fingers in his hairs - Daya…uth ja beta…

**Daya** open his eyes - Gauravvv…a gaye tum nd he stretches his arms…

**Gaurav** smiles - a gya Daya…theek feel ho raha hai abhi?

**Daya** rub his eyes - haan feeling light…

**Gaurav** - achha hai nd he get up from chair - to chalo utho…bas ek last cheez reh gyi aaj ke liye…uske baad seedha ghar…nd he forwards his hand towards Daya…

**Daya** - kya? aur kya reh gya Gaurav…main bahut thak chukka hua Gaurav please nahin…

**Gaurav** - Daya tum achhi tarah jaante ho tumhari kisi baat ka asar nahin hone wala mujh par…chalna padega…c'mon chalo utho…be brave…

**Daya** look at him laugh a bit nd hold his hand to get up - Gaurav tum bahut bure ho…apne doston ki baat nahin maante…I hate u for this…

**Gaurav** smiles - shukar hai Daya hasa to sahi…itne dino baad aaj tumhe haste huae dekh a hai…achha laga…nd he pat his back…chalo…nd they came out of room…

**Daya** narrow his eyes - Gaurav hum kidhar ja rahe hain…

**Gaurav** - Daya relax…nd they enters a room…

**Daya** looking around room - ye…ye kya hai…

**Gaurav** - Daya…ye MRI room hai…

**Daya** - to…to kya karna hai Gaurav…main koi MRI nahin karwane wala…m absolutely fit nd fine…

**Gaurav** laughs - relax Daya…kisne kaha tumhare MRI karni hai…sirf thori der ke liye letna hai tumhe wahan…

**Daya** give a look too narrow tube like structure - yahan…Gaurav…how can u be so cruel to me…main ja raha hu nd he move towards door…but Gaurav immediately hold his arm…

**Gaurav** - Daya plz sirf kuch der ki to baat hai…I know tum ye kar loge…he speaks in convincing tone…

**Daya** removing his hand - lekin mujhe ye…ye nahin karna Gaurav…m sorry…

**Gaurav** - Dayaaaa…karna padega…he speaks in ordering tone…

**Daya** - Gaurav tum…tum aisa nahin kar sakte…nd at same time Aditya enters there...

**Aditya** waves his hand towards Daya - hello Daya…how r u?

**Daya** shocked to see him there - m fine he answers in low tone… nd than look at Gaurav in anger nd little fear - tumne mujhe bataya nahin ye…he speaks going close to his ear…

**Gaurav** place hand on his shoulder - relax Daya…ye sirf khada rahega yahan…tum tension mat lo…

**Daya** - Gaurav…mujhe kuch achha nahin lag raha…bas mujhe jana hai…

**Gaurav** strictly - Daya…agar main chahu to tumhe zabardasti yahan rakh sakta hu…tumhe panic room mein daal sakta hu sara din…lekin main nahin karta…kyu ke main nahin chahta tumhe zyada takleef ho but believe me my friend…nd he look at Aditya - agar aisa kiya hota to abb tak shayad tum bilkul theek ho chuke hote…

**Daya **raises his eyebrows - Gaurav tum mujhe dhamki de rahe ho…

**Gaurav** - dhamki nahin bachhe… pyar se samjha rah hu…tum kuch bhi samjh sakte ho…

**Daya** looking towards Aditya - haan pyar dikh hi raha hai tumhara…nd he moves close to MRI…kya karna hai mujhe…

**Aditya** smiles nd move close to him - apni watch aur ye jewellery bhi utaro…

**Daya** sat their nd remove his shoes dn then jewellery nd speak in scared tone - kahin tum sach mein to nahin karne lage MRI…

**Gaurav** friendly tone - nahin Daya…nahin kar raha…relax…chalo leto…kuch nahin hoga…

**Daya** took deep breath nd than lie on scanner holding his breath…

**Gaurav** - very Gud Daya…just take deep breath ok…nd he give him little sedation…

**Daya** flinched - ye kis liye Gaurav….

**Gaurav** - Daya shaant raho plz…he rub hand in his hairs nd than presses button nd that bed start to going inside…

**Daya** become anxious - Ga…Gaurav…he hold bed tightly…

**Gaurav** softly - shh relax…relax Daya…yehi hu main…

As bed go under scanner completely…Daya thinking - _yahan…yahan to main hil bhi nahin sakta…mere haath bhi nahin hil rahe…mujhe saans…saans nahin a rahi…,_nd become panic…

**Daya** - Gaurav….Gauravvv…plz bahar nikalo Gaurav plzzz…

**Aditya** - plz shaant ho jao Daya…try to relax…

**Daya** panic sound - Gauravvvvv…..bahar nikalo plz…mera dam ghut raha hai… Gauravv…

**Gaurav** - Daya try to relax…kuch nahin hoga…

**Daya shouts** - Gauravvvv….I…I will kill u…his body nd hands were trembling with fear nd anger…dn body wet due to sweating…

**Gaurav** laughs a bit - relax relax Daya…nd he presses the button dn Daya came out of there nd he hold his arm dn Daya get up - relax relax Daya…u okk?

**Daya** give him dark look - Gauravv….nd he was about to fall due to sedation…Aditya lunged nd hold him immediately but he jerk him away…

**Gaurav** hold him from his arms nd try to make him sit on chair - Daya… relax…baitho plz…nd he look at Aditya - sorry…

Aditya nodded his head in yes…

**Daya** removing his arm - Gaurav…mujhe nahin baithna…

**Gaurav** - ok relax…relax…mat baitho…nd he signal ward boy who too was standing there to shift him out…nd he supports Daya nd they move out of room…

**Aditya** looking at them - Gaurav…treatment bhi poora nahin hua, 5 minute bhi nahin nikale usne…aur naraaz hua wo alag…

**Gaurav** look at him - mera roz ka kaam hai yaar…don't worry nd he pat his arm - chal chalta hu…tu bhi nikal…raat kaafi ho gyi hai he speaks looking at his watch…

**Aditya** nodded his head in yes - hmmm chalte hai yaar nd they came out of room - Gud night Gaurav…

**Gaurav** smiles - gud night buddy… nd he move towards his car…nd Gaurav moving towards his room but suddenly his phone rangs…lagta hai Sameer ko meri yaad a rahi hai nd he remove phone from his pocket…narrow his eyes - Abhi ka phone…pareshaan ho raha hoga Daya ke liye…nd he receive the call - hi Abhi…haan yaar bas nikal hi rahe hai…haan theek hai Daya bhi…don't worry…nd he move towards his room dn saw Daya sitting on chair turning his head down - _Daya ki halat phir kharaab ho gyi…lekin koi baat nahin…itna to sehna hi padega…_dn he move close to him nd place his hand on his shoulder…

Daya jerk nd look move his head up…

**Gaurav** - relax Daya…its me…theek ho tum he speaks sitting on his chair…bas thori der baitho tum…

**Daya** interrupts - nai…main…main theek nahin hu Gaurav… PLZZZ…. tumne poocha tha maine kaha theek hu to tum mujhe wahan le gye…abb…abb plz mujhe kuch nahin karna…his hands were shaking badly…

**Gaurav** get up from chair nd move towards him fastly - relaxxx…its ok its ok Daya…

**Daya** interrupts without listen him - plz…mujhe…mujhe kuch samjh nahin a raha...main…main kya keh raha hu…k…kya bol raha hu…mujhe chakkar…chakkar a rahe hain…

**Gaurav** hold his hand - ok…relax Daya…shaant ho jao plz…he pat his cheek - kuch nahin hoga abb…bas abhi ghar ja rahe hain hum… relax… ye lo paani pio he give him glass of water…dn rub his hand on his back…

**Daya** drank the water nd than look at him - thanks… thanks Gaurav…

**Gaurav** smiles - u r welcome…abb chalen ghar…

**Daya** trying to get up…but feel giddiness…place hand on his head…

**Gaurav** hold him carefully - relax…araam se…dn they move towards parking area nd then make him sit inside…

**Daya** sat nd place his head on side…

**Gaurav** start the car dn move on…look at him after sometime - _Daya sach mein mentally week ho raha hai kaafi… treatment ka kaafi asar hua hai…shayad Sameer theek keh raha tha…aaj itna zyada stress nahin dena chahye tha…subah se Daya ko teen baar sedate kar chuka hu…_nd he took sigh _lekin ye to hota hi hai aise patients ke saath…_he satisfies himself - Daya…u okk…

**Daya** hardly open his eyes - ha…haan theek hu Gaurav…m fine…

**Gaurav** - that's gud…

**After half hour** -

Gaurav renter his house nd ring the door bell…Manohar kaka opens the door…

**Gaurav** holding Daya's arm nd enter inside…

Abhi nd Sameer sitting in living room dn they get up as they enter inside...both move towards them...but Abhi stops after few steps…

**Abhi** thinking - Dayaaa…aisi haalat…lagta hai Gaurav ne phir se koi nd he stop as he has no courage to think or speak more…

**Sameer** looking at Daya nd hold - u ok Daya…nd than he give angry look to Gaurav…

**Daya** shakes his head - m…m fine Sameer…relax…nd he make him sit on sofa…

**Abhi** smiles a bit nd move towards Daya - Daya…theek ho tum…speaks in normal tone clearing his throat…

**Daya** burst out in anger - **Abhiii** m fine…samjh nahin ata har koi mujhse yehi kyu pooch raha hai baar baar…tang a gya hu main…main bimaar hu kya…har koi aise dekh raha hai mujhe jaise main koi dekhna wali cheez hu…koi mazaak hu…

**Sameer** softly - Daya...kya bol rahe ho tum…kya ho gya…tumhari fikar hai is liye pooch raha hai Abhi…

**Gaurav** give him sarcastic look - achha…tum bhi samjhte ho ye baat…

**Abhi** - Gauravvv relax yaar…aur Sameer…tum bhi shaant raho plz…jo Daya ko keh rahe ho khud bhi yaad rakhna…

**Sameer** look at Gaurav nd than move towards Daya nd sit beside him nd talk to him…he feels better after that…

**Gaurav** - aap dono ne khana khaya ya nahin…

**Abhi** - nai yaar nahin khaya…tum dono ka intezaar kar rahe the…chalo abb kahte hain sab saath mein…

**Daya** get up - nai...mujhe…mujhe sona hai…bhookh nahin hai…Gud night…

**Abhi** - lekin Daya tumne kuch khaya nahin hai subah se…

**Daya** - Abhi mera…mera dil nahin hai bilkul bhi…Gud night n he move towards his room…

All three looking at him…

**Gaurav** look at Abhi's worried face - Abhijeet relax…thori der baad pooch lena us se…shayad abhi mood nahin hoga uska…

**Abhi** bite his lip - hmmm chalo yaar tum fresh ho jao subah se lage huae ho…khate hain phir…

**Gaurav** look at Sameer - theek hai…Sammy ko bhi bhook lagi hogi na…

**Sameer** - Abhijeet…maine to khana kha liya hai…mujhe bhi neend a rahi hai…kal milta hu subah…Gud night dn he too move towards his room…

**Abhi** look at Gaurav - lo ye bhi gya…

**Gaurav** - jaane do Abhi…chalo hum khana khate hain…main fresh hoke ata hu…dn he move towards his room…

**Abhi** - theek hai a jao…mujhe to bahut bhookh lagi hai…

**After 15 minutes** -

Abhi nd Gaurav sitting on dining table…discussing about Daya…

**Abhi **- Gaurav…aaj Daya ka treatment mushkil tha zyada…kaafi thaka hua lag raha tha wo…

**Gaurav** - nahin zyada nahin tha…bas sedation ki wajah se lag raha tha tired…

**Abhi** - oh achha achha…lekin Sameer…use kya hua tha…mere saath aya to bhi bahut pareshaan tha…dekho Gaurav…main is tarah bolna nahi chahta tum dono ke beech…

**Gaurav** interrupts - are nahin Abhijeet kaisi baat kar rahe ho tum…main tumhe apna samjha aur apne aur Sameer ke bare mein sab kuch bataya… abb bhi tumhe lagta hai ke mujhe bura lagega agar tum kuch kahoge to…aur main jaanta hu tumhare liye jaise Daya hai waise hi Sameer hai…is liye jo bhi achha bura kahoge mujhe bura nahin lagega…batao kya hai…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrows - Thanks a lot Gaurav…lekin mujhe Sameer ke liye nahin kehna tumhare bare mein kehna hai kuch…

**Gaurav** narrow his eyebrows - mere bare mein…Sameer ne shikayat lagayi tumse koi…

**Abhi** - are c'mon Gaurav…kyu bol rahe ho aisa…jaante ho Sameer kitna pareshaan tha…aaj bilkul alag hi Sameer lag raha tha wo…laga hi nahin wahi hasta khelte Sameer hai…kya kaha tumne use…

**Gaurav** - Abhi…bas wo Daya ke treatment mein interfere kar raha tha… to mujhse…mujhe kuch zyada bola gya…jis se use uska past yaad a gya…

**Abhi** bite his lip - Gaurav main jaanta hu tumne ye sab jaan boojkar nahin kiya hoga…infact tumse zyada aur kise fikar hogi uski…use itni der se sambhaal rahe ho…lekin uska dil to dukha hai…tumhe baat karni chahye us se ek baar….

**Gaurav** - hmmm karuga baat…aur tum…tum bhi dekh lena apne Daya ko…wo bhi naraaz ho gya tha mujhse…last round mein…kaafi stress pad aaj uspar…

**Abhi** - hmm wo use dekhta hi samjh gya tha main…lekin dekha na tumne jab maine use poocha kaise ho to usne kaise react kiya…

**Gaurav** - haan jaanta hu Abhijeet…aur ye normal hai…subah se bechara fasa hua tha...wahan bhi treatment aur ghar mein phir wahi sun na to irritate ho hi jata hai insaan…don't worry…

**Abhi** - are nai…I understand…dn he look at watch – to chale…neend a rahi hai yaar bahut…Daya se bhi baat karta hu dekhta hu so gya…

**Gaurav** - theek hai…main bhi Sameer ko dekhta hu…aur haan dekh lena Daya ne medicine khayi ya nahin…2 din to yaad se Sameer deta raha hai use…aaj pata nahin…aur khaya bhi to nahin kuch us ne…agar use bhook lage to Manohar kaka ko bol dena khana garm karke dedenge…

**Abhi** - hmmm theek hai dekhta hu…Gud night nd he get up dn move towards his room…nd Gaurav move towards his room…

**Duo's room** -

Daya…lying on bed buried his head in pillow…look towards door when feels Abhi is there now…

**Abhi** smiles - Daya... jag rahe ho abb tak…tum to keh rahe the neend a rahi hai tumhe…bhookh lagi hai kya…

**Daya** get up nd move towards him dn stop infornt of him…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - kya…kya hua Daya…kya baat hai…kyu pareshaan lag raha hai…

**Daya** move little more close to him nd hug him tightly…

**Abhi** smiles nd hugg him too…nd rub hand on his head - kya hua Daya… hain…

**Author's note** -

Guys Sorry for being so late…believe me jaldi hi regular updates houngi** nd **sorry for short update… but hope u like this…dn thanks a lot for patience nd wait for long nd sorry for this…

Rahul - sorry last time apko welcome nahin keh saki nd m happy ke aapko meri story itni pasand a rahi hai…lekin study come first…so don't ignore ur study for updates…nd wish apke aur apke Bhaiya ke beech mein bhi aise hi friendship wala bond ho jo yahan dekhta hai :)

Thanks to all who encourages me for this…Love u all….

nd yes Guys - its not going to end…m glad ke aap sab ko itni pasand a rahi ha aur aap nahin chahte ke yeh jaldi khatam ho…main bhi nahin chahte bcoz m too Attached to this FF due to friendship bond of Duo nd Gaurav-Sammy nd Bcoz of this I got some new friends here during this FF…but due to some reasons I was unable to write on this but now m back nd I know bahut kuch hai isme…so m continuing this…aur next chapter jaldi post karugi this time…Thanks a lot for be with me…

Take Care…

Kd.


End file.
